Is It Love Or A Crush
by MidnightDarknessSnowOwl
Summary: A girl name Amu move to a new neighborhood and met new friends.One of them reminds her of someone in the past.She spends time with this person and she feels like she love him or is it a long lost crush. Lets see how her life in highschool n the future!
1. Boys Meet Girl

This is going to be my first Shugo Chara story so deal w/ the things if I did wrong.

Don't judge my work so just read my imagenation.

And I don't own the show **REMINDER!!!!**

**Chapter 1-Boyz Meet Girl**

**Amu POV—**

I'm walking down the parking going to get an ice cream. I asked the man can I have a strawberry favor w/ rainbow sprinkles. He handed me the ice cream and I gave him the money. Walking minding my own business—

"WATCH OUT MISS!!!" A boy called out to me. I duck that.

My ice cream almost falls. That was close. Next I know it I saw a flying skateboard coming—straight at me.

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed and covered my face. By then this other skater save me. He held me in bridal style and he was cute. He had blonde short hair. And big kiddy friendly eyes that is so beautiful. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt that has red letters that say 'K!Ng oF SkAteB0ArD'.

"Gomen….for my friend..uhh..Cousin almost hurt-crash into you." He gentle put me down and I dusted off my blue mini skirt (don't worry she wearing tights under neath) and my a smile for him.

"Ahh it's ok at least I'm not injured or something." He smiled soft like a prince.

"By the way I'm Hotori Tadase." He let out for a hand shake. I then shook his hand.

"I'm Hinamori Amu nice to meet you." I guess I made a new crus-friend today…not crush that will be weird we just met. We stop shaking hands and –

"Whatever happen to my ice cream?" All I heard someone smirking behind me and licking his lips. No you can't be serious.

"**YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM**!!!" I yelled of starvation, that ice cream was a snack.

"What if I did what will a small little girl going to do, call ootoo chan." He said with a wink. This guy was being a straight up jerk.

"N-no why would I, I'm like 15 years old now!"

"So." He kept on smirking. If you was here you feel like smacking his smirky face. Tadase introduce me tp his cousin.

"Gomen again…this is my cousin Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I glared at Ikuto because he's on my list of 'Ppl Who Piss Me Off List!'

Ituko came up to me- whether to say (**my face**). I had to blush so I did. He had wore this dark blue shirt that has a cross on it and same as his skinny black jeans. And he has midnight hair color and purplish/blue was between hot and cut-. Wait what am I saying….huuuuhhh. Ikuto lift up my chin to his face. **STILL BLUSHING.**

"Want me buy you a new ice cream so we could share it hmmm."

"W-WWW-wattt N-no!" Ikuto smirk again and rides on his skate bored and these other guys came w/ skateboards. There is a girl too.

The girl had long dark purple hair and ember eyes and she also has a twin of her but in boy version and she kinda dress like a boy but you could tell she's a girl (hint: her chest).

the twin is the same thing but different clothes (no chest). This other boy has spiky sandy brown hair w/ green eyes. And the last one wears glasses but has dark green hair and eyes.

Kairi- nice you added me wearing glasses.

DMKat- What you look better with it.

Nadeshiko- well I can't wait to be in-

Nagehiko- *sigh*

DMkat- what happen?

Nagehiko- nothin-

Ikuto- Amu I'm want a hug…

Amu- NO!

Ikuto- feisty…Yum!(look at me)

Ikuto- DMKat give me a hug!

DMKat- o-ok (hugges)

Ikuto- force Amu to hug me(whisper)(nodded my head)

Amuto Hug

Amu- get off me!

Ikuto- Amu you know you can't resist it!(Amu gave up)


	2. Boy Meet Girl pt2

Well the second chapter…so enjoy it.

Nagihiko- Neh MDKat..

MDKat- What Nagi?

Nagihiko- Why did you want to have the girl version of me separate from me and be my sister?

MDKat- IDK it sound cool and cute.

Nagihiko- hummm you might be right.

Nadeshiko- Yup and now lets start…(blush in a cute face)..MDKat don't own shugo chara.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Boyz Meet Girl pt2**

**Ikuto POV-**

I glanced at Amu a few times and she was **TRYING** to ignore me but didn't work. **Excellent**! She was a cute girl out of all the girls who want to ask me out even though I reject them. They weren't my type, I like this girl, right beside me.

Amu was wearing a white tank top with a blue word that says 'Angel'. She had a blue mini skirt with black tights under neath. And her hair was in a hump with two low pigtails. Had a blue watch on her right wrist and some black, blue, and white bracelet on each wrist. And had on black/white converses.

Her eyes was so honey like and her hair was like a strawberry..**YUM**!

"Neh Amu I introduce you to my friends." I said with a fellow manner. Unlike Tadase being a complete retart just stand and staring at her…..**B-BLUSHING** **TOO**! This is bad! She's mine lil cuz.

"Kairi Sanjou, dude in glasses- Nagihiko Fujisaki, boy with long purple hair- his sister Nadeshiko Fujisaki, w/ high ponytail- and …where's Kukia Souma?"

"There he is!" We all looked up and saw Kukia doing this neat trick in the air. He landed safety on the ground and grin.

"How was it?" I was impress he didn't get hurt or anything for that move. Nagihiko gave Kukia thumps up.

"Nice brah, one day teach me how to do that slick move!" Kukia nod a-sure.

"Let's go I'm hungry." Kukia's stomach growl. We walked away and I saw Amu just standing there with her back turned. I was going to walk over there but it was too late.

"Hey Amu chan would y-you like to c-come with us?" Tadase ran towards her and took her hands. Amu blushed and I twitched.

"S-sure Tadase kun." She **SMILED AT HIM! **Tadase- teme. I sign. Amu joined us for a walk to Mc. Donald's. We sat together and order something. And the waiter delivered our meal.

**Amu POV-**

I was sitting between Tadase and Nadeshiko. The other side was Kairi, Ikuto, and Nagihiko. I started eating my French fries but I had caught something watching as I chew. It was Ikuto staring and smiling at me..**AT ME!** I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Neh Amu like your..fries?" He took a fry and licked it and ate it. I'm feeling red..**RED!!! **

"**S-S-**stop Ikuto that's not funny!" I couldn't believe how red I was.

"Why think wrong Amu..tsk tsk tsk…not good Amu, not good." He smirked and I couldn't stand his smirks.

"Neh Amu want to go to the bathroom w/ me." Nadeshiko asked. I nod my head yeah and we walk away from the boys. Just us girls in the bathroom talking.

"Do you like Ikuto or Tadase?" I was shocked and was O.O moment.

"Huh what, wait, NANI…where did you get that from?" I shouted, waving my arms up and down.

"Hmmm but you had been looking like you have a crush or something." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Let's get out." I ran out so she won't be able to ask me some more questions. The guys throw out our food and we went outside. We went back to the park, the boys were skating and me and Nadeshiko was talking.

"Nagi nii-san can I ride your skateboard, I want to show Amu something." Nadeshiko yelled to her brother happily.

"S-sure, catch." Nagihiko thrown the board to her and she catch it w/ one hand. She went up to the stairs and walk farther away. And she came back riding the skateboard and jump high as what! The skateboard spun in the air and she grabbed it and spun w/ it like a fares wheel but faster and she spun like 3 times. Ended w/ a perfect landing.

"Wow that was cool, I didn't know you skate!" I said, I was impress. She smiled and flip her hair out of her face.

"Thanks." To describe her she was wearing hot pink caprices w/ a light pink tank top that has a beautiful design flower that's hot pink. The shoes she was wearing was pink and white converses. A reddish pink ribbon w/ bells on each end. I admire her for some type or reason, maybe she's nice or her looks.

"Hey do you ppl skate all day?" I needed to ask that because I look like they have nothing to do in their life. They all looked at each other like if they don't know what to say.

"Ehhh ummm..yeah..of course….well…duh." They all had different expressions. Know what, I think their not telling to truth.

Kairi shove his glasses up and glance at me.

" Hey Amu what school you go to?" I looked at him.

"I go to Seiyo High School, why?" everyone smiled.

" Nice us too, well be leaving know, ja neh." They all walk way. I went the opposite way and something grab my hand. I turn and it was Nadeshiko.

"Amu promises me that we be best friends, I really like you." She hug me and we smiled and giggled. We wave good bye and I made it home. Put my pjs on and went on my bed. I pulled the covers up and shut my eyes. And felt something holding me and pulling me closer. I open my eyes and –

That's it next time.

* * *

**Ages of everyone-**

**Amu- 15**

**Tadase- 15**

**Nadeshiko- 15**

**Nagihiko- 16**

**Kairi- 17**

**Kukia- 18**

**Ikuto- 18**

**Yaya- 15**

**Utua- 17**

**Rima- 15**

**Ami- 8**

**NOTE—DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT THE REST BUT THESE ARE THE MAIN!!**


	3. Amu And Ikuto Time

Ikuto- this story is getting good!

Amu- hmm

Tadase- where's MDKat?

Amu- I saw her went to….

MDKat- hey guys..what?

Ikuto- what are you eating?

MDKat- nothing…

Ikuto- FISH (attach me)

MDKat- get off (blush)

Ikuto- give me the fish

Tadase/Amu- *sweat drop* MDKat don't own shugo chara *sign* ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3-Amu and Ikuto Time**

**Amu POV-**

I pulled the covers up and shut my eyes. And felt something holding me and pulled me closer. I open my eyes and blank a couple of times. I notice the figure and blushed.** I-I-Ik-Ikuto!! **I tried to push him but he won't let go. **BOY STRENGTH**.

"Amu please don't struggle of this position, I'll just want to give you something." His breath was touching my ear. He move and sat up. I did too. He took a jewelry case out of his pocket. He hand it to me. I took it and looked at him.

"This is for me." I added my finger to point at me.

"Yeah it's yours from me." He smiled and I had to smile back w/ a blush. I open it and my eyes were wide. I looked at Ikuto and I felt like I was going to cry but I couldn't.

"Ikuto y-you shouldn't have." Inside was a necklace and bracelet. The necklace had a clove that was light pink and beautiful and the bracelet had the letter I and A, between it was a heart and a kitty paw.

"I should of." For some reason I just crawl to him and hugged him. He responded with his hug.

"Why me Ikuto, why not someone else." I could hear his heart pounding fast and just even faster. We stop hugging and stared at each other. Ikuto gently grab my hands and hold it.

"If you keep on wearing it you will remember." He kiss my cheek and I blushed.

"WHAT HUH, WAIT IKUTO I DON'T GET IT, WHY YOU GAVE ME THIS, WHY DO I HAVE TO REMEB-." He covered my mouth w/ his hand and gave me a glare.

"Shhh, do you want your parents to know that I'm here!" he whisper in a shouted way.

"S-sorry Ikuto." he jumped out of me bed and went to my balcony. He open the door of the balcony and looked at me once again. The wind was blowing the curtains roughly and his midnight blue hair.

"Bye Amu-koi." He closed the door and the curtains went back to its place. He disappeared from my eyes. Why did he gave me this, what was his reason to give me this? I didn't want him to leave for some reason. I just met him and he do seems to be familiar. My heart hurts a bit. Do I know him?

Remember what…?

* * *

**Okay that's it for now.**

**Ikuto- like I said this story is good. (munching)**

**Amu- I don't understand this**

**Ikuto- understand what?**

**Amu- the things you had gave me**

**Ikuto- well soon in the story we will know why.**

**MDKat- see yaa**


	4. Day Dream & Kukia Lil Secret

Amu-what is this feeling

Amu- huh it hurts (resting hands of chest)*blushing*

Tadase- A-Amu are you alright

Ikuto- ahh she's alright its just..Love!

MDKat- nice, come on Amu lets go to your room so you could rest

Amu- hai *walked to her room*

MDKat- now to the—

Ikuto- *push MDKat* now back to the story

* * *

**Chapter 4- Day Dream**

**Amu POV—**

I woke up and lift up the cover and grab the clock. I glance at it once. And close it then quickly open it.

"What the hell, oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" I shot up and ran to the bathroom. I was ready for about 13 mins. I grab her bag and ran out.

**School—**

I made it on time, thank goodness. I walk in and went to the office and got the schedule. I went to room 318, Mr. Jow class. I walk in the class room and he introduce me to the class.

"Now class say your greetings to this young lady in her first day of this school." Everyone said hello and hi.

"Miss. can you sit next to Tadase over there." Mr. J pointed where Tadase was so I walked over there. As I did Tadase looked at me like I was a god. He smile and wave. I just smile.

"Didn't know you be in my class." Tadase said. I scratch the back of my head.

"Hehee me too, guess were class mates." As the teacher begin to talk I stared at the window w/ my pam on my right cheek. Facing the left side of the window. Watching the birds pass by. I sign. And looked at the teacher and pretend that I was listening.

**Off To Amu Day Dream Land**

_**I, lying on my bed. Red/pink/white/black covers. Tears drawing on my face. Why? On my hands holding the necklace and bracelet. Why? And my cheeks were pink and reddish. My room was huge and badge and pink. Sat up to a sitting position and stand up. Walking towards to my balcony. The dark and chillyness of this out door. **_

_**My dress was light pink and a black belt on my stomach. My hair was wrapped up as a bun w/ a terra on my head. Then saw a shadow in front of me. I turn around no one there. Then I turn forward to look at the stars but there was someone here. My prince. His blue, dark blue, and white, also black suit was swelling on him. **_

_**A slit blush appeared on my face. He touches my cheek and gently rub it. I wish I could see his eyes but couldn't.**_

"_**Why princess, why are you crying?" his voice was sweet and delighted. He wipe the tears off my face.**_

_**All could I see was his midnight hair, blending with the night sky right now. I touch his soft hair and wrap my arms on his neck. And he place his hands on each side of my cheeks.**_

"_**May I kiss the princess lips." We were getting closer to each other faces.**_

"_**Yes my prince." I pucker my lips and close my eyes.**_

_**End of Day Dream**_

I pucker my lips and close my eyes.

"Kiss me, my prince." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hhuh Amu chan! I think we can't do that we're not that close sorry!" I open my eyes and class ended but I and Tadase are alone. And I almost kissed him and I called him my prince. I stop myself and my face flushed with blood.

"S-sorry T-Tadase kun, I-I didn't mean to." Curse my stuttering. I blushed and pack my stuff and left.

"Hey Amu want to go to lunch together later!" He shouted down the hall.

"Sure!" I reply.

I went to my next class English. I walked in and someone grab my hand. Kukia was behind me. I blushed.

"Sup Amu!" He was so pump up.

"Sit w/ me, I don't want to sit next to the fan girls, there boring." He drag me all the way to the other side of the room and sat me on the seat next to him. My Hir was messy and my clothes were a bit wrinkled.

Then a girl w/ blonde hair w/ blue eyes came over. She looked like a slut or something. She had on a mini **MINI** skirt, you could probably see her panties as she walk or bend. Her shirt was tight, if I say tght you could actually see her bra.

"Aaaawww Kukia koi you didn't save me a seat." She glared at me and I glared at her. Folded her arms to her chest.

"Gomen I want my **NEW** **FRIEND** to seat next to me!" He wrap his arm around my shoulder and press my face gently on his chest. I blushed.

"WHAT, I mean why I always seat w/ you!" she was kinda in rage.

"Well I'm sick and tired of your fresh moves around you, do you understand that I don't like you at all." She gasps at what he just said. I would too, but she do deserve it by looking at me like that.

"AHAHAHA!" She stomp away w/ angier. His arm was still around me and still blushing.

"Sorry for that, it's just that she seats by me and I can't put up w/ her." He looked at the window. Then suddenly he slip his hand on one of my breast.

"AHHH Kukia kuuun let go!" I screamed. He let go with a smirk and blush on his face.

"Now I'm really sorry." I cover my chest area and sign.

"I didn't know you were that big Amu." He smirked.

"**BAKA HENTAI TEME!**" I screamed at him again. I know he was play but still.

"HHEEEhee hee, just kidding." He laugh.

"Ummm Kukia, why are you in this class, aren't you suppose to--.." He interrupted me.

"Yeah but this year the classes are mix up to students ages and stuff."

**Kukia POV—**

I looked out the window watching people play soccer, my fave sport. He felt bad and I know I couldn't play. If I play I will pass out in the end of the game if my team has one more shot. I sign.

"Hey why the long face!" Amu slap my back. I turned my head and faced Amu close up. With out blushing and my eye lid was slightly closed.

"Just watching my game going on." She blush of how close we are.

"Nani game?" I pointed at the soccer field filled with fans and crowds of people.

"You like soccer?" I automatically covered her mouth.

"SHhhh between you and me I love soccer not skateboarding, I'm into soccer anyway, it's in my blood, but I can't play." I said sadly at the end.

"But promise me, you're not going to tell!"

"I promise cross my heart, but why you can't play."

"I get tired and faint out of nowhere in the middle of the game."

"Oh that's sad I want to see you play one game anyway, if you said that you live/love soccer that means you best at it, right?" I nodded yeah.

* * *

**I see your liking the story readers.**

**See yah.**

**Ikuto- you like my Amu**

**Kukia- huh**

**Amu- your Amu**

**Ikuto- yes my Amu koi**

**Amu- *sign* see ya folks**


	5. Classes Together

**Hello ppl, this is my new story so enjoy.**

**Ikuto- enjoy it, love it**

**Amu- *sign* Ikuto**

**Ikuto- no Ikuto koi**

**Amu- I am not calling you that**

**Ikuto- fine but you will soon**

**Amu- yeah right, back to the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Classes Together**

**Ikuto POV-**

I walk outside and spotted a tree to sit under on. I went towards it and sat on it. As I un pack my lunch bag, Kairi came with his lunch.

"Neh Ikuto did you see Amu lately?" He took a seat right next to me.

"No, why?" I asked and ate one of my rice balls.

"Just wondering if you did see her." Then Tadase came w/ a smile.

"Ikuto nii san how was your even?" I looked at him and he blushed and looked away.

"Do you know where Amu is?" he blushed red and jumped back.

"A-Amu, maybe, well she is in the same class as me in the first period." Then Kukia put his arm around blushing Tadase.

"Do you know where is Amu?" Kukia glance at me and looked away just like Tadase did. Kukia blushed a bit.

"Huh, yeah, she was w/ me but she said that she have business to do, like the bathroom." I smirked.

"What kind of business, Kukia?" Kukia blushed and laugh.

"S-shut up man, you're so dramatic." Then one of the twin(boy) came.

"Hey guys did heard what happen to.." Nagihiko was interrupted by his sister.

"Hey nii san you said that you won't blurt it out." The guys looked at her. She looked at them.

"Nadeshiko, what happen to Amu?" She blushed and played w/ her hair.

"Umm, well Amu..fine just know that it's a girl thing." The guys blushed, maybe I.

2 mins later Amu camed. Everybody looked at her and some didn't but blushed. They were eating their lunch and I was too. I looked at Amu, she was wearing her gym sweatpants. She looked at me and blushed.

"Hey Amu, that took a long time, what were you doing in there?" Kukia said w/ a smirk.

"Nothing your business, so umm…" Her stomach growled. She didn't have her lunch.

"Here Amu take my other lunch box." I insist and handed her the lunch box.

"B-but Ikuto, it's yours I can't do that." I had my hand still on the same position. She sign.

"Fine!" She so stubborn. She took the box and ate the food.

"Mmm who made this Ikuto?" she smiled and blushed.

"Me of course, I live w/ my sister that's all my parents are far away from here,…somewhere." I sound sad. After eating we throw way the boxes and went back inside the school. I walk to my locker and Amu was behind me.

"Yes, Amu?" I turned w/ arms crossed. She looked down and blushed. Well she tried to hide the blush w/ her bangs.

"Umm Ikuto thanks, oh yeah do you know where the art class at?" I was so soot up inside.

"Congratulations, we're in the same class." She smiled and I grab her hand. We made it to the art room. I sat her down by me. As soon class started the teacher gave us paper and pencil.

"Class I want you draw something that you feel and see… now go!" I start to think and Amu had a idea already. I glance at the paper and she covered it.

"No peeking till I'm finish." I smiled and I had an idea. I drew the picture exactly as my imagination. I'm a good artist. I drew a dark blue cat eating a strawberry.

"Finish Amu." She looked at me and nod.

"Yes, looked at mine look at it." The picture was reality, it was beautiful. The picture was about two lovers almost kiss like a inch away. The ppl was like a prince and princess. The prince had dark, light blue, white, and a black belt, a cape and hat on his head w/ a cat head and bones cross on the bottom. His hair was like my hair color and eyes too, well he look like me. The princess had a terra on her beautiful pink curly hair (not that curly). Her lips were so kissable. Her dress was pink and white w/ a black ribbon belt on her belly part of dress. Her eyes was honey and beautiful just to look at. She looks like Amu, A LOT LIKE AMU!

"T-that's so beautiful Amu how you draw like that!" she started at me w/ a blush.

"Oh umm, well, I'm an artist, hehe, but I can't believe you like it!"

"No Amu, I love it, hmm, Amu do you notice something about the picture." She glace at the picture and looked back to me.

"N-no, why!" Her face was red. I went close up on her and pointed to the characters at the scene.

"That guy looks a lot like me and that princess looks a lot I mean **A** **LOT** like **YOU**!"

"Really omg let me chang-.." I stop her and looked at her eyes. Close to her face and inches away from it.

"Is the picture was sorta like this position like where we're in..huh Amu?" she blush deeply.

"Why are you turn red all a sudden?" she push me gently and I stood back as far she push me to. I had something pop up in my head just now.

"Neh Amu, where's the necklace and bracelet?" she looked at my in a confuse way than remember something.

"It's right here, but I'm wearing the necklace, might easily get lost." She open her blazer and un button a few buttons on her shirt. And show me the necklace. It better be there.

"Why did you gave this to me anyway?" She took it off and held it up in the air.

"Because you need to remember of our little promise, Amu you well get it soon, I'm not forcing you to remember but I just want to see if you feel the same way." I got up cause class was over. She was behind me walking out side.

"What?" She stops and played w/ her fingers.

"I-I was wondering if we could do h/w at my place?" I see was into me now.

"Why, I turn you on?" She snapped.

"N-no I needed help on doing my h/w."

"Fine." I sign.

* * *

**Ikuto- nice Amu, trying to make a move on me**

**Amu- n~no I needed help that's all**

**Ikuto- why are you red**

**Amu- …**

**Ikuto- is red your favorite color or is it that I am turning you on**

**Amu- S-SHUT UP HENTAI TEME**

**MDKat- see ya**


	6. Home 4 4 Days

**The next story chapter nice right!**

**Tadase- why Ikuto have to be w/ Amu a lot**

**MDKat- cause … well, umm that's a question for you to not understand of my imagination**

**Tadase- T_T**

**MDKat- back to the stor- (pushed by Ikuto)**

**Ikuto- back to the story *wink***

**MDKat- quit that**

**Ikuto- you just hating that you can't beat me (I'M IN RAGE)

* * *

**

**Chapter 6—What to do?**

**Amu POV**

Ikuto and I were going to my house for h/w. we made it and I took both of our coats on a hanger.

"MOM, DAD, Ami WHERE ARE YOU GUY-!" I saw a note on the table.

It says:

_Dear Amu,_

_If you are reading this letter that's good. We have a note from school that there is no school for 4 days. There will be a terrible storm coming and we sorry we didn't manching it yesterday. We will be at G-ma house._

_Love, M.D.A_

I sign. Wait I and Ikuto will be stuck in this house in 4 days.

"So we going to be stuck here, just me and yo~u." He said so close to my ear as he said the last words. I went towards the window. Raining all of a sudden. And I sign again.

"I guess so." Ikuto took out his phone and called someone.

"Who you're calling, Ikuto?"

"My sister that I'm sleeping over at my friend house for 4 days, so she won't be worried." I nod and went up stairs. I close the door and took off my blazer. Then unbutton my shirt and unzip my skirt. Untied my hair and took off my shoes and socks. I was now dress in my underwear and bra.

"I guess this was a wrong time to be here isn't it?" I turned and face the red hot Ikuto. he was covering his eyes (good boy) but he was looking before that.

"**GET OUT NOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" **I shouted at him. He ran out and slam the door.

"Never knew you were a cup "C" Amu koi!" I turned **RED. **

**Later**

I have on my pink pjs and **STILL** blushing. We were finish with the h/w and nothing to do.

"So umm, what's up" he said. I glared at him.

"What, why you're glaring at me!?"

"Because you the **HENTAI** that is so uhhhh!"

"Hmm calling me a hentai, what about all the blushing and staring at me when you're w/ me, turning on by me?" I blushed again.

"See again, negative thoughts will put you somewhere else Amu koi." He smirked.

"Still talking your making me sleepy." I had to change the subject.

"Talking about sleeping, I'm tired of myself." I giggled.

"You know what, I really like your laughs and giggles." I smiled and blush. I went on my bed pulled the covers and close my eyes. Then I felt a lot of movement in the covers. I open my eyes of tiredness.

"Ikuto what are you doing?"

"Shhh I'm trying to sleep." I kicked him out the bed. I throw the covers on top of me and face the other way.

"Shh not a lot of noise, I'm trying to go to sleep, good night Ikuto." I went to sleep. And I think itkuto went to sleep to kinda.

* * *

**Ikuto- nice a 15 year old girl kicks out a hot guy like me out of her bed**

**Amu- why would I sleep w/ you**

**Ikuto- Amu, repeat that sentence again**

**Amu- why?**

**Ikuto- just do it**

**Amu- why would I sleep w/ you….(thinking….notice) *blush***

**Ikuto- hehe you said it (smirking)**

**Amu- baka don't talk to me again**

**Ikuto- (kissed her cheeck)**

**Amu- *blushed***

**MDKat- see ya**


	7. Midnight Moods

**So like that, keeping reading for more.**

**Ikuto- where's Nadeshiko?**

**Amu- hmm what do you mean?**

**Ikuto- I just didn't see her a while.**

**Amu- yeah right**

**Ikuto- what you're thinking wrong again**

**Amu- w-what n-no *blush***

**Ikuto- Amu thinking negative *smirk***

**MDKat- nice ok, back to the show….(Ikuto glaring at me)

* * *

**

**Chapter 7—Midnight Moods**

**Amu POV**

I couldn't sleep at this time of night. I felt bad for Ikuto to sleep on the floor that's cold. I sign. I crawled to the side where Ikuto were sleeping at. I'm defiantly is a bad person, Ikuto was shivering and kinda had the sniffles. He had his arms crossed to his chest tightly and curled up into a ball.

I got up and shift Ikuto up. He was sleep standing and leaning on me. His head was on my shoulder and arms on my waist. This was a nice position, joking if you know that. Then we fell on the bed, he was on top and I was on the bottom.

"I-Ikuto g-get off-f!" I had whisper, I didn't want to really wake him up. I had blushed and I could hear Ikuto slightly snores. I felt his breath on my chin and neck. I have to get him off before he thinks that- about that maybe he's not sleep.

I notice something when he move his leg. I moan, because his and my leg is between each other you-know-what. He pressed his knee up to my Y.K.W part.

"Ahhh I~Ikuto ahhh..!" He groaned and slightly open his eyes but he open one eye.

"Amu what's going on *sniff* why am I'm not on the floor, why are you under me?" I blushed and I was silence. He looked at me straight in the eyes then smirked. He's got the wrong idea. Pressing harder to my Y.K.W part and I gasp and moan.

"S-s-stop I-Ikuto, get o-off me." I was struggling and pushing him but he was too heavy.

"That's your fault; now tell me why I'm on top of you?" Now he's glaring.

"B-because I-I thought you were cold and you were, so I picked you up and then your weight leaned over towards me, that's when you fell on me." I looked away, still blushing.

"I see that, so you should say sorry." I looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, miss!"

"No!"

"Well I guess I have to move my knee harder and longer-.." I open my eyes wide.

"N-no, please not that, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry!"

"Apology excepted, Amu." He got off me and I sat up. He sat next to me on the bed. Then he got up and forgot something. He unbuttons his shirt and looked at me w/ both of his hands on my shoulder.

"Mind if I change here, behind you.." I looked at the floor and he went to the other side of the bed to change.

"Ikuto.." I said sadly. I bet he took a look at me.

"Yes?" I tighten my hands to the covers.

"Why you didn't go to one of your friends house, some of them live close to here."

"I know….." I twitch.

"I want to stay w/ you anyway, you're my new friend, what you don't want to get to know each other more?" he added.

"Yeah but it's like we're dating and I'm letting my boyfriend stay here for four days."

"So I'm your-.." I interrupted him.

"No I didn't mean it that way, it was just in my mind or for an example!!"

**Ikuto POV**

I climb on the bed and lay down to chill. Amu lay down next to me, well far away from me.

"This is a warning Ikuto, no naughty things or you get what you're asking for!" Scary little thing.

"I understand but one thing-…" I hugged her and kiss her cheek. I could tell that she was blushing.

"**AHHHH IKUTO WHATS THE PROBLEM!!**" She was struggling to get out of my arms. I let go and her face was red as what.

"Aww you did like that didn't you Amu?" She touches her kissed cheeck and blushed as she looked at the bed. I touch her hands that were on her face and she looked at me w/ an innocent look.

"I-Ikuto kun, umm do … , never mind, just got to sleep, **PLEASE**!!" I wonder what she was going to say. I guess it was important but now is not a good time.

"Fine I go to sleep … w/ you." When she was going to lay down she pop up.

"What, Ikuto did you just heard yourself." I open my eyes when I was about to go to sleep.

"Yes, now sleep w/ me." She twitch. And I grab her and hug her. She ignored the position like 15 minutes later. Now she was sound asleep, good! So then I just stared at her for a moment.

I pulled the covers on us and brush her bangs off her face. She such a cute girl. Gladly we met again but she had lost such a memory that we promise to each other. It was a long time ago but at least I remember.

I looked at her face and then her lips. I brushed it will my index finger. Her lips are so soft and warm. I wanted to kiss her. Later on I went to sleep. Some feeling was in my heart. It was a feeling that Amu could fix. The part of someone forgotten your past life together, in my heart. If you know what I mean.

Once again took a peek at her. So cute and innocent, can't forget sweet. Then she snuggles closer to my chest. I held her tighter on her small figure. Her hair was kinda on my face. I could smell her hair… umm Strawberries. I love the smell of strawberries; it's just like my mother scent.

I had my cell phone next to me on this mini size dresser. I grab it and took a picture of me and Amu on the bed. Then I took another one as I kiss her forehead. Then I save both of them to my picture category. I looked at them and smiled. Then something in the picture had something in it. I-I, Ikuto had blushed on this kissing picture. But it does look cute so I kept it.

Then there's something else in the picture that Amu did. I should take another picture but it was too cute. In the picture Amu stuck he middle finger. She not asleep.

"Keep taking pictures I will ruin it." She mumbled. I twitch a little.

"Hehe, fine but one more." Then I kissed her by the lips but not on the lips. She was wide awake and blushing. I took a picture and we looked at it. It was the cutest of all. So then I did something on it.

"What are you doing on it." I looked at her.

"I'm setting it on my background, why?"

"Why, because we're not like that."

"No Amu, we're not like that yet, yet."

"Huh you and your dreams." She said.

"What, want to dream about each other." She looked at me.

"What, no." She giggled. Nice she laughs at this. I hugged her behind and whisper on her ear.

"Amu, if I confessed to you, what will you say?!" She jumped at the confessed part. Then she laughs.

"Ikuto, stop teasing me, now go to sleep." Did she just. No she just didn't do that. She reversed the confession to going to sleep. And ME, TEASING HER, I don't tease, this was serious. I guess next time I try.

I think I'm in love w/ her. No, I know that I'm in love w/ her, since we were younger. And I never gave up on that love. She went to or tried to go to sleep for a third time and I went to sleep.

"Oyasumi, Ikuto." She said to me sweetly.

"You too, Amu koi."

"S-stop w-with the k-koi."

"No!" Later on that when we went to sleep. Have sweet dreams Amu.

* * *

**Tadase- h-he kissed Amu like how many times**

**Ikuto- yup that was a good kiss**

**Amu- s-shut up Ikuto**

**Ikuto- make me w/ a kiss**

**Amu- N-NO!!**

**MDKat- o-ok… see ya folks**


	8. Touching Problem

**Tadase- welcome to the truth show**

**Tadase- these are our contestants: Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Kukia, and MidnightDarknessKat!**

**Tadase- now let's start … Ikuto is it true you like teasing Amu**

**Ikuto- No (Amu in a surprise face)**

**Tadase- ok, next Yaya is it true that you run outside naked**

**Yaya- yup!**

**Amu- wait hold up, Ikuto you really don't like teasing me**

**Ikuto- umm no, why**

**Amu- yes, now I know that Ikuto don't like teasing me, ha-ha**

**Ikuto- maybe I like teasing when we do this in front of Tadase (hug Amu and kiss her cheek)**

**Tadase- S-STOP Ikuto nii chan**

**Ikuto- why she's too cute (Amu blushed)**

**MDKat- o-ok **

* * *

back to the story…

**Chapter 9—Touching Problem**

**Ikuto POV**

I woke up the next day, w/ the sleeping Amu. I twitch at this or our position that we were in. I kinda or I was pink. Amu was on me. She was on my right side of the bed but now she on the left. Her leg was on my Y.K.W part as my leg is between hers. My hand was pressed between her chest and she was forcing it closer, (she was holding my hand, forcing it between her boobs, if you what I mean)!!

And her other hand was underneath my shirt, touching my chest. Nice..! I tried to remove my hand from hers and her huge breast but it won't move. She was gripping on my hand with her hand. She's stronger when she's asleep.

I could feel the warmness and softness of her breast. Blood was rushing in my face. And every time I tried to remove my hand her boobs moves w/ the motion. I finally notice that I have my free right hand. I poked her and she woke up, finally.

"Amu remove my hand off your huge chest!" She could see that I was red on my face.

"What…huh.., OH!" She removed my hand and sat up and I sat up too. She glanced at me and I looked at her.

"S-sorry about t-that." I hugged her and she gasp.

"It wasn't your fault Amu, so want breakfast?" I un hugged her and she looked down on her left facing the bed board. She nodded her head sure, so we went down stairs. I notice that she was wearing the necklace, Good! We went in the kitchen and I sat her down.

"What do you like to eat?" She looked at me like I was stupid then she laugh.

"Ikuto I could cook you know."

"So, I want you to try my cooking remember you said you like how I cook when I made that lunch." She signs w/ a blush.

"Fine do your stuff." I yeahed myself and begin the work. After that hard work I made; eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and topping on a bowl were STRAWBERRIES and blueberries…not a fan of blueberries.

As I set the food and blueberries on the table Amu screeched.

"OMG I LOVE BLUEBERRIES HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!" She hugged me so tightly and kissed me on the cheek. She let go and sat on the chair of the table. She was staring at the blueberries and couldn't wait to eat it. I still felt the mark of her kiss. It was soft and warm, especially nice.

While we were eating Amu almost was eating all the blueberries. Same as for me w/ the strawberries.

"How is it Amu?" I looked at her and her plate was spot less. She came out w/ a burp.

"That Ikuto was a good breakfast!" After that Amu washed the dishes. And I took a peek outside now its snowing a little. I thought 'discabulated weather.' I went to the couch and sat there. Amu join me there in the moment. She elbow the top of the couch and glanced at me.

We stared at each other for a while. Then I got up and stretched.

"I'll be in the shower o-ok."

"Yeah, ok." So I went up stairs and got my back pack. Good thing I bring clothes, the reason I bring them because I was going to Kukia house. But now I'm in Amu house, I guess I need to be close to her, good idea, so she could remember.

I went to the bathroom and throw my bag to the side. Then I slip off my shirt and pants. As I took off my t-shirt and box, i forgot something.

I open the door a bit and peek if Amu was there. She wasn't.

"Hey Amu do you have any towels you could give to me." I heard her thumping in the hall.

"Yeah i get it." She yelled and had went somewhere to get one. I closed the door and turned on the shower. And she knocked.

"Neh Amu want to join me.." I smirked.

"**AHHH NO HENTAI IKUTO, HERES YOUR DAM TOWEL!!!**" She was mad. So I open the door and poke out my head and hand.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me and blushed and handed me the towels and ran off. I closed the door and put the towel on the towel hanger. I wonder what was Amu problem as she ran off blushing. Now I'm thinking that I'm turning her on a bit, nice! So mean while I jumped in the shower. Her bathroom was so cute but yeah of course a girl bathroom suppose to be neat and clean.

Later I had finish washing. I changed in the bathroom and walked out of the room of hot steam. I was wearing a white tank top and gray sweat. I went to Amu room and put my stuff well throw it to the side. Then I went to the living room, where Amu was. I sat down next to her.

"Hey why you let your hair wet?" She touched my hair. The water was dripping to my shoulder.

"AHH ikuto you are going to catch a cold!" She had grab a towel and ruffly on my head.

"Amu can you be a little gentle on my ears..their sensitive." Then I had felt a tug thats hard on my ears.

"OW!" She laughed.

"Thats what you get from being perverted earlier." She glare at me w/ a smile.

"Well its not my fault that you like it when I be perverted to you!" I smirk.

"Me!? No I don't like you when your pervert around me!" She blushed.

"Any way I'm going to take a shower."

"Need any help w/ that-.."

"No!" She ran w/ her clothes.

**Amu POV**

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I laid my clothes for today on the toilet and turned on the shower. As I took off my pants and underwear, I heard an knock.

"Hey Amu do you need any help in there, like unhook your bra." I could hear him smirking.

"NO! YOU HENTAI!!!" I yelled. Finally naked I went in the shower warm hot water raining on my skin. My hair was now wet and I had use the special soap and shampoo called, '_My_ _Strawberry L03.'_

Yes it smell like strawberries. Even though that I love blueberry, I love strawberry scent. I turn off the water and got of the bath tube. I had dried myself w/ this gray towel . I put on the clothes that I had set up. I had underwear and bra of course, but I had on a black tight shirt and a light blue pants that goes up to my knees.

I walked out the bathroom door w/ my unclean clothes. I walked to my room and put the clothes in the hamper. I saw Ikuto on my bed reading a book from school. He set it down and looked at me. I went to my jewelry box and took out the clover necklace and placed on my neck. **NOTE: every time Amu takes a shower or anything necessary she takes it off.**

Then I sat next to Ikuto. He glazed at me and I did too. Then a feeling inside of me, me heart started to pound. Ikuto sat up on the bed and set one of his hand on my cheek. I had blushed.

"Amu want to-" I smack his hand away.

"NO! Look I know what your think but I'm not ready." He had a shocked expression. Then he smirked.

"Amu, Amu, Amu,....huh Amu who said that we will be doing what pervert thought you was thinking just now." I blushed.

"S-SHUT BAKA!!" He grab my hand and made me stood up.

"Lets go to the living room to watch tv." We walk toward the door.

"B-but I also have a tv in my room too." He looked at me.

"Well well Amu, if you want to do it now fine." I twitched.

"No I-" He pulled me the the hallway and we went down stairs. We sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. We started watching a love game tv show and it was silence for like an 2 1/2 hours.

"Amu I'm tired." He does look a little sleepy.

"So-.." Then I felt something hard thump on my thighs. Ikuto's head.

"IKUTO GET OFF ME!!" He turner his whole body to the side of the tv. **NOTE: the tv was in front of them. **He looked at me and glared.

"No, I'm tired...let me lay here..please." He pouted on 'please'. Cute..I mean um..fine that was so cute.

"Fine, go head." As I said that, he was already sleep. He was snoring slightly and breathing smoothly. I blushed at his cute sleeping figure. Then for some how i saw a glowing figure under neath his shirt. It was a necklace that is a key. The key was glowing and then mine did too. The key looks like is belong to this locket on my neck.

I reached for it, went under Ikuto's shirt and I had felt his warm chest. He was so warm and soft and I laid my chin on his hair. It was so soft and felt like cat fur. And his hair smells so good, it smelled like blueberries. I was in heaven for a moment.

"A-Amu your breast is press to the back of my head, I think I'm going to fa-.." He fell on the floor on his butt. I blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry Ikuto I didn't mean to..I-your hair..your necklace....t-that blueberry smell-.." He cut me off w/ one finger on my lips. His finger was on me soft lips. I blushed. He moved his finger and stood up. Then some reason he slip and fell on me.

We both landed on the couch to the floor. He was on top of me and I-I was under him. Then I felt a grip on my breast. Ikuto's hand was on it and I notice that my and his leg was on each other crouch. I turned red.

Ikuto looked at me and we stared at each tried to move our leg away but when we moved it at the same time it rub against our private part and thats when we moan. Ikuto let go of my breast and he had the soft, warmness of my breast still on his memory of it on his hand.

"I-Ikuto can you like get up." He stop staring and looked the other way.

"S-sorry..but first put your leg down." I put my leg down and he got up. He held his hand out for me and I took it.

"Aww now I'm wide a wake!" He pouted again.

"Of what your hand touching my boobs or your leg against do there." He looked at me with a smile.

"None!" I looked at him in shocked.

"Then what." He put his hand on my chin and thumb on my lips.

"Its a secret." He winked at me.

Later on we at dinner and went to sleep. Some how we ended up sleeping on the couch together.

* * *

**MDkat- hey I bet you liked that**

**Amu- I didnt..Ikuto hurt me**

**MDKat- where..?**

**Amu pointed at her breast.**

**MDKat- oh**

**FEW MINS LATER --**

**MDKat spraying water on Ikuto and chasing him.**

**MDK- bad IkutoI thought i tot you better**

**Ikuto- please have mercy MDKat**

**MDKat- bye see ya**


	9. Tell Me Now

**MDKat- hey ppl**

**Yaya- MDkat what are you doing right now**

**MDKat- well if you want to now my *ANGRY MODE* business i guess *Sweet Mode* im just TYping a fuc-**

**Nadeshiko- no no no MDKat no cursing in here**

**MDKat- well sooner or later the story well be having curses **

**Nagihiko- well thats true who want a story w/ no cursing**

**Ikuto- can i curse MDKat**

**MDKat- go ahead**

**Ikuto- Amu lets fuck each other**

***Amu blushed***

**MDKat- now lets start the story**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Tell Me Now**

**Amu POV**

I woke up in the morning, seeing Ikuto on top of my on the couch. His head was laying on my breast where it hurt at. I got up and Ikuto woke up.

"I had an wonderful sleep, how about you Amu."

"You had a wonderful sleep w/ my boob, you perv." I punch his shoulder.

"OW!" He rub his head.

"What do you-.." He stop me.

"What do you want for breakfast my strawberry." I blushed and looked away.

"Huh give me..the food that you made yesterday...but WITH LOT AND LOT OF BLUEBERRIES!!"

"O-ok." He went to the kitchen and I went up stairs to my room and get a new set of clothes for today. After that I took a quick shower. I got out and throw the clothes to the hamper and put on my necklace. I had put my hair in a low ponytail w/ a red scrunchy. I was wearing a red tight shirt and black pants w/ white snickers. And put on my necklace.

I went down stairs and towards the kitchen. Ikuto walked pass me and was going up the steps.

"Hey Ikuto aren't you going to eat breakfast with me." I looked away and blushed.

"I'm going to the bathroom to take a shower...I'm just not in the mood of eating now."

"Oh..." I had an sad expression on my face.

"Wait..want to take another shower but including me in it w/ you." He smirked as I had a shocking look.

"N-NO!" He went up stairs and prepare the things for taking a shower. I sat at the kitchen table and see that the food was set on the table. I tried it and it was like...I WAS IN HEAVEN! Afer finishing it, I wash the dish and went to the living room. I watch some Totally Drama Island and Wizards on Wizarly Place. Then I turn the tv off as I heard foot steps coming towards me.

"How was it, Amu?" Ikuto said.

"It was delicious Ikuto thank you." I smiled w/ a blush. Ikuto was wearing a dark blue shirt that has a designs of a white flowers. He had on a black and black, dark blue, white, and baby blue snickers.

"I'm glad that you like it...I made it with all my heart." I blushed and glanced at him. I notice that he wore that necklace from yesterday. It was a key I guess for my locket. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Ikuto tell me why did you give this to me." He looked at me in a surprise way.

"I can't..tell you that.." Thats all he said to me. He had stood up and as he made on step I grab his hand.

"Why not?" I grip his hand a little bit hard. He had his back turn from me.

"B-because you need to remember first of all." He tried to take another step but I grip harder.

"Ikuto tell me the truth." I was serious mode now.

"Sorry Amu, if you remember you will know why I couldn't tell you."

**Ikuto POV**

"Why do you have a key around your neck then."

"Its a long story Amu." She squeeze my hand even harder.

"You stoled it."

"NO!" Why would I still something like this.

"Please tell me Ikuto." I tried to walk again but her hand wont let me go. Then I felt wet drops on my hand. I turn and saw Amu raining tears from her eyes.

"Amu!" I hugged her and she cried on my chest.

"Ikuto, why are you not tell the truth to me."

"Amu, you should remember first..." She push me to the couch.

"NO! I want to know why the hell you gave me this, is this what you call a game!"

"Look Amu-.."

"Don't you look Amu..*sniff*..Ikuto I just want to know...I'm curious." I looked at her in wide eyes. I didn't want her to cry her heart out. Yes the locket and the key is important. I gave it to her for a reason.

I pulled her to my arms and she was in surprise. She landed on my chest and she was red. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Fine I give you a small hint.." She was about to cry some more. As a tear swim across her cheek I wiped it away.

"Listen closely Amu.." She listened.

"Next time don't get hurt or I have to come by your side in all times..." I sign and she frozen. She looked at me in wide eyes. I un hugged her and went up stairs.

**Amu POV**

What is this memory. I think Ikuto hint worked. I need some more. Does Ikuto and I had a past friendship together. I need Ikuto right now.

I ran up stairs and went toward to my room.

"Ikuto..!" He was sleep on my bed. I guess I made him warned out. I went to the bed and sat next to him. He had an cute sleeping form. I stroke his hair and smile with a small blush. I just stared at him and I felt safe around him. Then I looked at his face. Then I went down to his lips.

I wanted to kiss him. I think I knew him from somewhere. I got up and went to my dresser and got my pjs. I went behind Ikuto and changed there. I was lazy to go to the bathroom. I laid next to him and went to sleep.

* * *

**MDKat- hw was it **

**Kukia- i guess it was sort of good**

**Utua- yeah when am i going to go in the story**

**MDKat later on, i promise**

**Utua- u better**

**Ikuto- well see ya next time chapter 10 will be here soon maybe the next..* MDKat pushed ikuto out the way ***

**MDKat- DAY! I win haha Ikuto you lose**

**Ikuto- said you would win * Ikuto tickles MDKat ***

**MDKat- HAHAHAHAHAH S-STO HAHAHAHAHAOP HAHAHAHA**


	10. No Weather, No Worries

**MDKat- hi ya ppl**

**Ikuto- so whats this part going to be**

**MDKat- well... you and Amu making love w/ each other**

**Ikuto- YES!!! XD**

**Amu- WHAT! HOW COME?!**

**Ikuto- because I'm hot and ur HOOOOOT we get to make love**

**Amu- l-l-LOVE *RED FACE***

**Ikuto- yup ready**

**Amu- NO! THIS IS BULL CRAP!**

**Ikuto- Amu watch the language**

**MDKat- well....wehave2gorightnosobye *jumped on Amu and cover her mouth***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- No Weather No Worries**

**Ikuto POV**

I woke up and smelled something nice. It was my favorite scent, **STRAWBERRIES**! I open one eye and saw Amu cuddle up on me. She was so warm and smooth and soft..wait. What am I touching. Her boobs! I could see that she was blushing just now.

I let go and..and...and **BLUSHED!** No I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi don't blush for no..(I looked at Amu)..so cute how she sleeps. I got up from the bed and walk towards the window of..sunshine. Nice I could go home but (looked at Amu again) I don't want to leave Amu.

I packed my things and went to the bathroom w/ my backpack. I strip myself and turned on the shower. I got in the shower and the water ran through my body. I have to leave and come back later. I have to check on Utau and the others. I finished washing and step out. As I step out I dried myself and put on a new pair of clothes. I had a white visor hat on upside down. I wore this white shirt that says 'Skatish' in dark blue and my pants were dark blue jeans w/ white sneakers.

I grab my bag and went back to Amu room. I had gotten a paper and pen and wrote on it. I place the paper near Amu and went down stairs to the kitchen. I had made breakfast for Amu but I took a little of hers. I set the food in the fridge and walk out the door.

"Bye Amu." I close the door shut in its lock.

**Amu POV**

I woke up and sat up. I rub my eyes and stop for a moment. I turn my head both side. Someone missing, Ikuto. I guess hes down stairs making breakfast or watching tv. I jump out of bed and went to my dress to get a pair of clothes. I turn on the shower and strip myself. I got in and felt the hot and warmness of the water. After the shower and dressing, I went down stairs.

I went toward the kitchen silence and no one was there. I turn to where the living room. I went to the couch no Ikuto sleeping on it. I went back up stairs and saw a letter on the floor. I looked at it and started reading it --

_Hey Amu if your awake good. I'll be home for today I might come back to visit but I have to go check out on my sister and the other guys. Tomorrow is going to be school. If you don't know why look at the window, cause I know that you didn't look at it and I forgot to emanation there is your breakfast in the fridge I made. So yeah I'm out and wear that locket forever and don't let no one touch it. My little strawberry, we will meet again._

_LOVE your attractive friend IKUTO kitty,_

A-A-ATTRACTIVE. Ikuto your so funny. I went down stairs and went to go eat my breakfast. After that I went outside for a little walk. It was sure nice out. The birds was sing and the sun was shining so bright. I went to the park and sat on the benches.

My long hair the length to my chest was blowing to the wind. I looked up at the clouds. My ming was clear and there felt like there weren't no worries. I smiled at this sight.

I sign and heard some one crying. I got up and try t search for the cry baby. I move this bush branch to the side and saw a little boy with a wet face. I went to him and bend down to his height. I pet his head and he stop crying. I smiled at him and he blushed.

"Come with me." I stood up and held out my hand. He held my hand and we walk to the benches where I was sitting at. I lift him up and sat him on the bench and I sat next to him. I was still smiling, to make him seem I'm nice and I was trying to cheer him up.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. He looked at my eyes and blush and looked the other way. He wipe a way his tears and looked at me again. He have golden orbs as mine and dark/purple hair color. His hair was spiky and he was wearing a black shirt that has a kitty paw on it and white shorts to his knees with black sneakers. He look so cute and adorable.

"I was looking for nii- san but I couldn't fine him. I couldn't fine him..*tears falling*..yesterday because it was raining...my order sister said he be coming but he didn't." He cried onto my lap. I rub his back.

"Look, do you want me to help you find him." He looked at me and smiled w/ a blush.

"Y-YOU WILL...YEAH I WILL FINALLY FIND MY NII SAN YEAH!!!" He scream and jumped out the bench. He jumped up and down w/ excitement.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LETS GO!!" He grab my hand and tried to pull me but I was heavy.

"But first you have to tell me what he looks like first." He nodded his head and smiles.

"He haves midnight blue hair and indigo eyes, he also taller than you and he goes to high school." I had a feeling I now this person.

"Come on we have to search for him." he ran and I did too still holding his little hand.

"O-ok."

**Ikuto POV**

"What that little punk was search for me, it was only four days!" I yelled. I was in my house now and my sister Utau tells me that our little brother had ran off to look for me.

"We have to go get him. Do you know where he go the most?" I started thinking and I guess the par- no he must da went to the ice cream store.

"He might of went to the ice cream store." She grab her purse and we left the house. We got in her red sports car. And I drove.

"Are you sure Ikuto? What about the park." She looked at me worried. Our 9 year old brother had run off and why and how do he gets toward the park. The park is like a far- not far but for a child like my brother can't go there by him self.

"He don't lie the park." Thats all I said. I don't to tell Utau why I said not the park. We made it to the ice cram store and I park the car. We got out and went in the ice cream store.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi I see you want some ice cream today with your bro- wait where is he?" the man greeted but notice that my brother wasn't here.

"Oh hi Utau you had grown..a lot." He turned to Utau.

"Hehee hello and thanks but-..." I interrupted her.

"Did you see Yoru today or something."

"Sorry Ikuto, but I didn't see my favorite customer." He said sadly. I walked out and Utau said than you to him for trying and then she brought ice cream for her. We got in the car and I drove the car straight and glanced at Utau for a bit w/ the ice cream.

"I understand.." I said. She touch my shoulder w/ her free hand and was still licking the ice cream.

"I know but we have to keep on looking for him.."

"NO! Not that.." I pointed to her ice cream. She blushed.

"I didn't have enough money to give you an ice cream."

"Hn!" We stop at a red light. I looked out the window and looked at people walking by. Then I saw a Pink headed person At the gate of the park. She had her back turned and was running. I blank and no one was there. I guess I was thinking about Amu **TOO **much.

"Ikuto lets go to the park."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Well then Utau I told you no and you said yes..now you want to say no." She blushed.

"S-SHUT UP IKUTO NII- SAN!!" She was pounding my head.

"Fine! Fine! We go to the park." She stop and smiled w/ a blushy face. I park at the park and we got out. We went in the park and looked up, down, left, right, forward, and back. He wasn't in the location. We moved on to another area.

**Amu POV**

I was tired of running and looking. He was to and he laid on my chest, huffing and puffing.

"Are you alright." I held his hand.

"Y-yeah." He held tighter.

"Don't worry we will find your brother." He smiled.

"Yoru..is that you." I heard a girl calling someone.

"Onii chan?" I guess Yoru is his name. He looked side to side and yelled back.

"ONII CHAN I'M SITTING AT THE BENCHES!!" I looked at this girl like two years older than me. Her eyes looked so worried and she had tears coming down. Yoru stood up and ran to her. They hugged so tightly. I walk to them and the girl looked at me.

"Thank you for watch my brother for me." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Your welcome." I had a tiny blushed.

"Ikuto I found him, he was with this girl w/ pink hair." I-Ikuto Tsukiyomi or someone else. I beg but look who came, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He looked at me.

"Stop following me." WHAT STOP FOLLOWING HIM? What on Earth did I do.

"Ehh?"

"Look Amu I know You want me but..." I punches him playfully on his back. And he smirk as usual.

"SHUT UP TEME!!" I stop and his sister and bother was confuse.

"Ikuto nii san...you know her." The blonde girl said.

"Yeah we go to school together she is like a stocker." WHAT?!

"What no, Ikuto your a-a-a HENTAI!" I pointed and he smirked again.

"HUH wait what...she's a strocker and your a hentai?" She stood up from the hugging.

"NO!" We both shouted.

"Who are you then." She asked me.

"I'm Hinamori Amu and you are.."

"I'm..wait you don't know me at all?" She put her hands on her hips. I shook my head.

"I'm Hoshina Utua." She smiled.

"WAIT Y-YOUR THAT SINGER T-THAT I-I...*screamed* ....I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M FRONT OF A POP STA-" She shut my mouth with her hands.

"S-sorry just got carried away."

"Its ok and way don't tell any body me secret I'm on vacation." She did look like she was hiding from fans. She wore this dark shaded sun glasses one ponytail not two. she hair a black/white checker scarf and black jeans and a white tight shirt. She looks more mature and I feel like I know her from some where.

"So umm onii chan and nii san when are we going home to eat." Ikuto grab his brother small hand and smiled.

"We will go right now chou Amu....or do you want to join us?" Utau looked at Ikuto in surprise what and how Ikuto said it.

"I don't want to ruin your family moment." I said.

"No Amu onii sama I want you to come and have dinner w/ us too." Yoru was excited as he said that.

"Fine." I sign. We went to this hot red sport car and drove off. I was sitting in the back seat and Ikuto was driving. But before was going to get to the car Ikuto was whining of not going to the back seat w/ me. I was blushing when he also look through my shirt to find if I had on the locket and I was wearing it until Utua jumped on him and they fell on the ground and I show him it.

The car stop and we were in front on this small poor house. Poor Ikuto, I felt sorry for his family. We got out of the car and I was walking toward the small poor house but Yoru stop me by holding my hand and he was blushing.

"Where you going Amu?" I pointed to that house and he laugh. I blushed.

"You are so silly Amu, we live two house down this house." Wow I felt stupid. I walk toward Ikuto and Utau the were giggling and smirking.

"S-SHUT UP, I WASN'T MY FAULT!" We finally made it to their house and it wasn't even a house. I-It was a-a huge **MANTION!**

**

* * *

**

**MDKat- well next will be good**

**Ikuto- how good**

***IKUTO AND ME SMIRKING***

**Amu- uhhhh *Scared* **

***ME AND IKUTO GLANCED AT AMU W? SHINEY EYES***

**MDKat- ready for the next chapter .....*SMILED* AMU-CHAN!!! *GIGGLED***

***Amu freaked out***

**_NOTE FOR READERS-Sorry,I did something wrong you know its school and all but yeah and sorry for spelling sigh wrong and Nagi and Nade are going to be the same age 16 ok thx for reading.....DONT JUDGE ME TT _ TT *TEARS*_**

**_I DONT OWN THIS SHOW...NOT THE OWNER!! X_**


	11. A War of A Hentai vs A Kawaii

**MDKat- hey ppl again....im mad today cause ..im mad at ikuto and second I'm sad**

**Kukai- want a hug *I nodded my head* *MidKai Hug***

**MDKat- I want to cry my heart out**

**Ikuto- hey I thought you were man enough to not cry**

**MDKat- MAN?!!!**

**Ikuto- I mean girl *I super punch Ikuto**

**Amu- O-ok read.. MDKat no not the table..*BOOM!*..Ikuto are you alright**

**Kukai- Oh shit**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- A War of A Hentai vs A Kawaii**

**Amu POV**

We walk up the long steps and finally made it to the stop. Ikuto pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Ikuto went in first and Yoru and after that Utau. I came in last and close the door. As I turned I gazed at the house inside. It was huge and beautiful. I wonder where their parents at. Yoru ran to me and hold my hand and smiled at me with a blush.

"Amu-chan do you want to go to my room so we could play!?" He was pulling my hand and I just I should play with him. He was young, I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"S-sure Yoru." He stop walking and looked at me.

"You had stutter Amu...do..do you like me?" He looked away and blushed pinker. I stared at him and blush a little.

"W-what do you me-mean?!" I jumped back.

"Well if you stutter at a boy it means that you like them." My right eye twitch.

"Uhh well there's a sort of a pro....no well look what I'm trying to say is...lets go to your room..." I didn't want him to cry and I didn't really have nothing to say. We went up stairs and he open the door of his room. We walk in and....

"HOLY CRAP!!! YOUR ROOM IS HUGE!!" He smirked at me expression.

"Really, I think onii- san and onee- sama is much bigger." I stared at him and imaging of Ikuto room and Utau. WOW! Yoru went over to his big toy box and search for something to play with.

"Hey! Do you like dolls?" I shivered I hated DOLLS.

"NO! Dolls are to girly and ugly." His eyes were wide and he smiled and blush as he turned his head to hide it.

"Let's play with...Mr. Yawarakai (Soft)?" I glanced at what he found. A small black kitten w/ golden eyes.

"Amu- chan look, this is Mr. Yawarakai. He's our cat in the house, Ikuto says thats he's good luck to him. He's very nice, you could pet him?" I went over to him and pet the soft black cat. The cat lick my hand and I giggled.

"You have the most beautiful giggle ever." He blushed as he stare at me. I made a small blush and smile at him.

"So having fun with my brother?" I turned and saw Ikuto at the door. He smiled at me and glared at his brother. For what reason, why he glared at Yoru. He's just a innocent little kid, plus he's cute.

"WELL YES WE ARE NII-SAN! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yoru put the cat down and shoo Ikuto out the room but he couldn't because of Ikuto fat weight.

"MOVE NII-SAN!" He was struggling to push Ikuto out the room. So I went over there and stood next to them. Yoru stop and look at me.

"Where are you going Amu....koi?" Ikuto and I turned at the young boy in front of them.

"W-what did you call me?" I was surprise and Ikuto eyes were wide.

"I called you Amu-koi You going to be my girl forever...because *blushing and doing the finger thing* you had save my life, I had almost was lost in the park, so for helping me I'll protect you." Ikuto blank once or twice and stared at him. I walk closer to him and bend down to his height and pat his head.

"Thanks but I think I'm good." He didn't give up.

"No! I want to do this and I...*whisper/cough*....like you." I didn't hear the last two words.

"Huh?" Me and Ikuto said at the same time.

"I really like you Amu. Your really really really pretty and .....HOT!" Thats the first time, that a boy confessed to me but this boy was young and I couldn't date the kinds like him. Also I blushed redder as he called me hot. Didn't Ikuto said I was hot. This boy just like his brother. Learned from the best.

"Well umm..look at the time lets-.." Ikuto grab my arm and pulled me to the hallway and we went down stairs to the kitchen. He seems mad. At me or Yoru. He was squeezing my arm a bit hard. He sat me down n the kitchen chair and Utau was cooking.

"Amu, go help Utau with cooking...I be back." He left and I stood up and walk to Utau.

"Need any help?" I said. She throw and bubble gum pink color apron at me. I put it on and helped her with the dinner.

"Hey Amu, can you chop these up?" I nod my head and grab a knife to chop the carrots.

"So....are you and Ikuto ...you know...tight?" I jumped.

"No! We just meet like a few days ago and like we became closer. Like the time it was stormy outside he was over my house." She stop stirring the pot of soup and looked at me in surprise.

"What! Did he do anything to you bad?" I put the cut up carrots in the pot.

"No, he was being perverted but he was teasing me." She begin the stir again.

"Never saw Ikuto tease a girl before. He never did that to me." She sigh and put the top of the pot on. She walk to the chair and sat on it.

"It might be a sign or something. You that Ikuto is sometimes a mystery in a cool way." I went to get a seat and sat on the chair. I was really having a conversation w/ Utau the singer. I looked at her as we talk.

"Did Ikuto ever dated?" She looked at me and smirked. Nice the whole family has the smirk.

"Well I knew you was into my brother but not that close." I gasp and turned red.

"N-NO, I-I DID-DIDN'T MEAN IT T-THAT WAY!!" I have stuttering in front of people. She giggled.

"I was just teasing..." Nice teasing runs in the family. She got up and turned off the stove.

"But it looks obvious that you two are going out." I looked away from her.

"W-well we're not!" Then we heard stomping, shouting, and screaming up stairs.

"Shut up she's mine not yours nii san!" Yoru ran across up stairs hall and Ikuto was chasing him. Me and Utau thought it look funny as Ikuto loses his coolness.

"I guess I have to stop this..." She went up satirs.

"**AGAIN!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTER AND YOU TWIN TOWER!! YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!!" **Utau had Yoru in here arms and now she chasing Ikuto. This is an pretty funny family.

After killing her brothers, we all sat down and started eating. I was sitting next to Yoru and across from Ikuto and Utau. Yoru rub his leg up and down against my leg. I jump and blushed. I looked at Yoru he was eating peacefully but who was rubbing...IKUTO.

"S-stop rubbing your leg on mine." He smiled and made his eyes shine to the light. I blushed and Yoru stop eating and glared at Ikuto. Ikuto notice him doing so, so he glared back.

**Round 1- **Glaring

There were static through there eyes. I had sigh and Utau did also. Boys are soooo mature. Later on we finished eating and me and Utau had washed the dishes. We finish and everyone went to the living room. As me and Utau had down on the couch Ikuto hhad put some kind of movie on.

"Ikuto hat the hell are you doing." Utau said. He pressed play and sat next to me.

"Well I guess Amu should stay and like yeah we are going to watch a scary movie." Ikuto glared at Yoru and Yoru smired like he had a good plan.

"Amu, if you get scare I'm her." He smiled at me and I blushed.

**Ikuto POV**

So this kid want a battle. BRING IT BRAH. I'M READY BITCH! I had sat next to Amu and He did too. Utau was sitting next to Yoru but the movie started boring. Then here comes the good part.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH HAHHAHHHAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**" The girls had scream and the boy and a man (Me) had laugh. Amu ran towards my arm. She had a tight grip and I stick my tongue out toward Yoru. He got pissed off and I smirked. Then Amu pressed her face to my stomach and looked up at me. Tears were falling...oh no not again. Her face was red and her eyes were full of tears.

"Turn this off please Ikuto---kuuuun!" She whimper on my shirt. Quickly Yoru turned it off and he went over to Amu quickly. He rub her back to support.

"Come here Amu, Cry on my shoulder." Yoru said and she did. She was crying harder.

"No Amu, I'm much taller so cry on me." She went over to me. Now thats when me and Yoru had the crying on me battle.

**Round 2-** Pulling Amu to Your Shoulder

"Hey I'm crying too you know!" Yoru and I looked at Utau with tears on her face.

"Aww nee san its ok...Amu it be alright trust me!" He went back to Amu.

"BAKAS!!!" She went up stairs to her room and slam the door very hard. She must a crack her door.

"I guess me and Amu will be sleeing together." Yoru said and my eyes widen as I repeated the sentence on my head.

"No she sleeping with me!"

"No me and thats the end!"

**Round 3-** Sleeping with Battle

"Well I just started and there is no ending here!"

"Amu is sleeping with me tonight." Yoru yelled and Amu looked at him and wipe her tears. Then she blushed.

"Well are we too young to be-..." I shut her mouth w/ my hand.

"Stop being as hentai or you go sleep outside in the dark." I said. She stannd up and went tward the window.

"Gosh, I was here that long, lucky my parents isn't here to worried." She took out her midnight blue w/ hot pink glowing numbers cell phone.

"You have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice." I went over where she was and looked at her text message of her friend....Rima gave to her.

"Hey hey personal message." I smirked.

"I see you guy are talking about me aren't you."

"NO!" She blushed and I smirked at her.

"So may I have your phone number."

"Huh? Why, I don't want to talk to-..." She looked at me and blushed. She went to the kitchen and came back w/ a scrap paper on her hand.

"Here." Her head was blowed down so yeah. So... YES I GOT HER PHONE NUMBER!!! Yoru was jealous. I gave him a sucker look and stick my tongue out.

"Can I have yours?" She said. I snatch her phone and put my number in contact and saved it.

"Here." I gave back her phone. She took it and yawn.

"Where am I sleeping at."

"MY ROOM!" Yoru and me shouted.

"NOT YOU..ME!" We did it again.

* * *

**Ikuto- yoru your so annoying**

**Yoru- no u r**

**Ikuto- haha No u .... U made me lose my chance to have Me and Amu time**

**Yoru- since when you two have time**

**Ikuto- since..since.. FOREV-(he was going to say forever but amu have to remember the time)**

**Yoru- HA! you don't have a time**

**Amu- hey guys uit fighting**

**Utau- yeah ur acting like a 7 year old Ikuto no affiance Yoru**

**Yoru- none taken**

**MDKat- well see ya next chapter...12 will be tomorrow...halla**


	12. Strawberry and Neko Weird Dreams

**MDKat- i liked the chapter 11..it was funny how ikuto and yoru had a battle**

**Amu- yeah that was**

**Ikuto- but amu still sleeping with me..right**

**MDKat- who said that**

**Ikuto- arent u a story writer**

**MDKat- so i don't have to listen to you**

**Yoru- yeah!**

**Amu- and im not going to bed with u**

**Ikuto- yes u r**

**Amu- who said**

**Ikuto- ur horny coition **

**Amu- .......(Silence)**

**Yoru- whats horny**

**MDKat- you will know when u get older**

**Yoru- at what age**

**MDKat- at ur 26-...**

**Yoru- that... oh that be like a few years**

**MDkat- 98**

**Yoru- wat**

**MDKat- u heard me 2,698**

**Yoru- noooooo**

**MDKat- ok read this story right here**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Strawberry and Neko Weird Dreams **

**Amu- POV**

"Where am I going to sleep at?" I said. They both looked at me.

"MY ROOM!..S-SHUT!" Them two shouted at each other. Then we all heard foot steps coming from the stairs. Utau came down wearing her black shorts and yellow tank top.

"Amu go to sleep in my room and there are a pair got clothes that you could wear for tonight." She went toward Yoru and glare at him.

"GO TO YOUR FUCKING BED DAMN IT!" She was scary. Yoru ran away as fast he could to his room.

"Amu-go-to-BED!" She shove me to the stairs and to her room. As I went to her room, GOSH it was HUGE and her bed was a king size bed. Utau shut the light and went down stairs. I went to her bed and saw pairs of pjs on her bed. It was a violet shirt w/ pink butterflies designs and a pink pants that stops to my knees.

I put it on and took off the necklace. I laid the necklace on the dresser next to the bed. I went on the cozy bed and close my eyes. I then heard noises down stairs. The yelling and noises came from Ikuto and Utau.

"You stayed at her house for 4 days." I can't sleep.

"B-but it was a terrible weather out there, if I was in the streets I'll be a lost kitten." I put my head under the covers. I need sleep.

"I don't care if you were out is the weather." I tried to shut my eyes tight. Ikuto gasp.

"Utau..you hurt my feeling! What kind of sister are you." I think Ikuto ran up stairs..yeah he did and he went to his room.

Now some piece and quiet. I finally fell asleep and went to Amu dream land.

**Amu Land of Dreams**

**_I laid in a tube with roses peddles on top of the water. The room was surrounded by candles that smell like strawberries and BLUEBERRIES. I looked like I was waiting for someone. I see that the door open slowly._**

**_"Amu, ready for our bath?" Wait...who the hell was that. The person had a husky voice. For some reason I was blushing, WHY?_**

**_"Have me Ikuto- koi." WHAT!! I-Ikuto...did I just say koi to him. No, No, NOOOOOO! This isn't a dream...ITS A NIGHTMARE!!_**

**_"Ikuto koi come to me." Am I inside Ikuto's head or something. Ikuto had gotten closer and had wore a towel on his lower part of body. He went in the tube as he remove the towel. Good thing I didn't dream of seeing Ikuto's you-know-what. _**

**_"So what do you want to do with me first Ikuto- kun." I said as he kissed my neck and shoulders. I was blushing darker pink._**

**_"Hmm I start right here.." Then Yoru came with a huge Mr. Yawarakai. Yoru was riding on top of the kitty's head._**

**_"STOP! I command you to stop right there!" Yoru yelled at Ikuto. Ikuto turn and twitch his eye. Now Ikuto was mad and he grab his towel and I look the other way. I know that he was going to put on the towel. I looked back at the scene and Ikuto was out tube with a towel on his waist._**

**_"Heehe so Yoru really want Amu that bad!" Yoru twitch his brow and smirk._**

**_"Ikuto you have to know that me abd Amu are meant to be with ME!" Yoru looked at me and jump off huge Mr. Yawarakai. He landed on the floor and walk towards me. As he made it he grab my hand and kissed it. I blushed and he did as he was kissing my hand._**

**_"Amu..." He kneel down and still holding my hand._**

**_"Will you marry me." He said what do me. I look shock. He can't be serious. _**

**_"Sorry Yoru kun but I'm already married." I giggled at the end and Ikuto walk toward me. We lifted to our left hand that had our rings on our finger. I..what..with ....Ikuto! I can't marry him. What kind of dream is this really is. Oh I forgot..it's a nightmare._**

**_"Yeah and you ruin our little privacy, so go away!" I can't take this anymore. So I just.._**

**Amu Dream Land is Over**

"AAHAHAHHHHHH!" I scream. I woke at 2 in the morning. Utau went in the room.

"W-what happen Amu."

"It was horrible! I had a nightmare!" I shouted. Then I saw Ikuto came in the room.

"Aww you were dreaming about my brother weren't you. It's ok Amu I won't let that baster go near you." I throw a pillow at his face and he fell.

"I was dreaming about both of you!" Utau went towards me and sat on the bed near me.

"Ikuto go back to bed or I bite your ear and drag you to your room." His eyes widen and he ran to his room. Then Utau pat my head.

"So what was the dream about?" I blushed and look straight in her eyes.

"Me and Ikuto was married and Yoru said he wanted to marry to but I couldn't take in anymore so I scream." Utau laughed at me.

"Your obsess with my brother." I bushed and played hitting her on the head.

"No it just pop out of nowhere in my head." She smirked.

"Yeah and you started dreaming about Ikuto."

"S-SHUT...why do people say I like him."

"What you got someone else in your mind." She smirked. I blushed and thought about how Tadase hold me bridal style. Also the time when Kukai save a seat for me. Tadase and Kukai is cute and charming. They seems nice to me too. I just don't know about Nagihiko and Kairi. But...Yoru is too young for me. I'm 15 and he's like 7 right? Even if I date Yoru, there will be laugher every where. And theres Ikuto, I will never go out with a guy like him. He's just a smart smirkey hentai guy that I know. But sometimes he could be serious like that night when he gave me that locket.

"no....." I whisper. She looked at me and know there were some people on my mind. She got up and walk to the door.

"Go gets some sleep. I will drop you off home to get ready for school." She went out as she closed the door. Utau is a good friend. I thought all pop stars will be snobby and retarded about being popular and beautiful with all the money that they have. I guess that I was wrong. Utau is not even close to that, she a trust worthy friend.

I laid on the bed and there anymore interruptions..for now. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

**Ikuto POV**

I was still up and heard that she was dreaming about me. But that thing also. I grab my key of Amu's locket. I looked at it and had the flash backs. I wonder when she will remember. Even though it was a long time and we were kids. I hope she remember the time we spend together.

I lift the key up in the air and stared at it. Amu ..... do still feel the same way you did in the past? You had changed alot during the years. I set the key down on the dresser and went into a comfortable position. I closed my eyes and went off to Ikuto's dream land.

**Ikuto Dream Land**

**I was sitting down at the beach's sand. I was wearing a white shirt with a button red and black checker shirt. I had on black pants with red, white, and black shoes. I was just staring at the sunset until a strawberry came. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black dress with light pink low sleeves under shirt. She sat next to me to see the sun slowly setting.**

**"So I see that you came." I face her and smiled softly as I could. She was still looking at the ocean and the sun. She brong her legs to her chest and hold them with her arms.**

**"Yeah...I want to talk to you." I turn back to the sunset in front of us.**

**"What is it..Amu?" She took out her locket and showed me it.**

**"This is our friendship forever item that we won for each other during that festival, right?" She remembers. I looked at her with my eyes wide open.**

**"Y-yes." She brong the locket to her chest and held it so tight.**

**"Yes, we had a close relationship... but I want to be closer that that." I touch her free hand on the side. She gasp and then smiled at me.**

**"Me too." I said in a cool calm way. **

**"So if becoe closer will you lways be there with me." I closed my eyes and smiled. I laugh after that.**

**"Your sounding like you did when we were younger remember." She turned and blush. She even held my hand tight and I did as well. She went closer by laying her head on my shoulder and the top of her head under my chin.**

**"Ikuto kun, I l-love you." I blushed a tiny...teeny bit blush.**

**"M-me too. You know...I was waiting for this day to come." She closed her eyes and smiled at this position that we were in.**

**"I remember how we met at the park, you saved me and the time you had took me to the zoo. Don't forget the festival..well the carnival.!" I smiled and held her hand tighter.**

**"Ikuto kun....." She sat up straight and look into my eyes.**

**"Yes?" She held my hand to her chest and blushed.**

**"Stay with me...follow me..protect me....even love me... because I want you to be mine forever. Even if we separated I won't forget you,...because I love you with all my heart. You was my first crush and love." I stared at her a moment. She was serious and thats a good thing because I will do all of those this to make her happy.**

**"Do you want me to make a promise of what you said."**

**"Yes..and for that I promise to do the same thing." She kissed me on the cheek.**

**"Amu...are you happy to be with me." She looked at me quick and stop smiling.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I'm saying that you sometimes look sad or mad around me in public."**

**"Umm no..I just had a hard time to confess to you and what about you."**

**"I'm happy being with you, thats why I never let go out of your sight."**

**"Stalker." She whisper so I wouldn't hear.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Nothing..any way..." She push me as my back laid on the sand. She crawled and went on top on me. She sat on my stomach and looked at me. She got closer to my face and kissed my forehead. I blushed and she poke my nose on the tip of her index finger.**

**"Wake up sleepy head...." Now everything began to be shaky and blurry. No way! My dream was going so well that some one hand woke me up.**

**Ikuto Dream Land Ended**

I woke up and found that Yoru was in my room. He was shaking me to get up. For what?

"What do you want Yoru, want to sleep with me." He blushed and stood back.

"If you haven notice that I'm a man for now on!"

"Who said that your a man now...look at your stick, its still a centimeter long."

"SHUT UP." I got up and looked at the time 7:06. Time to get ready.

"Where's Amu?" I went to get the pair of uniform i n my closet.

"She went home." He said sadly but at least I could see her in school."

**MDKat- nice dreams**

**Amu- it wasnt even a dream**

**Ikuto- yes it was**

**Amu- we got married thats a nightmare**

**Ikuto- well my dream was better that yours**

**Amu- ...**

**MDKat- yeah your right Ikuto, yours was sweet and romantic**

**Ikuto- I know well see... *MDKat pushes Ikuto***

**MDKat- see ya later readers**


	13. Cooking with Nagihiko

**Chapter 13- Cooking with Nagihiko**

**Ikuto POV**

I was walking through the halls of the school. Girls was lovey dovey over me and guys were jealous. I hate haters and fan girls. But mostly fan girls. Then I bumped into this red head girl with green eyes and her hair was curly. Yes, she have curves and her breast is as big as Amu but I think its fake. I remember the time when I was just looking, that one boob was cricked than the other one. I was about to laugh at that flash back but couldn't know.

"Hey..um Ikuto-kun....can we..like walk to class together." Her eyes were sparkling and I was kinda freaking out a bit. She grab my hand and held it. Ok where is she going with this. I don't like these types of girls that could just say 'your my boyfriend' in front of people even though this is violent to do so. I tug my hand and she grip it more.

"What do you want." She step closer to me and looked, well try to look deep in my eyes.

"If I confess to you will you accept me." She looked down and blushed. I had a surprised look on my face. Then my face went back to emotionless face on her and I went close to her face. She looked at me and blushed madly red.

"I-I-Ikuto-...kun....will you." She came closer to me and she pucker her lips to kiss me. Hell no i'm kissing ..th-that...li-lips. But as I looked at her face I snort..not like a pig but snort.

" HHAHAHAH I CAN'T BREATH...HAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT YOUR FUCKED UP FACE ....HELL TO THE NO I'M KISSING AHAHAHAHAHA YOU!" I couldn't handle myself it was funny the way she position her kissing face.

"I-Ikuto what are you saying." I wipe the tears off my face and walked away.

"Sorry but I have someone else in my mind." I smirked and still had that in my mind. I went to my classroom and saw Amu looking at the window. I walked towards her but then that girl came back. Oh yeah the girl name is Saaya..Saya Yamabuki. Yes she's pretty but not hot like Amu is.

"What, this better be good." She looked at me with that blushy face of hers.

"Go out with me...please!" She said it so loud that the whole entire class heard, maybe hallways did too. Everyone in the class room looked at us, even Amu. She hugged me on my waist, pressing her breast and cheek on my chest. Amu was shocked for a second and got up and left. She shut the door very hard. She's mad. I think I should do this every day to make her jealous of me.

I pulled her off me and smirked a bit. I looked at her serious.

"So, you like me." She shook her head no.

"NO! I'm in love with you!" Everyone gasp.

**Amu POV**

I can't believe Ikuto let her hug him. I was his cuddle person...wait did I just. NO! NO! I can't said such thing. I was standing outside the room door and heard what I shouldn't hear. Saaya loves Ikuto. So shes confessing to Ikuto. Everyone gasp and I had to go back in to not get in trouble.

"I really love you..I want you." I sat down on my seat next to the window. I stared at Ikuto and Ikuto spotted me staring. I turned and looked outside.

"Sorry but I can't accept this confessing, like I said...I'm already in LOVE." I turned to him quickly and he smiled at me. I blushed. Was he talking about me. No he always play with me. But he was smiling sweet at me.

After class I went to my locket real quick. He was right behind me.

"So, you liked class this morning?" I got my stuff out and slam the locker. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well I have to get to cooking class bye-" He grab hold on to my wrist and I suddenly gotten closer to his face. He was surprise and thought of something perverted. He smirked...BINGO!

"Hey Amu in cooking class will you make your husband Ikuto something delicious." I blushed.

"S-sure Ikuto...koi." I played along. He went closer and battered his eye lashes. I could help but blush redder.

"Ikuto...if I don't make it on time there won't be anything for you." He backed away from me and turned.

"You better make me some or there will be a punishment for you." I don't like his punshment even though he didn't do it to me..yet! We walked separate ways and I made it to the cooking class room. I put on the apron that is black and has a blue cat on it on the middle wheres there is a letter 'I' on it. Ring a bell. As I put it on all the girls stared at me.

"What?" I looked so innocent that I don't even know why they staring at me.

"Do you know whos that apron belongs to?" I shook my head no.

"THATS PRINCE IKUTO AND I, SAAYA YAMABUKI COULD ONLY WEAR THAT!" Her comes the princess. Wait Ikuto goes to cooking classes. Oh I have to laugh later on soon. So Saaya went up to me and was about to slap me but good thing I have fast reflexes. I caught her hand.

"Uhh? Let go or I tell Ikuto on you." Ikuto? She thinks she Ikuto's girlfriend. I let her hand go and pulled her face close to mine.

"Hey princess listen up, I don't give a damn that your prince charming is going to be here or no... so back off my back!" WOW! I was...scary over there. I let go of her shirt and went to my cooking place area at. Every girl looked at me as I pass by them. Guess what they all say.

"AMU IS SOOOOO COOL & SPICEY.... Don't forget hot." A boy said hot but the rest said the rest. I sat down on my seat and and cross my legs. I wondeer who will be my cooking teacher. Everyone else sat down and Saaya was hawking me. I ignored it and finally the teacher came. He had long beautiful hair and nice creamy white skin. He had a nice friendly smile on his face as our eyes met I was in shocked.

"N-N-Na-Nagihiko!" He smiled and wave at me.

"HI AMU!" WOW! he was so happy to see me. He went all away to the side of the room and kiss my hand and hugged me. I blushed. He is such a gentleman. For some reason it feels like deja vu. But then we started class. Mostly all the girls were google gaga over Nagihiko. In class we had a choice to pick and I picked making sugar cheese cake. I wasn't going to make it for Ikuto but for some one else that is nice to me. I was doing kinda bad at making it but Nagi had help me over it. After I was letting it sit some where it looked good and taste. Not to be rude but mine was much better than the rest of the girls.

"Saaya what did you .....make?" Nagi said and poke her purpose to be chocolate cake. She smiled and blushed and scratch her back of the head.

"Umm...I made chocolate cake...see." He stared at it some more and....smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA....YOU CALL THAT A CAKE HAHAHAHAHHA ...YOU COULD OF CALL....HAHAHAHA ME FOR HAHAHHHAHHA HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP AHHAHAHAHAHA!" I never saw him laugh like that. He was choking at the end but had falling to the floor and still was laughing. I went to see the cake and I snickered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA YEAH ...HAHAHA SORRY..wait...hehehehHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" I couldn't help it but it was to funny. Her cake was ugly and I think I see her hair in there, or hairs. Also the chocolate wasn't chocolate...it was SHIT. Nagi and I stop by hearing the door slide open. Kukai, what was he doing here?

"OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THAT...SHIT? OH MY.. THAT SMELL...YUCK THROW THAT OUT!!" He covered his nose and ran off. Everyone started cracking up. Saaya was mad and ran off. I had tears and finally I stop. Well everyone had stop. I wipe the tears off my face and Nagi looked at me and smiled.

"Amu...hahaha..look..hehe...look I hope we can thow this away or all the rest of half the cakes will be rui-...HAHAHAHAHAHA RUIN HAHAHAHAHHA!"

After class I went to lunch. Over there was the group well the Skater Boys was hanging outside. Me and Nagi was still aughing and Kukai was half was dying but was a bit smirking. Everyone else was staring at us.

"What so funny?" Nadeshiko said. I stop laughing and looked at her.

"Well during cooking.... we were baking right..haha then I made this pretty cake...hahahahahaAHAHAHAH BUT!, Saaya made this..HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I had stop as Nagi put his hand on my mouth.

"S-saaya made this hehehe disgusting looking smelly cake. It was hehe suppose to be chocolate cake to her but heheh is was like shit." Everyone snort and laughed loud as what. Few minutes later we stop and started eating. Oh shit I forgot my lunch at home. Then it was silence and all we heard my stomach growling of starvation. Everyone looked at me and I looked towards the ground and blush.

"If you were hungry you could of told me Miss Hinamori." I looked at Tadase and smiled.

"No, no Tadase kun I can't." He gave me one of his seconds and I took it. I was beginning to put the rice ball in my mouth but I notice that a indigo eyes were looking at me.

"You know you could of ask me to make you lunch." I blushed and started eating. Ikuto looked at Tadase and glared at him and I grab a branch out of nowhere. I hit Ikuto with it and he wined.

"Owww Amu - chan that hurted you know." I giggled at his expression.

"I know...your just being a bad kitty." Everyone gasp and looked at Ikuto.

"I'm being a bad kitty you say..hmmm let me change that." I finish eating and suddenly went face to face to Ikuto.

"Back up, why the hell are you so close to me." He batter his eye lashes and I blush.

"Harsh word for the bad kitty...your a bad mouth strawberry." This was Ikuto game to make me turn red. I was pink for now, thats good.

"I-Ikuto....ko..oooooooooo~~~what the hell was I going to say." He stood back and smirked.

"Your too cute Amu!" Nadehiko said and hugged me.

"What was that?"She let go of the hug and I was the confused one.

"Well we just want to know how you reacted bye Ikuto." Kukai said standing up and walked away with his hand on the back of his head. I wonder what was his problem.

He went to throw out his lunch and sat on the other side of a other tree. I got up and went to throw my food away. As I got up Tadase grab hold onto my hand.

"What?" I said. He look a little down. Then Tadase blushed and looked away. Whats wrong with him.

"Well I should go do my report." Kairi got up and left. He looked back at us and I was sure that he looked at me. I blushed as he turned after my blushing face. I walk towards Kukai and sat next to him and laid my back on him.

"Why your flurting with me already...don't you like him." I stared at him like who the hell are you talking about look I made.

"Who are you talking about?" He held my hand and didn't even look at me for once.

"Listen I...never mind..." He looked at me and smiled. He stood up and I did too.

"Lets go back in school so we won't be late o-ok." I think I saw him blush. I blushed as he pulled me to school.

**Tadase POV**

What the hell is he doing to mine Amu chan. But earlier did Ikuto called her that. Only I call her that. I saw Kukai and Amu hold hands and going inside the school. I got up and walk towards school.

Ikuto and the others followed me. I saw that Amu wave bye to Kukai and went to the girls locker room. I guess our next period is Gym. I went in the boys locker room and chatting around.

"_Hey did you saw that Hinamori girl?" Boy 1_

_"Yeah, she's so fine." Boy 2_

_"Good thing we're in class together, I'm going to ask her out." Boy 1_

_"What I was ... say, do you like..her?" Boy 2_

_"Yeah..she's hot and innocent...why?" Boy 1_

_"Nothing hehehe come on we going to miss the gym attendance." Boy 2. _I saw where who was talking about Amu. It was boy 2, Kukai and boy 1 someone else. I see that guy like Amu but why Kukai look so down. I went out of the boys locker room. We have to wear these black shorts to our knees and a white shirt that has a yellow sign that says 'Seiyo High'. Girls have to wear that gym underwear with a white shirt same as us boys. But the thing is that some girls has large boobs that the shirt looks tight on them. Guys would be perv about it, like if we run next to a girl, seeing her boobs jiggle. Hentais.

I sat on the floor and did some stretches.

**Amu POV**

I first tied my hair into a high ponytail and out my locket on the bottom of the cubby. I unbotton my shirt after taking my sweater off. As I took of my shirt, I heard many 'Aws'. I turned and saw the girls staring at my chest. I covered it.

"W-why are you guys staring at me!" I blushed lightly.

"I never though our school will have a size D!" I heard one of the said. Then speecking of the devil. Saaya came over not wearing a bra. She glared at me.

"I bet your breast are fake!" She loosen my bra and I squot down fast. I was still holding my bra to cover my breast.

"S-stop S-Saaya..like your are real!" I covered my mouth and looked at her up. She was in shock and blushed. Then A girl( Saaya crew ) pulled my bra away and the other lift my arms up.

"S-STOP!!" I was red and all the girls was surprised and compare their breast to mine.

_"Aww no fair she has bigger ones!"_

_"This can't be!!!"_

_"GROW DAMN IT GROW!"_

_"WOW thats big enough to see."_

_"What do you eat to get those things!"_

_"How to grow breast?"_

_"Squishy Squishy!"_

I took my bra and went to the other side and put it on. I went back to my spot and put on my shirt. Saaya left of a smirking face and some other girls left too. I had put o these boy shorts on and I looked at the mirror. As I look into the mirror I saw that you can see my breast showing. Why do most girl clothes have to me tight. But it does feel comfortable. I went out and all the boys looked at me. Then Ikuto came walking towards me. I heard the guys commenting as Ikuto stood next to me.

_"Ikuto is hot!"_

_"Get that Ikuto!"_

_"Get that body!"_

_"Show her how to make love Ikuto!"_

I had blushed at every comment that was heard. Ikuto held my hand and we was back outside of the hallway. He lower my shirt a bit to my neck collar and I blushed. I slap his hand and he was mad. He push me against the lockers. He block both of my sides with his arms. I was kinda frighten.

"W-what Iku-.." He glared at me.

"WHERE IS IT!!" Did he just yelled at me.

"What are you-.." He hit the lockers with his hand that made a loud bang.

"THE LOCKET!" I was scared to ove but I had pick inside of my shirt and see there was no locket.

"I-it must be in the locker room in my cubby." He sigh and hugged me out of nowhere.

"You idiot....why didn't you said that?" I guess he calm down.

"WELL SOMEONE WAS YELLING AT ME FOR NO GOD DAMN REASON!!!" He looked at me as he...batter his eye lashes. I really love and hate that but it was so cute. Then he kissed my neck, I gasp and blushed.

"S-sorry...did you lock your cubby."

"Yeah.." He held my hand and we walk back to the gym room. I sat down next to the 'Skater Boys/ Girl' area. I sat down next to Ikuto and Ikuto was just wonder around his eyes of the gym. I spotted that Saaya was waving to Ikuto. She came out of the locker room..weird. Also as she ran towards him, ....she has bigger boobs now. I was a question mark on top of my head just now. She sat by Ikuto on the other side and cling onto his arm. His arm was between her breast and she blushed and then glared at me.

"Why are you hugging me?" She looked at Ikuto and smiled.

"Well my prince, I wanted to comment how bigger my breasts are than Amu." She squeeze harder to his arm. She turned to me with that glare.

"What are you looking at?" I barked.

"Well look whos here small breast!" She yelled. I can't believe that she yelled so loud that I had to cover my breast and I turned red.

"HER BREAST ARE NOT SMALL!!" The guys said. WOW! They were looking at my breast. I blush even more. Then Saaya let go of Ikuto's arms.

"What! I have bigger ones than hers does that matter!" Ikuto and Kukai smirked.

"Well according to size of breast on Amu are...much much better on her." Kairi said as he put his glasses up.

"But I saw her stuff her bra with tissues!" She pointed at me and I was in rage now. She stood but and and cross her arms under her 'suppose to be breast' and smirked. Everyone gasp and stared at me.

"THATS IT, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR CRAP! LISTEN PRINCESS IF YOU WANT YOUR PRINCE CHARMING YOU COULD HAVE HIM AND LOOK DO THESE LOOK FAKE COMPARING TO YOURS! DID YOUR MAMA EVER TELL YOU, THAT IF YOU STUFF TISSUES IN YOUR BRA YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE BIG BREAST LIKE MINE. Oh yeah I forgot ... YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR SLUTTY MOTHER HAVE TO SAY TO YOUR SLUTTY BAD ASS RETARDED, BY GIRL! If you want me to prove that these babies are real I will prove it sweet heart ...I will!" I was red and mad at the same time. I turn and went to go get a drink of water. But Saaya hand was gripping my shoulder and she smiled.

"No your the slut in this school. Thats why you hang with Ikuto and the other guys and I'm not phony at all. Do you know who I am." smack her hand off my shoulder.

"Yes, a girl that will get beat up by me if she don't BACK OFF ME!" I started walking but she went in front of me.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!" Then she slap my cheek. It had left a sting red mark on me. I glared at her.....

**MDKat- you have to see the next chapter to know what happen next....**

**Ikuto- w..o.....w....!**

**Amu- I'm still pissed off**

**Kukai- ......Amu are you ok**

**Tadase- Amu...chan.....**

**Kairi- hey Amu its alright *Amu left***

**Amu- everyone just leave me alone for now**

**Yoru- .....Amu-koi**

**Ikuto- ....I go get her**

**Kukai- NO! I mean let me get her....if thats okay**

**MDKat- see u la8er readers....**

**Chipmuncks- If yo have a bad day...something something something.....

* * *

**

**Questions.......halla**

**MDKat- Oh yeah...I have a question wat should Amu do..**

**A) Slap Saaya and walk away.....the bys be surprise and follow her and tell amu how brave she was**

**B)Cry and run away....then the boys will follow her to comfort her**

**C) Kick Saaya's ass ....the boys will stop the fight when it get to the GOOD parts(I THINK i LIK3 this 1)**

**D)Ikuto slaps Saaya across the face and she was in shoke and Amu was too( ! Th!nK this I2 OkY)**

**If theres no answer by 1/29/10 ....Friday....No story..it will but I will choose one by myself.....!!! thx for reading (I'm still sad for Amu) TT_TT *Tears***


	14. The Fight of A Strawberry & Fake Girl

**MDKat- finally the results had came!**

**Kukai- wats amu going to do next**

**Yaya- yeah i hope its (B)**

**Everyone- B....your to retarded thats she will do (B)!**

**Yaya- you don't have to yeah TT_TT**

**Saaya- so whats the answer**

**Amu-.....**

**Ikuto- will i be able to slap her**

**MDKat- shut the hell up..the answer that was least pick was....**

***Everyone looked at MDKat***

**MDKat-B**

**Saaya- it should of been B**

**Ikuto- i should of slap the shish out of u**

**Saaya- IKUTO-Kun you will slap me**

**Ikuto- just shut the hell up MDKat start the dam story!**

**MDKat- wow issues...the winner answer issssssss.......................(CCCCCCC) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- The Fight of Strawberry & Fake Girl**

_**REMEMBER--**_

_**"THATS IT, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR CRAP! LISTEN PRINCESS IF YOU WANT YOUR PRINCE CHARMING YOU COULD HAVE HIM AND LOOK DO THESE LOOK FAKE COMPARING TO YOURS! DID YOUR MAMA EVER TELL YOU, THAT IF YOU STUFF TISSUES IN YOUR BRA YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE BIG BREAST LIKE MINE. Oh yeah I forgot ... YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR SLUTTY MOTHER HAVE TO SAY TO YOUR SLUTTY BAD ASS RETARDED, BY GIRL! If you want me to prove that these babies are real I will prove it sweet heart ...I will!" I was red and mad at the same time. I turn and went to go get a drink of water. But Saaya hand was gripping my shoulder and she smiled.**_

_**"No your the slut in this school. Thats why you hang with Ikuto and the other guys and I'm not phony at all. Do you know who I am." smack her hand off my shoulder.**_

_**"Yes, a girl that will get beat up by me if she don't BACK OFF ME!" I started walking but she went in front of me.**_

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!" Then she slap my cheek. It had left a sting red mark on me. I glared at her and Ikuto was going to get up. As Saaya turned I pulled her hair to the floor and kicked her on the stomach. I then kicked her so hard she rolled to the other side. She whined and got up. She was now angry by looking at her uhg face. She ran towards me and as she put her fist to punch me I twisted and elbow her neck. She slammed on the floor w/ her face.

I grab her shirt and drag her across the floor. Everyone was surprised, scared and can't believe I did that to Saaya. By dragging Saaya to the front of everyone, she swung her leg to my leg and I trip. She then grab hold on my leg as I turned. I fell on my butt but she jumped on me. Now she was on top of me. I glared and she glared. She grab my hair and pulled it.

"HEY YUNA AND KARAI GET SOME SCISSORS!! QUICK!" My eyes widen and I glared at them as they stood up. I put my feet on her stomach and push her and she landed on the floor on her back.

"IF YOU TWO GET THE SCISSORS AND THIS BITCH CUT ME...I SWEAR TO BOB THAT I WILL KILL YOU!!!" I got up and the girls got scared and sat back down. Saaya then tackled me to the floor and I punch her on the nose and cheek. But then I see I can't fully punch her face. Her HUGE ASS FAKE BREAST!! One last punch her face was laying on the floor. I got up and she did too. I ran up to her and she ran to me. We were suddenly wrestling with each other. Then thats when time have to pay. I RIP her shirt and she RIP MINE. I didn't care if there was boys there but I just laugh out of nowhere. Why I was laughing because she was wearing a pump bra. I was dying of laughter.

She was blushing and everyone was red, blush, laughing and the guys went up to me. Luckly I had a pencil, SHARP PENCIL, I use that to pop her pumped up bra. I busted and lots of air came out, strong air. Finally finishing loosing air She had two small lumps. She cried and ran as covering her chest and her friends cry to her. I finished laughing and I smirked. Wait I smirked and then I felt something around my waist. Ikuto...I was about to kick his ass but that was Ikuto and that was Ikuto's do.

"Like the bra....do you know that hot pink and black go good on you. Your to hot and cute...dont forget that you smell like my fave fruit..STRAWBERRIES!!"I blushed and he took off his shirt. He handed to me and I put it on.

"Thanks Ikuto." I wink and and his eyes widen and he looked some where else. Good thing he was wearing his tank top, don't want to yell at him for showing his..sexy..*Cough* I didn't say that. I blushed of the thought and walked away. But something came to my mind. I ran to my gym locker and open it. Oh..Hell ..No! I ...no Saaya had on my..lo-ck-et.....Oh shizmes Ikuto will blow up. After gym I ran to the nurse and asked her wheres Saaya.

"Oh Miss. Yamabuki, hmm she eft so like she went to class. Ok." SHe smiled and I rushed to class. It was Math class and she had bruises on her cheek, arm, and leg. Ikuto wave his hand to me and I went to him. I sat next to him and then my eyes just glared at Saaya. Saaya smirked and flip her hair. By causing her hair to flip she shown the locket. I slam my palms on the table.

"GIVE ME MY LOCKET NOWWWW!" She was in shocked and used her cool expression. She took off the necklace and lift it up high so everyone could clearly see it. Ikuto got up and took it away from her.

"W-what Ikuto this..is..." He glared at her and smacked her. Ikuto then grab my arm and pulled me toward the hall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SLUT..THIS LOCKET BELONGS TO AMU AND FROM ME!!! KEPP BOTHERING AMU THERE WON'T BE A SLAP ON YOUR FUCKING FACE!!" Everyone was shocked and I and Ikuto was mad. We went to the halls and he slam my back to the locker. I whined of a bit of pain and he blocked both ways by his arms. I stared at him and he just use no expression. He went close to my face and our foreheads touched. I blushed and I had a feeling of knowing him from somewhere even though I know him but something is pushing my mind into some long lost memory.

Our lips were inches away. I then use a sad expression. My heart was aching and jumping. Do I like him. He pulled away and pat my head by looking the other way. I was still blushing. He gave me back the locket by putting it on my neck. I touch his cheek and kissed his other cheek. His eyes widen. I lower my head and drops had fallen from my eyes. Why? Why my heart? Why me? Why** Ikuto**?!

**Ikuto POV**

She kisses my cheek and lower her head. I saw tears dripping on the floor. I hugged her and she wrap her arms around me. I tighten her grip every time she breaks. We sat down on the ground and I stroke her head.

"Ikuto.....I" I cup her face and wipe her tears away. She was blushing hot pink. I kissed her forehead and she went closer to my lips. She then appear out of nowhere having a shock look. My necklace key glow and her locket did as well. She stared at me and held the back off my neck. She pulled me towards her breast. She blushed redder and held my head harder to her huge breast. More tears crawling down her face.

"Ikuto..I...know you from some wher-..." The end of the day bell ringed. Amu let go and I was red....RED. I Ikuto can't blush...in front of the school. I ran off with Amu following but stop. I keep running and made it to a park. I sat on the bench and I felt my face heated. My heart was racing and the key was still glowing. The time has come. Amu fully remember.

**MDKat- wait the story didn't ended yet now lets see why Amu stop....**

**Amu POV**

I stop and saw Saaya coming towards me.

"I WANT A REMATCH YOU HAD CHEATED!!" I turned half way and keep walking. She ran and slap my face. She crossed the line.

"Oh hell no you just slap my face!" I turned and kneed her stomach and elbow her neck again. Her face met the floor and I walk towards home but I pass the park and saw Ikuto. I went over there but I took one step and stop. I lower my head and my heart pound. I remember every thing now. Ikuto was my crush and is. But there's others in my mind. Nagihiko and Kukai...also Tadase. They are all cute, hot, funny, and charming. But Ikuto is much more than that. He is special to her. Cause the past never will be forgotten.

Now its the time to tell Ikuto that she remember it all. How they met. How they met in the begin. How they first beginning to like each other.

* * *

**MDKat- hey so that fight**

**Amu- I KICKED HER ASS!! u**

**IKuto- yeah yeah**

**Amu- thanks for slapping her for me**

**Ikuto- for you .....what??**

**Amu- you didnt slap her for me**

**Ikuto- ....shut up *Blush small thou***

**Tadase- c**

**Kukai- u**

**Rima- l8**

**Utau- er**

**Yaya- read**

**Amuto- ers**


	15. How My Heart Begins To Beat

**MDKat- the time has come**

**Kukai- the time to know**

**Tadase- the time to remember**

**Ikuto- the time of truth**

**Yaya- the time for yaya first changing her diaper **

**Nadeshiko- the time to..WHAT**

**Nagihiko- oh no**

**Amu- everyone shut up and start the story**

**MDKat- fine fine..i thought we could be creepy for a moment**

**Kukai- yeah always ruin the fun Amu**

**Ikuto- yeah ..Amu**

**Amu- sign....start the story**

**Chapter 15- How My Heart Begins To Beat (Flash Back: AMU POV)**

_I ran to the playground and jump on the pile of sand. I giggled and ran towards the slide. I stop and looked up and see how high it was. I looked back at my mommy and daddy. They were sitting down and talking. I didn't want to bother them so I begen to climb the ladder. I climb 5 steps but I still wasn't close to the top. When I looked down I couldn't believe the ground was distance away from me. Tears started to stream from my eyes. I couldn't hold on to this ladder any longer. I was scared....or frighten._

_"M-mmommy...D-d-daddddy.." I mumble but they couldn't hear me. They I slip and I closed my eyes. I see it was my end but I felt something warm and soft. I open my eyes and saw a smiling face. It was a boy who save me from falling. He was holding me in bridal style. He has midnight blue hair and indigo eyes. He wore this white v neck shirt and black jeans with black sneackers. He put me down and I just stared at him. He wipe the tears off my face with his thumbs. Thats when my heart begin to beat. I blushed and smiled softly at him. _

_"Are you alright young lady?" I shook my head from my 6 year old day dream land. Yes I'm 6 years old, wearing a light yellow dress with a yellow bow on the left side of my head. Also wearing yellow sandals._

_"Y-yes..." I brushed off my dress and he held my hand. This boy was like 3 or 4 years older than me. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was beautiful and was a gentleman. We at the ice cream cart man where they give out ice cream._

_"Would you like me to buy you ice cream...my Strawberry." I blushed and looked down. I nod my head._

_"What would you like.." I faced him and smiled._

_"Strawberry!" He smile and told the man he would like a strawberry ice cream. The man handed him the ice cream and we walk to a bench. He handed me the ice cream and I stared at it for a while. I then lick the ice cream but the boy lick the other side of the ice cream. I stop and looked at him with a blushy face._

_"Taste good..!" He smirked and I turned my head. Why did he just lick **My** ice cream. But something else pop on my head. What was his name? I turn to him and my ice cream was half way done. He lick the side of his lips and sit back._

_"You could have the whole thing...any way what's your name." I wonder what my parent going to say if they notice that I'm gone. Never mind that I'm with a beautiful boy here._

_"M-my name i-is A-Amu." Curse my stuttering._

_"Hi A-amu." _

_"NO! My name is Amu." He smirked and I blushed._

_"You could of said that!" I licked my ice cream and 5 minutes later I had finish it._

_"What's your name."_

_"My name is Ikuto." He stood up and grab my hand. I also stood up but in a surprised way. We went back to the playground and we ran towards the swings. He sat on one of the swings and I went to the other swing. Of course I'm small I can't get on the big things. I gave up using this expression (=_=). I looked at Ikuto and he pat his lap. I walked up to him and he picked me up._

_"What are you doing!?" I yelled. He sat me on his lap and swong his legs back and forth. I lean back and held on the chains. I laid my head again his chest and close my eyes. I was blushing at this moment and I could hear his heart pounding._

_"Enjoying it!?" He said looking down to me._

_"Y-yes...Ikuto thank you." I smiled and held on the this tighter. I like this and I guess this day was my favorite day. My heart was beating alot and I found my first crush.. He stop the swing and I open my eyes._

_"Why you stop Ikuto?" He looked up and made a frown face. He looked at me and I see what he meant. He had to go now. We got off the swing and walk toward the water fountain. The way it looks of it people was kissing, hugging, smiling, and what couples be doing these days. I called this place 'the way to say 'I LOVE YOU'' to a person area. Ikuto sat me down by the fountain and kneel down on one knee. I blush...is he asking me to be his bride. He looked up at me and smiled._

_"Amu.." Oh no here it comes. _

_"Will you love me one day..." My blush turn red. he look down and I see he was serious. I smile and pet his head. He look up and smiled._

_"It depends if I get to know you." He sat next to me and held my hand._

_"Maybe if I come to your house or play with you every day!" I giggled..he was serious. I nod my head._

_"Sure but one thing.." He blushed and turned. Then he covered my mouth. I gasp._

_"C-can I kiss you...cause your my first love in first sight." I blushed and he let go of my mouth. He scoot closer to me and I looked up and he look down. He cup my face and we were inches from each other lips. He was going to kiss me. I guess he was right...love at first sight. I found my crush and love. Our lips met and my hand automatically grip his shirt. The kiss was long, soft, and warm. This was my first kiss and I had enjoyed it. I thought i would get my first kiss when I get older but no and I thought it would be with someone who I like or love so dear. This boy was something to me. He was SPECIAL! We broke the kiss and we took some breaths._

_"I have to go know I guess I see you ..tomorrow morning." He left and disappeared in the tree and bushes. WHAT! Did he just said in the morning. I ran to where my parents at and they forgot I was here. They hugged me crazy and kissed me. _

_Later on we went home I was thinking about Ikuto. Ikuto was all over my head. I was so blushy and lovey dovey. I even dream of him and me. I was in love with him. My first young love. I can't believe I'm so hyper up of him. _

_That next day I woke up with flowers in front of me. I sat up and rub my eyes. Ikuto was standing right next to me._

_"I-Ikuto!?" I wonder how he got here._

_"Ikuto how you got in my room?" He pointed at the balcony. _

_"The balcony.." How do he know where I live at?_

_"How did you know where I lived at!?" He looked at me and got closer to my face causing me to blush._

_"Does it matter?" I guess it didn't._

_"N-no." He sat on my bed and hugged me. _

_"Did you dream about me?" I blushed and giggled. I pushed him gentle._

_"S-shut up!" He laugh. I got up and went to my closet but I had been stop by Ikuto. _

_"Your clothes on the bed, now go take a shower." He commanded me but I looked at the clothes that he set up. It was a red shirt with a black jacket. Then theres black pants with black boots. Then I saw something that a boy shouldn't be touching. MY PANTIES!!! I blushed and grab my clothes and walk to the bathroom. I closed the door and turn on the shower water. I stripe myself and went is the tube. I felt the warmness of water and then I heard the door open._

_"Ikuto?!" I said._

_"Yes."_

_"Why are you in here."_

_"To look at you." I blushed._

_"S-shut up...!!"_

_"No but I had heard your parents coming up." I guess that was the main reason._

_"O-ok." I began to wash myself. After finishing washing up, I turned off the shower and grab a towel. But then I slip and Ikuto stood up and slip on the towel that was on the floor. He landed right on top of me._

_"S-sorry!" I was covering his eyes and he also did to his self. He stood up still covering his eyes and he turn around at the corner. I got up and dress my self. I open the door and grab his hand. We ran out of the house and Ikuto took me to a dinner place. We order pancakes and eggs. After we finished we went to the park. Ikuto and I was swing on the swings together again. Then when it gotten dark Ikuto took me home safely._

_The next day we went out to his friend's pool party. I was splashing Ikuto every time he pulls me in the middle of the water. I didn't know how to swim. But with ikuto helps I learned how to swim. After the pool party Ikuto took me to the park. He had brong a violet case and inside was a violet. He played it and I was amaze how lovely it sounded. I told him that was beautiful and he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I won't forget this music as long as I live. It was a great time till it got dark and Ikuto had to take me home again. _

_After that day, we were walking and saw a poor old lady needed help in her house. Ikuto and I thought it was a old man but it was a lady. We saw things that we shouldn't be seen. Ikuto still believe that she was a man but ever time he mumble under his breath she gets her purse. I giggled as Ikuto gets hit and when he runs like a poor little kitty. The lady gave us money and Ikuto had a surprise to give me. We went to the jewelry store. Ikuto told me to chose anything. So I went along with it and I saw this locket and key. Ikuto bought it and I put it on. I help Ikuto put his key around his neck. He smiled and I did too. Then later on we took a picture kissing and hugging together in this booth. I place the picture in my locket but the way to open it is the Ikuto and Mine necklace combining together. Then Ikuto took me home._

_It was a month that we hang out together. I won't say hang out, we were dating for a month. I got up and got dress. I ran out of the house and went stright to the park. I heard that it going to rain but i ignore the news. I was running straight to the park where me and Ikuto now always go. I made it to the park but didn't see Ikuto. I looked for Ikuto eveywhere. I couldn't find him but I heard noises behind me. I turned and crawled where the bushes was. I parted the bushes and felt drops of rain on my hand and face. I looked up and saw that it was cloudy. I guess it was going to rain but I looked where I heard all the noise. _

_"S-STOP....GE-----..!" I heard Ikuto. Thats when I paused and my eyes were wide._

_**Ikuto POV**_

_"S-STOP....GE-----..!" I said but this fangirl was kissing me. I tried to push her away but she was strong. Then I heard bushes moved and thats when I turn the corner of my eyes and saw ...AMU! Then as drops of rain fell on me and Amu, the rain pour down. Then I saw tears streaming on her face. I pushed the fangirl and walk closer to Amu._

_"A-AMMMU..THIS-THIS ISN-ISN'T WHAT..!" I couldn't say what I wanted to say. Thats when she ran off and I hunted her down. I was running in the cold rain for my love. I really in love Amu. I can't believe I hurt her. I didn't wanted this to happen._

_"AMU!" I called out her name no answer. I spotted her shoe on the ground I picked it up. I held on it so tight and began to run again. I ended up at the park gate. But as I stood there breathing heavily I saw many cars, people, some police and ambulance on the street. What's going on. I walked closer and closer. I heard people crying and people talking about what had happen. I saw blood on the ground and I just stood there. Oh no this can't be happening._

_I panicked and push people out the way. I just repeated the words all over and over again, 'this can't be Amu, this can't be Amu, THIS CAN'T!' I was screaming in my head. Then I saw one of Amu boa covered with blood. I was in shocked mode. I ran and pushed people out of the way. Thats when I saw a small pink head girl going inside the ambulance truck. I was getting closer and closer but then the police hold me back. I was reaching for her. Tears was streaming on my face._

_"AMU!...huff..AMU CAN YOU HEAR ME...huff..AMU PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!!!" Thats when I fell on my knee and cried like a child.I repeated her name over and over again. I hurt her..badly! Then everything became a blur._

_I woke up in a white room, wearing hospital clothes. I sat up and felt no emotions in me. I was depress. I got of bed but my legs was shaky. I had to use the bed to keep my balance. I went to the bathroom and grab the sink. I slip on the floor and bang into it. Amu's dead. I thought and got up and looked at my self at the mirror. I splash some water on my face and I see tears coming. I wipe my face with the hospital towel and came out of the bath room. I didn't need to use the toilet for now but I open the front door. There were no nurses or doctors here. I stroll though the hallways and was looking **if** Amu was here. I kept on looking and finally I think I found her. I squint and my eyes widen. I ran in the room and closed the door. I closed the blinds so no one could see us._

_I walk toward the small girl with pink hair. She was Amu! I climb on her bed and smiled. I crossed my legs and place her head on top of them. I cup her cheeks and drops of tears fell on her face. Shes alive. She moved and open her eyes slowly. I gasp and she look straight at me._

_"Amu are you ok..there was an accident and I'm sorry of what you saw back there..it was..." I stop and her had an confused face. She pointed at me and poke my chest._

_"Who are you...and whos Amu..?" I froze. NANI? She sat up and stared at me._

_"A-amu you don't remember me..?" Tears was becoming a river on my face. She nod her head no._

_"A-AMU!!!" I cried on her waist and I was breathing heavily again._

_"Umm Mr why are you crying." She looked sad and I sat up and cup her face. I kissed her lips._

_"Why are you kissing me.,mmmmmm!?" I kissed her again with tears. I cried and cried as I keep on kissing her. I love Amu! I miss you! The old you Amu! I stop kissing her and I hugged her. She completely lost her memory..of me and her. This can't be happening. She pushed me and I saw tears on her face. I fell out out of bed backwards and cried more. I got up but was still weak on my balance. I went towards the wall but crash into it instead. I laid down on the floor and broke down. I was now crying crazy. This was the day that Amu forgot her memory of us.....her...as Hinamori Amu and ....me as ..Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

_

**MDKat- ......TT_TT**

**Amu-....**

**Utau-..TT_TT**

**Kukai- men dont cry men dont...TT_TT**

**Tadase- all of u just some big babies**

**Ikuto- say that in front of my face you twurp**

**Amu- ikuto stop**

**Ikuto- Amu are you--..**

**Amu- leave me alone**

**Nadeshiko- well see u l8er readers**

**Nagihiko- yea ppl today having a bad mood**


	16. Let's Be One In The Rain

**MDKat- i'm just going straight to the story. enjoy! *cough* **

**OH YEAH THERE SOME THING THAT A CHILD LIKE UNDER 12 OR SOMETHIN IDK OR CARE SHOULDN'T BE READING AS YOU GET FEARTHER. iF YOU DO...I WILL TURN THE GRUDGE ON UUUUUUU!! but its not really nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Let's Be One In The Rain**

**Amu POV**

It started getting cloudy and chilly. I know that I had others in my mind but Ikuto is the one. I realize that drops of rain touched my shoulder. I got closer to the man who was sitting on the bench. The man bop his head up and stood up. I just stood there looking down. Tears begin to come down and I held my hands to my chest. The man gotten closer and both of his cold hands touch both of my shoulders. I looked at his indigo eyes, I was looked deep into his eyes, as he did to mine.

"Do...do you .... remember, Amu?" Thats all he said to me with eyes worried about the little O'l me. I gotten cold so I shivered. Ikuto notice so he wrap his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and listen to the rhythm of his heart. I closed my eyes and tears streamed down to my chin. Ikuto slowly wipe my tears.

"Yes...I remember....everything.." I smiled and blush. "..even the moment we spend together when we were a chi-...." He cup my face with his hands and stared at me. I stared back at him. Our faces got closer then rain drops fall. I felt a drop on my heard and on my shoulder. I guess I'm going to get wet in this weather with my uniform on hehee. But I didn't really care how wet I be, I just want to stand next to the person that I loved a long time ago.

As our faces gotten closer our foreheads touches. I blushed but smiled and Ikuto just smiled. Ikuto went by my ear and I closed my eyes just want to listen to Ikuto sweet voice.

"C-can I kiss you .... remember your my first love in first sight." He kissed me on my neck and I shivered. "Can I?" He whisper in my ear. I nod my head.

"Y-yes Ikuto koi." I whisper back to him. He smirk and kissed my neck again. Then he kissed my cheek, next my nose, my forehead, and a butterfly soft kiss on my lips. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I wonted more. I felt a fever for more of his touches.

"Ikuto koi-.." He smiled like he know what I'm think of.

"Yes, Amu..." I blushed redder and bow my head to make my bangs cover my blush. I grip on his shirt. Then rain drops started to sprinkle on us. We looked up and I held on him tighter.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" I looked at him...red and pink blushes on my face.

"I want more...more kisses from ....Ikuto koi!" I whisper the last part and he understood. He cup my face again and kissed me. This time we kissed like we really mean it. He licked my bottom lip and I wrap my arms around him. He broke the kiss again. We stared at each other but I broke the staring contest.

"How was that." I blushed and smiled. I held his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"More!" I kissed him and he went along with it. I enjoyed it. Ikuto arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me against him. He pinch my back and I gasp. Ikuto then put his tongue in side of my mouth. His tongue was exploring my mouth and my tongue was fighting against his. But like yeah he won. Suddenly a thunder came out of nowhere. BOOM!! I stop kissing him and jump.

"It's alright Amu I'm here." He sat me down on the bench under a tree. Thats when the rain started to pour down. I hugged Ikuto and I was happy. I wasn't happy for not going home early but I was happy to be with and near Ikuto. Ikuto hand went on my thigh and he rub it up and down.

"W-what are you doing?" I looked at him still blushing. I know I have blushing problems. But his hand was smoothing around my thigh.

"Your wet and look at your uniform shirt." I was wet but mostly on my skirt and shirt. I looked at my white shirt. I blushed.

"I-Ikuto don't look!" I blushed and turn the other way. I covered my chest. You could see my black bra with blueberries design on it. He hugged me and lay my hands on my lap. He unbutton two buttons from my shirt. I looked at him.

"Ikuto s-stop y-y-you can't-..." I looked at his eyes. I loved him this much and he love me that much. Did you know that LOVE is a strong word. Well it is to all people. Yes, even when you say 'I Love You' to someone one of the person will fight, get hurt, or show his or her feelings to his or her lover. Like now.

"Let me Amu."

I love you.

I nod my head and lift up my neck.

I love you.

He understood so kept on unbuttoning my shirt.

I love you so much.

He slip my shirt down to my downer back.

I love you Ikuto.

I turned towards him.

I even trust you.

He laid me down on the wet cold bench.

I LOVE YOU, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!

He kissed my neck to my breast. My cheeks turned red. Here I let my first love have my body for the first time. I was a bit scared but I'm confident that I want to do this. Like I said. I'm 15 and you know how young girls want to feel how love is. Well not like that but just kisses and touches nothing more until they grown up enough to do it the adult way.

Ikuto unloosen my bra and took it off me. He was amaze how I gotten big breast and known that it wasn't fake. Or did he? But back to our moment.

"Unexpected that their were huger than I thought." I blushed lightly.

"Shut up. Your embarrassing me. He smirked and stroke my breast. His hand were warm now. I moan a little as he pinch my tits. Then he sucked on it. I moan a bit louder.

"I-Ikuto koi I-I feel weird we have to stop." But he kept on sucking on it and then he got up and stared at me. Out of nowhere he smirked.

"W-what so funny..?" I was confused.

"You know why you felt weird..?" He pointed at me. I put my bra back on and button my shirt on. I blushed. Ikuto slip his hand under my skirt.

"W-why...WHAT ARE YOU DOING I DON'T WANT TO GO THAT FAR!" I slap his head.

"Ow! I was just seeing if you were wet or something." I blushed even more. Now I get what he meant when I felt weird. I closed my legs and looked at Ikuto. I closed my eyes and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" He said smiling. I out of nowhere started laughing.

"I-Ikuto your....just look down ahhahahahaa!" He looked down and and hugged me.

"Aww Amu you want it that bad, wait until we're older!" I was hot red now. I bit his arm and he let go and whine. I stood up and started walking. I stop and looked back at Ikuto. He stood up and walk towards me. I stop and squat.

"Need a piggy back ride." I blushed and thought of an idea. So I went to his ear.

"You just want to feel my huge breast on your back...don't you...I-ku-to-kun!" I looked at his face and he smirked.

"Tsk Amu Amu Amu...look I know your trying so hard to make me 'feel weird' but it's not working...but if you want me to feel your breast that badly.." He looked at me and smirk. I was red as ever.

"S-shut up!!"

"Huh I was at least being nice...first of all, hentai!" I looked at him. What did he just call me. Did he just call me a pervert.

"Me a hentai?" He nod his head.

"Yes you, who else here. Any way you were trying to seduce me or something. What Amu, I turn you on...Again?" I shivered.

"N-NO! I w-wasn't turned on." I ran up a head.

"COME ON LETS GO HOME!" He ran off to.

"Where your home....or my house, you know my house is comfy than yours." How do he do that. Uhhh. We walk together holding hands in the wet cold rain. I lay my head on Ikuto shoulder as we walk.

"Can I touch it?"

"Touch what?"

"That soft squishy thing."

"WHAT MY BREAST!!" He smirked.

"No your butt." I blushed. I was loud when I said breast.

"N-no..."

"Fine can I touch your breast?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"May I?"

"No."

"May I?"

"NO!"

"Your a PUNK!"

"What?"

"You heard me...punk."

"S-shut up!"

"Your just mad because I didn't let you see what you was hot for." I stop and he kept on walking. I ran up to him and smack his head.

"Hentai!"

"Oh now you want to call me hentai..uhh Amu when are you going to learn that you want me so badly!" He smirked.

"I DON'T JACK A--.." He used an shocking expression face.

"AMU! Learn your language too. Don't your parent here you with that mouth?!" He laugh.

"Shut up!"

"Heehee so like tomorrow lets go on a date...if your not feeling strange things down there." I was like this for a minute. ( O.o )

"SHUT UP!" I took a deep breathe.

"Sure Ikuto but don't be a pervert...ok." I smiled.

"Ok...but just a little bit.. its funnier that way."

"Huuuh...."

**MDKat- well yeah i changed my screen name hay**

**IKuto- but who cares ..maybe u but not really us**

**Amu- well the next chapter will be not be about the date cause u might know wat will happen but will going to go ahead to 3 years when everyone grows to there little adult hood hey!**

**=D**

**Ages of everyone-**

**_Amu-18_**

**_Ikuto-21_**

**_Nadeshiko-19_**

**_Nagihiko-19_**

**_Tadase-18_**

**_Kukai-21_**

**_Kairi left XP_**

**_Yaya-18_**

**_Rima-18_**

**_Utau-20_**

**_Ami-11 (she might be in it)idk_**

"


	17. Graduation Day

**MDMonkey- i made a new chapter of them of 3 years...so like this will be an exciting chapter that I will write..type same thing**

**MDMonkey- now Ikuto tell us how it feels like being 21**

**Ikuto- ..... i have to go to work bye**

**MDMonkey- wait Ikuto ur not being fair..so Kukai hows it going Son**

**Kukai- i have to get ready for the thing**

**MDMonkey- oh that thing....aren't you helping for the thing cause you were bored**

**Kukai- yea theres nothing else to do...anyway i have to be there to support Amu**

**Amu- oh...um thanks Kukai...well i have to get ready ..Rima, Yaya, and Tadase we have to get ready LETS GO!**

**Tadase- wait what suit should I wear**

**Yaya- Yaya is going to wear the pretties dress**

**Rima- huuuh....**

**Utau- sweet they all ...*sniff* grow up so fast...enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Graduating Day**

**Amu POV**

I got up early today because it was the last year of school. No more boring teacher, homework, projects, or anything. I just could relax and wait for my college mail to come. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I washed up, brush my teeth, brush my hair,....shave my legs..ok and underarms, and put my bra and underwear on. I went in my closet and took out the dress I am going to wear for the Graduating!! My dress is red with a black belt below my chest and a cut on the side of the dress up to my thigh. I left my hair straighten and flip my bangs to the right side of my face. Don't really care about makeup but add some black eyeliner and cherry lip gloss on. I wear these golden that match my eyes earings that Ikuto bought for me on. black sexy high heels shoes and my black jacket that has long sleeves but the end to the zip thingy ends at my chest. I had finally added the finishing touches on me...the locket that my lover gave to me.

I finished dressing up and called the girls- Rima and Yaya to see if they're were ready. But as I took out my cell phone Ikuto had text me.

**Message**:

**Hey Amu, I'll be pickin u up ok!! If u agree txt bck-**

** Ikuto_KKat**

I see some one can't wait to see how I look. Well I text back and grab my purse and saw Ikuto with his dark blue mercedes. Nice car right. So I walk out the house and closed the lock door and walk towards the smirking Ikuto. I open the door and hop in next to Ikuto.

"You look sexy!" I blushed and turn away.

"T-thanks." I smiled and he turned my head towards him. I see his beautiful indigo eyes staring at mine.

"No, I really meant it." I peck me on my lips. I giggled. He started the car and we went off. I just stared out the window thinking about how the graduation will handle. But every stop on the red light Ikuto always glance at me. Now another red light came.

"Hey, why the staring?" I looked at him and he looked back.

"Hn, I see you don't want me stare at your beauty." I blushed.

"So Ikuto, what are you planning we should do over the summer vacation?"

"Oh, well I was thinking that we should go look for apartment for us to live in." I gasp as he said 'we should' and 'look for apartment'. But then I wonder what dad will do. He might cry his heart out like every time I leave with Ikuto. But me living with Ikuto. That's a new stage.

"Cool...but are you sure we should live together...there isn't a problem between us." He nod his head.

"I'm sure about is we been together like 3 years and think about we're adults now. And you know what adults do riiight." I blushed and pushed him gentle. I laugh.

"Shut up."

"Well any way we're here." I got out the car and Ikuto held my hand as he slam the door. The graduation was held out doors. And there was many people here. I could see my parent, they were wave at me. Ikuto gave my a kiss on the cheek and sat by my parents. Ami ran towards me and gave me a hug. She had tears.

"Onee san I love you and always." I widen my eyes and closed them with a smile. I went low to her level and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, now go to ma and pa." She ran to them and mom gave my a blow kiss and pa....you know.

"WAAAAAA MY POOR AMU IS GRADUATING...THIS CAN'T BE!!!" I saw Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Nadeshiko was wearing baggy pants with a loosen shirt. Nagi was wearing a black suit. Did I mention that last year the boys confessed me. They didn't know that I was going out with Ikuto. But they had handle it well. Instead of Tadase. Tadase was in love with me...**IN LOVE I SAY!** But I think he got over it. Thats good. And Nagi..he's going out with Rima..cute couple but kinda have a bit complains. Then there's Kukai..he's a G! But the wasn't very mad cause Utau had dance with him after his and Ikuto graduated 3 years. Utau was very beautiful with her purple gown. But it was the first time seeing her hair down.

I walk to say to Ikuto real quick and pass him my jacket and purse. I walk up to the front where everyone else at. But then I heard comments from others about my.

'_Go Hinamori!'_

_'Hinamori your hot today!"_

_'Whistlessssss-ss' (_**I had to add a little bit of 's'! hehe XD)**

I just ingored them and sat down. This guy came up to me and gave me my graduation blue hat and that gown thingy something w.e how you ppl call it. I put it on and as I put on the hat I first flip my bangs to the right then put the hat on.

A few minutes later more people arrive and the ceremony had stared. This elder guy well principal had made a big speech about everything..**EVERTHING!** Many people yawn and I was going to sleep until Rima poke me.

"Hey there..wake up." She whisper. I widen my eyes and saw 'THE NEW RIMA'! Rima had cut her hair to her shoulders and wear this white dress with now straps on under the blue guadu-thingy. Even her hair was straighten under the hat.

"Wow Rima you look so pretty..I mean gorgeous." I whisper and she blushed.

"Stop it I need to look grown up you know." I giggled and we faced the man. He started call people names. Finally! I saw a bunch of people I know and saw Saaya. She had on a low ponytail to the left side. Her dress my to her thighs but mine ends to my ankle. She is a slut! Her dress color is red. But she did look "pre-tty". Then there's Tadase. He was all happy and wore a golden yellow-ish suit. His hair gotten longer like the Zack and Cody hair style. Not being mean but he looked like a girl. Few more people..don't really care about there names. Then I saw Yaya. She wore this baby pink dress and her hair was cute and LONG! She had her hair into a low ponytail be hind her back with a bow, her hair ended with her butt. Then the man call others and then it was Rima turn and finally mine. I was so cheesy. But I had walked like a model. Saaya and her crew gave me the glare. But I could glare back that wasn't me (siiiike naaa)! The principal gave my certificate, shook hands, and smiled. Lots a Pictures were taken and I had to smile with my friends that I might not see again.

**Later on-- The Dance-Gym Room**

I sat down talk to my friends and laugh enjoying our moment. I took off my hat and been took off that blue thingy. I flip my hair to the right..again.

"HEY AMU!!" I turn to see who was that. Kukai and Utau. Running and holding hands, cute. I smile as the made their way. Utau was wearing her tight black jeans and a hot pink shirt with black butterflies across it. Her hair was down but braided on her back with a hot pink bow at the end. She hugged me and I blushed as I hugged back.

"I missed you so much. Any way hows it going. Oh yeah Congrads!!" We un-hugged.

"I missed you too. Well I'm doing fine. And thanks. Kukai hows it going SON!" He looked at me in the WTF face.

"No,NO! Your doing it all wrong and your not ghetto enough to say that towards me. Plus it's don't sound right." I giggled how Kukai judge my ghetto side. If I have one!

"Well if isn't Na-Twins." Rima smiled at the twins.

"Nice outfit Nade." Everyone said.

"You trying to look ghetto aren't you?" Nadeshiko laugh as she scratch the back of her head. Yes the 3 years ago me and Nadeshiko was going out in public and she was wearing boy clothes. I guess it was the other side of her and her secret just like Kukai secret of loving soccer more than anything. Than there's Nagi, he's such a good dancer in Seiyo High. But there's no surprising moment of Ikuto. He just changed a lot when we were younger, he was a sweet heart and now...-_- he's a manger pervert.

"I not trying to be ghetto Kukai-san I am." Everyone laugh. Then Nagi went towards Rima. He held out a hand.

"Want to dance?" Rima stared at his hand and blushed. She took it and them two went to the middle of the dance floor. Aww so cute. I could see Tadase and Yaya dancing too. They looked happy, maybe Tadase would leave me the fuh alone.

"Want to dance Utau?!" Kukai grin. Utau turned and cross her arms.

"Never! You dance like a Chimp! Wait for the song change slow, I rather dance to that, you dance much better!" She shout and walked away followed by Kukai. Nade sat next to me sitting like a boy, elbows on the top of the chair and leg cross-boy position.

"So, Amu.." She use the tone that Ikuto always use when he's serious. I nod my head.

"What you and Ikuto doing this summer." I blushed and jump.

"O-ok we are not planning s-s-something that i-is-..strange!" I stutter and blushed redder. I sigh.

"Mmmmhm I know what you mean."

"So anyone you going out with?" I asked.

"Hn, I'm going with this guy name Nate." She said and stretch her back. My eyes widen and I just stared at her. She's going out with someone. Niiice!!

"You are! What does he look like!" She glanced at me and looked straight at the dancers.

"Well he has black hair and golden eyes. But he's so cute, sweet, and a ghetto gentleman." She blushed and stood up. And put her hands on her hips.

"Well I have to go it's time for the basketball game, ja neh!" She ran out the gym doors and now I was alone.

"Hey Amu, like the party?" I turned quickly and was face with Ikuto. He kissed my lips.

"Oh Ikuto, the party good." Ikuto held out his hand.

"Want to dance." I took it and we went to the dance floor. The song change into a slow song. So I wrap my arms on Ikuto's neck and he wrap his on my waist. My head laid on his shoulder. And we just stared at each other.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." I said softly too. We kissed again but more passion in to it. I won't forget this moment.

* * *

**MDMonkey- aww cute**

**Kukai- i notice u be sayin cute often**

**Utau- yea**

**MDKat- so wat MDMonkey says cute alot**

**Rima- didn't u change ur screen name**

**MDMonkey- and**

**Nagi- w.e**

**Rima- so now our future selfs look different..I like my hair short and straight**

**Amu- nice..I like Yaya hair..long and cute**

**Ikuto- yeah and my hair so like a cat fur**

**Utau- on look I gotten my nails done...it's black and peach pink with a yellow HALO!! XD**

**Rima- look at mine. It's blue, black, and silver**

**EVERY1- cool...nice...cute**

**Ikuto- and look at mine. I added midnight blue ....with a little kitty on it**

**EVERY1- BAAAAAKA ....LOL**

**Yoru- don't forget about mine. Isn't it adorable**

**Amu- no you adorable (Hug Yoru)**

**Yoru- See Ikuto this is my chick**

**Ikuto- say that again I'm going to punch you all the way to Texas**

**EVERY1- oooo jealous**

**Ikuto- I'm not jealous**

**MDKat&MDMonkey- ja neh**


	18. The House And the Surprising Amu

**MDMonkey- im just goin right to the story....no comment..-_- :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- The House And the Amu Surprise(2 weeks)**

**Ikuto POV**

We finally found a perfect house for us both. Well it wasn't really a house. It was a huge mansion!! The outside of the house color was white and baby blue. Amu loved it and was shaking me crazy. There was bushes around it, fresh green grass, fences, and a blue mail box. The house was new and wonderful. Amu ran inside the house with this sales man and lady. But I got suspicious about that guy. He keeps looking at Amu. Well I walk in the house and inside was a lot, A LOT of rooms. I couldn't even count them. There were four floors, I had counted the attic and basement. Amu was screaming up stairs and I ran as quickly as possible.

"W-what happen, swee-ty....WTF!!" I saw Amu all giddy and squealing up and down. She stop and jumped on me. I held her and she gave me kisses.

"IKUTO KOIIIIII...I AI THIS HOUSE SOOOO MUCH!!!!" I smiled and nod my head.

"Me too, I guess we found our house." I told the people that we want the house. And they nod and said blah blah blah. I didn't really care but some parts. Well I have to but it first then me and Amu put our stuff in it by 5 days. Yeah so we have to wait.

Later on me and Amu went to her place. We went to the kitchen where her family was at. Amu told them that we need to have to talk. I laugh at that, she so a girl. But a hot one. I sat beside Amu and the other side we faced her parents. Her father was serious and her mother too. Then here it comes.

"Mother...Father I need to tell you that-.." Then her father interrupted her..with tears.

"AWWW AMU YOU CAN'T BE!!! WHY IKUTO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD ENOUGH BUT NO YOU WANT HER FOR HER BODY!!!" What!

"No dad-..." Amu said but was interrupted again.

"LOOK AMU I KNOW THAT YOUR PREGNANT YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANY MORE, YOUR BREAKING MY HEART..WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran to the bathroom.

"Mom I'm not-..." She was again interrupted.

"I know you want to move in with Ikuto, right Amu! Your making a strong decision but thats cute for ya relationship." Amu got up.

"So you accepted it." She said so excitedly.

"Yup!!" Her mom said and they cheered. I smiled and smirked on the pom of my hand.

"Thank you Miss Hinamori!" I said and she nod with a smile.

"Well I be relaxing and pack up 1 day after." I agreed I should do that too. Me and Amu need some relaxing time from this. We went up stairs and I laid on Amu's bed. She closed the door and jumped on top of me. I held her waist and tickled her. She moved around.

"S-stop that tickles!!!" She laughed. Then she went under my shirt and tickled me. I let go of her and laughed.

"I'm ticklish tooooooo hahahahah!!!"

**READERS NOTE-- IF YOU KEEP READING THERE WILL BE RATED M SRRY BUT IM IN THE MOOD!! BUT NOT A HENTAI- JUST NEED SOMETHING TO WRITE..OH YEAH AND IF UR IMMATURE DON'T READ THE REST OR COMMENT ME HOW NASTY OR FRESH IT IS...!!! SO YEAH..N IF U DIDN'T READ THIS THATS UR FAULT!!**

"Oh really now, well this is pay back." She giggled. I laugh so hard that I turned pink. She stop and I stared at her. Well I looked-..up at her. Nice!

"Trying to make a move on me aren't cha!!" She turned red. I pulled her and her head laid on my shoulder.

"At least I'm not the one thats rock hard." Did she try to bom on me. Oh heeelll no!! Only Ikuto Tysukiyomi could tease or bom on someone.

"At least I'm not pressing my breast on some hot person's chest." She smirked.

"What breast!" Oh now she want to play.

"Amu you better stop it." She smirked again.

"What.... this." She sat up and sat her lower part to mine and started to move back and forth. I blushed.

"W-what are yo-you do-oing!!" She made a small pink blush as she smirked. No that smirk is for me. ME, ME, ME, ONLY ME!! Then she moved in circles. I moan.

"Ikuto does it.....feels good." She whisper on my ear. That was hot. No! I was hot!

"S-shu-ut up-p and g-et off mee!" I shove her off. And she fell to the floor. Oops!

"Errr are you ..ok...Amu..Amu!!" I went to the side she fell to and she grab my head and kissed me. She licked my lower lip and I pulled her towards me. I laid her on top of me. She wrap her legs around me as I went on top of her. Her tongue went in my mouth and explore it. I played with her in my mouth and I explored hers. She moaned as I lower my hand to her thigh. I stop and kissed her neck. She blushed and I lift her shirt up to show her stomach. I kissed her neck to her stomach. I licked her stomach into a line of saliva. I stop to stare at her.

"Mmmm Ikuto take off your shirt." I took it off and she kiss my neck and licked it. She went on top of me but I was in the sitting position but feet still on her bed. She took of her shirt revealing she black and midnight bra..especially her huge breast. She grab my hands and rubbed it against her breast. I hand my hands still on there as she unclip her bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Amu?" She took off her bra and throw it somewhere in her room. I blushed and turned to the other side. Her breast had gotten bigger each year. But fits her curvy body well. She cup and face to face toward her.

"I want more love." I blushed and smiled. We went back to our kissing stage but felt hot then. Then we heard to door swished open. I flip Amu to the other side away from the door so that person won't see her bared body top. We were breathing heavy and sigh.

"Onee chan your moving out the house." I see it was her sister Ami. Amu sigh and grab my hand and rub it against her chest. She blushed. I tried to get of but it was too resistible and she was gripping my hand.

"Let go Amu your sister right there." I whispered to her." She looked at my eyes with those 'please wait I want more feeling' face.

"Please Ikuto just a few minutes...aahhhh." She moan in the whisper.

"Oh yes Ami, I'm sorry but I had moved on." Amu said to Ami. It was a good thing that the lights was off. It was dark in her.

"Oh, it's fine but I will miss you alot."

"M-me too. I will always love you Ami and never forget about yo-you." She said kinda moan with it. I think her sister will find out.

"Well I be in my room." She closed the door as she left. Then Amu jumped on top of me.

"FINALLY!" Then she kissed me. Thats when the door open.

"Have fun you two." She closed to door and we were red.

Later on we put back on our shirts and the hours before, we didn't do anything. We just kissed, moan, said we love each other, and SHE. SHE THAT AMU HAD REALLY TURNED MY ON. SHE WAS GRINDING ON ME. WE WERE SHIRTLESS BUT HAD OUR PANTS ON BUT SHE WAS GRINDING ON ME. I wonder where she got that from. I laid on the bed with my shirt on reading and studying a violet book. She went to take a shower and as she was going to close the door.

"Ikuto if you want to join me go right ahead." She said in a sexy tone. I heated up.

"N-nah I-I'm g-good!" I feel like the old Amu.

"Ok I guess I wash myself." She closed the door shut and I was sitting there imaging of me with her bathing together. I took a pillow and but it on my face and scream. Not like a girl. Amu had changed today. She wasn't the innocent Amu that was shy of being turned on by me or embarrassed. She was this hot big-huge breast sexual girl that wanted what adults do to do love. I'm scared but I ..I really like it.

**Kukai- wow Ikuto pal you backed down**

**Ikuto- no her game just stared**

**Tadase- i still do get it**

**Amu- of what**

**Tadase- what does 'turned on' mean**

**EVERY!- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**MDMonkey- nothin Tadase nothing**

**Yaya- well bye and say bye to slow ass Tadase**

**Tadase- what no i'm not being slow about it**

**MDKat- say bye Tadase**

**Tadase- BYE!! D:**


	19. Yoru

**Kukai- hey its me MDMonkeh is sick**

**Utau- yea but she just has the coughs **

**Yaya- hey wait so shes not here**

**Ikuto- so**

**Yaya- that means...**

**Tadase- yup i have to be in charge THIS TIME!! WAHAHAHAHA!!**

**EVERY1- im scared**

**Amu- Tadase will you be a dear to take a bath with me**

**EVERY1- WAAAAAAttt**

**Tadase- A-A-A-Am-mm-uuuu--AMU!**

**Amu- siiiiikkke naaaah**

**Ikuto- wow so umm well readers...will will go to the part where me and THAT T-THAT LOVER of MINE ....ONLY mine moved in and was living in the apartment for like a week so **

**Amu- neh Ikuto ur not being fair ..don't forget to say that .._I had turned you on!! during that week heeehe_**

**Ikuto- S-S-SHUT U-UUP!!**

**Amu- feisty little kitty meowww!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- Yoru!! =^.^=**

**Ikuto POV**

I went down stairs and saw Amu watching TV. I sat next to her on the couch and lay my head on her..chest. If you try this it's very soft..warm..cuddly..and OH so **HOT!** I looked at the TV and saw what she was watching. Elmo. WTF! That gay red ass monster. Who the hell watch this retard. I banned Yoru for seeing this. What to know why..because this is **GAY!** Yes, I banned my little brother from seeing gay slow ass kiddy shows that Tadase should be watching.

"What and why the hell are you watching this!?" She looked down to me and smiled.

"Because this is educational." Did I just heard 'educational'. Oh no I'm turning this crappy channel. I reach for the remote. She took it as I was inches away from it.

"NO! I need to watch this so I won't be slow or lacking of my math and liticture." I made the WTF look at her.

"Amu, as your future husband, baby father said 'turn this crap off or I show you educational!" She laugh. She finally turned the channel.

"Fine, fine I turned it, happy now!" I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and kissed my forehead.

"Ikuto, I just notice what you had said." I glanced at her.

"You have no right to say 'future husband' and 'baby father'."

"Why is that?" I asked and she turn her body position. She stomach laid on the couch so I hopped on her back.

"Well I might not get married to you or have fun with you!" I smirked. Finally my day has come.

"Well your not going to married me or feel me inside you to make love to the woman I love. I understand, I guess..... I have to force you." My lower was on top of her butt. We were laying down flat on the couch. I lift my lower part of body up and slam it against her butt. She turned red.

"What..W-what a-are y-y-yo-you do-oing! That hurts!" She stuttered and blushed. I hugged her and slam my lower body again to her butt.

"S-S-STOP! IK-IKU-IKUTO!" I stop and laugh. She lift her body up, plus me as I'm on top of her. She threw me to the floor. I grin.

"So how was it Amu. Wait until we really have our love in 'our' room!" I laugh and she turned and blushed. The doorbell ring and Amu got up to answer it. She open it.

"**AAAAAAAMMMMMMMUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" **She fell on the floor with this kid thats about 12 or 13 years old. Oh no. It have to be that look a like kitten. I got up and stared at the two of them. Yoru was rubbing his side of the face on Amu breasts. I kicked him to the wall. Those thing are MINE! He landed on his butt and rub the back of his head.

"Ouch I just got here and this is how you treat your younger sibling." I shot him a glare. He shivered. Amu hug him and glared at me.

"Ikuto..sweety, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU BE DOING THIS ALOT TO HIM I BET YOU DO THIS EVERYTIME YOU SEE YORU! Poor Yoru are you ok?" She rub his cheeks. Yoru blushed.

"U-uh yea I'm igh!" Damn that Yoru for coming here.

"Anyway why bother coming and ruin me and my wife moment." Amu glared at me and Yoru was shocked.

"T-this can't be!" I stood up and tears was forming in his eyes. Amu ran to him and hugged him.

"No Yoru, see no ring on my finger. Why will I married your perverted dumb old baster foolish-.."

"Ok Amu we get it!" She stop and kissed Yoru cheek. And rub his spiky hair. He blushed and hugged her waist. I clench my shirt and went up the steps.

"Hey Ikuto where you going?" She called out.

"Nap!" I shouted. I think I frighten her but I didn't care right now. I went in the room and hop on the bed. I put my face on the pillow and screamed. I stop and put my head under the pillow. That when I drifted off to sleep.

**Amu POV**

I jumped yelled at me and stomped away. I cross my arms under my chest and sigh. I turned to Yoru and it was silence. Then I heard a growling sound. Yoru held his stomach and smiled with a blush. I went over to him and smile.

"Are you hungry cause I could make you something?" I smiled. She looked away of our gaze and smiled.

"Sure, may I have salmon." I nod my head and went to the kitchen. He help me out and stuff. Yoru has some good taste for fish for years. Well I been going to Ikuto house quite a while. Anyway, Yoru is very funny and it's cool to hang around with him. Yoru went towards to fridge and bend down to see any drunks was in there. I went towards him and bend.

"Find anything?" I asked. He shrug and stretch but his arm touch my breast. I jumped and stood up and he did too.

"I-I'm sorry A-Amu I did't mean to..you know!" He pause and stared at me with a face that says 'gomennasai'. I was hold my breast, in case you don't know I was blushing. I smiled and pet his head.

"No prob, it was an accident, right!" I said with courage. Later on the salmon was ready it was pretty big. I place the salmon on the table and set out plates with Yoru help.

"Neh Yoru, I be up stairs ok if you need me. But don't eat all the salmon I want some too, I be back." I turned and went up stairs. I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I walk to the bed that me and Ikuto sleeps in and looked at Ikuto sleeping figure. I sat on the bed and rub his hair. I kissed his lips.

"Ikuto you should know that Yoru will never replace you." Boys could be boys some times. Or all the time. Ikuto open one eye and smiled.

"Your a pervert." He said softly closing his eye. I stood up quickly.

"H-how?" I sat up and faced me.

"Cause you were looking at me as I was sleep and you rub my head and kissed me like your plan on doing something...something bad." He softly said. I blushed. Then I smirked. I went on his lap. I kissed his lips and stroke his hair. I stop kissing him and lay my head on his muscular shoulders.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That for." I giggled and hugged him.

"I love you." I said changing the subject.

"I Love...Salmon?" I looked at him and he pushed my and ran down stairs. Oh Ikuto. I forgot. He's into salmon too. See what I tell you. Boys could be boys. I went down stair. I stop when I reached the kitchen. I stared at the kitchen. I saw Ikuto was glaring and he suddenly turned .. happy. Weird. But what I was looking at was a dark kitchen with 3 candle lights on the kitchen. Yoru was sitting like a gentleman but was glaring at Ikut, until Ikuto changed his expression to a happy one. Then Yoru made an curious face.

"Aww Amu look Yoru set us alone time dinner." Ikuto prancy around the kitchen and hug his little brother.

"No!" Yoru pushed Ikuto.

"This is for my and Amu koi!" He cross his arms. I giggled. How sweet but Heeehee theres a word to put this. He's to young for an elder woman like me. I walk towards the table and sat on the chair. Me and Yoru was face to face. There was salmon set in front of us. Ikuto went towards me with his arms cross and pouted.

"What Ikuto?" I stared at him with the annoyed look.

"I want some too." Yoru slam his palms on the table.

"Non for Ikuto."

"Yoru isn't that to harsh?" I said in a cute way.

"Fine..." He mumbled. Ikuto scoot a chair next to me and he open his mouth. I guess he want me to feed him.

"I'm waiting." He said as I blush. Then Yoru scoot a chair next to me but the other side. He also open his mouth. I pick both forks and stuff the salmon in their mouth.

"Mmmmmm delicious." Ikuto moaned. I blushed redder. Yoru glared at Ikuto. While feed BOTH of them MY salmon we went to the living room. I see that Yoru came here from school, his book bag. He took out some books, a pencil, and a note book.

"Neh, Yoru need any help with your home work..?" I sat next to him and smiled. Then Ikuto sat next to me.

"I heard that you were lacking in school." Ikuto said straight up. Yoru blushed and glanced at me with shacking eyes. I nudge Ikuto by my elbow.

"Huh...Yoru I'll help you I was good him what ever grade you in. I had straight A's!" His eyes widen and he smiled.

"Thanks Amu-chan." He said chan. And said my name softly. I had to smile. Deeply inside it felt good to see the kind Yoru. Meanwhile I help him with every homework. Ikuto help- ok I wasn't really a master at straight A's at every single thing. It was a few questions I didn't get. It was 8:07 so Yoru have to go. Ikuto and I went to the door. Yoru stood there and looked at me. He smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret Amu?" I bend down to his height. He wasn't that short though.

"Why ye-.." He cup his hands on my face and he kissed my lips. I madly blushed. Yoru ran as Ikuto about to kill him. I froze. I couldn't move. I was toooooo shocked. Ikuto closed or slam the door. He sigh and wave his hand front of my face. It didn't work.

**Ikuto POV**

I wave my hand but didn't work. I guess I have to do this. Plan B. I went behind her and cup one hand on her boob. She gasp and slap my head. She wake.

"Uhhhh ow!" I said trying to get the pain away.

"Sorry i-it Ikuto. I'm tired lets go to bed." I nod and went up stairs with her. We change into our night clothes and yeah we went to sleep.

* * *

**MDMonkey- dont ever i mean ever touch her like that**

**Ikuto- thats the only way to wake her up**

**Amu- I fell harass **

**Utau- you shoul.....Ikuto why you alway touch Amu like that**

**Ikuto- ........no comment**

**Utau- why cant you touch me too like that**

**Kukai- .......Utau**

**Utau- IS IT YOUR BUSINESS TO INTERRUPT US IN THE COMMERSATION!!**

**Kukai- sorry..my lady**

**Utau- baaaaka Ikuto Onii san *Pushes Ikuto***

**Ikuto- get off this is too old for you**

**Utau- dont talk to me as if I'm 2 *kisses Ikuto***

**Amu- .... eh U-ta-u ....**

**Utau- ....*Death glare* **

**Amu- AHAHHAHAHA STOP IT IKUTO KUN IS MINE**

**Kukai- cat fight**

**Ikuto- want to go to McDonnells**

**Kukai- sure come on MDMonkey**

**MDMonkey- I want an happy meal...i want a toy**

**Ikuto- your such a child**

**MDMonkey- hehehe I know ..Ik-u-to-kun**

**Kukai- lets fly**

**MDMonkey- lets go transform**

**Ikuto = Black Lynx**

**Kukai = Sky Jack**

**MDMonkey = Monkey Tricks**

**Black Lynx, Sky Jack, Monkey Tricks- Bye see ya later ..don't worry theres another chapter next soon or three days or some thing**


	20. Computer Love

**MDMonkeh- so yea its MONKEH and yes new story**

**Yaya- mmmm whats the story about**

**Ikuto- well once upon a time there was a bitchy girl name**

**Amu- saaya**

**Ikuto- she was so bitchy that**

**Amu- Amu beat the crap out of her**

**Kukai- then **

**Utau- Utau throw her of an edge of a cliff**

**Tasade- and**

**Rima- Rima burned her alive**

**Nadeshiko- and Nade sole her like a doll**

**Yaya- and Nade gave the dolly saaya to Yaya**

**Nagihiko- thats when I took it from you and burn it to hell**

**Yaya- and thats when I cried and **

**Ikuto- the end**

**Amu- I love that story**

**Utau- me too**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Computer Love**

**Amu POV**

I walk to the computer room and sat on the chair. I went on the laptop and went on random websites. I went to FaceBook real quick and saw a friend request. I clicked on it it was a guy name Luke Heria. I add him to just see if he was cool enough to talk to me. Good thing he was online. I went on chat with him.

So we started to chat.

**Chat Room:**

**_Amu Hinamori-Umm hello_**

**_Luke Heria- hi there_**

**_Amu- so how r u doin today_**

**_Luke-fine just bored_**

**_Amu-hmmm me to non to do_**

**_ Luke- anything happen lately_**

**_Amu- well yes this little boy kissed my_**

**_Luke- nice i guess u enjoyed it_**

**_Amu- NOOOOOO I DIDNT_**

**_Luke- lol_**

**_Amu- any hobbies_**

**_Luke- well I love to draw_**

**_Amu- so ur an artist_**

**_Luke- well u could say that_**

**_Amu- cool me too_**

**_Luke- nice wats ur fave songs_**

**_Amu- ummm kiss me thro the fone, ride dat wave, ignorance, hotel room, give it up to me, starstruck, teach me how to jerk, tears dont fall, tik tok, rompe, que tengo que hacero, no rain no rainbow, simple n clean, say ahh, i am a pirate n u r an princess, dat butt, bed rock, n rose from nana...........u_**

**_Luke- tha's a lot of songs....me ummm...ignorance, bed rok, b-day sex, sexy chik, do u remeber, tears dont fall, numb techno, shots, russian roulette, say ahhh, so fine, starstruk, te me down, step to me _**

**_Amu- cool_**

**_Luke- lookin for any job_**

**_Amu- well not yet ..its summer n i need a break from skool_**

**_Luke- oh 0.0_**

**_Amu- wats ur job_**

**_Luke- well i am a doctor and a teacher or art- btw u n me...the girls no a fence are flirty hot but harass me to much_**

**_Amu- wat do u mean_**

**_Luke- they alway touch my butt....rub their leg against mine.....press on me ...and tried to cut my hair to always have memories of me_**

**_Amu- mmmm so ur hot_**

**_Luke- well the girls be sayin that..so i think_**

I went on a new tab and went on face book again. I went to his profile.

"**WOW!" **I fell out of my chair and that guy was...I mean is HOT! His hair is dark red like burgundy but spikey at the ends and long but kinda wavy. His eyes were ocean blue a bit green. He's tone is kinda tanish like Ikuto but his damn sexy. I went back to the chat room.

_**Luke- plz dont tell me u went to my profile**_

_**Amu- well**_

_**Luke- huh I should of delete them**_

_**Amu- NO! I mean no you shouldnt b-because u look nice**_

_**Luke-....u must be a fan girl**_

_**Amu- me....a fan girl...........NEVER IN MY LIFE**_

_**Luke- mmm r u sure**_

_**Amu- well to tell u the truth I am not a fan girl that goes lovely dovely with hot guys**_

_**Luke- cool well we could talk more often but I have to see my mother**_

_**Amu- oh how is she**_

_**Luke- she not feeling to well. She was sent to the hospital 2 years ago**_

_**Amu- oh I'm so srry for dat**_

_**Luke- ummm but i still could see the lovely smile on her face**_

_**Amu- dats sweet**_

_**Luke- well I have to go**_

_**Amu- bye**_

_**Luke- Ja neh**_

**Off Chat Room**

I went back to his profile and stared at his pictures. He was too hot to stop staring. I heard foot step but I ignored it. I felt a tap on my shoulder but I ignored it.

"Amu.....whos this." I stared at the laptop and smiled with a blushy face.

"OH! he's my friends from face book....his name is Luuuuuke!" I said in a lovely way.

"So your cheating on me." I went back to reality and saw the look on Ikuto face. He was serious and sad.

"No. I will never do that." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good. Then if you did I will punish you." I grin. He turned and made it to the door.

"What kinda of punishment?" I sad softly in a seductive way.

"I will kiss you, and hug you, and other things that is possible to happen." I turned red. I giggled and went down stairs with Ikuto.

**Next Day- Living Room**

I went on the laptop and spotted Luke who send me a message.

_Luke Message: Go on the chat room if u feel like it_

I went on it.

**Chat Room:**

**_Amu- hey hows your mother_**

**_Luke- sadly she gotten iller_**

**_Amu- 0o0 *GASP*_**

**_Luke- I know and my father not doin nothin for her_**

**_Amu- r u raisin money for her_**

**_Luke- Nh_**

**_Amu- wat_**

**_Luke- Nh_**

**_Amu- i get the meanin of that word_**

**_Luke- hehee i said yes_**

**_Amu- ur so sweet_**

**_Luke- any way hows ur family_**

**_Amu- oh there still young and happy...wats ur age_**

**_Luke thas good...I'm 21_**

**_Amu- oh..._**

**_Luke- u_**

**_Amu- 18_**

**_Luke- should of known you do look young in your pics_**

**_Amu- u saw my pictures_**

**_Luke- yes u looked at mine *smirk*_**

**_Amu- mmmmm_**

**_Luke- ur very beautiful_**

**_Amu- t-thx_**

I blushed and smiled.

**_Luke- no really...ur lucky to have friends...to hang around a lot_**

**_Amu- mm how did u kno_**

**_Luke- ur pics of u and ur friends_**

**_Amu- hehehe i feel slow_**

**_Luke- see u have a lot of attention of ur guy friends..am i rite_**

**_Amu- yea...._**

**_Luke- I kno that guy name Ta-tade- wait no Tadagay_**

**_Amu- HAHAHAHAHH LMFAO XD_**

**_Luke- wat its wrong _**

**_Amu- yea it way long his name is Tadase_**

**_Luke- hehehe should of known_**

**_Amu- how did u know him_**

**_Luke- well i was like 13-18...we were neighbors_**

**_Amu- tha nice_**

**_Luke- no it wasn't I saw this guy..his cousin_**

**_Amu- mmmm yea_**

**_Luke- well he and I was best buds but tha was long ago but were always get chase by girls ...every. freakin. year._**

**_Amu- tha bad_**

**_Luke- yup but tadagay cousin.._**

**_Amu- tadase_**

**_Luke- w.e....his cousin had some skills like a kat...he was really cool....n his bother loved fish_**

**_Amu- oh I think ...mmm never mind_**

**_Luke- do u have a sister or brother_**

**_Amu- yes..i have a sister but so soot up about things like the famous Utau_**

**_Luke- oh wait..u know her...Utau....I see her one some of ur pics_**

**_Amu- well its a long story_**

**_Luke- n i think i been seein her go in tada-tadase cousin house....idk w.e_**

**_Amu- good boy u rememer_**

**_Luke- hehehe...u kno we should hang out some times_**

**_Amu- w-we s-s-h-shou-......_**

I was red now. Is he asking me out on a date. Mmmmmm. Sweet but Ikuto. Should I tell him about Ikuto....nope.

**_Luke- Yea just us two as friends_**

**_Amu- tha's sweet....ooo we could call each other_**

**_Luke- nice try..trying to have my number.._**

**_Amu- wait I'm not...mmmm not a perv or any thing_**

**_Luke- siii~iiiike naa~aaaa_**

**_Amu- u meany_**

**_Luke- hehehee sure u could have my number_**

**_Amu- cool heres mine cell- 215-847-9037 (readers i made it up ok...if ur slow like sertain ppl kinda like me)_**

**_Luke- 215-748-9308 my cell..hehe_**

I got a cell and add it to my contacts. I smiled once again.

_**Luke- got it**_

_**Amu- yeah**_

_**Luke- so umm we met at the park two days after...i have to be with my mom the whole day tomorrow and the next day**_

_**Amu- i understand......dont u have a bro or a sis**_

_**Luke- sadly...my sister past away when she was born:she couldnt breath...and my older brother is in a far away workin: new york**_

_**Amu- mmmm TT_TT sadly ur sis didnt make it**_

_**Luke- she was adorable baby girl but the lungs cause her to not breath**_

_**Amu- i c**_

_**Luke- so any way u found a home u could stay**_

_**Amu- yea its very nice**_

_**Luke- i c**_

_**Amu- wat u want to come over for dinner after the parky thingy**_

_**Luke- mmm trying to strip me naked**_

_**Amu- NONONONO!!!!! X**_

_**Luke- jk hehehe ur fun to mess with**_

_**Amu- mmm u remind me of a friend**_

_**Luke- well i got it from that gay kid cousin**_

_**Amu- mmmm can u describe him**_

_**Luke- well he's my completion, sapphire eyes n hair, smirky, and cool to hang around...i think he made up a group called the Skatr Boiz / Gurl**_

_**Amu- mmmm..**_

"IKUTO!" I yelled and fell out the couch. safe had the laptop on the table. Ikuto rushed over with an apron on and a scarf on his head. I blushed and smiled.

"What happen something wrong! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY LAPTOP!" I hugged him and kissed his lips.

"No Iku-baby. I love the way you look in this apron...mother Ikuto." I said sexy then I laugh. He smiled with a vein on his fist.

"Well if I would of have help from your lazy as-.." He stop and went toward the laptop.

"Your talking to him again." I nod and shove Ikuto.

"Wait...he said:......" I started reading it in my head.

**_Luke- I have to see mymother i c u later ja ne_**

**_Amu- ja ne_**

**_Chat Room off_**

I closed the laptop and looked at Ikuto. He hugged my from behind and pouted.

"You making me jealous by talk to him." He made and said in a serious matter. I blushed and touched his soft hair.

"Ikuto I'm in love with you. Not some guy I met like yesterday. Also we're only friends." He chucked.

"Good because last time I saw you started loving me by first seeing me gorgeous type of person." I blushed and -_- face. Ikuto could be you know his self some times. He hugged me tighter and sniffed me.

"MMmmmmm your turning me on by your scent of strawberries." He chuckled. I smirked. I got something in mind.

"Ahh Ikuto your scent too....I love your blue berries scent..I'm hypnotize by it." I moaned.

"Lets take a bath together."

"NO!" I screamed as he held me bridal style. I kicked and tried to punch him but he dodge it.

"This be our first time Amu." He pouted.

"But I don't want to see your fully naked body!" He threw me on the couch. I stared at him and he glared at me. It been a while he has been glaring. But this glare was for me. The first FIRST! time in history. He walked away and went up the stairs.

"I bet you want to see your new boyfriend body!" He shouted. Ok he crossed the line. I gasp and was going to march right up there but I said to my self 'don't worry about him just sleep here for tonight. Talk about it tomorrow.' I laid on the couch and curled up. I sigh and closed my eyes. I just I have to make it up for Ikuto. I don't like it when he's hurt. Because it hurts me and I feel like I'm the one to be blamed on.

**Ikuto POV**

Damn Amu and that guy. She's like over him. But I'm sorry Amu, I'm jealous of you having time with that dude. I guess I have to loosen up. It's just her friend. I set my hands on the back of my head and stared at the ceiling. I sigh. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Kukai- guess we have a new character here**

**Ikuto- well the new character has to go**

**Luke- I see I'm not good enough here**

**MDMonkey- oh no ur not leavin ur stayin *Tied him on a chair***

**Luke- wat r u planninto do to me**

**Utau- well u have to read the scrip for the second chapter**

**Luke- i see..u guys hate me**

**Ikuto- hell yea**

**Amu- IKUTO TSUKIYOMI SHUT THE F_K UP**

**Ikuto- FINE IF ANY ONE NEED ME I BE IN MY KAT BOX AT THE EMO CORNER**

**MDKat- wait ikuto do go**

**MDMonkey- leave him....he's jealous**

**Ikuto- I HEARD THAT**

**Yaya- jealous~singing~**

**Rima+Nadeshiko- bye next chap comin soon**


	21. Lost Neko vs Black Lynx

**MDMoneh- i will like to say some thing**

**Kukai- wat**

**MDKat- im pregnant with nagi baby**

***every1 looked at nagi***

***Rima explode***

**MDMonkeh- welll we explain this after the story hehehee**

**MDKat- nagibaby nagi baby**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21- Lost Neko vs. Black Lynx**

**Ikuto POV**

I woke up and sat up. I rub my eyes and turned my head to the other side. I felt lonely. Amu wasn't here with me. I got up and went down stairs. I saw her slumbering on the couch. But she was uncomfortable. I went over there and picked her up. She open her eyes slowly. She looked at me with soft eyes but a bit scared. I went up stairs and lay her on the bed. She was still looking at me with those eyes of hers. I sat next to her and laid there. Staringat her sad emotional eyes of golden orbs. I felt bad what I did yesterday. I saw her press her face on my chest. I hugged her and put us under the covers.

"Are you.....s-still ....you know....mad." She said with no tone into them. I wanted to cry but it was inside that was crying. I was surprise on the outside. I hugged her tighter.

"Nh ...... no." She kissed my chin.

"I love you and always love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And only you." I smiled and cup on free hand on her cheek. I kissed her soft pink lips. We makeout for awhile and Amu got up. She went to the bathroom and run the tub water on. She went back to the room and took out the clean clothes she was going to wear today. She went back in the bath room and closed the door but was open. I got up and got my clean clothes too.I went in and in side the bathroom there was loud (not very loud but loud) music on. She was in the tub, eyes shut and rest her head on her arm at the edge of the tub.

I started to strip and got in. She was soooooo lucky that the tub was full of bubbles. I never saw her whole shape of her lovely curvy body of hers. The tub was huge and it was like a Jacuzzi, thats the reason for the bubbles, well it was soap bubbles. Amu open her eyes slowly. She shot them open. She backed away and covered her body with her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BATHING WITH ME!!!!!!" She hissed and shouted. I was calm but she was feisty mode now.

"Well you o' me, anyway sweety." I smiled. She was going to jump out but I caught her and sat her beside me. I aid her head on my shoulder. She blushed madly.

"See you enjoy this if you get...'use to it'...if you could 'handle it'!" I said smiling. She growled at me. I smirked and I kissed her cheek. She then kissed my neck. I felt some sparks in me. I kissed her shoulder tips. She moan.

"Ikuto I feel weird." She blushed and kissed my lips. I went on top of her and she moan again. I licked her cheek and neck. We stared at each other and I rub my hand up and down Amu's sexy creamy thigh. She automatically spread her legs. I widen my eyes. She wrap her arm around my neck and looked the other way.

".......I don't...." Tears drew on her face. I closed her legs and sat her beside me and kissed her forehead. She cried in his arms.

"Amu! If you don't want to try it, don't force yourself to do it. Ok?" She nod her head.

"Ikuto, but are you alright. Am I not good enough for you...I mean for not doing it ..." She covered her eyes with her bangs. I chuckled.

"Amu I love..no I fucking love you. Your like my favorite sexy bitch that I saw..no ever saw." She blushed and smack the back of my head.

"Don't ever call me a bitch. I feel like a slutty whore like Saaya is!" I chucked. I was going to stand up but she pushed me.

"Don't get up your naked baaaaaka!!" I smiled and laugh.

"Well excuse me for not showing my sex appearance." I said. She turned red. So how the hell do we get out.

"Amu you get out I promise I won't look. Maybe but I promise this time I won't look at your ... sexy curvy oooooo...sorry bo-dy." She glared and I smiled. I turned and she got up. She wrap the towel around herself and covered her eyes then took a quick peek.

"Ok Ikuto you cou-...IKUTO SIT BACK DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" She turned still covering eyes.

"Yeah Yeah! I go in the room and change. Let me use your towel." I pulled her towel and walk out the bathroom with it. I could tell that she was red. I wish I saw her naked but I didn't even dare to take one glance at her. I closed the door with my clean clothes. I dried myself with her scent of this towel. I put on my clothes and Amu came out with her clothes. I sat on the bed and she stood in front of me. She crossed her arms.

"I want to walk outside of this neighbor. I think we stayed he enough we need air." I agreed. Few minutes later we went out. I held her hand and she blushed then turn the other side. I chucked. She so cute when she's embarrass.

"Why so embarrass Amu." She looked at me with her orbs sparkling. For me. I blushed and turned.

"What something on my face?" I look back at her as the redness went alway.

"N-nothing Amu-...(Meow).." We heard a cat.

"Did you just heard that just now?" We kept walking and the 'meow' noises was following us. I felt a drop of wetness on my nose. I looked up and the cloud formed a gray gloomy dark color. Me and Amu looked at each other. The rain poured on us. We ran but Amu was holding some fur thing in her arms. We made it home and Amu ran to the bathroom. Guess she's on her pms. I went up stairs and change my wet clothes to dry. I went down stairs in shock mode. Amu was holding a sapphire kitten with golden eyes. I walk over there. She was feeding the cat a baby bottle (don't ask me I don't even know we had one.) that I never saw. I sat next to her. The cat was wrap in a towel...MINE TOWEL WITH THE PICTURE OF A KITTY!! Curse that cat for now. I sat next to her,

"I-ikuto..I know this is sudden but I want it." I smiled and glared at it.

"Sure we can keep the damn cat." I put my hand behind my head and chill on the couch. She smack my head.

"He is not a 'damn cat' he's....what should be his name." The bottle was finished and she set the kitten down. The kitten jumped on my lap and purred. He laid on my lap and went to sleep. I think.

"Jackass." She punch my arm playfully.

"SHut up no! I need a good one." She put her finger on her lips and think. I looked at the rat on my lap and grab it by the fur and roughly put it on her lap. The kitten hissed at me.

"Fuck you too bitch." I yelled at him. I hate male cats. Certain ones. Amu picked it up and held it for protection.

"Ikuto what the hell don't treat it like that. It's a kitten." I rolled my eyes. I don't know if it will be a war between me and this cat.

The next day I woke up on my bed with Amu. Then thats when I saw that baster on Amu breast. I rip the top of his furry back and it meowed. I swong him behind me and drop him on the floor. The cat meow, trying to wake up Amu. Damn cat. The cat meow louder and Amu woke up and kicked me out of the bed. I fell head first. Amu got up and step on my stomach. She reach for the baka neko. I'm going to pimp slap that cat one day. I got up and rub my injured head. She glared at my with the cat snug in her/MINE jugs.

Later that day. I went down stairs to help Amu clean. I was sweeping but some 'THING' have to appear. I turn the other way and he started playing with the dirt. I was studying sweeping as I turned the dirt was spread to other places. That cat got to go. We are never going to get along. I finish sweep with no cat here to bother me. Well you must know that I put the cat in the laundry room. Ame let it out and smack my head. I winced and I think that baster smirked at me.

It been 2 weeks that this jackass baster bitchy ass rode runner cat thing ruining my life. I hand a lot of bruises on my head I bet but my arms and legs has some bruises. I was going to get punch in the eye one time. I was now with a one broken arm I must say. I have to use a arm cast. II was up stairs in the act. I was writing a violin song notes in my music sheet. I practice it but I hear the door open.

Ignored it and set my violin in position. I played the song slowly and closed my eyes. I felt the music and continue on. I followed the music and moved side to side. Then something interrupted me. I heard purring. I looked around the room. Then I saw it. But I didn't glare at it. It was calm and peaceful when it sleeps. I set my violin down. I saw his sapphire belly and I just wanted to pet it. His whiskers were small and his paws. I pet him and he purr more and louder. I smiled and chuckled. But something of his purring gave me an idea. I listen to it and wrote out some beats to it in my music book. I played it on the violin. It sounded great or even better than that. I loved it. I think he also did to. I think I have a name for him. I picked him up and he woke up.

He kept purring as I went down stairs where Amu is on the lap top room on the second floor. I held the cat and sat down next to Amu. She turned directly at me and the cat. She was shocked but surprise. She smiled and blushed.

"I'm happy you two made up." I smiled and put the cat on her lap. The cat stop purring. Nice. He jumped on me and climb on me to my shoulder. I sigh. This cat likes me now.

"Me too. I guess he liked the violin voice as I play it." I stared at the cat which it hop on my hair. I picked it up and set it on the floor. He ran along and played with a cat toy.

"That's cute." She went on the computer.

"Neh Amu." She glanced at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"I have a name for him." She smiled.

"What is it........better be good."

"Amuto Ai or Ai or Amuto. Like it."She blushed. Causing it is that our couple nick name.

"I like it, Amuto Ai." She made a biggest smile that I didn't see for awhile. We hugged.

* * *

**Kukai- ur pr-pregnant with nagi baby**

**MDKat- yup**

**Rima- N UR ALRIGHT ABOUT THA!!!!!!!!**

**MDKat- kinda *scared***

**Ikuto- uhhh ur stomach not even huge**

**MDKat- because its in that baby carriage **

**Every1 went over there. They just got played**

**Amu- ITS JUST A BABY DOLL**

**MDMonkey- they were playing house so like yea they used a doll for a baby**

**Rima- baka!**

**Nagihiko- forgive me please Rima. I'm sorry.**

**Rima- huh how can't I stay mad at that pretty face of yours**

**They hugged**


	22. Girl Scout vs Boy Scout

**MDKat- guess whos going to be in this story now**

**MDMonkey- no not she or her or that girl**

**Kukai- its them..........go on already**

**Ikuto- mmmmmmmmmm**

**Amu- yup the people that you didnt see for a while**

**Utau- if you think their chara........yes its them but as humans............rememm**

**Rima- huh..........**

**Yaya- i want a dolly**

**MDKat- here you go**

**Yaya- YEA-......wait isnt this yours and Nagi baby**

**Nagi- NO!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22- Girl Scout vs. Boy Scout**

**Amu POV**

I heard the door bell rung as I was washing the dishes. I finish clean, so I dried my hands and went towards the door. I open it. There I saw three girls standing happy. I saw their different color uniform. I guess they were girl scouts. One was wearing a pink girl scout uniform, she had a high pink hair ponytail and hot pink eyes. She look hyper and eager to do what ever they are doing. The other one wore a blue uniform with a blue paris hat, with her short blue hair cut with sapphire eyes. She didn't look so happy but smile. The third one wore an green uniform and tow low ponytails on the side of her left and right shoulder. She had green eyes and blonde hair, she was cute and had a sweet smile.

"Hello Miss will you like to have one of our home made cookies?" The pink one said shyly. She was nervous like I would do something. I smiled.

"S-." The blonde one burst out crying. I kneel down to her height. I pet her head.

"Mi-iisss-s w-we sorry f-for comi-ng we sho-uld of know-n that y-ou will l-ike to t-t-try waaaaaahaaaa!" I was shocked. I hugged her and stroke her back. I hush her and she stop crying.

"Neh you girls look tired want to come in?" I invited them in my house with tea and brownies. They sat at the same time on the couch. They were tired by the way they sit on the couch. I sat on the other couch facing them.

"I'm sorry for my sister actions back there....I hoppe you can forgive us." I smiled to make them not to worried. They blushed.

"Oh it's ok. Oh yes, I will like to buy 2 packs of your cookies." I was still smiling. I saw their face. They were shocked and surprised.

"You would." I nod my head. They hugged me.

"Oh thank you! You are a big help and the first to buy our cookies!" What? I'm the first. Ok I'm a bit confused. I stared at them and sat them down next to me.

"What in the world are you guys saying." They made a sad expression on their faces.

"Well we been going to door to door selling cookies but no one bother to look, open the door, or even try to buy them." They all said. I lower my eyes. How sad.

"Well can I help you then?"

"W-well umm..." The blonde said stuttering.

"YEAH WE NEED HELP!" The pink one shouted. The other two nod.

"So, I help ya. Anyway why raising money, for donations."

"No we and the boys made a bet that we could get the most money by the end of this week. So we have today, tomorrow, and after that." Wow just three more days left.

"Starting tomorrow we set out today I'm a bit busy." They cheered.

"So what is your name Miss." I smiled.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, you three?"

"I'm Miki." The blue one said.

"MY NAME IS ...BAHBAHBAHBAH..RAAAAAN!!" The pink one said.

"I'm ... Su desu~." The blonde smiled.

"Nice, you have your own little club." I turned and saw Ikuto carrying his violin case and Amuto was next to him waving his tail.

"N-no Ikuto these are a girl scout that I'm helping out on their selling." Ikuto laugh. He walk towards me and whispered on my ear.

"The boys will win." He walked away. I stared at him as he and the cat walk up the stairs. I guess Ikuto on heard about the bet. Later on, the girls left and I went up stairs to take a shower. Ikuto came in the bathroom.

"W-hat are yo- GET OUT!!!" I blushed and shouted. I was covering myself with the curtain. Ikuto shirt was off. He then took off his pants revealing his red and black boxers with a skull on the side. I blushed even more. He slide his boxers down a bit to not his manhood.

"SO! Are you going to stare at me or even do some things with me with those hungry eyes of yours?" I closed the curtain and turned red.

"SHUT UP!!" I sigh.

"I was planning to join you but I use the other shower." I peek through the curtain and saw his back side. As I gotten lower he quickly jump in the other shower. Damn it! I was going to see Ikuto's butt...wait did I just say that. Oh I really badly want to take a shower with him. After I finish me and Ikuto step out the shower at the same time. I looked at him and he looked at me.

SILENCE!!

I turned red. Ikuto stared and couldn't move an inch. We turned back to back.

"Amu, I didn't see ok..?" I was thankful that he said that. But I thought more and more about how is handsome muscular body was shape. I blush even redder. He walk out the door quicker than usual. I stared at the floor for a while than I got dress. I went out the bathroom and went to bed. I was thinking about Ikuto. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Ikuto went in the bed as well and hugged me on my back side.

**Ikuto POV**

I didn't see everything. I should of though peek and see her lovely body. Uhhh. Curse my kindness. I hugged Amu on the back side of her. She shivered. I breathe through her neck and shivered again.

"Neh Ikuto what did you meant when you said 'the boys will win'?"

"Heheeh... well I also join the scout..well helping them bet the girls." She sat up.

"Ehhhhh whos in the scout of the boys."

"Oh of course your bf 'Yoru', Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, and ....Me!" I said.

"Oh..................." She sigh.

"WTF YORU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, NOW GET THAT IN YOUR LITTLE THICK BRAIN!!!" I laugh. I closed my eyes.

"Amu go to sleep." I put her body closer to me.

"Uhh ok." Later on we were sleep.

The next day I got up early and took a shower and got dress. I wore this gray shirt with a black jacket, black pants with a chain on the back pockets, and black sneakers. I'm not emo or gothic if thats what your thinking. I brushed my hair and Amu move around and turned towards me.

"Ikuto baby where you going." I smirked.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of the girl scout, that's what I'm planning to do!" She shot up and went to the bathroom. I put the brush down and head out. I took my mercedes and drove off. I went to Utau house where Yoru lives at. He's still young. Well I open the door and the boys were ready.

"Lets go." I jerk my head and we went in the car. We are sure going to win. We stop at the nice wealthy house and got out of the car. Kiseki rang the door bell and a pretty young lady came out. I smiled at her. Not a smiled but a gentle not seeable smile. She stared at me and blushed. She had sandy brown curly hair with green eyes, wearing a light pink dress. But think I like seeing about her that she had a huge chest that anyone could really see. So I just looked at the floor instead of her che- I mean face. Good thing Amu not here. She'll kick my ass.

"How can I help you boys and man." She smiled at me and giggled. Huh fan girl.

"Would you like to buy our candy?" Kiseki said trying to pull a smile. Rhythem and Daichi held out the candy. The girl squeal.

"AH! I love this candy!" The candy was the most favorite candy that many people like. It's called 'Chocolate Coco Stick.' Yes it is delicious but I'm not a chocolate fan. I'm a strawberry fan. Well we we gave her like 10 packs of it and we end up to 50 dollars. Nice. So we went to the next house. Then the next house. And you know. But I notice that the block was a beautiful women block that love that kind of candy. But there's a tiny weeny thing why the boys picked me for help. I'm handsome and charming.

I wonder how Amu doing.

**Amu POV**

I got out in a hurry and saw a couple of girls. I had my hair down didn't feel like doing it. I wore a green tank top and white capris with a green chain of clovers and the letter 'L' for love or luck. Also I wore these white flats and my favorite most precious gift my 'locket.' I walk towards Ran and she introduce me to her other friends that I didn't see yet.

"Amu, this is Eru, Iru, Dia, Temari, Pepe, and Kusukusu." They stared at me and then smiled but Iru smirked.

"OK! Let's go and sell these cookies of women hand made of love!" Ran cheered. We started with one house full of teen hot men. They looked so smexy. I was going to die. I blushed and held out a pack of a cookie.

"W-would you guys would like to buy these cookies that we girls made?" I said shyly. The teen men all blushed and said kawaii under neath their breathe.

"I take 4!"

"Me 8!"

"I would have 3!"

"Hey give me 13!"

"Hey man your faaaa!"

"Shut up brah!"

"May I buy 2 please."

"Yo babe I'll like nana!"

"I would like ....Amu?" I shot up at the person who said my name. It was Kukai.

"Oh K-Kukai?" I said surprisingly. I can't believe he has a lot of brothers. But hot older brothers. Kukai hugged me and his brothers growled.

"Long time no see." He said.

"Yeah, so umm you found a job or college to protest to?"

"Nah I plan one after summer or at the end because it's to early." He scratch back of his head. I giggled.

"Well I was planning that too, but I was woundering will you like to buy a cookie?" He glanced at the cookies and looked at me.

"Hell yeah, you have to best cookies Amu! Remember you had made these chocolate chip cookies, that I ate the whole plate." I laugh.

"Yeah yeah....HEY YOUR THE ONE WHO ATE THE WHOLE THING....I BLAMED IKUTO OF THAT!!! FAT ASS!!!" I yelled and pointed my finger.

"Neh Amu you know there's kids here and pointing is bad Amu." I blushed and gave all the boys their cookies.

"What ever but I see you again later bye!" We left and I sigh. Kukai is such a baka. But A lovable sport-cheater-retard-Utau's bf/husband-that I might get tired of saying this-cute soccer fan boy. I guess he won't change. We went to the next house and there we go another man. But he was wearing his work suit but his shirt was 4 buttons open and he had black hair and eyes. He was hot with his glasses on and he smiled sexy.

"How can I could help you, ladies?" He said with a husky polite manner. The girls blushed. I guess this won't stop the madness of hot men in this street.

**AT THE MANSION --- Ikuto POV**

At the mansion we guys waited. We sat down in the living room play the X-Box 360. I was bored so I read a book. We waited for the girls but you know girls are. They always the last ones at home if there's betting on their mind. I heard the door open and closed with a slam. I turned and saw the girls huffing.

"W-....we....had got......finally......we....I'm tired." Amu said and fell on the floor of exhaustion. I went to pick her up. She was still breathing heavy but she was pink. I brong her to the couch and she laid on my chest.

"What are you doing! She's the enemy here!" Daichi yelled. I held her tighter and kissed her head.

"Enemy or not she's my girl." I said cooly and smooth. Amu calm her breathing and went to sleep.

"So how much you dirt bags got?" Iru said.

"Iru don't be mean that's not nice!" Said Eru. Iru smirked.

"Well we know by tomorrow and I guess I be going come on guys we have to sel- i mean go home -cough-." Kiseki said and the boys left. Well we plan to that when they leave they could continue to sell more candy for a while. The girls left after the boys. And now it's me and Amu time. I locked the door and feed the Amuto(the cat) and changed the water. I picked up Amu bridal style and went up stairs. I told her to wake up and change her clothes but she moan and refused to. I guess she have to face the consequences.

I took off my shirt and put on my white tank top. I took off my jeans and put on my sweat pants. I position Amu to sit and she was droopy. I took off her shirt revealing her black and red bra supporting her huge ass breast. I slip her on one of my gray shirt that was big on her that ended up to her thighs. I took off her pants showing her black panties. Kawaii, it has a 'X' on it just like her bra. I notice that her bras and under-wears has 'X's' on it. What ever. Now I know what she has one everyday.

I laid her down on the bed and I laid there beside her. She cuddled on me and I hugged her. She was so warm like always. I could hear her breathing and the cat purring right below us on the bed. I closed my eyes. I don't feel like winning this anymore. I feel like that Amu will cry and hate me. Huh. Relationships are hard. But I want our relationship to be strong just like when we were kids. But this is the real couple lovely dovely relationship to have.

Next you know it I was sleep. I was dreaming of what will happen to Amu. Even though I want to win I can't. But I want to. Really bad. Really really really ...bad. No I mean really bad. I know what .... forget Amu. Wait I can't that be a bad boy friend/ future husband. I know what. Zzzzzz...

The next morning I heard screaming. I got up and saw that Amu wasn't there in bed. I shot up and ran down stairs where Amu on the floor. I ran to her and she looked at me with a disappointed face. I hugged her.

"I knew I shouldn't do this. I knew you feel down as I win. Awww I'm here Amu! Ikuto's here baby!" She pushed me and shook me.

"NO! IKUTO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! WE HAVE A TIED BUT THEN THESE KIDS HAD LOST THE MONEY BECAUSE A CERTAIN PERSON LOST IT!" Amu looked furious. I was shivering. Scary child. Wait they lost the fucking money that we worked for and it was a tied. We lost $480912-and something dollars. Oh hell no!

"Are you kids or teenagers that are retard!"

"We're both!" The childish girl yelled out. I sigh. I sat on the couch and rub my forehead. The kids apologize and left. Huh kids could be..kids. Or babies that are retarded by getting dropped by their moms. Amu sat next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and pet my back hair. She sigh.

"So I guess we lost...." She whispered.

"And win..." I replied. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you...." I smiled.

"Me too.....Amu do you have anymore cookies?" I said. She looked at me.

"Yeeesss.....do you have any candy?"

"Yup its in the kitchen." We got up.

"The cookies are also in the kitchen." We ran in the kitchen. We're fat.

* * *

**MDLeo- srry it took me so long i....ok i meant to but i was kinda lazy plus school**

**Ikuto- changin ur name again**

**MDLeo- shudda my brithday sigh is on the leo so repect the leos**

**Rima- why**

**MDLeo- cuz......(blushed) sasuke**

**Naruto- nice when r u goin to make a naruto story**

**Madara- dont rush her**

**Neji- huh how we just got in this conversation **

**Amu- ok this is just weird**

**MDLeo- well yea ...i be make a naruto story**

**Kasumi- as me Kasumi Uchiha ....Madara daught**

**Madara- my sexy child**

**Kasumi- thank you ootoo san**

**Chouji- can we leave i'm hungry**

**Utau- shudda u alway ... know wat im hungry too**

**Naruto- RAMEN**

**Kasumi+Amu+Ikuto+MDLeo- NO!**

**Naruto- no fair....u guys never come...**

**Rima- lets go before to future hokage cries**


	23. Oh Snap, Saddness, ILY

**MDLeo- i changed my name again**

**Ikuto- your soot**

**MDLeo- I know**

**Yaya- yea now wats this story is about**

**Amu- mmmm we have to see**

**Utau- yea and i think I'll like it**

**Kukai- y**

**Utau- idk**

**Iru- wahahahahha...this going to be good**

**Kiseki- yup ahahahahahwahahaha**

**Eru- im confused**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23- Ooh Snap!**

**Amu POV**

I woke up because of my cell ringing. I grabbed it from the dresser and Ikuto turned and snuggled on my back. I answered and all I could hear was shouting.

"AMU GUESS WAT GUESS WAT GUEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!" Utau. I was going to hang up and continue my sleep but I wanted to hear the news.

"Nani?" I said tiredly.

"Weeeelll I just found out like a month ago and I couldn't tell you, because I was afraid but now I'm going to tell you!" I waited and she was giggling.

"I'M PREGO!!!" I was shocked and I could move.

"But tell Ikuto I want him to be surprise." I sigh.

"Sure I won't say nothing. And congrades." I said.

"Well bye I see you later so we could talk." We hanged up and I turned to Ikuto side. His eyes were open and staring at me.

"What happen?" He said.

"Nothing really. Go back to sleep." I said and I shove my face in his bared chest. He hugged me and we drifted off to sleep. Then there was another phone call. I picked up my cell and notice is was ...LUKE! My eyes widen. I sat up and read his text.

_Luke-_

_Ummm srry dat I didn't call u yesterday I had to go to work plus I want to meet u at Seiyo Park. Plz txt back!! x_

I was glad that he didn't call or it will be a problem yesterday. I reply back.

_Amu-_

_Oh it's ok anyway, I was doing something well help some kids out with something...umm yeah I'll come to the park with u..hahah..I met u there in a couple os minutes...Ja neh!!_

I sigh. I looked at the sleeping Ikuto. I brushed his bangs off of his face. I kissed his lips and he pulled me for more. He's not sleep.

"Mmmm Amu, your lips are so....so juicy! I want more of you!" He kissed me and I kissed back. It took minutes to break apart for air. I got up and gather clothes that I'm going to wear today. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on this white dress that reach my thighs and I wear these black tights with white sandals. I put my hair in a low braid with a black 'X' clip on my bands to put it the right side of my face.

Ikuto got up and stretch. He looked at me curious and went towards the bath room with his clothes.

"Amu, I be going to Kukai's and Utau's house ok." He said and closed the bathroom door. I guess today is a special day. Utau's pregnant and I'm meeting with Luke finally. Wait but I wonder what will happen to Utau and Ikuto. Mmmm. It will be good. I be laugh if Ikuto blows up and chase Kukai around the house.

"Ok!" I grab my purse plus my cell and left out the door. I went to the park and saw Nadehiko. She was with a man next to her holding hands. They were sitting on the bench sharing an ice cream. Nade notice me and blushed. I gigled and went along the park.

"Yooo! Amuuuuu!" Someone song my name. I turned and saw the exact person from face book. Luke! Dark red hair thats the length of his neck. Green-blue eyes and a skin tone like Ikuto's but a little lighter. He was wearing a red shirt with a black cross on it. Black pants with black nickys. He was waving at me.

"Oh Luke! Hey." I said and looked at him up and down. He was hot closed up. We hugged and walk though the park. He buy me a chocolate ice cream. To bad there wasn't ....blueberry. My Favorite favor.

"Oh sh-isk witz. I forgot the rest of my money. Here this is yours." He handed me the ice cream. We sat on the bench. It was warm out.

"Hey want to share you look hot." I said. He turn to me and smirk added with a blushed.

"Thanks for the complement. But sure." I blushed and wave my arms.

"N-N-N-N-N-NN-N-N-N-NO! I DIDN'T MEANT IT THAT WAY!" He laugh. Then he pulled my arm with the ice cream and licked the chocolate. My second favorite flavor. I blushed how the way he licked it and the way his eyes looked at me. But I was focusing the way his eyes stared at mine.

"Hey what do- Oh! I heard there's a carnival near by! Want to go!" We stood up and I finished my half done ice cream. I nod my head and we headed to the carnival. We stop and looked at all the excitement. My eyes were twinkling. He grab my hand and we ran inside after paying with my money. I know.

"So which ride do you want to go on?" All the rides was free if you pay to get in with a free bracelet of this park. I pointed to the roller coaster. He twitched his eye. I giggled and dragged him to it. We got on and belt up. The men check to passengers and the cart begin to move forward. I looked at Luke. Who was calm.

"Luke can we hold hands, I'm not a roller type. hehehe." I said. He held out his hand and I hold on to it. We went up and as we went on the top. The cart dropped down. I was screaming and squeezing mine and Luke's hand. Luke was smiling and having fun. We slowed down and turned corners and made like three loops. We made another huge dip but it was huger. I grip Luke's hand so much as we dropped.

As the ride finish. I was dizzy and Luke had to carry me. I blushed as he carried me bridal style. He sat me on the bench and he sat next to me.

"So where else to?" I looked around and saw the bumper cars. I pointed there.

"Ok!" He grab my hand and we ran towards there. We made it on time and got in. I went on this blue cart as he got in a yellow cart. The carts start their motor and I bumped Luke a couple of times. He could catch me. I had some skills at this. We got out and walk for a while. We played some carnival games and he won me a lamb teddy bear. I blushed and named it 'Lamu-chan'. I added to 'L' from his name and added my whole name.

It was blue and cute. It was getting dark and that was when we went on the fairest wheel. I sat next to him and he put his arm on the head of the seat. I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes but I shot them open when I heard a cell phone ringing. It was Luke's.

"Moshi moshi?" He started the conversation. The ride was about to be over. I looked at the sun set and bird flying in the sky.

"Mmmmm...well....not r-eally." I looked at Luke's face. He was staring at the floor.

"What happ-........................................." He was now staring hard at the floor.

"WHAT!" I jumped. The ride was over and Luke stood up. I did also and touch his shoulder.

**Luke POV . (first time hehehe)**

I picked up my cell and put it near my ear.

"Moshi moshi?" I said. I looked at the floor plainly hoping this should be good news.

"Hello Luke, did your mother call you today or yesterday when you was at home or some else where?" I got nerves and couldn't breath.

"Mmmmm...well....not r-really." I tap my index finger on the chair.

"Well I guest you...were not yet to say your good bye. Because she had passed away this morning." I shot out. I was blanked. I was nothing now. I stood up as the ride stop and felt a hand on my shoulder. I went to reality now. I blinked. I felt sad. I felt hopeless. The hand on my shoulder was Amu.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Her face looked worried. I ran. She chased me. We got out of the park and I stop of exhaustion. I was breathing heavily. She made it towards me and rub my back.

"Luke what the hell just happen back there?" I grab her hand and we ran again. I was scared. I was above scared. I was terrified. I kept running and we made it to me house. I open my car doors. I hoped in and Amu too. I started the car and we left. I was speeding. I didn't care about any thing. The cops...the people....the squirrels...even a old lady or other cars. I was debastaded. I couldn't even think. I stop at the hospital and walked inside fast with the confused Amu. She was holding my hand so i could guide her. But I kinda felt better by holding her hand.

"L-Luke...what happen...SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" I lower my head covering my eyes with my bangs. I went to the desk and saw a lady.

"Umm hey Luke...LUKE! Umm...go up stairs the doctor want to see..you. (sigh) I'm sorry." She covered her mouth. She didn't have to say soory. Nothing was her fault. Nothing. I know that its my fault. I didn't call her when I got home or this morning like usual. We went to the elevator and stop at the 7th floor. I let go of Amu hand and went to room 381. I stared at the window. There was a body covered in sheets. Lying dead. I dropped down. Amu ran towards me. She turned at the window and saw the body. She gasp. I shed a tear on my right eye. I banged to floor.

"WHY!?" I yelled. Amu bended down and hugged me. She was crying on my shoulder. But why? It wasn't her fault. She wasn't related or close to her. I'm not feeling to good. I felt pressure behind me. I turned and saw Dr. Yosoto.

"Sorry but..." I stood up with Amu clinging my arm. She was scared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY! I TRIED SO HARD TO HAVE MY DEAR MOTHER HEALTHY AND STRONG BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU REPAY ME! I SHOULD OF KNOWN THAT SHE WILL NEVER COME TO HER FEET AGAIN! I SHOULD ....I SHOULD..!!!" I broke down. I couldn't just yell at my mother's doctor for no reason. He didn't even do nothing wrong. I got up again and ran to the room I walked in slowly to her. I stood there looking at her beautiful pail face. Amu walked in and hugged me. I needed that.

"She's so.....gorgeous....no beautiful." She said in this quiet room. I had tears falling in my eyes. It was dropping on her arms. I kissed my mother lips. Saying 'fair well...I never forget the day you brought me joy to this world.' Tears went on her cheek then slide down on her face. I love her. Unlike my father that left us. He said that he wasn't part of our poor family no more. That was when I was 7 years old. That day he made my mother cried. That day....I hated him.

I dropped to the floor with Amu along. I was breathless. She cupped my face with her sad expression.

"She really hope that you have a better life than her." I made more tears. I wasn't afraid to cry in front of of a women. I was a man so I don't give a shit. I felt hopeless now. I felt like a dried up worm that was wet then was on the heat of the sun for a long period. Amu wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. I needed that too.

"She was the greatest parent I ever had!" I said and cried more. I crashed my face to Amu's chest. She didn't mind and I wasn't being hentai-ish now. I was broken inside. Amu circled her hands on my back.

"Lu-Luke.....please....don't turn your life up side down after this." I shiver as I felt her breath on my neck.

"Why said that?" I whispered under neath my breath.

"Because...I don't want to see you so sore and heart broken and mad." I stared at her eyes. It was golden and added a little pink and puffy. I hugged her...tight. I don't want to see Amu like this. Amu was crying right then and there. I un-hugged her and cupped her face.

"Can I .... be with you then?" She blushed and shot up. She looked away.

**Amu POV**

Can I .... be with you then?" I smiled and blushed. But I remember. I already have some that I love. But then theres Luke who is sweet and charming. He was a right guy but was heart now. I couldn't say nothing. I know it will break his heart.

"I can't say yes...or no. Because...." I was warm. No I felt warm on my lips. I closed my eyes. We broke apart and I open my eyes.

"I don't care even though I just met you. You was there to comfort me. I lost my father. My dog. My sister. But I don't....want to lose you. I want you. I ...think ..No! I know that I fall in love with you!" I blushed. I was shocked. Ikuto what do you think? I think I like Luke. No! I have a total **CRUSH** of him! Oh no! Ikuto! I'm ... think....I like Luke. But I'm in love with you. Or am I? But I want...both of you.

I sat there. Having Luke in my arms. I stayed like that the whole day. I don't want to 2 time on them. But I two men who love me deeply now. Who should I love. No! Who is it that i truly love.

**_My childhood Lover..................._**

**_Or.............._**

**_My computer friend............that I have a total crush on that my heart keeps pouding........................._**

**_Who............Should.......................It.........................................................................................._**

**_..................._**

**

* * *

**

**_...................Be!?_**

After that, I went home. I unlocked the door and went inside. I closed it and locked it. I saw Amuto meowing for food. I gave him food in his bowl. I pet him. He purred but sniff my scent. I looked at his eyes. I could see Ikuto in him.

"AMU! Your home. How long do you want me keep on wai---.........." I hugged him. I cried and he hugged back. He rub my back and picked me up bridal style. he sat on the couch with his legs cross. I sat on his legs and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"What's wrong."

"I'm confused."

**Amu- i like tha**

**Tadase- mmmm yea**

**Ikuto- wow how she's confuse y she cant come to me right!**

**Luke- but I need Amu love too ...............right ..A-mu-cha-n**

**Amu blushed**

**Ikuto- get off my woman**

**Luke- your...she's mine**

**Tadase- no she's-**

**Yaya- NOOOOOO! Tadase kun your mine**

**Tadase- forgot hehehe**

**Kukai- huh**

**Utau- well readers..............(if you read this part.........you need to answer this question)**

**'Who should Amu Love..............?"**

**A) CAT MAN**

**or**

**B) Broken Heart**

**Ikuto- n if u picked broken soul...............i .............i ............will cry**

**Amu- mmmmmmmmm**

**Ikuto- n kill LUKE**

**Amu- IKUTO**

**Ikuto- wat....i would...........im in...........love............with..........you..........duh, we need a little fist fighting dont we **

**Amu- then I will cry**

**Ikuto- i dont care ........CRY THEN**

**Amu shocked**

**Amu- F-FINE!**

**Amu ran away**

**MDLeo- ............................romance..............gotta love it..........remember answer it............n of course fist fighting..........**

**Luke- i get Amu**

**Ikuto- NO! I GET AMU! IT WAS MY FAULT ANYWAY!**

**Utau- oh brother .............**


	24. Never Hold Back of Our Love

**MDLeo- nice ikuto made amu cry**

**Amu- i'm alright now**

**Utau- wheres luke and ikuto**

**Yaya- I saw them out side**

**Rima- out-side**

**Yaya- YUP!**

**every1- R U RETARDED OR WAT**

**EVERY1 ran outside**

**Ikuto- oh gosh..no! we need to get this over with**

**Amu- i will cry**

**Ikuto- me too**

**they stared at each other**

**Utau- look Ikuto just take Amu with u**

**Ikuto- y .... not?**

**Amu- no im leaving ... i'm still mad**

**Ikuto- crap!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24- Never Hold Back Of Our Love**

**Ikuto POV**

I woke up on Amu's stomach. Tears were still streaming on her face. She was crying all night. I comforted her all night. I sat up and lay her on my chest. She grip my shirt and scoot closer to me. I smiled but in a sad way. Why? Well I never seen Amu like this. She was upset ...**BADLY!** I need to fix this. But What is the problem? Or...who caused it?! I stroke Amu's hair and kissed her bubble gum hair.

"Amu....what's wrong .... why can't you tell your problem...maybe I could fix it?" I whisper.

"But you might ..... cause more problems...." She reply back. So she's awake. I wipe her tears and cup her face. She open her sore eyes and blushed with sadness. I wanted to cry but I had hold it. She was tired of crying all night. She kissed my lips and I reply the kiss. The kiss didn't felt like the kiss we usual sent to each other. It was weak and not passionate.

"Do you love me for a ...good perfect reason?" She said. She hide her golden orbs with her bangs. I sat up and she did too.

"Of course I love you for every reason." Her grip got loose but then tight again.

"What's the reasons?" I looked down. She's not ok at all.

"I love you cause of your smile, your eyes, your body, your voice, your taste, your kiss, your touch, and your love of ..me and especially you." I kissed her head.

"I love you....but ..." She got out of bed. I stared at her. I grab her wrist. Her eyes began to water.

"But what?" She pulled her arm away and walk away. I followed her.

"Hey ....But What!" I said with a tone. She walk faster and went down the stairs.

"WAIT AMU!" I used my harsh tone. She stop and cried more.

"Do....you...love someone else too....DON'T YOU AMU! NOW I COULD SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! NOW TELL ME WHO'S THAT BITCH! I WILL FUCK HIM UP!" I yelled. She slap my face and it stung. I held my left cheek and grit my teeth. I slap her back. I was mad. I'm sorry but I was beyond angry. She landed on the railing of the stairs. Her hair covering her face. She held her right cheek. She slap me and ran up stairs to our room. I ran up but the door was shut in my face. I barge in and she was crying on the edge on the bed. She was loud and I bet her eyes were red of all the crying.

"I hate my self.....I HATE MY SELF ...WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO'S CONFUSED!!! W-HY...." I stood there. I didn't want to confer her but I couldn't. I was pissed off. But my body went towards her. I touch her shoulder and she slap my hand. She was kinda pissed after I slap her. I tried to hugged her but she was kicking, screaming, and punching my chest. I finally got a grip of her wrist. She stared at me and tears was soaking her cheeks. Her eyes were puffier and red. She was frustrated and confused. I held her up and lay her on the bed. I lay on top of her and kissed her.

I stop and her breathing was slowing down. I breath towards her ear and neck. She shivered.

"I'm sorry. I know a boyfriend should of never did that. I hope you forgive me. And I understand your confused but don't I need to help you fix your problems?" I whisper in her ear.

"......I .... I trust you.... and truly love you but I want to do this on my own. I think I'm able to fix it." I sat up and she did too. We just stared in to space and she just took off her shirt. I looked at her. She took off her pants.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes covered her bangs.

"I want to prove that I defiantly love you. ......Even though.....I'm not....ready." She said. She took off her bra and throw it on the floor. Then she slowly put her thumbs in the side of her panties. More tears. I got up and hugged her.

"Stop. Don't if your not ready. This will be your first time and your not well enough to enjoy it." She cried more on my shirt.

"So if we don't ....do it...you won't be made at me?" She whisper. I stroke her hair.

"Yea...but I really want to kno-.." Her cell phone rang.

**Amu POV**

My cell phone was ringing and I put back my bra and shirt on. Didn't bother putting my pants on. I picked it up and ..looked at the caller ID. My eyes were wide and I throw it on the floor. The phone kept on ringing and ringing. I sat on the bed and went to Ikuto.

"Who's that-...?....." I interrupted him.

"NOTHING!" I was shaky. He got up and looked at the phone.

"It's a text message...It says..: _Yo Amu! Meet me at the park some we could talk...plz txt back!!!ASAP!!_

"....I should of known..."

"Amu....you should of known what............who is this?" I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower Ikuto was dressed. I put on some clothes and grab my phone and purse. Ikuto followed.

"Why are you following me?" I stop and turned.

"Because I go anywhere with you." I blushed but I turned and walk away with Ikuto behind. We made it to the park and stop. Ikuto sat on the bench and stared at me.

"So this person...is what we going to see?" I nod my head and sat next to him. I looked up the sky. There were no sign of birds. The clouds covered the sun and it was gray. It's going to rain soon.

"Well....is this person....nice?" I nod my head.

"Its a girl or boy?"

"Boy." I reply.

"We need you went out with him?"

"It wasn't like going out but I went to the carnival with him yesterday."

"Why you came home crying?"

"I was confused."

"For what reason." His brow raised.

"AMU!" We turned to thr right and saw ......Luke! I stood up. Ikuto glared at him. Then his eyes widen.

"Amu...sorry I couldn't be here earlier but I made it heheehe!" He rub the back of his head. Ikuto stared at him and stood up beside me.

"So your ok....Luke." Luke nod his head.

"Yup! Never better...but a little depress. But don't worry I get over it and be my self again." He rub the back of his head.

"....Lu-ke......Ma-shino....." Ikuto said. I turned to Ikuto and was surprise.

"I-Ikuto Tsuki-yomi....HEY LONG TIME NO SEE!!! RIGHT!!" They shook hands and smiled. I'm defiantly confused. I rub my forehead.

"What you two know each other?!" I said.

"Yup Luke and me go way back."

"Yeah, Ikuto hows your family going?"

"Fine...and yours." They sat on the bench and I raised my eye brow and fold my arms.

"Well......ma died.....and father.....didn't want any future with us...but I'm good."

"So your dating ....future wife up ahead eh?" Ikuto nudge him on his elbow.

"Yea! Amu!" Then Ikuto froze and Luke stayed happy. I froze too. Ikuto cough.

"Well lets go Amu I want to take you to the cafe stor-.." All you see was a fist on Luke's cheek/jaw.

"IKUTO!" I screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AMU!" He yelled with his back front of me. I shivered and Ikuto cracked his knuckles. Then his neck.

"Ikuto what the hel-.." Ikuto lifted Luke up. Strong man.

"BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FIANCE OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" I never saw Ikuto like this. But I had to do some thing. But then Luke kicked Ikuto in the stomach. Ikuto fell on the floor coughing out saliva.

"Your fiance....Amu what the hell!" He shout at me. He kicked Ikuto again and Ikuto was left on the floor. I ran towards him but Luke caught my arm. He dragged me. I followed of where he was taking me. We went to a ally way. He slap me...HARD AS FUCK! I landed on the ground and tears rolled down my face. I held my cheek. He cupped my face with his index finger and thumb. He face my to him.

"Why you didn't tell me! Can you see I was stressing! I'm confused and you just didn't tell me you had someone! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! You made my heart jump when I first talked to you! But your like a bitch.....whore...or even a slut! How many men do you fuck with! HUH!" My eyes were wide as hell. I was scared. I grip his arm and tried to break free but couldn't.

"L-et G-o-go of m-..." He smashed my lips to his. I cried even harder. He entered his tongue in my mouth but I tried to keep it out but his tongue was dancing around my mouth. I pushed him with all my might. He moved back and lift me up and turned me facing the wall. He sticked out my butt and touched my breast.

"STOP STOP STOP! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU LUKE!!" He smirked. Then his hand traveled down there. I was wearing jeans. But he rubbed his hand on there. I struggled and tried not to moan.

"Like that Amu?" I blushed. What happen to the sweet innocent Luke? I didn't want this to happen. I was going to get raped.

"Get away from my WOMAN!" Ikuto charged at him and punched him in the gut. Luke dropped to the floor. Ikuto grabbed me and spun me around.

"Amu run and go home." Ikuto back was facing me.

"Bu-.."

"GO!" I ran and I was scared as what. What if Ikuto gets hurt!? What if Ikuto....dies?! I won't live with out him. I open the door and shut it closed like woosh. I took of my jacket and threw my purse some where and ran up stairs. I went on my computer and went to face book. I deleted Luke as my friend. I was crying still. I was so worried about Ikuto. I went to my room and layed on the bed. It started raining. HARD! I closed.

**MIDNIGHT!!!!**

**"**Ikuto! Man get up and wash that! Now your a mess! Good thing I found your there or you'll be beaten up!" I think I heard..KUKAI! I got up and ran down stairs. I saw Ikuto. He had bruises on his face and arms. His shirt was kinda scratched up and also wet and so was his hair. I see that his hands was bleeding . I gasp. I ran towards him. He gave me his glare. I stop and held my hands between my breast. I looked down.

"Well I see you guys later..ja neh!" Kukai head out and closed the locked door behind him. Ikuto went up stairs and I followed. He went to the hall bathroom. I followed with the door shut in my face. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't wimp or anything. I just walked backwards and slide down to the floor. I stared at the door. This is ALL my FAULT! I wasn't able to be with Ikuto. I couldn't be what he want me to be. But he is what I want to be.

He open the door and I stared down on the floor. He sat next to me and laid his head on my shoulder. I closer my eyes letting the remainder of tears to fall.

"You hate me....don't you?" I said with a low shallow tone.

"No...I am in.....no madly in love with you."

"How......how..." He hugged me.

"Because your mine."

"HOW! I HURT YOU DIDN'T I! I DON'T DESERVE YOU IKUTO! I ,.....i couldn't." He hugged me tighter. Then he stroke my hair. I shivered and deeply put my head in his chest. I cried. For 3 hours. I even complained that I'm not the one. But he held on to me. And meanwhile I went to sleep.

**Ikuto POV**

I brought Amu to our bedroom and let her rest. I never knew she hang out with Luke. We were best friends in our younger years. But he had loved Amu. But I knew it wasn't love. It was 'WANT'. He wanted her. He wanted her comforted. he wanted her love for him. And I say it was using.

"Amu you know I will always love you no matter what. Plus I will one day have us as one." I whisper in her ear. I went to the bathroom(ours) and took a shower. I had to wash the blood on my knuckles, face, and stomach. After that I wore a new set of clothes but I wore my pjs. I thrown out my damaged clothes that I had on today. I went to the room and Amu was up.

"Ikuto sorry..hahahha..kinda got carried away." I went on the bed and kissed her.

"It's alright...as long you with me..my love." She blushed and kissed back. The kissed ended. I laid on the bed with her and she fell asleep. I thought about the fight.

**_Flash Back~_**

_"Do you even like her!" Luke yelled._

_"No...." I said with my bangs covering my eyes._

_"I see so she is a slutty whor-.." I punched his face then his gut. He coughed out blood._

_"I love my Amu dearly and you can't have her." Luke smirked. Thunder appeared. _

_"So you love her....if we fight..does this meant were not friends..right?" Luke question. I smirked. It began to rain. HARD!_

_"Yes." We fight. The fight got carried away and of course. But thats when it rain. I slip and Luke was on top of me._

_"Well this is for everything...even my love for Amu!" He punched my face. I couldn't even block. I took it like a man should._

_"Luke! Amu don't even love you! She don't even know you!" I yelled. He stopped and up. He took out something and it was a pocket knife._

_"What the hell!" I shout again._

_"EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING SPECIAL BUT NOT ME! NO LIFE! NO FAMILY! NO CHILDREN! NO FRIENDS! NO LOVER!" He was getting ready to stab me but luck, my friend was here._

_"What the-IKUTO! GET AWAY YOU MURDER!" Kukai pushed him and Luke banged his head on the wall. He fainted. Kukai picked me up._

_"Yo Ikuto are you nuts....huh I'm relief your alright! Never do that...wait does Amu know about this?"_

_"Nh..... yea..." I nod my head._

_"Well I'm taking you back home so you have to bare with me." He dragged me back home in the rain._

_**F.B OVER~**_

I closed my eyes and listen to the cool rain. I drifted in the rain sound. Amu figure turned and hugged me. I hugged back.

**Amuto POV**

Bare with me because I love you.

* * *

**MDLeo- no....comment**

**Amu- ......**

**Ikuto- come here Amu**

**-amu walk toward Ikuto-Ikuto hugs her-**

**Ikuto- i will always love my Amu -koi**

**Amu- .....i love you too ikuto**

**Ikuto- ikuto koi**

**Amu- huh............Ikuto koi**

**Rima- finally they made up**

**Yaya- well yea but hehhee MDLeo has something to say**

**Utau- this better be good Im hungry**

**Kukai- yyea!**

**MDLeo- -cough- we are skipping time to (2 YEARS) **

**Nagi- no way**

**Nade- yes way**

**MDKat- here r the ages**

**SHUGO CHARA AGES OF CHARACTERS**

**_Amu-20_**

**_Ikuto-23_**

**_Nadeshiko-21_**

**_Nagihiko-21_**

**_Tadase-20_**

**_Kukai-23_**

**_Yaya-20_**

**_Rima-20_**

**_Utau-22_**

**_Ami-13_**


	25. My Job Sucks!

**MDLeo-Remember-------V**

***FLASH BACK***

_**Yaya- well yea but hehhee MDLeo has something to say**_

_**Utau- this better be good Im hungry**_

_**Kukai- yyea!**_

_**MDLeo- -cough- we are skipping time to (2 YEARS)**_

_**Nagi- no way**_

_**Nade- yes way**_

_**MDKat- here r the ages**_

_**SHUGO CHARA AGES OF CHARACTERS**_

_**Amu-20**_

_**Ikuto-23**_

_**Nadeshiko-21**_

_**Nagihiko-21**_

_**Tadase-20**_

_**Kukai-23**_

_**Yaya-20**_

_**Rima-20**_

_**Utau-22**_

_**Ami-13**_

_***FLASH BACK OVER***_

**Amu- wow now were older**

**Ikuto- thats good**

**Rima- why say tha**

**Kukai- we all could do grown up things**

**Utau- nice**

**Rima- so we are going to ......mmmm wat how old is Utau child**

**MDLeo- 2**

**Ikuto- slow ass**

**Yaya- no cursing**

**Ikuto- we could curse all we want**

**MDLeo- shut the hell up so the reader could enjoy the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25- My Job Sucks!**

**Ikuto POV**

Well I'm 23 years old and Amu's 20. We been together for 6 years plus that year when we were small. So it was 7 2/4 years. Ok I made that up. So like yeah. I have a wonderful job and it's perfect. I'm a doctor. Yup! I know your saying how the world of me...(A HENTAI) a handsome man get that kind of job. Well I was perfect for the job. I had the skills. Amu and me was home for this weekend. She was sleeping on the couch. She was exhausted. Poor baby!

"Poor baby! I'm coming to support my fiance!" I ran towards her but she open one eye. She glared at me with that one eye. I stop and twitch.

"Shut the ...........HELL UP CAN YOU SEE I"M FUCKING SLEEPING YOU IDOIT!!!" Amuto that was sleeping by her ran to my legs. We shivered. Feisty Amu! She went back to sleep by changing her position. I moved back. Then went back up stairs.

**Amu POV**

I was exhausted as hell! I sick and tired of my job. You're wondering what job I got. Well it seems fun and cool but tiring. I'm a waitress. But I hate my job. Every boy always flirt instead of ordering their order. Even young ones like teens! Girls be jealous. Mostly the slutty waitress! But my bank account, is full of money! But Ikuto has more than me. Not fair. But it's really is a good job. I work in a famous and expensive restaurant.

I woke up and stood up. I stretched my arms. I walk to the kitchen and started to cook. I'm also work in the back....I'm a chef too. Good thing Nagi taught me some skills. I made mac and cheese and stake. I was hungry so I made something quick. Ikuto came down and smile.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"Yup but hungry." I sat on the table with both our plates. He sat next to me giving me the fork and a knife.

"Want me to feed you." He cut a piece of stake and held it out.

"Aaaaaaa." I open my mouth. He smirked. I swear one day I will slap that smirk. He stuffed it in my mouth and I chewed it. Then swallow it.

"Good?" He asked. I nod my head.

"Ok now feed me." He whine.

"Why? I'm tired." I feed myself. He scoot closer and kissed me. But then our tongues was in each other mouth. And he took some of my food in my mouth. How rude.

"MMmmmmmmMMMMMMM!" We parted and I smacked his head.

"OW!" He rubbed his head. While we had our complains and kissing issues. We finished. I went to take a bath. Ikuto begged me to open it. I never open that door. Like before when we had got out of the shower at the same time with out noticing. Besides, we never saw our nuded self. But one day we will do it. ONE DAY!

"Tomorrow work....huh." I said to myself. I sigh and went deeper in the water. After the bath, I went in the room and laid in the bed with a wet hair. I didn't feel like drying it. I was tired. Ikuto was in the shower. He got out with a welling scent. I smiled. He sat beside me and dried my hair.

"You have to stop or you get sick." I giggled and he throw the now wet towel to the side. He laid on the bed with a big thump. He hugs me and I went out like that. If I said I was tired I meant it.

**NEXT DAY---**

I woke up by the alarm clocks.

"!!" I moan. I sat up with a bad hair day. I went to the bathroom and did my daily stuff for work. I put on my uniform and put my hair into a ponytail. I went toward the sleeping or not Ikuto. I sat there next to him and kissed his cheek. He pulled me and kissed my lips.

"Bye honey." I smile.

"Bye baby." He went back to sleep. I got up, grab my checkered black and blue bag, and keys to my car. Yes finally, last year I had gotten a car. Ok with Ikuto's help. I got a BMW 6-Series in red. I open the door and shut it lock. I unlock my car door and went in the car, closed the door.

"Huh another horrible work day. Wonder what's will be new this time?" I drove to work.

**WORK--RESTAURANT--**

"Miss do you got my order?!" I ran to the left side with plates on my hand.

"HEY! Where's my husband order LADY!!" I ran to to the right.

"Yo bitch where's my lunch!?" I ran straight.

"Excuse me-...." I ran into this customer. I trip and food was all over him. He was pissed.

"THIS RESTAURANT IS THE SLOWEST MOST AWFUL-EST AND NOT PLEASANT RESTAURANT TO NO EAT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was red. Almost everyone walked away and left. I had most food all over me too. I stood up and then.....the manager came. She was PISSED!! I wanted to run but I have to take it like a women.

"Amu...I'm sorry but I have to fare you!" I was shocked. I took off my vest and threw it on the floor. I ran to the bathroom and wash myself. I went to use the toilet and hear two girls came in.

"Hey Hinamori is fare HAHAHAHA!"

"You heard! I know this is what's up! But she was an eye ball with all the guys!"

"Hahahaha...that's sad! She was like a slut in here!" I came out and wash my hands and the girls looked at me with a smirked. I stared at them and smile back. EVIL SMILE. I walk towards them and with both of my hands. I SLAP THEM TO THEIR COUNTRY THEY BELONG TO YO! I don't play when some one talks behind my back. They need to say it in front of my face. I walk way from the girls with the bright red as cherry or strawberry half of their face son. I went out the door and went home.

I open the door with Ikuto cooking. I went in the kitchen and hugged him.

"Day off?" He started.

"No....fare." He stop stirring and looked at me. I let go of him and he kissed my head.

"What in the world did you do right now?" I smiled and left. I throw my bag on the chair.

"I HATE MY JOB!!!" I screamed happily. I ran up stairs. I jumped on my bed.

"WOOT!!!" Ikuto went in the room. He laughed.

"Your happy!"

"Yup, but I need to find a new job." I laid on my belly.

"You know I could hook you up on nursing."

"True I did went to school for nursing. I do that." He smiled and sat on the bed. We hugged.

"Kiss me." He whisper in my ear. Our lips touched.

**MDLeo- what was that amu**

**Amu- I HATE MY JOB**

**Ikuto- now we could work together amu**

**Utau- image Ikuto a perverted doctor and Amu the innocent nurse**

**Kukai- now thats funny**

**Tadase- mmm**

**Rima- well Amu will suffer more**

**Ikuto- who say she will suffer....she will have the time in her life**

**Amu blushed***

**Amu- IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto- I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO**


	26. Baby Sitting

**MDLeo- yo I know I changed my name but keepin this one**

**Ikuto- so what this story be about**

**Utau- I want Ikuto and Amu baby sit my baby**

**Amuto- NANI????!!!!**

**Utau- YUP! and you two better take GOOD care of him .....or else**

**Rima- how old is ur baby**

**Nagi- isn't it 2 years old**

**Kukai- dont call 'it' it**

**Amu- but you just call it, it**

**Utau- SHUDDA**

**Ikuto- well im not changing it diaper **

* * *

**Chapter 26- Baby Sitting**

**Ikuto POV**

I heard the phone ring. I put my head under the pillow. I still could hear it. I put the covers on top of the pillow. Still the phone ring.

"Ikuto get your ass up!! Gosh I always have to do this. The damn phone is like right by YOU!" She crawled over me. What a sweet heart. She answer it.

"Moshi Mosh-................." I un-covered my head. I looked up and Amu's boobs was now on my head. It was pretty heavy.

"WHAT!??!?!?!?" She bounced her boobs. HEAVY! I looked up. I only see those huge jogs.

"Huuuh Amu.." She removed them and blushed.

"S-sorry!...No! not you." I sat up besides Amu. I looked at Amu and went to the bath room. I took a shower and came out with a towel around my waist. I sat next to the ...SHOCKING Amu!

"What happen?" I asked worried.

"Ryu.........we have to baby sit Ryu!" I stared at the floor for a while.

"WHAT!"

**LATER ON--**

Amu was in the living room watching tv. Waiting for Ryu, Utau and Kukai's baby. I was vacuuming the living room carpet. I finished and put the vacuum alway. I sat next to Amu tiredly. She laid my head on her lap. I looked up.

"Sleepy hun?" She asked with a smile. I sigh.

"Why didn't you go to work for three days?" She asked. I glanced at her and sigh. I had to change the subject.

"Yup. I hope the baby isn't a handful." She giggled. Nice! She slow.

"What do you mean?"

"I...do not like other....people's babies....Except ours." He smirked at the last sentence.

"Hentai." She whisper. I smirked again. Then the door bell ring. I sat up and Amu went to get the door.

"Ahhhhh! Amu I be back in 3 hours. BUT! YOU and IKUTO better not hurt MY Ryu...or you pay the consequences!" She nod her head and here came a walking baby. With his thumb on his finger. He looked at me. I glanced at him. Here he goes.

"Kitty Iky!" He shouted and ran towards me. He hug my leg and rub his cheek on it.

"Awww I love it when he calls you that!" Now here goes Amu. Her and her baby mode. She picks Ryu up. Ryu is 3 years old with green eyes and blonde hair. He is very adorable. VERY! Buuu~uut I think me and Amu's baby will be more adorable. WHAT! It could be...in my world is a beautiful future of me and Amu as a marriage couple like Kukai and Utau. My world is a nice romance fantasy. But back to the baby. He was cute though.

"Ok little guy what do you want to do today!" He pointed at me. Oh brother.

"AWWWW! But I want to play with YOU!!!" Amu cried. Huh. Troublesome.

"Ok! OK! Pink Bubby Gummy I play with you!" I smirked. Her nick name was funnier than mine. Hers Pink Bubble Gum. Cute right. They went up stairs. I looked at tv. Then after that I stared at the tv. Nothing to do but boredness and be bored. Then out of nowhere I heard laughter. WTF!

**Amu POV**

I went up stairs to the kid's play room. I sat him down and I sat in front of him. He smiled and stood up. He walk towards my and tickled my tummy. I laugh.

"NOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA NO~T THERE AHAHAHAHAH!" I turned to the side he tickled me more. Then he release me. I was tearing and he laughed at me.I sat up and jumped on him. I tickled him. He didn't laugh. WTF! I did it once more. Nothing!

"Why aren't you laughing?!" He gave me a straight face. Then he smiled.

"I'm....not tickyish!" He laugh. I widen my eyes.

"BAKA!" I laugh with him. This kid is so cool. I love him like a brother. Yeah like a baby brother I never had.

"I'm hungry Pink Bubby Gummy!" He whine. I picked him up. We went down stairs to the kitchen. I sat him on the chair.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ummmmm .....can I have ......CONDY!" Awww so cute. He said condy!

"No~o!" I singed. He turned his head.

"WE"RE NOT FRIENSY ANYMOREY!!" I was shocked. But he was a kid.

"But I though-....."

"Your my girlfriend!" I stood quiet. Ikuto sat up on the couch. Glaring at...Ryu.

"Ummm why..???" I had to ask.

"Becuze you want meh to be nice and strong like superman, battyman, and the buggy guy!" He wave his small arms up in the air. Ikuto was hawking this kid now. NO! Ikuto will be hawking this kid until Ryu find another girl. I picked up Ryu.

"Ikuto stop glaring at a child!" I yelled. He glared harder but at me.

"Amu....your TOOOOOO ATTRACTIVE!!!" I laugh.

"I KNOW!" I reply back. But then I felt hands rubbing on my boobs. I looked at Ryu.

"Kitty Iky is jealous of my and mize Amu!" Then Ikuto blow up.

"WHAT! I WILL FU-....." He stop. I gave him that look. Curse at this kid he's dead. I went up stairs. But there's Ikuto following. I went to the guest room. I sat Ryu on the bed.

"I'm thirsty." Ryu said. Ikuto hand his cup. Ryu took it. He looked at Ikuto.

"Did you poison it?" Ikuto smirked.

"I wish......!" I glared at him. He didn't care.

"Your a bad Kitty Iky!" Ryu pointed out.

"I'm bad.....I'm bad. What the heck! Your trying to still my fiance!" Ikuto made a serious face. Ryu took my hand and looked at both of them. He chuckled.

"Where's the ring." I stared at this kid. He knows alot. What do Utau and Kukai teach him.

"Well in my calculations I don't need one! KID!" Ryu laugh.

"Wells we humans do!" I can't believe this kid!

"OK! But .............You know what!" He looked at me. Ikuto ran up to me and kissed me. I was shocked at first but I reply the kiss. But I forgot Ryu was there. I broke the kiss.

"Ikuto Ryu!" I pointed. He shrugged.

"Jealous kid."

"No because Amu will love me forever and you will die soon enough." Ikuto was going to kill this kid. But then the phone ring. Ikuto got it first.

"Konichiwa?........Oh yea!"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Kukai......No nothing. He's fine. Yeah. He just being a brat!" Nice add that to the parents.

"Well it's not my fault he turned evil now! It's Amu's!" I twitched. I smack the back of his head.

"SHUDDA I DIDN'T DO A THING OR TWO!" I shouted. I glared at him but he turn to me slowly. He glared at me.

"You did enough." I shivered. Sometimes his glares are .....creepy but smexy!

"Yeah you CAN HAVE him back!" Then that's when Ikuto hanged up.

"So?" He looked at me. The look that says 'Shut the hell up you had done enough!!' I shivered. I and Ryu was down stairs getting ready. It was raining. I had made Ryu a turkey sandwich and he said that other women besides moms cooking are made from love. I twitch. I love that kid!

The door bell ring and Ikuto answered it. It was Kukai. I grab Ryu. And Ikuto took him out there in Kukai's car. But Ikuto didn't have a jacket on.

"Finally!" Ikuto cheered. Ryu stood next to him and glared.

"Well thanks for watching him and Ikuto, I'll never have my son next you." Kukai smirked. Ikuto smiled.

"Why say that?" Kukai pause and laugh.

"Ok think about you had a smoking hot daught and even though Ryu will be cousins with her. He doesn't cares." Ikuto twitch.

"Well THAT brat was trying to get my Amu!"

"Ikuto it's just a kiddy crush. Not love. Also everyone loves Amu." Ikuto and Kukai laugh.

"True....any way. BYE! Get the hell out of my house." He sung. I giggled. I went up stairs and Ikuto follow.

"You get jealous easy don't you." I chuckled. He smiled.

"It's called Love Amu." He kissed my cheek. I blushed. Then he hugged me.

"So Amu, when are we going to .....have our first kid." I turned red. But then Ikuto collapse on the floor but I grabbed him on time. He smirked and breath heavy.

"Ikuto whats wrong!" I said worried.

"N-nothing -cough- I'm good. Just.....say -cough- when we have a ba-bb-by..." He closed his eyes. I felt his forehead.

"Your..........sick. YOUR SICK! SINCE WHEN TSUKIYOMI's BE SICK!" Oh yeah. He was wet from the rain and was tired this morning.

"I know." I twitched.

"You know."

"Yup!" I laid him on the bed by dragging him. I sigh. I guess it was a right choice of doing medical classes in college.

* * *

**MDLeo- well some one sick**

**Ikuto- i dont think im sick**

**Amu- you are**

**Utau- yeah take some medicine or something**

**Ikuto- i'm not sick**

**Kukai- yea Ikutos not sick**

**Ikuto- thank you**

**Nagi- OHHHH I know what fever he has**

**Rima- love sick**

**EVERY!1- WTF**

**Kukai- yup he didn't spend some time with Amu for the past 7 weeks**

**Amu- oh and you did look tiring the past 4 weeks**

**Ikuto- i need ur love to cure me**

**Amu- NO!**

**Kukai- BAKAS!!!!**

**Utau- huh Amu.....Amu.....he's love sick!**

**Amu- so**

**MDLeo- all of you guys pissin me off so shudda**

**Rima- plz comment n add plus i know sometimes(ALL THE TIME) the stories short but it depnds what I got on mind ok....also this is MDLeo imagination so let her mind focus on this**

**MDLeo- Rima u didn't have to say tha**

**Rima- but i have to .....so yea..the truth always have to come out on this crappy story**

**MDLeo- crappy (TT_TT)**

**Rima- sike na**


	27. Love Sick

**MDLeo-Ikuto sick**

**Amu- uh**

**Utau- hahahaha**

**Rima- what's so funny**

**Utau- Amu have to be his nurse n listen what he says**

**Amu- NOOOOOOO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27- Love sick**

**Ikuto POV**

"I know." I looked at her. She twitched her left eye. Scary.

"You know?"

"Yup!" I smiled. She dragged my to the bed and laid me down. I looked at her. I felt like my face was burning up.

"I be back I get some soup." She ran out the room. I sigh. I felt light headed. I stood up. I collapse again. I couldn't breath right. I needed Amu here. I feel so lonely. Not outside but inside. I notice I been working day and night for 7 weeks. I didn't have me and Amu time. Also Amu was working in the same hospital as me. We see each other as we past by. I say hello but she ignore me and follow her doctor. I don't like the doctor. He's suspicious.

We I think I gotten jealous for like 4 weeks. I also was tired for 4 weeks of stocking them and running away from perverted flat-big as-chested nurses. I was a annoyed. Amu didn't notice though. She works on the second floor sometimes the fifth floor. That's my floor, 5th. Also at home she always busy on her paper work and check the papers. I also had too do that. But in bed. We be very tired. I will be the one on the bed. But she makes it to the couch. So we hardly be in bed together.

"Amu!" I yelled under my breath. I hope she heard me. It took a lot of breath. I heard foot steps but it was soft. I cling to the bed and couldn't barely bring my head up. I squint and saw a fur indigo cat. Amuto. He meow. He rubbed on me. I smiled.

"I know what your saying. Well, I'm trying to ge-..-cough- up anyway...-cough cough-." I whisper and cough a couple of times. I climb on the bed with all my strength. I saw Amu by the door with soup. She looked worried. She put the soup next to me on the small dresser. I couldn't really smile. I felt weak. She sat next to me.

"Ikuto I have to go to work at this time. So see ya." She was wearing her nurse suit and hat. I stared at her. With sadness. I need her support. I sat up. She gentle put her hands on my chest and push me back to bed.

"I know you want to, too but your sick. As a nurse you have to listen to me." I nod my head. I covered my eyes with my bangs. She stood up and walk alway.

"A-A-Ak-Ak-...." I couldn't say her name. My throat is now sore. What's happening to me. I got out of bed. My legs wobbled. I had to use the wall for guide.

"A...A....A....!" I called. I was worried. This had never happen to me. Well once. When she lost her memory of me. It was 8 days I had done that. But I'm starting all over. I feel hurt. Now she will go back to her doctor. I reached the stairs. I trpped on 5 stairs but got back on the railing. She was at the door.

"AK...A--k!" I tried to shout. She turned and looked at the stairs. She ran up to me.

"Ikuto you have to go to bed NOW!" I looked at her golden innocent eyes. But now it's not so innocent. It's scary. I listen. I didn't want to fight. She helped me up to our room. She laid me under the covers silence. She walked out. I sat up quickly. Then a ache felt on my head. I put my hand on my hair and felt bad. NO! I was hurt. It was painful of watching Amu leave. Like she did to see Luke that day, 2 years ago. I don't wonder what happen to him. Even though we were buddies when we were kids.

I felt Amuto by my side. He looked worried at me. I couldn't smile. He purred and rub against my neck. I looked at his eyes. Similar like Amu's. Gold. Pure golden eyes. So soft and innocent. But sweet. By looking at Amuto, I see Amu instead. I turned the other way. I laid my on the bed. I sigh. I want to call some one. But I don't want to.

"Baaa-aab-y..." That just popped out of nowhere. I notice when I collapse by Amu, I told her when are we going to have a baby. I cough a couple of times after that thought. Now I feel like we won't have a child. I want to be a family like Utau and Kukai. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I want a damn child. Huh. But that will never happen. Only on some perfect people. Like Utau the sing. Kukai the famous soccer player. Of course I'm perfect. Hells! I'm I'm a doctor. And my sweet Amu is a nurse. But I'm nearly not close to her anymore. I fucking love her!!

I turn my head looking at her hot soup. I sat up and grabbed it. I stared at it. Then I took a couple of spoon full. It's was good. Amu's cooking is awesome. I finished and placed on the table. I brushed my hair through my hands and looked at Amuto. He was sleeping and purring. I slowly pet him. He opened one eye, then closed it. I love this cat. Then Amuto got up and ran to the door. He meowed and twirl in circles. I got up but I was struggling.

I made it to the walls and Amuto went up stairs. I followed. BUT STUGGLES!!! I made it to the attic. Weird. Then the cat went towards my violin case. Ok? He meow. Oh I see. He want me to play the violin. I went towards the chair and sat on it. I grab my case and opened it. I took out the violin and the stick. The cat jumped on the table of music and laid down. I played it and it sounded sad. Thats how I feel in side. I looked up and face the cat. He liked it. I was happy. Then I started to think about Amu. Her smile, her eyes, and her laughs. I just want them back. It been 8 weeks since I saw her smile. I felt light headed again. I drop the violet. Then I looked down and my eyes slowly closed. I fell on the floor.

I got up and couldn't. I sat up. But lost my balance. I put my violin in the case slowly and use the chair to help me guide. I stood up and use the walls and made it to the attic stairs. But then I tripped and stumble on the stairs. I wince on the pain I had on my waist, arms, forehead, knee, and heart. I deserve this. All of this. But I don't deserve Amu's love. I hate this day. I crawled to my room and climb on the bed. I breathe heavily again. I felt hot. I grab my cell on my dresser next to me. I speed dial on Amu. It ring. And then again. Also a couple of times.

"Konichiwa, nurse Amu." I heard her voice. So sweet.

"A....A..mu.....Co-co-Comm.....holm....PlEA..zeee!!!" I tried my best.

"Is this so kind of jok-...IKUTO! I'm coming home right away!" She hanged up. Me too. I closed my eyes. I fell right t sleep. I was sweating too.

"AMU!" I clench my shirt to my heart.

**Amu POV**

I ran to my car after Ikuto's call. He was really sick. I have to stay home for a couple of days I guess. I drove to the our driveway. I parked it and ran to the house. I lock the car door and went in the house and closed the door. I ran up stairs. I open the room door.

"IKUTO!" I cried. I felt tears coming down. He worries me to much. I ran to him and hugged him. I open one eye. He was sweaty. I wipe the sweat with this cloth in my pocket. He smiled....weakly. I couldn't smile back. He pulled my inches to his face.

"I'm h-ho-t-t. I n-e-ed a b-b-ath." I nod. Then I blushed. How will I do this. I have to take in the bathroom. I can't bath him in bed. I took off his shirt revealing his muscular figure. I blushed. But I have to do this. I helped him to the bathroom. I sat him on the toilet top. I went to turn on the water on the tub. I put it warm. Add pink and blue bubbles. I'm a baka. I turn to Ikuto, letting the bath water run. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I-It's be-st for u-us to ta-ke it to-together-er. I ca-an't do it b-y m-myself." I turned red. He's right. I'm turning into a hentai.

"P-lus so-ome day w-e ha-ve to se-e each o-other. Hehehe -cough-." He's right again. I do love him and I dreamt that one day we will see each other and make love. Besides that day coming out the showers the same time. That didn't count and we didn't see each other.

**IMPORTANT 4 READERS-Kasumi- i know this isn't my story but ummmm yea MDLeo eatin ....waffles.....soooo yea this part will get perverted.....i'll be back to tell u it's over...ok..ALSO NO CHILD CANT READ THIS NOOOOOOO!!!!!! **

I helped him on his pants. Revealing his red boxers. I turned red. He stood up and use the tub edge for support. I turned and knew that he was taking off his boxers. I heard his get in the tub and turn off the water. Good this its a huge tube. I turned. He had his back turned.

"_Amu, _you can strip your clothes now. I promise not to look." I nod and strip my clothes. I put my hair into a high bun. Well messy bun. I got in and cover my chest part. Even though he saw that part. But I was in embarrass. I went lower and crawled towards him. He looked at me. He gave me his cloth and soap. I made the cloth soapy and put the soap back on its place. I scrub Ikuto's back and neck. He just sat there. Doing nothing. I scrub his arms and under his arms. I crawl in front of him. Luck I didn't see his manhood and he didn't see my womanhood but my breast. He stared down.

"Perv." I mumbled. He smiled. If he wasn't sick he would be smirking by now. I scrubbed his chest and stomach but then I blushed as I kinda went lower. I looked at Ikuto. He blushed. His fever. I have to do this.

"Amu -cough- I'll-..."

"NO! I am going to take care of my future husband that I love!!" Ikuto eyes widen. He took both of my hands and pulled me close to his face. He smash our lips together and then it got deeper. But as we kissed, Ikuto guide my hand to his hood. I blushed but was into the kiss. He went further down and made it. It was success. He help my stroke it up and down. It was long, how I felt it. He groan. I looked at him and broke the kiss.

"Ikuto-o is it......ummmm.....does it feel....good?" I blushed. I knew that was a hentai talk there. He let go of my hands. I stroke it faster. He looks like he was enjoying it. He stop me and I looked at his eyes.

"I need more of your love." He said it perfect in a complete sentence. I widen my eyes. He hugged me and drag me down in the water. We were kissing in the water and he was grinding on my lower. I wanted him there. I sat up to get a breath and he did too. We stared at each other hungrily. But I forgot he's sick. I felt his head. It's was its normal temperature. Then he pulled my to his lap. My legs was around his waist and we kissed again. He used butterfly kisses on my neck. I moaned.

"I-Ikuto!" I moan again. His hands was grabbing and roaming every where. The water was now drain. We were both naked and making out.

"I want you Amu! Very much!" I nod. I wanted him to. This will be my first time. We got up and he picked me up bridal style. He kissed me as we fell on the bed. I wanted more than kisses. But then he broke the kiss.

"Want protection?" I widen my eyes. He want more of me.

"No....I need you know, I don't care if I'm pregnant I want to make you feel better. We never spend time together." He smirked. I have my old Ikuto back.

"Good." So that night Ikuto and I made love. Ikuto was on top of me and I widen my legs. To this position.(U KNOW) He rub his head of his hood on my woman private. I moan of how it feels so go. Then he went in slowly.

"Does it...*groan* hurt."

"Kinda ahhh Ikuto, your c*ck is big and warm." I moan more. He smirked. I wrap my arms around his neck. He pushed in and out slowly. The bed was following his speed. I was breathing a bit heavy. But it was good. Then Ikuto speed up. The bed follow the speed. My breast was going around in circles. I ran my hands through his hair. I clentch my eyes and moaned loud as hell.

"Ikuto!" I screamed. He went faster and he licked my nipples. Then he stop. He sat up and stared at me.

"Change position." He said. I smiled. I turned and made a doggy pose. He went in me and bang me. I couldn't keep up and I never knew sex felt so good. I moved my hair behind my ear a couple of times. I cling on the bed and felt something coming in me. Ikuto and I was dripping with sweat over the bed.

"Neh Amu....*huff* your coming? Cause I am." I nod.

"Hai!" I moaned. Then I felt something flow in me thats warm. Next I knew that I came. We was exhausted and went to sleep for a few.

**(READERS CAN NOW READ)_______________________-------------------**

**Next 28 minutes---**

Ikuto got up and went to the bathroom.

"I be in the shower." I smiled. I had the covers over me and my hair messy. I giggle of how me and Ikuto finally made love. I sat up and stretch. As I turn to get up I fell. My legs was shaky and wobbly. I couldn't get up.

"Ikuto I can't get up! I fell on the bed!" I yelled. I chuckled then became a huge laugh. I blushed.

"Amu! You must be to weak!"

"NANI!?"

"Of the pounding I did! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I turned super super red.

"SHUDDA!!!" He came out the bathroom with a towel on his waist. He picked me up and sniffed me.

"You smell. Go in the shower or BATH right NOW!!!" I kicked and ran to the bathroom. I fell by the sink. It Huuuuuuuurrrrrrtttttsssss! I took a shower. After that I came out. I went towards the towel waist Ikuto on the bed waiting. I felt his forehead. It was in his normal temperature. Good.

"What fever you had?" He grab my hand and cup it on his cheek. He kisses it.

"Love sickness." I blushed and looked away.

* * *

**MDLeo- nice**

**Ikuto- love that**

**Amu- i did it with Ikuto**

**Ikuto- shut up you cute little not virgin anymore**

**Amu blushed***

**Ikuto smirked***

**Yaya- I'm toooooooo youngggggg**

**Kukai- finally you two did it**

**Tadase- .........yeah for u two**

**Utau- wat if Amu ha---......**

**EVERY1 covers her mouth**

**MDLeo- you tryin to ruin my story**

**Utau- srry**

**Rima-....**

**Nade- mmmmm yeah...**

**Nagi- hey hey......so whens r we....u kno**

**MDLeo- PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Beach Party Emotions

**MDLeo- its almost summer**

**Ikuto- plus ur b-day comin up**

**MDLeo- u remember!!!!!!!!**

**Amu- I told him yesterday**

**Rima- ~nice**

**Utau- w.e**

**Nade- HEY guess wat**

**every1 stared at her***

**Nagi- nothin**

**Yaya- im tired**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28- Beach Party Emotions

**Ikuto POV**

I was washing the dishes in the sink. I finished and went towards Amu. She felt a bit funny for a few days. But she always say ' I'm fine!'. Soon I'll be taking her to my office. I sat next to her. She wore her black bra and white booty shorts. Today was a hot day. We was slouching on the couch for 8 days. I looked at Amu. She scoot away from me.

"What? I smell." She looked annoyed.

"NO! I'm hot." I jumped on top of her. She struggled to get out. But I block both ways.

"In both ways." She blushed. I kissed lips. She kissed back. Then she held her stomach and head.

"Ikuto get off! I'm hot!" I got off and stand up.

"What should we do?"

"I need ice!" She face her face near the fan. I looked at her. I went to the fridge and grab one block of ice in the freezer. I walk towards her and run it through her back. She giggled.

"What so funny?" I smiled.

"I'm ticklish! BAKA! HAHAHAHAH!" She laughed. Then my cell rung. I pick it up and saw it was Nagi. I answer it.

"Yo..." I answer.

"Hey Ikuto! Rima parents are out and want us to come to their vacation house for two day!"

"Annnd that's good cause.....?"

"We going to watch it for 2 days and spend couple time together" I smirked. I looked at Amu. She looked at me curiously.

"ASWESOME! We're going! Ja neh!" I hanged up and ran towards Amu and hugged her. She looked at me weird.

"What the hell happen....WE WON MONEY!"

"No....We're going to Rima's parents vacation house for two days." She smiled. I pick her up, bridal style. I looked down at her chest. It been away.

"HENTAI!!" She screamed.

"What! I saw your body already.....Your _whole_ body." I smirked. She turned red. I throw her to the couch. She glared at me.

"HEY!"

"Well at least I not the one blushing and thinking dirty." I smirked. I went up stairs.

"Amu! Come on and pack we leaving today. At night." I went to our room and through our huge round closet. I took out the black suit case. My favorite. With a kitty chain on it. I paced my tank tops and boxers first. But it was hard choosing what type of beach shirt should I wear. Than there's my trunks. This is very hard. I need wife support.

"AMU!"

"I'm right behind you! BAKA!" She had some difficulties of what to wear too. She came up to me.

"I need help." Her left eye twitched.

"Huh...Pick this one. I really like i-....." She held her mouth and ran to our bathroom. She locked it and I put the shirt folded button shirt in the case. I went to the bathroom door. I knocked twice. I heard her threw up. I notice it been 5 weeks, she been going to the bathroom.

"Amu! Are you-.." She came out with a towel on her mouth. The toilet had flushed and I looked down at Amu.

"I'-m ight. ok." she out the towel on a random chair and continue packing. She acting nothing happen right there. I begin to worried. I continue on my suit case. I looked back at Amu and she was blushing hard. I meant...RED!! I went towards her.

"What's wrong?" She was staring at three bathing suits and two 2 pieces. I smirked.

"I don't know what to wear." She cover her eyes with her bangs. I hugged her.

"Amu, you have a beautiful body. So why bother picking randomly." She looked up.

"I don't. I gotten chubby. Even if I work out for one week, I'm this figure!" She stuff her face on my chest.

"Why am I like this now?" I stroke her hair.

"Awww poor baby. It don't matter how your body is. It count on that you will wear that 2 pieces." She shiver.

"Your a hentai, you know!" I smiled. I went back to my bag and went to the bathroom to get our stuff. You know...tooth brush, wash cloth, yea those, and soap/ deodorant. I put it in our bags. I zip my bag and she zipped hers.

"Ready?" She asked. Laying on the bed. Fat ass.

"Yeah. So whose car we're driving?" I asked her. She sat up and looked tired.

"Yours of course. I'm tired and don't feel like driving." I chuckled. We went down stairs with our bags and then her phone rung. I looked at her and she just stared at me. I stared at her with a plain face.

"Are you going to get that?" She picked it up and sigh.

"Hello?......Utau, we're coming......ok!" We..well I put the suit cases in the trunk. She was already in her seat. She wore her sunglasses. I went in the driver seat and put my key in. I start the car.

**Amu POV- On the road**

The wind was blowing me and Ikuto's hair. I looked at Ikuto and he was focus of driving. I held my stomach and felt sick. But not that kind of sickness. It's something else. I been a week I felt like this. Well 5 weeks. I didn't want to go to the doctor because I was busy at the hospital at some times when I have a appointment. So I gave up of my appointments. We stop at a gas station to get some gas. I got out the car and went to the store.

"Where you going!?" Ikuto put the gas thingy in the gas tank. I walk faster.

"I'm going to the rest room and buy a drink!" I ran towards the bathroom and lock the door. I lift the seat up and throw up. What did I ate. Nothing but usual. I never felt like this in my life. Is this normal for a girl. I threw up again and wash my mouth. I got out the restroom and bought mint, bottle of water (didn't want juice or soda), and something else that came on mind. I put the last item in my purse. I left the store and open the bottle. I drank a bit of water and went in the car. Ikuto took out the gas thingy and closed the gas tank. He went in the car.

"Can I have a sip." I hand it to him. He took a sip. He put it on the bottle holder. I put a mint in my mouth and suck on it. My arm laid on the side and my hand support my head. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" He held my free hand. He sound worried.

"Nothing..." I mumble. He sigh. I crushed the mint in my mouth.

"I love you and know this....I hope this be our time to be alone. Don't you think?" I smiled and lean my head on his right arm. He kissed my head.

"I hope so too." I giggled. I glance at him. Then my phone rung. I flip it open and it was Ami.

"Yo!" I answer.

"Amu Onee-chan! Mummy and Dad and I will be at America. Then come back but dad and I have to stay a bit!" She seems happy.

"Why?"

"Because mummy want to see the hot american guys and I also too." Nice ma.

"What about you and dad."

"He will be taking pictures of me in America and I will become a model there." Nice.

"Ok be safe, love you!"

"Love you toooooooo!" I smiled and closed the phone.

"Who was that?" I looked at Ikuto.

"It was Ami. She said that the family are going to America. But ma will be back home early."

"Mmmm isn't she going to be lonely."

"I hope not ma is strong. But I be checking on her." I stared at the window and felt tired. My eye lid slowly closed. I drifted to sleep.

**Ikuto POV- Finally at the vacation house**

I parked my car and sigh. I smiled and saw the sleeping Amu. She was cute. I stared at her. Then her eyes flutter. I smiled and she stared sleepily.

"Your more adorable then I imagined." She jumped.

"What I said something wrong?" I said.

"No! You just scared me!" I smirked. I got out the car and open the trunk. I took out both of our bags and held her bag. Her bag was red with a strawberry on it. I want the strawberry on mine. I looks so cute. But I....AM A MAN! So yeah. She got out and went to the house. I lock the car and turned. This isn't a house. It's a beach mansion. I stroll my case and called Kukai.

"Hey! You made it." I gotten closer to the mansion.

"Yeah I'm right here."

"OH! I see you through this huge window! Do you see me! I'm waving!" I looked up. I spot him. I made a peace sign. I saw him jumped up. Next to him was Nadeshiko or Nade. She waved with smile. I walk further more and made it to the door. Amu rung the door bell and Nagi opened it.

"Hey guys! Took long. Why so late." I looked at Amu and she blushed. She went pass Nagi and Rima hugged her.

"AMU!!!!!" Utau ran. She jumped on Amu and hugged her. Amu turned blue.

"C-can't b-br-eath!" Amu suffered. They let her go. Then she drop her bags. And ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Amu where you going!" Yaya said.

"I need to go to the rest room!" She ran in. Utau looked at me.

"She had to go very bad. Did she done that during the ride?" Utau question.

"Mmm .....yeah. A few stops thats all. But she said she be ok." Rima slap my head.

"Check on her! BAKA!" I glared at her and went towards the rest room door. I knocked on it. I looked at Rima. I shivered.

"AMU! Are you alright!" I said. All I hear was vomiting. Then she flushed and turned the facet on. The door open. She looked normally fine. She hugged me.

"Yes. I'm ok. I'm feeling hot today." I smirked.

"Wow! Amu never knew you wanted me so badly!" Then she un-hugged me. She looked at me with a straight face.

"What the hell! I'm feeling sick and your just think perverted stuff! I need your support, if your will to be my suppose a be 'husband'!" She walk towards the girls and they went up stairs. Ouch that just hurt. I walk towards the guys and they stared at me and grinned.

"What?!" I was annoyed.

"Amu just stoned you...hahahahah!!" Tadase laughed. I will kill him later. But Amu is a bit moody today.

"So....I'm going to the po-.." My lips was pressed against someone. I broke the kiss because I knew that wasn't Amu. I saw it was ....SAAYA!

"Hey baby missed me!" I cough.

"No! Saaya, you know that I'm with Amu!" I ran but she grab my shirtthat possibly just made me fell. As she on top of me. But I look way up and spotted Amu standing with her arms on her hips. She looked pissed. She was wearing her 2 piece bathing suit but was pissed. I thought it was cute. She grab Saaya by her her pink tang top. You could see her bra...well her b size bra. I sat up and stared at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK AMU!" Saaya yelled and blushed, pulling Amu's arm. But Amu was stronge. Amu stop and stared at Saaya in a annoyed expression. Oh fuck.

"How are you invited in here. Plus wheres your underwear, we don't allow people to wear thongs." Everyone chuckled. But Rima and Utau was staring.

"Saaya didn't I say not to come." Rima said.

"Mmmm but I'm across from you can neighbors get to know each other." She hugged Amu. Amu clipped her and Saaya fell. I grin.

"I'm going to the pool, Ikuto. So hurry and put your trunks on. I'm not waiting for you, I'll be in there already." She left with purple 2 piece Utau and yellow 2 piece Rima. We guys left Saaya there in the living room. As we came down we went outside. I had my black tank tp on and black and white trunks with a kitty paw. Tadase has red turnks with yellw crowns, Kukai has green trunks with yellow stars on it shooting rainbows, and Nagi has on dark blue and black with a baby blue basketball on it.

I sat on the chair and then that's when I needed Jesus. Saaya camed with this string bathing suit. Lucky all the boys besides me jumped in the pool didn't wanted t be touch by her. But my stupidity I hid myself by a towel.

"Iku-kun get from under there." She played.

"NO! AMU! HELP!" Then Saaya pulled the towel and Amu kicked her back. Where she fainted at. Some guards took Saaya home and I hugged Amu. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. She shove me and went to the pool. I follow her and was distractive. Well I'm easy to be distractive by ...Amu and her hotness. I sat down on this seat thats in the water. Amu sat on my lap and lean her head on my chest. She seems tired. I wrap my arms around her waist. She sigh.

"Ikuto, I soon will pick up my ma well....tomorrow at night." I smiled.

"Oh that was inyour mind the hold time. You seem tired and down." She shake her head.

"Mmmm..no. I just....sick...thats all. Nothing else. But I'm all right." She got up and dipped in the water. She swim up to the girls. Kukia came up to me and lean on the wall of the pool.

"Yo what's up with your girl." I looked at him and fold my arms.

"I don't know. She is weird this past weeks." He twitch.

"Weeks. Do you know why?" He looks like he knows why. I looked up the setting sun.

"Mmmmm no. Do you know?" He twitched his eye.

"Aren't you a doctor don't you suppose to know or check whats wrong with her!?" He changed the subject.

"Well I am but she say she could take care of her self. Plus where's your child!?" I changed the subject.

"At his grandma house!" We smirked. Then Utau went towards us. Then she went in the water. No sign of her.

"IKUTO-NII-CHAN!!!" She jumped at me. She kissed my cheek. Then she sat up sitting on my stomach.

"Get off your fat!" She giggled. I pushed her and she fell in the pool. Oops. I have problems shoving people off of me. Like I shove Amu off me and she landed on the floor. Ouch! I tried to find her then Kuukai pulled me in the water. Utau drag me towards the girls. Nade came walking by with her red and black 2 piece. I notice she had a nice body. But then something hit my head and I turned. I saw Nagi whistling suspiciously. I turned back to the girls. And there was no sign of Amu.

"Where's Amu?" I asked Rima.

"Get a drink or she said that she need to use the bathroom." I sigh. But She grab my hair and of course I have to come closer to her. She looked mad.

"WHY THE GOD NAMES DID YOU HAD SEX WITH MY AMU!" She whisper so the others, well the won't hear. Wait how do she know. Amu.

"Amu tol'..."

"NO! We can tell." Utau had known too.

"Ikuto ....did you used ...protection." Nade shyly said. I felt my face heated.

"Mmmm that's the answer you will never fin-.." Rima pulled my inches to her face.

"YOU BASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. Everyone looked at us. I got out and so did everyone. We dried off and the sunn went down. Amu wasn't back yet. Oh no! What if Saaya got her!

"Ikuto!" Amu ran towards me and hugged my waist. She had on a towel that was up to her sexy thighs. But I notice there were guys in the room.

"Amu w-what are you doing here naked!" She looked at me and cupped her hands to my face. Her face were inches from mine. She blushed.

"I want to take a shower with my hubby." She whisper in my ear but others could hear. Everyone was silence. Amu drag me up stairs in our room.

"AMU!" Yaya yelled. Yaya was in her bunny pj but with short shorts and a tight t-shirt. WOW! Never knew she grew up now. But then again. Yaya hugged Amu.

"Amu I thought us girls was going to sleep in Rima's room like a sleepover." Amu looked at her.

"Mmmm I thought about it and I want to sleep with my man.... That owns me." Yaya cough with a blushful face. My face heated up. Amu drag me to the room. She pushed me on the to the bed and locked the door. OH SHIT! Bad Amu is back. She craw in the bed and smiled her seductive smile. Then I flip her, she was under me and I was on top of her. I ran to the bathroom and she came in. I was in this bathroom that looks like a pool. But there goes Amu. She locked the bathroom door. She dropped the towel and I saw heaven but I couldn't let her defeat me. She walk up to me and laid her heavy weight on me that made me fell in this pool like tub. I gasp for air as I sat up. Then She sat up and lift my trunks. She threw it some place and kissed me. We went low in the water.

**Kuukai POV (finally)**

Yaya came down stairs in the kitchen and the boys (and I) was blushing of what she was wearing. Utau slap my head. My head stung. I looked at her and she smiled a evil smile.

"DID AMU AND IKUTO HAD SEX!!!!???" I faced Utau.

"Where you get that from?" Nagi said curiously. I sat on the kitchen chair.

"She said that she want to sleep with Ikuto and added that he owns her!" Me and the boys we're in shock mode. Then Tadase stood up and grip his bald up hands turning it pink. I flinch.

"This isn't the Amu I know of. I'm going to check on them." He was half way on the stairs and stop. His face was red and he turned back and to us.

"What going on?" Rima said.

"I-I....heard....Amu....." He begin.

"Doing what?" Yaya was worried.

"......Th-things that k---ids a-re to yo-ung to do...." Everyone was red.

"Come one Utau lets go to bed I can't stay here." I dragged her with me.

"HEY! I thought the girls will sleep in Rima's room." We cough.

"Ummm...Yaya...hehehhe we planned to sleep with our man for tonight..so yea!" Utau explained. We went up stairs to our room. I closed the door and she took off her top off.

"Want to take a bath with me, sweety?" She kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"But you said I was forbidden to take a bath with you." She blushed and made an angry face. She grab my hand and guided me to the warm water tub. The bathroom.

"I forbidden you from doing naughty thing with me in bed and look what I have for surprise, a baby. But that didn't stop you...didn't it?" She said with her sweet voice. I couldn't resist.

"Plus Amu and Ikuto are taking one together." She wrap her arms around my neck. She kissed my neck and my chin. But I have to change the subject.

"Ummm....since when Amu and Ikuto got upper in their relationship." I closed my eyes and I felt a breeze down there (u kno). She took off my trunks. I looked down but Utau weight made me fell in the tub. I felt like I was drowning but I sat up with Utau on top. She look so hot wet.

"I don't know but Amu looks ill." She kissed my lips and took off her bottom piece. Then threw it somewhere. She kissed butterflies over my neck as I groan.

"Do you think Amu's ....." She stopped and had on her worried expression.

"Prego. I guess. She been going to the bathroom lately. I did the same remember." She laid her head on my bared chest. She hugged me. I kissed her head.

"Yeah and the part you start yelling at me why did 'I' have to make you pregnant." She giggled.

"Now back to the action." She said seductively. We kissed and I think we sinked in the water.

**Nadeshiko POV**

I went to my room and took off my bathing suit. I locked the door and run warm water in the tub. I loosen my hair and put my robe on. I sat on the balcony chair and looked at the moon light. I took out my phone and looked at the picture of Nate. He was my favorite person I love. But he moved to America in Georgia. I will miss him. I got up and put my phone on the dresser and went in the bathroom. I locked the door and drop my robe on the floor and turned off the water. I jumped in the tube and lay on my back.

"So Amu...." I talked to my self.

"Ikuto was your first. I'm so happy for you. Your growing each year."

**RIma POV**

Nagi and I was in the room in our pjs. But we we're making out. He laid me on my back and kissed my every where. Then his hands moved to my thigh to my butt. I touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Not so fast. I'm worried." I sat up. My hair was kinda wet and had now grew to my waist. He sat beside me.

"About Amu and Ikuto."

"NO! I'm not worried about that hentai neko! It's just Amu isn't like this. But..." I pause.

"She has grown up, Rima." I smiled.

"Yea. I feel like Amu''s are daughter sometimes." I cover my mouth and giggled.

"Oh! You know we could have one if you want or a son." I blushed and so did he. I kissed his lips and he followed. I once again laid on the bed.

**Tadase POV**

I'm dating a sweet loving abult Yaya. She has now grew up after we had...(U kno). I enjoyed it and she was the one. Even though I still have Amu in my mind I love Yaya. Now Yaya is sleeping in my arms and I'm watching a movie. Guess what I'm watching. (**_You kno how my shugo chara character is a king)_** I'm watching Lion King. I love that movie. I can't wait to be king. Huh. Love that song. I kissed Yaya;s head and she moved closer and my hand was touching her boob as she turned the opposite way. It was warm and soft. I squeezed it and she moaned a bit. I guess I play with her two goodies for tonight.

**Afternoon-Amu POV**

I got up and I seen that I was naked with a also naked Ikuto. I got up and went to take a shower. After that I woke up Ikuto. His hair was messy and he fell right back to sleep. I whatever him and grab my stuff and grab his keys. He could get a ride from the others. I put my cell on my back pocket and went down stairs. No one awake. I sat my stuff on the floor and look in Rima's fridge. I took a bottle of water and a apple and SOME blueberries. I ate the apple and save the blue berries. I went out and lock the door. I open the car trunk and put my bag in there. I closed it and went in the car.

I start the car and my phone wrong. It was my mother. It was a text message. I viewed it.

It read:

_Amu hurry and pick me up now....It's VERY important!" _

_ -Mama_

I drove.

**Airport ----**

I made it and was out side leaning on the car. I called her an hour ago that I be here. But where is she. I locked the doors and went in side. I went to the bathroom really fast and you know. I threw up again. I wipe my face and put a mint in my mouth. I went out side and...

"AMU!" My mother cried. NO! I meant cried. Tears. Whimpering. Support. I hugged her. I smiled.

"You missed me that much." She nod but I felt it was something else.

"What happen. Why hurt eyes and noise red?" I cleaned her face. I sat her down on the ground. She was crying on my chest.

"Ma, please tell me what happen.... We're sad cause Ami was left alone with dad." She shook her head no.

"What then?" She shivered.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She got up.

"MA!" I shook her shoulders. She stared at me with her golden eyes like mine.

"I-I don't know h-ho-how to star-t...." She blink letting tears come out more. I hugged her.

"Just say it ma I won't be pissed." She stroke my hair.

"Amu, Amu and Papa......went to this hotel at night as I was in the the plane." I closed my eyes and lean my head on her shoulder.

"The hotel was full with gangs and it burned down." I widen my eyes a bit.

"Their fine right?" She cried more.

"**THEIR DEAD**!!!!!!!!!" She shouted and cried so madly. I was shocked and thought the world will end. I thought time had stop. I couldn't live with this. Dad and Ami died. **THEY DEAD! BURNED BODIES!NEVER COMING BACK!

* * *

**

**MDLeo- mmmm**

**Ami- y cant amu die**

**Amu- shudda **

**Ikuto- why cant luke die**

**Amu- shudda**

**Kuukai- this is non sence**

**Utau- word**

**Rima- I'm so srry Amu**

**Ikuto hugs Amu***

**Ikuto- u have me**

**Amu- n my mother**

**Ikuto- shit...yea her too**

**Nagi- well she will update soon...maybe in the weekends**

**MDLeo- yea right**

**MDKat- soooon**

**MDKasumi- real soon**


	29. MA! IKUTO! SURPRISE!

**MDLeo- well it was fine as it lasted**

**Ikuto- yea yea**

**Amu- so im hungry**

**Ami- ME TOO ME TOO**

**Rima- huh actors**

**Nade- yeah ...any way Ami you eat later,..you have to be dead in this scene**

**Ami- but im hungry too**

**Utau- i get her something. lets go**

**Kuukai- lets start**

**Ryu- YEAH**

**

* * *

**

_**Memory---**_

_"Amu, Amu and Papa......went to this hotel at night as I was in the the plane." I closed my eyes and lean my head on her shoulder._

_"The hotel was full with gangs and it burned down." I widen my eyes a bit._

_"Their fine right?" She cried more._

_"**THEIR DEAD**!!!!!!!!!" She shouted and cried so madly. I was shocked and thought the world will end. I thought time had stop. I couldn't live with this. Dad and Ami died. **THEY DEAD! BURNED BODIES!NEVER COMING BACK!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 29- MA! IKUTO! SURPRISE!!**

**Amu POV**

I was in my mother's house in this past four days. Those past days we were crying our eyes out. Ikuto was comforting me but it didn't help. Well a bit. Now I'm comforting my mother. Our eyes were red and noses too. Ikuto came in with three coffees on a tray. He set it down on the table and he took a cup. He sip it and looked at me. He put the cup down and wipe the tear that swim down on my face. I didn't blush. I couldn't even look at him. He hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry...Amu." He choke. Ikuto was down too. Sad of the deaf of Ami and Papa. But mostly I guess me. I been stressing and throwing up quite a while. Ikuto told me to go to the hospital but I needed to take care of my ma. Ikuto went to work these four days but came back. He need to work or else, no money. I laid back and Ikuto kissed my head.

"B-but yo-ou didn't do n-no-thing..." I stutter. My mom stood up and took the coffee. She went up stairs. I was going to say something but Ikuto beat me.

"Where're you going?" Ikuto said worried.

"I'm going to try to relax and the funeral will be after tomorrow." She sadly said. I ran up to her and help her to the stairs. I set her down on the bed. I turned on the tv and looked at her pale face. I never in my life seen my mom act this way. I set a tissue box next to her. She smiled weakly. I hugged her and she hugged back.

"Amu you can go home now. I be ok, don't worry about me." I looked at her red eyes. I took her glasses off and wipe her tears. She smiled and kissed my forehead. I nod my head. I walk out her room and she was watching tv. Me and Ikuto went in the car and I just stared at the window.

"Yo, Amu?" Ikuto turned my head, facing him.

"Ye-yes." I stutter. He blank twice and kissed my lips. Didn't have any passion but meant something. I broken the kiss and cupped Ikuto face. I stared at his eyes. His eyes.....were ......WATERY with SADDNESS!!

"Amu please don't cry. I can't take it. I disliking to see my strawberry cry. .....I-if you c-r-y I will too...w-ith y-you." I burst out crying and he hugged me. He was also crying. I never saw Ikuto cry. IN MY LIFE!!! I thought he was a strong man. But he does have one. Me and my emotions. I love this kind of Ikuto.

After that we went home and I was laying on top of Ikuto on the couch watching tv. It was silence in the room. Well dead. We already made and ate dinner. But now we're full and tired. I looked at Ikuto and he was sleep. I kissed his cheek and grab some blanket for us on the couch. I laid on him and shut my eyes. I drift off to sleep.

**After two days- Funeral- **

**Ikuto POV**

I put on my black suit on and was fixing my tie on the mirror. Amu put on her earrings and her eyes had been emotional lately. I fixed my tie and hugged Amu. She hugged back. She had her hair in a back low pony tail and a black dress that ends to her knees. With her black shiny high heels. She wore red lip stick and black eye liner. She looked so sad. I kissed her cheek.

"Ikuto, baby....I don't know what I should do for mother right now. She's ....going to stress...isn't she?" She was going to cry but she turned and grab her purse and went down stairs out side. I followed. Amuto watch us out from the window look sad. He meowed a few times. We left and started to rain. Amu was looking out the window, right hand supporting her chin. Her left hand was on the mid and I laid my right hand on top of hers. She turned and gave me a grumpy looked. I rise my eye brow.

"Why give me the look?"

"Cause, your moving a move on me as I'm depress." She raised her voice. I pinch her hand. She snatch her hand away.

"OUCH! Why did you do that?!" I smirked.

"Don't be depress." I smiled. She lay her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She whisper so I could hear.

"I know. Same here." Few minutes we made it. There were alot of people here and I couldn't recognize mostly all of them. I saw a blonde curly haired girl run to Amu. She also wore black dress.

"I'm sorry Amu." It was Rima. She was tearing. Amu was beginning to cry. Rima hugged her. They both walk up to this huge tent outside. They wanted to be outside on a sunny day but the weather changed its mind. We went up to the row and saw Amu's mom staring at the bodies. It was a river on her soft face. Amu hugged her. Amu first sight of look at the two both bodies. Amu shook her head and breath heavily. Tears run through her face. I held her hand and she squeezed it. She lost strength of her knees and fell. I went low and hugged her. She cried so loud like she was dying of pain in her. I hugged her tighter. I couldn't see Amu like this. I picked her up bridal style and sat her on the chair. She cried on my shoulder.

Utau was here and Kuukai also. Utau got up and sculled Amu's ma to her seat and comfort her. I could see Utau's eyes watery. I begin to feel the pain. I tried to suck it in but I couldn't. I wanted to be Amu strong man but That couldn't happen. Then the preach came in the front of the tent. I said all these things that made Amu's ma and herself cry out. Also others. I guessing family and some friends. We all prayed and made our best blessings on them. We all each had flowers. All of them were white roses with a green stem. We each laid the roses on the coffin. Amu was in my arms and I covered my teared face on her head.

The rain gotten heavier as we all left. Except Amu's ma. She still wanted to say her good byes and one of her friends will take her home safely. As me and Amu gotten home, we change into our pjs. Amu sat on the couch and look out the window. It was still raining. I went towards her and cover blanket over us. She snuggle close to me. She went to sleep. I guess this week will never be a what I was hoping for.

**Next Two Days-Hospital**

**Ikuto POV**

In the hospital was so blurry. I was in a bed and was dizzy. Amu was crying and I look around the room. I saw her on another bed. I sat up and my head hurt. I moved my leg but I groan. Why it stinging this much. Did-OH SHIT! I remember now. Where's Amu's ma-...Of course Amu crying over there. Must be her mother.

"Ehhh....Amu?" She turned her head. Her face was wet and hair. She ran to me and hugged me so tight. I 'MMMMMM' her to not hug me so hard. My leg hurtled. I cup her face and she kissed me on my lips. It was a kiss of relief. I think I like this kiss. Even though we didn't have '_alone_' time. She stop and cried more.

"Ikuto.....ar-are you hurt..I m-mean your l-leg...i-is it any be-t-tt-er?" I smiled and hugged her.

"I be fine, honey. Where's your mother, is she alright?" She shivered.

"No! She's in pain. Her legs are paralyze and she can't no longer speak. Most of all...'sniff'....she's in a coma!" She yelled in her crying. My eyes were wide and I was in shocked mode.

"How long is it...if you know." She looked at me with her shivering eyes.

"I-I wish I know.." She sat on my bed and took off my shirt. I faced her.

"What are you doing you rapes." I tried to make her smiled. At least blush. Well it worked. She blushed.

"Shudda! This is serious matter here." She smacked my head. I smirked. But it was weak. She gave me a hell of a massage! She 's good at this. She stop and her lips went closer to my ear.

"Do you remember what happen." I turned to her. I nod. She hugged me. I kissed her cheek and rub her head.

"Amu, I know so that your ma will wake up and you be able to see her smile again. I will do anything for you. I will help out on the doctor's bil-WAIT! I'm a doctor!" She smacked my head again.

"Ouch!" I rub it.

"A doctor that has a screwed up legs that need support from his girlfriend." I laid down on her lap.

"Mmmm I hate this. I'm going to get better faster anyway." She sigh and smiled. She brushed my bangs.

"Well you have to rest sometimes. And the docs said they put my ma in another hospital as your up now."

"Why?"

"1- your a boy-..."

"Ok now you want me to prove I'm a man." She pinch me and blushed red.

"2- she needs a better hospital so the upper docs can cure her better and treat her and stuff. Or it's something for coma people hospitals." I sigh and looked at the window. Now it will take days for me to heal. But I want more strawberry and blueberry fun time.

"Soooo..."

"Neh Ikuto, your lucky I'm a nurse now I can take care of my Iku-Neko!" She giggled.

"Well, why you're wet?" She looked sad.

"I had to run to the phone booth to call the ambulance because I didn't have my phone and you-..." She cried and I felt hot tears drip on my face.

"Yoy was on the floor....looking for dead that I couldn't be there, plus you and ma had blood over the place." I poke her cheek. She calm down and wipe her tears.

"Amu, understand this. I'm fine now there's no need to worry." She smiled weakly.

_**FLASH BACK~Cafe**_

_**Amu POV**_

_Me and Ikuto waited for my mother in a cafe store. I was holding Ikuto hand was worried. She must went the wrong way. But then we went outside and saw her coming. She was waving and was happy. But not the happy I was looking for._

_"Amu, Ikuto, nice to see you." We hugged. I kissed her cheek as she did to mine. She kissed Ikuto's cheek where I was kinda jealous. Hehehe. So like yea. We went to the store and sat on the chairs. We all asked for a coffee with whip cream on top. Yum. I want this day for me and my ma to relax. Because this week was all tears and stuff. But I want to try to get over it. I hope though. The waiter gave us our coffee and walked away. _

_"Ma, me and Ikuto are getting married soon." She smiled._

_"Awww! I will love that. I will video it and take many pictures as I could." But her face frown._

_"Your face would love that too." I frowned too._

_"Yeah...and so would Ami." I said. I took a slip of my coffee. Me and ma stared at each other. She laughed at me._

_"What?" She wipe the tears off her face._

_"YOU! You have whip cream on your face.!" I was going to lick it but Ikuto got involve. He lick my lips and I blushed. I pushed him._

_"Not in front of mother!" I giggled. And Ikuto laugh. _

_"Aww my Amu blushing. Come on strawberry turn red, your natural color" Ikuto joked. I stood up._

_"I be in the bathroom to wipe this ok." They nod. I went to the bathroom and used it. I see finally a store cleaned their bath room like they should of. But I washed my hands as I go out the flushing toilet. I wipe my face and touched my lips. Ikuto tongue was licking my lips. I blushed. I shouldn't be thinking that._

_I got out and didn't see them. It begin to rain as I went out side and saw a blue haired cat running in speed far away. Then a speeding car. I walk up to it and heard a car beep and a big thump. But the car kept going and ride away. I heard gasp and then a scream. I ran! I pushed every one out the way. My golden eyes couldn't see anymore. Blood....blood.....blood.....AND MORE GOD DAMN BLOOD!!! I teared. I screamed._

_"Ikuto! Ikuto! IKUTO!.....MA! MA!"_

_I checked my pockets and panicked. I didn't have my cell. I ran to the nearest phone booth. Not think of using some else's. I called the ambulance. They came and I cried. I went in the truck and held my ma and Ikuto's hands next to my cheek. My heart was broken. I won't and never forget this day. NEVER! I want them and hope they be back to normal. In peace._

_**Ikuto POV**_

_I sat there with Amu's mother quietly. She looked outside and cough. She stood up and stretch. She glanced at me and fix her glasses._

_"Where you going?" I asked. She smiled._

_"I need some fresh air. I feel a bit woozy." She walked out the door and I stared. I know Amu will kill me if I let her ma go any where alone. So I followed. I didn't want her ma to notice me. So I blend in, in the crowd. Everyone stop in a green light. But ....she kept going. I walked faster. Then She was on the street. She had her hand on her forehead and walk side to side like. But then I saw a car. It was pretty fast. NO! It was speed like lightning. I ran._

_ I caught up to her and so did the car. I grab hold of her in my chest and she gasp noticing where she at. But that's when the car flew and we were on top of it. Rolling. The car left and made a right turn. I was slowly in the air and saw a smile on the mirror of the man's face. I fell dead ass. We fell and our legs hit the floor made hard but she was under me but her head hit the floor harder. So did mine but not like that. I saw red and blurriness. And I fainted._

_The only thing I could able to hear was Amu....voice._

_"IKUTO!" I was out after that._

_**~OVER FLASH BACK**_

**Amu POV**

I stood up and ran to the hospitals bath room. I threw up. And again and again. I was throwing up quite sometimes.

"Miss Hinamori, can we have a word of you when you done." It was the nurse. I flushed and washed my mouth. I went out and she sat me next to Ikuto. I also notice that my mother had been transported to the other hospital. So I looked at the nurse. The doctor came in and Ikuto held my hand. This is bad. Dead ass bad.(~Manic word~) The doctor took a seat in this chair and the nurse smiled with a clipboard in her hands.

"Ikuto is going to be trade to go to the gym do practice walking 2 weeks from now and I really sight that you have a gift inside you Ms. Hinamori." I hugged Ikuto good news and me and Ikuto looked at the doctor in a serious face.

"What are you getting this to?" I asked. He smiled.

"Just asking a question....Did you two had any sex with out protection." I drop to the floor and was beat red. I got up and Ikuto nod yes.

"Yea~....why?" I askd again. The nurse winked.

"Your officially pregnant." The nurse squealed. My shirt of my should slid down a bit. Ikuto cough. I looked at him.

"I knew the reason you were throwing up a bit was the act of being pregnant." The doctor continued. I had no comment.

"Can you check how many months." **(After the beach party...i forgot to say i...skip a month)**

**Later on- Back to Ikuto room**

I ran to the room and smiled. I flew toward Ikuto's arms. He smiled.

"What's the news?" He smiled. I kissed his lips.

"3 months!" We kissed in for a long time.

"I love you." I said.

"I know....me too." I blushed. He grab a box and handed it to me.

"I know it's the wrong time but please accept it." I open it and widen my eyes. I hugged him. It was a sapphire ring and was beautiful. The most ring I ever admired. He put it on my finger and I looked in his eyes. I hugged him and we laid on that hospital bed. He's now my fiance and the best one.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." I giggled. I got up and went to the door.

"Where you going?" I smiled.

"To see my mother and feed Amuto. He sure was hungry." I wave and he did to. Hehehe. He will suffer by missing me. Kawaii right. As I walk though the halls I held my stomach. I wonder if it be a girl or boy. But I want to be in a surprise for me and Ikuto. But I hope my mother get to see him or her. Me and Ikuto's child. Baby. Family.

* * *

**ChrisyC1- Nice MDLeo but u had to add the blood**

**MDLeo- wat you kno how kids today..'blood blood mommy im bleeding'**

**ChrisyC1- ......keep ur comments to ur self**

**Ikuto- huh girls n there needs....**

**ChrisyC1- hehehe Ikuto will have Amu need up on him as he gets out the hospital**

**MDLeo- LOL!**

**Amu- .....wat do u mean**

**ChrisyC1- Utau...explain to Amu**

**Utau- well -cough- you will get moody as u get closer to ur prego state**

**Kuukai- I feel bad for u mad....Utau fat ass ate all my ramen....(whisper)**

**Utau- WAT...WHO FAT ASS !!! YOU SHULDIN BE TALKIN DUMB ASS**

**Ryu- fat ass............dumb ass...MOMMY DADDY I LEARN A NEW WORD**

**Utau- I blamed u**

**Kuukai- u always blame me**

**Rima- oh boy**

**Ryu- FAT ASS HEHEHEHHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	30. Good News But Then There's Bad News

**MDleo- well well**

**Utau- *yawn* im tired**

**Yaya- yaya's tired too**

**Amu- COME ON U GUYS SHULD BE HAPPY THA IM PREGO**

**Ikuto- yea**

**Kuukai- for what....**

**Ikuto glared at him**

**Kuukai- YEA WE SHULD**

**MDLeo- thas the spirit!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30- Good News But Then There's Bad News**

**Ikuto POV**

Guess what! I'm out of the hospital since 3 days ago. Plus my baby is in Amu. But ALSO....Amu is now my fiance!! I went back to work, with Amu help. I kinda have balancing problems. But I'm 'ight. I was now in the kitchen, eating tacos with rice. Amuto was looking at me and meowed. ???. I gave him the meat of the taco and her ate it. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs. I saw Amu. And her smile. I stood up and hugged her. She kissed my lip.

"How are you?" I asked. I sat her down on a chair.

"Fine....Can I have one?" I gave her a taco. The taco was kinda big and she might not eat it all. But then again. She ate it.

"Your fat." She jumped and blushed. She looked down at her tummy.

"Thanks a lot. Genius." I smirked. I scoot closer to her.

"I didn't mean that." She glared at me. She rub her stomach. I kissed her cheek and wash my dish. I grab my jacket and went towards the door but Amu stop me.

"Your going grocery shopping?" I nod my head. She puts on her jacket.

"Take me to Rima's house so I can tell her the good news." She smiled.

"Alright...come on." I kissed her head. I closed the door behind her. We both went in the car and she held my hand. I looked at her and her bangs was covering her eyes.

"We have a lot of things to do."

"Yup...But we can do that last so cherry up." She smiled and I see her sparkling golden eyes. I start the car and drove all the way to Rima's house. I spotted Nagi sitting on the stairs.

"Hey! Nagi." Amu wave. I stop the car and she got out. She hugged Nagi and he laugh.

"Hey Amu. Oh hi Ikuto." I smiled and wave. I drove away. Can't waist time. I made it to the grocery store and spotted Tadagay and Utau. I parked my car and went in the store. Next i knew it, I felt pain on my shin. I crouch down and held it. I wince and looked up. That kid. I hate him. That thing.

"WHERE"S MY WIFE! YOU BAST-..."

"RYU!!! Learn your language." Utau yelled. She pick him up and bit his ear.

"OWww mommy! That hurts." He cried.

"Well say sorry to your oji-san." Utau said. Tadase chuckled. I got up and was going to smack Ryu.

"Ikuto....if you dare hit my child. I SWEAR TO BOB THAT IT WILL BE YOU FOR THANKS GIVING!!!" I stood back.

"Anyway where's Amu." Tadase rub the back of his head.

"She went to Rima's house. Why?" I cross my arms.

"Just asking." I rub my injured leg and walk pass them. Utau followed. She smirked. She put Ryu down and told him get anything he want. So he ran away some where.

"So Amu's ok." I glanced at her and picked out some fruit and put it in the plastic bag.

"What do you mean?" I placed it in my basket. She smirked again. She nudge me.

"You know...the.... b-a-by." I felt heat on my face. I move along to the vegetables side.

"-Cough- Umm what about it." She turned me.

"Is the baby alright..healthy....girl...." She smiled. Then I notice the last word. I faces her.

"Oh hell no my baby dating your freakish monster son!!!" I yelled. Utau smacked my head hard.

"Says who!!?? Amu will agree with me."

"Yeah right. I make sure of that." I went to another 3 idles and finally made it to the cash register. But Tadase was in front. One day....never mind. Ok I finished with all the shopping. But then here comes the devil.

"Ikuto, I hope you and Amu have a happy life together. Always make her happy....or else." Tadase walked away. Nice. But I should thank him for that. Oh well I do that later. I turned the corner and a 2 shop cart carts crash into me. I fell and it fell on my injured leg. I uickly struggled to get up and saw a person running away. I saw a dark reddish hair and a black cap on. But he or she got away. So I went to the car and saw spare paint on the window side. It says....'Suck my dick, Jack ass!!!'. Wow some one hated me. Or was it Tadase. Nah..., can't blame people even though you hate them.

**Amu POV**

"WHAT YOUR PREGNANT!!! I'm so happy." Rima squealed and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Yup! I'm 3 months." She hugged tighter. Nagi smiled and and was reading a book.

"Hey Nagi, what book your reading?" Rima let go and blushed. He blushed too.

"Amu...., I'm pregnant too." I widen my eyes.

"I'm happy for both of you!" I squealed.

"Nagi's here reading a baby book. I already finished it, so it's his turn."

"Yeah and we are planing to get married next year." Nagi put down the book to rest.

"Awww thats nice." I said.

"How about you and Ikuto??" Rima asked. I turned to her and blushed.

"Soon...guess." I went threw my purse and dig through it.

"What are you looking for??" Rima asked.

"My cell...Oh shit." I stop my self.

"Amu...you know it's not good for your baby to hear that before it says that in his/her first word." I smacked my head with my hand. Whatever. I need to call Ikuto to pick me up. I got up and went to the door. I open it and turned.

"Rima, Nagi..I see you later." Nagi got up.

"Want me take you hope for safety." I nod my head.

"Nah I think I be good." I closed the door and walk down the stairs. I looked both ways and began my walk home. I check my purse and good think my keys were there. I sigh for relief. Then I stop at a green light and cars were zooming through the streets. The sun began to set and I must hurry. The light red and a bunch of crowd walk on the street. I pass them and kept walking and turn a corner. I saw someone running towards me wearing black. And spotted a sliver slash go straight towards my arm.

"YOU WHORE!!" I fell and pain was increaing my right arm. I wince and got up holding it. I heard a women voice and so she had ran away. What the hell did I do. I let go of the painful arm and notice blood was flowing. Oh shit. I hate the sign of blood. I'm kinda sensitive of seeing it up close to me. I held it and ran for help. The pain gotten worser.

"Hey miss are you....Oh crap your bleeding want me to cure you!!" I nod and I followed him quickly. Now I was sitting in his house, in the living room. He bandage my arm and I blushed. He looked at my face and looked surprised. He smiled.

"Are you Hinamori Amu!!" I nod. Must be a fan. He hugged me and let go.

"Remember me, Sanjou Kairi!!!" I blank twice and blushed of how baka enough that I didn't notice him. His green hair was down to his neck and ponytail. He wore contacts and he was no kid anymore. A mature adult.

"How was your life these past years??" I smiled and he was curious.

"Lovely and you??"

"Oh me I'm fine and I'm getting married with someone. Who is pregnant of my child." I smiled.

"That's good to heard and well -cough- I'm pregnant too."

"By whom??" He smiled. He took a slip of his coffee.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and we're planning on getting marr-.." He spit his coffee.

"Nani!!??"

"Nani!!!???" I said.

"Your pregnant to the guy who you call a 'hentai'?" I nod my head.

"Hahahhaha. Nice. I hope you two have a wonderful life together." He was tearing and whipped it away.

"Mnnnn...What's so funny??" He galnced at me.

"I never knew that day was coming. In the past I new something was up with you and Ikuto." I blushed and twirl my index fingers around.

"Well...sometimes....things jus-t...h-app-en...I guess." I blushed redder. He pet my head. I looked at him.

"Well times fly. Do you want me take you hope. I will worry if you go out alone." I smiled and nod my head. We went out the door and went to his car. We talk and stuff and as we made it to my house I thanked him. I hugged him and kiss his cheek. He blushed. I felt like I heard a flashing sound. Well what ever. I got out the car and he drove away. I walked up the stairs and trip. My heel broke. Shit. I unlocked the door and heard Ikuto in the kitchen. It was silence.

I went up stairs and change my clothes. I wore Ikuto's shirt and my short shorts. I went down stairs and Ikuto was sitting at the table. I hugged him but he stood still. Then I saw a paper in his hand.

"What's that??" He handed to me. I read it. I widen my eyes. I slam my fist on the table of food.

"Who wrote this!!?" I yelled. He glanced at me and I took a seat.

"I don't know but it was slip under the door." I glared at the paper. Cruel people these days. Just so retarded. I felt the pain came back on my arm. I held it and wince. Ikuto came to me and looked worried.

"What happen??!!" His eyes were widen. I smiled, trying t get it out of the away.

"Nothing really just a cut arm. Don't know how but something cut me arm but not deep." He hugged me in relief. I hugged back. We ate and washed the dish. I went to our room and sat on the bed. I grab my found cell and called the hospital.

"Hello can I speak to Mrs Hinamori??"

"**_Sure, wait a moment_**." I waited and finally got touch in her.

"_Hello_??" I heard my mother voice.

"Hey ma...I wanted to check up on you. Are you felling ok??"

"_Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me sweety I be alright. Worry about your future_." I hate it when she does that. That piss me the fuck off.

"Maaaa...I need to worry about you. Your the closest one in the family I have." I smiled.

"_I know. Anyway how are you and Ikuto??_"

"We're fine and I have a surprise I have to tell you!!" Here it goes.

"_WHAT IS IT!!_!" Then she cough at the end.

"I'm pregnant with Ikuto's child!!" It was silence. The she broke it. She cough a couple of times. Then she squealed.

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! My baby is going to be a moth-cough- -cough-big cough-....I'm happy._" She sounded sore at the end.

"Thank you. I hope you can come out he hospital because I willing for you to help me on...my wedding ceremony." I blushed and felt Ikuto minty breath crawled on my neck. I shivered.

"_Awwww now a wedding!! This is going to be great!! If I can be out this hospital. But one a couple of weeks more than I be back on my feet_." She said strongly. I smiled.

"I hope--...." Ikuto took away the cell.

"Hello Mrs. Hinamori!!" Ikuto said.

"_Oh hello my son in law!!_!" She squeal through the cell.

"Mmmm Amu told you I see."

"_Yes she did and please be a good husband._"

"I will do what I can and will. I will make her smile and happy every time."

"_Thank you Ikuto and take care._"

"You too. Feel better....ma."

"_AWWWW!!!-.._." She squealed. They hanged up. Ikuto glanced at me and laughed at me.

"Ki-ss m-e." He said slowly. I kissed him and blushed.

"I love you!!" I said.

"I love you too."

**Weeks later**

**Ikuto POV**

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Amu cried. I was once again comforting her. Utau was at the other side.

"There there Amu." Utau said. This week was awful. I ALMOST lost my job. Amu too. Hehehe. Amu and I had a fight about that abdomen our child from watching Barney and gay ass wiggles, therefore he becomes gay and retarded. I won though. No crack head tv shows for my child. Also me and Amu almost gotten killed but some strangers. All I remember from the strange was dark red hair. Where did I remember that from? Plus Amu's mother died. The doctors said there was a knife stick on her chest and was stab on her stomach for about four times. I was above shocked. But no...Amu was waaaaaay aboved SHOCKED!! She was freaking out. I tried my best bust nothing worked.

We saw the body and Amu was puking. Poor baby. I couldn't even wake that dead body. I brought along Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Tadase. They were at my level of shockness. Well it was a rainy day and it was hard.

"But I hope sooner...we had better news then this. This was defiantly a bad news. That day I had to play a song for Amu. She was crying and couldn't sleep. I gotten my violen and bow(stick heheheh) and played slowly. She fell asleep and was ok for now. Please....let this be over with.

* * *

**Amu- I dont want to read this any more ppl dieing to much**

**Utau- yea but its gettin to the good part**

**Ikuto- yea I want to see wat happens**

**MDLeo- yea..plus months went by the nexts(SSS) chapters....like 2-3 chapters..so yea**

**Kukai- hey some ppl r curious about the letter**

**MDLeo- oh yea almost forgot...hehehe**

** _________________________LETTER__________________________________--**

**IT SAYS:**

**_LIVE WITH THAT FILTHY WHORE ASS MOTHER FUCKING BITCH HINAMORI IS YOU WANT!!! I WONT CALL BACK FOR YOU AND I WILL MAKE YOU TWO SUFFER!! YOU BITCH!!! AND IF YOU WANT ME BACK N KNOW WHO I AM. KILL AMU'S AND YOUR BABY!!!!!!!!_**

**_-Back Page-_**

**_YOUR A LIEING BITCH AND DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE!! I HOPE SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU DIES!! PLUS I SHOULD VIST THAT PERSON. ONE DAY WE WILL MEET AGAIN AND I WILL TAKE YOUR #U$$Y NO MATTER WHAT!! AND YOU WILL ENJOY IT FOR ALL I CARE BITCH!!! _**

**Yaya- harsh words**

**Utau- ya**

**Ikuto- go thing me and Amu burned it after the funeral.....**

**Amu- yea**

**Ikuto stare at Amu***

**Ikuto- wat the fuck r u donin**

**Amu- im under a rock genius **

**Every1 sweat drop***


	31. Phat Amu! Not Fat!

**Ikuto- is there more dying pp**

**MDLeo- nah this will be better now**

**Amu- FINALLY**

**Utau- yea ....do much killing and dying**

**Nade- but remember its drama n ...romance **

**Nagi- oh yeah**

**Rima- shut up lets start the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31- Phat Amu, Not FAT!**

**Months 3 later- Ikuto POV!!----**

I came back from work and saw my Amu reading. Awww!! You should see her with the baby book. I walked over there and smiled. Wait! Baby book. Now she wants to read those kinds of books. Baka. I kissed her cheek and she glanced at me.

"Ikuto.....I'm excited." She smiled and rube her stomach. I smirked. I looked at her belly and held her hands.

"Me too. So phatty how are you doing reading your book. She smiled.

"Oh...I'm almost- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!" I chuckled. I looked up and walked away.

"That's good. I go take my muscular body in the hot shower for un phat people!" Now I bushed it. She go up and had the broom and I ran. I couldn't stop laughing. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. After the shower I went down stairs.

"IKUTO!!" I glanced at her and she was in the bathroom. We have a down stairs bathroom. I went in the bathroom, seeing Amu checking of herself on the mirror. I laugh under my hand. She glared at me but let it go. She sigh and looked disappointed. She rub her belly again. I went behind her and hugger her with my arms on her shoulder. I put my face in her hair smelling her strawberry scent.

"I'm hungry...." It was silence and Amu's stomach yelled at us.

"Come on. Before it loose it." I smiled and she followed. During our little snack, Amu had be very pick and find what she want. She was animal at the table. All you see was her taring her food up. I was scared. Later on she was stuff. We went to the living room and laid her head on my shoulder. I held her hand and stroke it with my thumb. I poke her belly randomly and she glared at me. I poked it a few time and she took my poking finger my bit it. She made a purple mark.

"You phatty!! Look what you did! I'm .....purple." I shivered. She glared evilly. I put my arm up and wiggled my fingers. She looked up.

"Distraction!!" I left and she was pissed. I went the attic and locked the door. Hehehehe. I don't have to lock it. She will take years to get up here. That's how phat she is. Ok it was night and I went down stairs in the kitchen. She was in the fridge.

"Uh-huh...caight you, phatty. Looking for something to eat!" I pointed. She turned and I could of sworn I saw purple and black aura around her.

"Ok ok...I stop." She took out a bucket of ice cream. But strawberry and vanilla. She sat down and took out a spoon out of nowhere. And took a chunk of spoon full in her mouth. I stared at her and she did the same with me.

"Mmmmm..can I say it!" I really want to say it.

"Mmmmnommm." She turned her head, facing the window of the night. It's been awhile and she almost ate half of the bucket. I took it away from her and put it back in the fridge. She whine and growl. I faced her and she stood up to go to the living room. But I picked her up bridal style and went up stairs to our bed room. She looked tired. I laid her on the bed and she smiled sadly.

"Why the sad face."

"I still miss my ice cream TT_TT!!!" She whine. I sigh and smirked.

"Phatty." I pat her head and helped her put on her gown. I also put on my pj. You thought I was going to say gown, hahahaa, asses. I went in bed with her and she kissed me good night. She turned over, not facing me and I scoot over. I hate this position. Can't wait for Jr. to get out and I can hug her all I care. Maybe next week I can start the baby room. Surprise for Amu.

"Ikuto.."

"Yeah.."

"What should the name the baby be..if..it's a girl?" I shivered.

"Why be a girl.?...Why can't the baby be a boy?"

"Well..I want a girl." She seems mad.

"Well...I want boy." I glared at her. I can feel a aura around her.

"What about I change my mind, if you.....give me ice cream."

"Phatty!" I laugh.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You jerk!!" She whispered and yelled.

"I know." I kissed her. I rub my hang on her belly and it was sure big. But not really ..yet!

"Ikuto,...just 3 more months, right!" I deepen my face in her hair.

"Yup." Sooner we drifted off to sleep.

**Morning--**

I woke up and see no Amu. Just the sun light. I got up and went to the bathroom and did my morning daily schedule. I went down stairs, dressed in my doctor clothes. I saw Amu in the ...kitchen. I raised my brow. I gotten closer and stop. I stared at her. She was sleeping on the table. Next to her was 2 empty buckets of ice cream. Strawberry and vanilla. I poke her cheek and she open one eye slowly. She was blushing red.

"Yes~ Ikuto~koi~!' She blushed and collapse, until I caught her. That's when i took her to our hospital. I left the room and speak to one of the doctors. Doctor talk.

I looked at Amu and she was breathing normally. The doctor said that she had too much sugar. That the baby might couldn't handle it that she had to go to the hospital. Mmmm nice job Amu. Make the father worried. I went in the room. I sat on the chair next to her and brushed her bangs.

"Bucket of ice creams....2 buckets. Tsk. And TOO much sugar. You could of cause the baby alot of damage. Did you forgot?" I felt warmth on my hand. Her hand. She was looking at me. In her golden eyes says everything. Tears began to water her eyes.

_I'm sorry._

_My baby._

_I hate myself._

_Ikuto...I know your disappointed in me._

_You hate me._

_The Baby hate me._

_I shouldn't be a mother._

_I can't do this._

_Gomen...._

_Gomenasai!_

She sat up and I hugged her. She cried in my arms. I stroke her hair. She mumbled some words. She pushed me to break the hug. She rub her belly and looked at me.

"Don't worry the baby is fine...and healthy. But you...need to keep up with yourself. Realize that your the one whose pregnant!!" I raised my voice a bit and was serious. She lower her head and nod. I cup her face and kissed her cheek.

"But don't ever push your self like that..even if your in your women moods. Please don't. i don't want to loose you." I pulled her for another hug. She cried harder.

"GOMEN!!! GOMENASAI!!!(whining)!!!!!!!!!!!!" I chuckled.

"I forgive you. Plus Gomen for calling you .....Phat." She shivered.

"I don't like when you call me that. Cause it make me feel like I am." She pressed her face closer to my chest.

"Hehehe.....gomen. Now do you think you be feel better afterwards." She giggled and nod her head. I wipe her face and we kissed.

"But what i meant about phat was.....you were a all time hungry person." she slap my head and blushed. What a Phatty.

* * *

**MDLeo- hehehee**

**Rima- wats funny**

**MDLeo- ur phat**

**Rima- thanks alot...now u made me fell bad**

**Nagi- hahahahhahaha now I get it**

**Nade- slow**

**Nagi- not slow as u**

**Nade- dumb ass**

**Ikuto- mmm dumb doney**

**Amu- retart....hahahahah**

**Ikuto- hahaha**

**Utau- smart asses**

**Kukai- smart donkeys**

**Ikuto- no.....no.....you just killed it**

**Amu- yeah ....**

**Kukai- how...**

**MDLeo- u added (s)**

**Yaya- Smart donkey**

**Amuto- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**MDLeo- omg....now thas funny hahahaha**

**Utau- omg..yaya ur so funny hahaha**

**Kukai- i feel left out**

**Tadase- ur tellin me**

**Yoru- by the way amu is 6 months pregnant in this chappy...c ya **

**Yoru- AMU IS MY GIRL WH IS HAVIN MY BABY...!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!**


	32. Party Surprise!

**MDLeo- hey guys**

**Amu- hey**

**Ikuto-...**

**Tadase- hi**

**Kairi- Nh**

**Yaya- HI!!**

**Utau- Brochur**

**Kakia- Yo**

**Rima- hello**

**Nade/Nagi- ..hello/sup**

**Everyone- surprise!!!!!!!!****Chapter 32- WHAT!!??**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Party Surprise!!**

**Amu POV**

I was working in the hospital with a patient. I gave her, her meal for the day and she was just 14. Her name is Hiiragi Rikka. She had an illness of forgetting. But she is slowly recovering.

"Miss. Hinamori....I'm not trying to be rude...but your belly is huge!!" I rub my now huge stomach. I cup one hand on my cheek. I blushed and giggled.

"Well I didn't know you notcie I am pregnant." She blushed and smiled.

"Oh Miss, I'm so happy for you. Now whos the father." I blushed. But we did discussed this like a month ago. Well she has that illness. Memory loss. But I did told her this a month ago. But we do need to remind people.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he is my fiance." Rikka squealed.

"You two will make cute babies. ...HOW MANY MOnTHS!!" She looked surprised that I jumped.

"I'm eight months.....just ..one MORE MONTH...!!!! Oh Shi-izzzz!!!" I covered my mouth. Just one more month. I looked at my stomach and felt a kick. Mmmm. Ikuto's going to be YAY and WHEE mode! I looked at the clock and it was time to go.

"Well see you tomorrow Miss Hiiragi." I waved.

"Bye!!" She shouted. I went out the door and a hugging person was hugging me. He smirked. You know hows that. Plus I saw blue.

"One more month my darling." Ikuto kissed my cheek as heat rosed there. I smiled.

"I have to go to the doctor for a check up." We walk though the halls.

"I'm a doctor." I turned red.

"NO! I don't want a hentai as you for a doctor!!" I cross my arms. I reached my doctor room and Ikuto sat out side. In side the doctor checked my stomach and the healthy baby.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, do you want to know if you baby is a boy or girl?" Dr. Amakawa asked.

"No. I want a surprise for me and the others. Plus I had a feeling someone bet Ikuto that it will be a girl." He laugh and I giggled.

"So see you next 2 weeks ok." He smiled. I walked out.

"Yeah ja neh." I saw the busy Ikuto talk on his cell by the sunny window of Fall. I went towards him and he put away his cell, looking at me. He smiled. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine." He twitched when I said she.

"Lets go home. Don't want him to stay in the hospital so long." I twitched my brow.

"Yeah she will get a annoyed." We walked fast in the car. We made it and Ikuto drove away from the hospital.

"Do you know you're always wrong...well most of the time." I glanced at him.

"......" I looked away.

"Also you have mood swings, so of course your wrong."

"......"

"Amu?"

"I hate you!!"

"Love you too, Bubble gum!"

"Ikuto?"

"What phatty?" I raised my brow.

"Don't call a one month away pregnant woman fat!!!"

"You musta heard me wrong...I said phat." He smirked.

"Yes! Fat!!"

"Look prego lady I don't know your hearding is right but listen here....phat...P-H-A-T...phat." I felt slow minded.

"You make me slow."

"Well that's the cause of being pregnant." I smacked my forehead.

"You made me pregnant!!!"

"Did you enjoyed it?" I turned red.

"Ummm....we-ll....THAT GOTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!!!!" He smirked.

"You liked the part when you called my name...'Ikuto..Ikuto..ahhh...IKUTO...That feels...G-ood!!'" He mocked me. I stared out the window. I felt my leg being rub and the car stop at the house. I looked at Ikuto. Heat on my face.

"If you want more we can always have our fun after the baby arrives." He said seductively. I got out the car and open the house door and went in. Ikuto's too much. But I heard meowing noises down stairs. Mmm must a be Amuto. Ikuto locked the door and I went down stairs. I stopped. I stared. I was in shocked. Ikuto followed and his eyes widen.

"Meoooow....Meow...mmmmmEOWWWWWW MEOW!!!" TWO NEKOS GETTING BUSY!! Amuto was a good cat. But now he's a NAUGHTY NEKO!!

"This is new." Ikuto laugh. I smack his head. Amuto partner was a white cat with blue eyes. But I left. Ikuto laugh so hard and closed the door.

"We going to have KITTIES!!!" He wrap his arms around me. I sign.

"Don't forget the baby." I whine and pout.

"I can't forget that...and way follow me." He grab my hand and we went up stairs. He covered my eyes with a cloth and we stop. We went in a room, I think and hears that he closed the door behind us. He took the blind fold off and I saw darkness. The lights came on.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped into Ikuto's arm. Never knew pregnant women could do that. He put me down and I was confused.

"What's going on??" I saw Rima ran up to me. Yeah everyone's here. Rima hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"We planned on making you a baby shower thats all." She giggled. I blushed.

"What about you...You have one more month also." Yes she had did it before me and Ikuto did it. I didn't know.

"I guess its for both of us." She smiled. I smiled too. Then Utau hugged me that I couldn't breath.

"I can wait until she comes out then my son will ...you know!!!" She whisper the last part so Ryu won't hear.

"Mommy...what if it was a girl..?" Ikuto ruffled his head....roughly. And added an evily smile.

"What if was a boy...but if the baby is a girl...we will have serious problems and talks!!"

"Ikuto...just say the baby will be a girl...I'm was right." Utau glared at Ikuto. Statics though their eyes battel on each other.

"Never..." Utau pulled Ikuto's ear.

"AAAAAHHH UTAU THATS SENSITIVE!!!" Wow so much drama in the family.

"I don't care." She shouted in his ear. I sat down on a chair next to Kukai.

"Kukai...what if I had a girl and your son likes her." He twitched and stared at the floor.

"Sorry Amu ..but I'm on Ikuto's side...I thinks It's a boy."

"Yeah! Yaya also thinks Amu going to have a BOY!"

"YAYA!" Me and Utau glared at her.

"Wha-t...." We sigh.

"Rima what do you think." Nagi asked.

"Well...I don't give a damn but at that thought it's propbably be a boy."

"WHAT!" Utau fell on the floor and grab Rima leg with fake tears.

"WHYYYYY RIMA!" Utau whine.

"Because...." She smiled and rub her stomach.

"I'm having twins of girls and want your son and Amu's -cough- ....yeah." She blushed and looked away.

"You having twins." I pointed. Nagi nod and blush, scratching the back of his head.

"They got pretty busy..." Ikuto whisper, letting some of us could hear. He walked away but got hit by a shoe.

"Bad Kitty!" Rima yelled.

"Don't be in people's business!"

"Why,....it's not like we have kids that knows about se-----....-cough- we lets just eat the cake." Utau had the knife near Ikuto. Her son was right there anyway.

"So mommy..I be able too-o h-ave fends." Utau picked him up.

"Yup!" She and Ryu smiled.

"Hey ryu...How about a brother or sister." Kukai glanced at the blushing Utau.

"Yea..I get to have a bro and sisser." He wave his hands up.

"Now I know how your child get that cute accene.....Utau..." Ikuto pointed. Utau put her son down and ....chased Ikuto out the house. I just laugh. Ikuto and Utau have a swelling connection. I wonder they was like this in the past. Never mind.

_I remember when Utau got pissed at Ikuto getting a kiss on his cheek by Lulu in front of me. Utau made Ikuto so wet. I didn't know she was that strong to throw him out the window and into the water fountainout side. Swelling connection. Plus that time when Ikuto accidently spilled milk and orange just on Utau. She threw him to the neares garbage. Then she rolled it to the stairs and Ikuto plead her but no use. She kicked it the garbage and there goes the rolling kitty in the trash can. But me in the back ground and in every of their sibling moments I was laughing my ass off._

Later, we said our good byes. I went in the house and saw the cake on the counter. I stared at it. Ikuto came in the house huffing. I walked slow towards the cake. I was like a mummy. But look at the cake. So rich. But I was stopped by Ikuto retardedness.

"Cake Cake Cake Cake...Mmmmm Ikuto I want Cake!!!" I whine like a little 4 year old. He sigh.

"Fine. But not all of it." He let me go and I ran to it. I ate 1/4 of the cake. I am sweet tooth after all.

**Ikuto- ur shur r phat**

**Amu- i kno**

**Utau- its a girl**

**Ikuto- its a boy**

**Utau- say tha agian i throw u out the window like i did **

**Ikuto- try it**

**~silence~**

**Yaya- ok .....we had notice somethin about amu...**

**Tadase- she went to the doctor a few weeks**

**Rima- n we notice somethin**

**DOCTOR'S OFFICE--**

_"Amu....Hinamori........you having twins..." Amu almost fell. Ikuto grab her._

_"R-really!!" She studder._

_"Yes and want me tell you the gender."_

_"No...."_

_"Why is that."_

_"I'm betting my fiance the baby is a girl."_

_"Mmm I see. I tried that with my wife..guess what. I won."_

_"There's a chance I will win honey!" Ikuto smirked. I blushed and pouted._

_**Ikuto- wow twins**_

**_Amu- next level_**

**_Kukai- n u said Rima n Nagi got bussy_**

**_Ikuto- Shudda_**


	33. Shocking News

**MDKat- mmmm huh...this story long**

**Amu- yea...but keep it up**

**Ikuto- yea...we need more excitement**

**Utau- continue the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 33- Shocking News**

**Amu POV**

"AAAAAHHHHHKKKK! IKUTO!" I yelled. This month was the last month. I made it finally. I'm going to be a mother. And Ikuto a father. Ikuto Ran in the kitchen seeing my croutching on the ground. I was hold my strength on the counter but the pressure of my stomach hurts. Ikuto brong me back up and he smiled.

"It's time." He took me to the car and drove fastly to the hospital. I was breath heavily and the nurses told me to breath slowly and easily. Then a doctor ran towards Ikuto.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! We need you for this surgery of Hiiragi Rikka!" My eyes widen. I breath more faster and held Ikuto hand. He tight his grip. He kissed my head.

"Relax I do anything to help her." I took a deep breath and smiled. My brows frowned. He walked away.

"Amu good lucky!" I blushed lightly and I nod.

"Do you best Ikuto...I love you!"

"Love you too!" He ran out of sight and I was send to the white room. A few women doctors came and few nurses came in. I had been changed into the hosptials outfit and sat on the bed.

**Later on ~**

"AAAAAHH WHERE'S IKUTO WHEN YOU NE-AAAAAAED HIM!" I shouted. This was the last baby and I was having difficulties. Finally the body was out and I can rest now. I was into my normal self and closed my eyes I smiled with the biggest relief. Maybe later I kill Ikuto for getting me pregnant. The doctor smiled at me and showed me the twins. I turned and she lady them down next to me. I hope Ikuto would be happy for me.

"Mrs. Hinamori.....I'm sorry for telling you this but the child of the white banket has a type of sickness." She looked sad. But me..I was shocked.

"W-why...H-how...this can't be!" I was going to tear.

"Don't worry it isn't rarely bad at all...but the other one is healthy." I smiled in releif. They both looked cute and so small and soft. Then the doors open. Revealing my future husband.

"Who won." He smiled and saw the babies. He lift them up and peeked at their nuded body. Then he checked the other one. I smirked. But he smirked with a wide grin.

"Looks like...phatty lost and Kitty kat Ikuto won." I widen my eyes. I blushed.

"Shudda...atleast I made it through." He nod. He sat next to me and gave me one of the baby and he held the other. The baby I was holding had messy indigo hair and with my complection. He was sleeping and didn't wanted to be bother. The other one had indigo hair color too but a bit lighter. He was the sick one and the last.

"What do you want to name them....._Amu_?" He said my name so sexy. I wanted to kiss him now. But now wasn't a good time.

"Ummm let's name the one your holding .....Sora." I smiled. He smiled too and nod his head.

"Lets name that lil guy....Kyo." I looked down at 'Kyo' and I wiggled my hand on his face. He yawned.

"Awwwwww look Kyo just yawn!" I squealed. Ikuto just chuckled. Then the rest of the gang came in.

"AMU! Your babies are adorable!" I blushed. Utau was squealling her heart out. Rima came to my side and smiled.

"Good job Amu!" Kukai's thumbs up with his famous cheesy grin. Nade brong flowers and put it on the table.

"Hello Amu....lovely babies you have there." Nade smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. Ikuto kissed my cheeck and heard a flash. We turned and saw Yaya took a pic.

"AAAAAWWW! KAWAIII! Yaya love Amu chan's BABIES!" She took pics every where. Then Tadase stopped her and everyone laughed. Then Sora whimper and tears ran his face. He turned a bit pink and screamed. Wow. He started crying.

"He got that from Ikuto." I said. I giggled.

"THE BABY IS A BOY!" Utau yelled. The baby becamed louder. Ikuto shushed him and he calm down a bit. Ikuto was becoming more advance into this.

"Both." Ikuto smirked. Utau pouted. Rima smiled.

"What's the kids names." Nagi asked.

"Sora and Kyo." Ikuto pointed.

"Well good luck with the kids Ikuto!" Kukai grinned. Ikuto smiled.

"Anyway...how was the surgery?" I aske Ikuto.

"Oh that....well ...How can I put this...I'm sorry.." I looked shocked.

"W-what...This can't be-..."

"I know. How can a young girl like her.....survive the surgery....." It was silence in the room. I stared at Ikuto. I smacked his head.

"OW!" He rub his head with his free hand.

"You looked like you were serious!"

"I was god damn it! The surgery was held for adults only and some of the docs voted they should try it with a 14 year old." I smiled at him.

"I'm happy it was succes." I held Kyo closer.

"Succes.....Amu it was diffcult....we were play the maze game at the corner of the room. Seeing who can finished all 5. I won." I hit his head.

"Your retarded."

"I got THAT from you, mommy!" Ikuto laugh. I blushed.

"Well we must go because the nurses said just a few minutes. We come back tomorrow." Rima said and left with a big belly and Nagi. Utau nod and drag Kukai and her son out the door. Yaya.....was picked up by Tadase causing her picture madness. And Kairi smiled and nod.

"See ya Amu....Ikuto...and kids." Kairi slowly closed the door. The nurses camed and took the babies to the nursery room. It was silence with Ikuto. But he broke the moment.

"The nurse said you'll be stayin here about 4-5 days."

"Why that long."

"Because I don't want to see you and the babies any more." I gasp and hand over my mouth. Ikuto waved his hands and I blinked. Oh that was just a daydream.

"What happen?"

"I said because you looked drowsy and sore so the nurses gave you this time to sleep." I nod my head. I guess I should sleep causing the day dream that was weird. He kissed me and left out the door. I turned side ways looking out the window. This shouldn't be bad. Atleast the babies are safe and happy.

**3 Days Later--**

I was beginning to wake but Ikuto told me to not push myself. Ikuto and I went to the our baby room and smiled. We looked at Kyo who was wake and making baby noises. I reached out for him as I sat on the wheel chair. He smiled but was looking at Ikuto.

"Awwwww! C'mon look at mommy....please smile at momma!" Ikuto picked him up and the baby smiled happier. I wanted him to smile at me like that. Then I had a question in my head.

"Where's Sora?" I frowned. He looked away and back to me. His eyes were emotional. What happen to my baby?

"The doctor said that Sora need special treatment .... amidiatly...he was turning red and was sweating so they put him in another room." It was silence in the room. I can't believe it. His sickness was that bad. It gotten worst.

"Well the doctors be able to heal him?" I was almost about to cry.

"Don't worry, they say they do what ever it takes!" He smiled. But I had a bad feeling. About Sora. Something telling me that today wasn't the day. It started raining and Ikuto was preparing to head home. Kyo was put back in the room and Ikuto kissed me and left. I waved and the door slow closed. Ikuto will come visit tomorrow. I looked at the window of the rainy weather. I wonder if Ikuto can handle of being alone for a couple of days. I went to the bath room by using the clutches. I washed my face and used the toilet. I went to my bed and felt tired. My eye led begins to slowly shut and I drifted off to sleep.

Next I knew it I heard smashing. My eyes opened wide and I sat up. I look at my door. I stood up and guided my self by the wall. I open the door and the noises came up from the dark halls. I'm guessing its up stairs, the second floor. So guess what my retarded self did. I went to the snack machine. It was hard. Doritos or gummy bears. But I can't thin about food now. I have to check up stairs. I bet you thought I was going up stairs already. Well fooled ya!

I went up stairs and found a shocked nurse.

"Amu! DON'T COME CLOSER!" I-I-Ikuto! I thought he was home. Where is he. I turned right and saw a....gun.....two people...Ikuto.....shocking nusing...and .....SORA! I step closer.

"Take another step I shoot your baby and the nurse....plus _Ikuto_!" I know that voice! It's a girl....S-S-SAAYA! She came in the light. She was wearing a black tight shirt and short shorts. Also sneakers. But she was holding my baby ....and someone beside her was holding a gun. .....He appeared in the light. No Way! Luke......I was going to tear.

Ikuto was on the wall but behind them. Luke pointed the gun at Ikuto. And another at Sora. I was going to faint.

"W-why....WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"Lies...." Luke mumbled under his breath.

"Embarressment...." Saaya hissed. I tried to plan something quick. I bit my index finger. I looked up. I put my arm up and wiggles them.

"Distraction." Them two looked at it.

"DON"T PLAY GAMES WITH ME HINAMO-..." Luke was knocked out by Ikuto and Saaya flew to the wall. But Ikuto recused Sora. I was happy. Ikuto gave the nurse to Sora and she ran off.

BAM! I ducked down and cover my ears. I looked up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO THIS IS NOT REALL! SHIT! FUCK YOU SAAYA......FUCK YOURSELF AK AKAHHHHHH!" My eyes was widen and tears scrolled down my face.

Guess who she shot. Just guess. Because it wasn't who she love. The nurse. I heard baby crying. Saaya got up and ran towards the baby. Was my eyes golden or black. Because I saw was blood. Saaya stood there with the gun. Aiming at Sora. Ikuto came rush but....

"This is for all the hate you cause me.....SO YOUR FUCKING BABY SHOULD DIE! FUCK YOU AMU!"

BAM.....BAM.....................**BAM!**

I didn't hear crying. I didn't hear nothing. I couldn't breath. I couldn't blink. My heart stop. No,... time stop. I stop. Ikuto frozen. He fell on his knees. I walk towards Saaya. Saaya stood there in her same position. She drop the gun. She was shocked. She looked at me. I stop beside her.

"Circle of...of life huh......" I looked at Sora dead form emotionless. I drop on the floor and hugged his dead body. Would you do that? Well I did. I cried on my baby. There was bullet shots on his chest and body leaking. I didn't care about the blood. I cared about nothing in here. I left him down on the floor and stood up perfectly. No struggles. I looked at Saaya. Blood was covered on my hospital clothes. I didn't care.

"You should be happy. You won......FOR NOW BITCH!" I punched her in the face and kicked her between. She fell on the floor. I got on top of her and kept punching until I had enough. Blood was on my fist. Blood on her face. My mind was blink. I just wanted to kill this bitch. Then I felt someone slam me on the wall. That person lift me up. LUKE! I kicked him in the nuts and slam his head against the floor.

I choked his neck and repeated banging his head on the floor.

"Am-u-u! Yo-ur..... o-over REACTING!" He choked out. Me over reacting.

"I....CAN'T TAKING IT...THE DYING!.....MY PARENTS.....MY LITTLE SISTER.....NOW MY BABY WHO WAS IN A CAUSE OF A SICKNESS..! WHAT MORE DO I NEED TO DEAL....HOW MORE DO ME AND IKUTO NEED TO SUFFER NOW!" Blood was forming in the back of his head. I let go of the cause of his now fainting and Saaya beaten face and fainted. I stood up and grab the guns and put on the floor. I stomp on them by one foot and smash. No more killing. I grab my now DEAD BABY and went towards Ikuto. He hugged me and our tears fell on the baby cheeks. The baby gotten cold and pailer. Blood went on Ikuto suit and I look into Ikuto's eyes.

"I will take better care of this family......always!" Ikuto whispered.

"I-I kn-ow you w-will..." I studdered. He held my cheeks and kissed my cold lips. His lips was cold and we were still tearing.

There you go. Sora dead. And the nusre. The police came and arrest Luke and Saaya was put in the crazy house plus they were planning on exsucution. The nurse was sent to another hospital that can cure the injury. So she's good. They took Sora and I ran down stairs, my floor. I went to Kyo baby room and he was safe and sound. Ikuto came in and hugged me.

Kyo was breathing softly and his fat tummy was going up and down slowly. Ikuto and I went to the showers of the hospital and was clean. We went back to Kyo room and Kyo was in the same place. I picked him up and kissed him. I sat on the rocking chair and looked at Ikuto. He kissed Kyo and me.

"I want to go home.....now." I trimble. I held Kyo a bit tighter.

"Yeah lets go home tomorrow ok. I nodded. I put Kyo back in his bed and my room. Ikuto stayed and we were hugging in our sleep. I couldn't let go of him. He too with me. We finally went to sleep that night but I still had remainding tears of Sora. But crying can't help everything. I should tell Rima that.

"Hey Amu..." I woke up a bit.

"Yes....Ikuto...." He shushed me and I still closed my eyes.

"Distraction does work on baka people." He chucked weakly and I giggled.

* * *

**Amu-....wow**

**Ikuto- UR SO CRUEL!**

**MDLion- thanks**

**Rima- y Sora have t die**

**MDLion- look im not cruel like that but i need him to die like that for a reason...**

**Ikuto- n the reason is...**

**MDLion- this story base on romance and DRAMA baka....n i need some action**

**Kuukai- but didnt have to have ppl dying**

**MDLion- my story n imagination! MY RULES!**

**Nami- im hungry**

**Chrissy- WAT THE HELL how did we got in here...! O.o**

**MDLion- get the hell out of here**

**Chrissy and Nami- HEY MDLION! **

**MDLion- hey my ass...now dont make me use chidori on u so..**

**Chrissy- what the hell is tha**

**MDLion- search it up in the ninja dictionary..CHIDORI!**

**Chrissy n Nami- OH SHIT RUNNN!**


	34. Baby probs and Ours

**MDLion- ......**

**Ikuto- .......**

**Every1 else- .......................................**

**Amu- FINE! I say it**

**Amu- just enjoy the story**

**Ikuto- awwww amu was so cute**

**Amu- shudda baka**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34- Our Baby Probs**

**Ikuto POV (two months before the accient)**

"Waaaahaaaa waahaaa.....Wahaaahah!" I woke up and sat up. Amu pat my back and moan.

"Get him...." She moan and turned. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. I went in the kitchen and up stairs of the baby room. I picked him up.

"Suck on this..." I felt something wet and I looked down. What the hell! He sucking on my thunb. Didn't I had the bottle in my hand. NO! I went down stairs and went back up. Me and my lazy ass. I went down stairs with the baby and I sat him on the chair. I walk to the fridge. I open the fridge. I looked for the bottle. CHAIR!

I put him on the high chair. Ok I need to wake up. Where's the bottle. Oh the table. NO! Fridge...I got the bottle and cool it on the cold container. I sat next to the baby. He stared at me and hicked up. Poor baby. I picked him up and rocked it.

"I love you...You love me...We make a big happy-...." ...I looked at the supposably baby. But saw one of his toy.

"WHAT THE FU-...h I THOUGHT I BADDED YOU FROM HAVING THIS!" I threw it and the baby giggled. I got the bottle from the blurry thing that I didn't feel like noticing. I gave the baby his bottle but he refused it.

"What's wrong...it's just a bottle....just a sip. I become big and strong like your daddy!" I smiled. The baby slap me and I open my eyes wide. That bottle was cold. I put it in the microwave and I turned it on. The kitchen lights went on and saw the pissed Amu. Her arms were cross.

"Your very careless aren't you." I sat down on the chair.

"Well if I had a good sleep I would of been fine." She took the bottle out and picked Kyo and feed him. I stared. I looked at Kyo suck the bottle and notice something. I smirked. Amu rolled her eyes and blushed.

"What are you thinking hentai?" I smirked wider.

"Well you really want to know..." She nod.

"Y-yeah...but it bet not b-e per-v-...."

"Why you never breast feed him...?" Silence went around the room. She sat down and was applely red head over there.

"I do.." She turned the other way. I went closer to her. I took off her gown straps by her waist and unhooked her bra.

"Do it then." I whisper in her ear. She blushed and handed me the baby. She hooked her bra and put on her grown and brag Kyo.

"Don't be a perv, than Kyo will too." She went up stairs and I follow her to our bed room. She laid Kyo on the bed and she made funny faces. He didn't smile but turned to me. He cry to me. I picked him up and he squealed.

"No fair!" I smirked.

"What do you mean?" Amu pout and arms cross.

"No fair that Kyo smile at you and me.....he turn down." I laugh.

"Mmmmm are you sure." I raised my brow. I lift up the baby and he kicked his feet. Feisty baby! Than he made a stinky face. I put him close to my chest and he smiled.

"Yeah! Look put him close to my face.." I put the baby towards her face. Kyo stared at his mother with no emotions. Then tears appeared and he whine.

"Awwwww Kyo baby think his mother is ugly......" I put Kyo on the middle of the bed. (SO HE WON'T FALL!) Then I smirked. But the smirked became a laugh.

"FINALLY A BOY DON'T LIKE YOU! KYO, I LOVE YOU MAN! NOW I CAN HAVE AMU ALL TO MYSELF, YES!" I jump around the room and grab Kyo's toy on the floor and threw it on the floor like a foot ball. Amu stood up and she touched my shoulder.

"Maybe....he just....gay....." I frozed. I looked at Kyo. He was quiet and looked at the window of leaves falling. Our baby is gay. I went on the bed and stared at him. Focus.......focus......focus....focus. I am a doctor. So I stared and I know that our baby isn't gay. I looked at the smirking Amu.

"Your gay than..." I mumbled to Amu ad face back to Kyo. I smirked.

"WHAT! I'm not gay...I didn't fu-....did it with a girl or even liked one." She crossed her arms under her chest. I smirked again.

"Well he didn'tget it from me if he is gay." I mumbled under my hand.

"Not me.....wait..Which gay your talking about?" I glanced at her.

"I don't know.....the one that a person like guys I guess." Well there are 3 differnent kinds of gay. Your happy, you like guys, or just you like guys or girls. Maye there's more.

"Whatever we see if he is when he's older." Amu smiled and picked him up.

"Time for bath already." I stood up and prepared our clothes and went to the bath room. I strip first and went in first. Amu went after and Kyo. Amu rested on my chest and sat Kyo on her lap. Kyo begin to splash a lot of water causing it was Amu.

"Kyo stop....stop splashing. Or the soap go in your eyes." She rub the baby soap on him but Kyo kept on moving.

"Hey Amu ...." I touch her belly and it felt like jello. I grab her belly and she was chubby looking. I had notice.

"Ummm..Ikuto this is weird....you can stop squishing it..."

"What is this?" I raised my brow.

"It's baby fat...Why?"

"Then how are we going to do it....if your fatness in the way!" I smirked. I upper my hands to her boob. I squished it. She moaned.

"S-stop!" Then Kyo looked at us and put his hand on the other boob and squease it. Amu moaned again. She blushed.

"Amu....breast feed him...he looks hungry." Her face heated.

"Ikuto if you want to see him suck a breast let him suck yours."

"Yours...?"

"No....yours!"

"Well if you say so....but Amu...I'm flat chested." She bang her head on something. Oops. Kyo's head. Kyo stop squeasing her boob and he look mad. He bit her nipple.

Silence~~

1

2

3

4

5

6-

"AHHHHHHHHHH Ooooooouch!" Amu held Kyo up and stood up. She sat Kyo on my lay and she sat on the opposte of us. She rub her nipple and whine.

"That's what you get." I smirked.

"You shouldn't be talking as I cut your penus off!" I twitched my left eye.

"I need that for your pussy babe, so we can have another child." She blushed and I grin.

"Shudda!"

"Shudda!" I mocked her.

"Ikuto! I'm warning you!"

"I love you too!" I smiled. Kyo was enjoying it. He laugh.

"Ikuto.....you have problems..." She rolled her eyes

"What kind of problems?" I rasied my brow.

"Hentai problems."

"Why is that?"

"Because mostly all day you want to see Kyo suck my boob."

"Yeah! Let's try it now!" I brong Kyo close to her aiming at her boob.

"N-N-NO!" She scoot back. I laugh.

"Just this once." I beg. She sigh.

"Fine...just this once.

**Later on~ Bed**

**Amu POV**

I face my back on Ikuto for the whole hour. I can't face him. He was mad. I blushed of remembering of what Kyo did to me. Not that! But you ....will know.

"Amu.." He said in a husky a bit jealousness in it.

"Y-yes....." I lower my eyes to the bed. Ikuto scoot over to me and hugged me from behind. He kissed me.

"I want you know." I heard him whisper.

"B-but I want to do it as I get rid of this fat....Plus...I don't want to now...it's to late and early." He sigh.

"Well...how will you let Kyo lick your nipple and suck hard on it. Your nipple was red." I turned to face him.

"Ummm Ikuto....Do you think he's teathing?"

"More likely teasing." I blushed and nudge him.

"But what if he was and I know his teath be growing like a couple of months or a year or so." I felt worried.

"Amu....he's to young to have teath now so...wait...Any way I want to make out than." He was defiantly jealous. I went closer to him and kissed hid neck. He kiss my cheek. I blushed. Then he went on top of me and we peck each other on the lips. He icked my lips and pecked it aggain. He was teasing me. I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me for a long period. I press him deeper in the kiss.

"I love you.." He said between the kiss. I blush redder. He pench my arm causing m to open my mouth so he can put his tongue in. His tongue explore my mouth. I moan and my tonguewrap around it. We broken the kiss with saliva remaining on our tongues.

"I love you too."

"You got problems too."

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT!" I whispered and shouted.

"OH shudda and kiss me god damn it!" He kissed my and I return it to him.

I realize something. We both have problems. But in the future our life will be a math problem. Isn't it.

* * *

**MDLion- awww roar**

**Amu- cute but.....ahhh not bad**

**Ikuto- your story suck**

**Hinata- umm MDLion....how did i get here**

**MDLion- oh u make a left and another left to make to the other story room.**

**Utua- ok...?**

**Ryu- mommy.....can i be a big brother of Kyo**

**Utau- well shur**

**Yaya- me too me too**

**Rima and Nade- retards**


	35. This New World

**MDLion- mmm srry ppl but no story i ran out of ideas**

**Amu- whats this Chapter all about then**

**MDLion- oh good question....to know how cute and cuddly I am**

**Kukia- mmm I dont want to be part of this**

**Utau- what if its fun**

**Chrissy- what if I want to be in it**

**Everyone- GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE**

**Chrissy- geessss rude(left)**

**Ikuto- gosh wats her prob**

**Tadase- ur face**

**Ikuto- U SHULDN'T BE TALKIN WITH UR GIRLY SELF..U-U-U FAG!**

**Tadase- ....amu u better hold ikuto back so i can pound him**

**Ikuto- pound me? ...hahaha u will break a freakin nail..thats what u care**

**Amu- guys if this keeps goin on i will fuck you two up**

**Ikuto- but Tadase not invited. i get the room started i be in bed...(whisper to Amu) naked for you**

**Amu blushed**

**Amu- not that kind of fucking u**

**Tadase- why im not invited**

**Ikuto- cuz im not fucking u....u been surgerized **

**Tadase- what...?**

**Ikuto- -cough- i mean ur manhood or if it was a pussy been pasted surgered **

**Amu- IKUTO!**

**Ikuto- i love u too**

**Yaya- Yaya doesnt like this atmosphere so story time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35- This New World**

**Kyo POV (inside of Amu) **

I was preparing for some kind of mission and I saw the rest of the crew. I shook their hands to say our good byes. If we make it to what every it is. I hope I be the chosen one.

Then I will be promoted. I gather my equipment and went in my ship. I put on the controls and my ship lifted. I saw my close friend and he nod his head and smiled. I waved with an empty face.

We, the babies, started on the finish line. I wasn't hesitating. But some of the girls were. The boys were ready and one girl was more then ready. That's when we heard the loud shot. We speedily zoomed out.

I had some cuts and turns but too many lasers shooting. I was like in this things called roller coasters. I saw a lonely ship in the middle on nowhere. It was a girl that was crying. I couldn't go there it was a mission. SHoot you ever see.

So I shot her. It was sad but had to pay the consequences. I felt sorry but I had to do what I had to do. So I kept going. I ships peaces around the area. Then I saw a survivor. I came closer and it was My FRIEND! I drive over to him and came out of the ship and brought him in. He was injured. I was going to cry but I couldn't. I held it back.

I laid him on the mini bed of the space ship and notice we were close to 'that place'! But I saw 'him'! That baby who is the bravest and out smart people. I move somewhere that I can hide and sneak up on him. I did what I imaging but he was facing me right in front of me. I glared at him.

I seen a light as we shoot at the same time. It was bright and I felt so warm. Nothing was bothering me. I didn't see my ship or my friend. I cuddle myself and wait there. I couldn't move. Plus it was quiet. Then I saw my friend doing the same thing. I was going to reach him but I stood in that position.

**9 Months**

This place had gotten tighter, My friend and I was kicking. It was TOO crowded. But I seen that my friend was weak.

"What's wrong!" He blanked and looked at me.

"I think it's cause of the injury I had back there." I frowned. I held his hand and squeezed it. He was the best friend I ever had. I don't want a replacement. He was like a brother to me. But I saw an light up ahead.

"Follow me. I found the entrance." I crawled and it was a flash of light. It was so bright. Then something slap my behind. I cried. It hurt like heck. Then I saw in front of me was a white man in a white coat. The huge man kind wrap me up with a blanket and handed me to some pink freak and this cool blue dude.

I yawn and they said some squeaky noises. I got annoyed. But this pink women was annoying. But she was so warm. I snuggled on her but something ruin the moment. But I got pass down to the blue guy. Then I saw my friend had made it. But was given to that pink head.

But the white men took him to a room. I'm guessing of his conditions. I look up and the blue dude smiled at me. I wonder why he smiling at me for. He must be gay. If I know the meaning of that. Well...he like boys.

Then my friend came back and hella people came in the room. This was annoying. People were shouting and I was going to cry. I was going to sleep for peet sake. Noisy people.

**Months Later**

I didn't see my friend for how long. I couldn't barely walk or have any contact with others. Like the freak and the blue dude. I notice that they gave me a freakish name Kyo. I kept calling me that. I'm guessing that they stole that by looking at a key and said yo to everyone. I bet pinky here gave me that name.

But I was upset for a while. But every time of looking at that pink girl makes my upset. I just hate her for some reason. But when she holds me, I feel relax and comfortable. But her looks freaks me out. The blue dude always teases the pink head. I should do that.

But I can't say a word that can tease her. I wonder what be my first word from this world. Then one day I sat down on the pink girl's lap. We were watching a purple thing. He was sing the crappest song ever. I couldn't stand it. But 'he' saved my life. My hero.

The blue dude turn it of and glared at the pink girl. She whine and he yelled.

**Ikuto POV**

I heard something down stares and I stared at the tv for a while. What the hell are they watching. Purple and green dinosaur. Singing. Children. Gayness. Fagget.

'I love you, you love me.

We make a big happy family.

With a great big hug,

And a kiss to make a wish too.

Won't you say you love me too!'

I was going to barf. I hate that dino. I ran down stares and cut it off. I glared at the shocking Amu. She held Kyo tight in her arms.

"God damn it Amu! Didn't we say that we are banning our child from watching the gay baby shows!" Amu stood up with the baby.

"WHAT! This his education here!" I smirked and laugh.

"BAKA! Barney is gay and he doesn't teach them math or language arts, he teaches a kid to be gay and retarded!" Amu pouted.

"Fine I go up stairs and take to sleep." She sigh and walk away. She know I'm right. I crossed my arms and smirked.

**Amu POV**

Ikuto was right. He once made me watch Barney for 2 hours and it was torture. I couldn't blank and I was shaking as it ended.

That's why I went up stairs so I don't have to suffer with the same thing. I brought Kyo in his yellow room and surrounded by toys. I told Ikuto to clean up but NO! I am the person to do the job. Well now it's clean.

I laid him down and he looked at me. I looked at him. Back to back. I wonder why he just give me a stare. He never smile or laugh. Well once in a while but not usual like babies do. I tickled his tummy and nothing happen. I blow on his tummy and he giggled. I blowed on it again. Then nothing happen.

I made a funny face he smiled. But then I sat him up. I went to get a book from a shelf, well the baby book. I seen it was all the way causing Ikuto's height. I had to tippy toe and the book hit my head. I fell on the floor and I guess I had dizzy swirly eyes. I looked up and Kyo was cracking up. I could image Kyo as Stewy and I play Luis.

I got up and put the book on the bed. Kyo giggled more and I laugh with him. His laugh was so squeaky and girly. I ran to the closet and grab my video camera. He was cracking up. Then he fell backwards. The door knock and it was Nagi and Rima.

"Hey Amu...we thought we can have our child a play date. Right Misa?" Misa was there baby name.

"Where's the other one?" Ikuto asked. Rima giggled and Nagi blushed and look away.

"We~ll Utau.....-cough- son needed a play date too!" Rima giggled. My brow twitch. Rima had it all plan out. Rima sat Misa on the bed with Kyo. Misa hair was straight and purple and her eyes were honey like Rima's. (Remember readers. Kyo has sapphire hair like Ikuto's and honey eyes like Amu's.)

**Kyo POV**

The 'giants' laid a kind like my on this soft huge box called bed. She looked cute but I seen better. She crawl closer to me and she didn't have any expression. We had a staring contest and I won. I sat up by this pinky and I had a good view of her. I poke her forehead and she gasp and held it. She blushed and made a funny face. I copied her. Then we laugh.

She turn to her owners and reach out her hands. The curly blonde pick her up and pinky pick me up. They travel us in the 'Toy Island'! That's my favorite place of all. They put us down and I struggle on getting closer to the toys. She did too.

Mean while, we made it by the help of the blue dude and purple girly, she threw a toy at my face. She had good strength. I threw it back at her. We stared at each other and it was a toy battle.

Toys were flying. I got hit a couple of times and she did too. But I threw one straight at her forehead. She stop and stared at me. I saw water coming out of her eyes. The water swim cross her face and drip. She sniff a couple of times and whimper.

I didn't understand this feeling until curly blonde picked her up. I felt bad and I started to cry. She stop and the pink freak picked me up. I cuddle closer to her and she bounce me. I calm down slowly they put us down in this cage. They call it a crib. I call it the baby cage of death and suffer.

She sniff and hugged me.I put my arm up and wiggled my fingers. She clap her hands and laugh. I smiled too. I should call this distraction. I gave her a hug and the giants said AWWWW! She kissed me on the cheek and I felt heat on my face. I turned my head and laid down.

I felt sleepy and I think its was that kiss. I'm guessing that when pinky kisses me I go to sleep. I shut my eyes and the girl came closer and did the same thing. I saw total darkness and I went to dream land.

**Amu POV**

I was so in the moment. Well me and Rima. They were sleeping together and I bet if they be childhood friends. You know what this get to. RELATIONSHIP! I squeal and Rima picked Misa up.

"I guess that was it. I see you guys next time!" They left and Ikuto locked the door. I sat there rubbing Kyo's back and he yawn. I smiled. Sometimes Kyo can be sweet and cute...but mostly mean, rude, perverted, and cute. And his father just plain perverted, bitchy, retard, smart, cute in his ways, hot, smexy, oooo I want to do him now! Oh shit I carried off.

But I felt arms wrap around my waist. I covered my mouth and blush. Ikuto's breath blew to my ear and one of his arm squealing me that makes my breast larger.

"Amu why are you having naughty thoughts agian." I broke free and kissed Kyo forehead and stomp to the bed room.

"Amu I was just paying!" Ikuto whine across the hall.

"Stop acting like a child...your sleeping down stairs for now on!"

"But I'm scared of the dark and it's cold down there." I threw a pillow at him and blanket.

"I don't give a damn!" I slam the door.

* * *

**Ikuto- ouch**

**Utau- HA!**

**Kukia- good thing Utau dont do that to me**

**Utau- what if i did**

**Kukia- im scared**

**Amu- hahaha**

**Ikuto- next time ur sleepin in the garage **

**Amu- then u sleep in the sewers **

**Ikuto- then our baby sleep on the trees of squirrles**

**Amu- MY BABY**

**MDLion- ok.....now no more stories for now on.....TT_TT i just cant do it**

**Ikuto- sike na there be more**

**MDLion- no its not**

**Tadase- i finish him off**

**Ikuto- lets go fag**

**Yaya- yaya says stop fighting**

**Amu- there be more chaps dont worry**


	36. Wedding Of Unexpected

**MDKat- im such a liar**

**Ikuto- yeah, telling readers that ur not making stories**

**MDKat- im a failure**

**Amu- no ur not**

**MDKat- i dont even know how t write y name**

**Yaya- yaya know that you can possibly write it**

**MDKat- that doesnt makes cmpolete sence**

**Kukai- just chill**

**MDKat- no u chill!**

**Utau- im going to slap u**

**MDKat- do then and then no more stories**

**Utau- u wouldn't**

**~Silence~**

**MDKat- ok i wouldn't **

**Utau- mhh-hh**

**Ages**

_**Ikuto- 26, Amu-23**_

_**Kyo-3, Kukia-26**_

_**Utau-25, Rima-23**_

_**Yaya-23, Tadase23**_

_**Nagi+Nade-24**_

_**Kairi-25**_

_**Ryu- 6(i think!)**_

_**Haruko- 2**_

_**Masaru- 2**_

_**Misa- 3**_

_**Mai- 3**_

_**Kai-1**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36- Wedding Of Unexpected **

**Ikuto POV(Wedding Day, 3 Years)**

I fixed my tied and looked at the mirror. Today's was the day! I looked at Kyo and he smiled. I couldn't stop smiling. I hope that Amu also happy. I felt a tug on my suit. I looked down and Kyo hand his thumb in his mouth.

"Da-da are you happy!" I bend down to his height and pat his head. I smiled.

"Heck yeah! This day will be the greatest day for our family!" Kyo eyes widen for joy.

"Weally!" I chuckled of his grammar. I fix his mini tux.

"Yes! And as a ring boy, you'll see your beautiful oka-san shining like a white flower and a pink rosy hair like a bunch a sakuras in a tree." Kyo smile turn to a frown. He cross his arms. He blushed.

"Well...da-da I want to gave oka-san the presont..." He lower his head in a deep blush.

"Hey that's nice! What's the present?" I sat him with me on a chair, on my lap. He dig in his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a...THE LOCKET! I stared at it for a couple of seconds and I went back to reality.

"Isn't it pretty da-da!" I took it and frown.

"Yeah..but where you got this from?" I raised my brow. Then Kyo twirl his fingers.

"Well I flound it on the foor. It was petty and girly...I thoughth Oka san will love it." I pat his head and smile.

"Yeah, she will I bet." I didn't want to take it away and give it to Amu. He might be upset. Well of course. Plus I never seen Amu smiled around his that much. I guess he wants a chance of seeing her biggest smile ever.

"Yo Ikuto, your ready because time is flying!" Kukai winked. I sat Kyo up and I stood up. I dusted my black tux and Kyo took his place as a ring boy. Then Ryu appeared in the room. He glared ate me. He changed and gave me a cheesy smile and thumbs up. Just like his father.

"Let's go! Iku-...Nice your ready." Nagi came in with his only son Haruko. He's two years old by the way. He has blonde hair and golden eyes like his father. But his hair was straight and wavy and skater boy hair style. I like that kid better than Ryu.

"Hello Uncle Ikuto and Uncle Kukai. Congrats Uncle Ikuto." I smiled and walked up to him. I pet his head.

"Thanks."

"HEY! Why you never stroke my head like that!" Ryu pointed.

"Well your a spoil brat like your mother was...is!" Then Nagi pushed me to the hall.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" We made it to the stan. I found bridesmaids and the groomsmen standing in their places and I stood in position. I had to get this right. Ok check my breath. Minty. Hair. Skatey. Skin. Not ashy. Colon. Amu's favorite one, Blueberry Misty plu~us she will die all over me by taking a whiff of this. Ok I'm ready!

The music started to play and The flower girls showed up throwing rose peddles in the air. Rima's and Nagi's kids. They were twins and they were wearing a pink dress with a bow on the back. A pink rose on the side of their faces and long beautiful purple hair with honey orbs. Misa and Mai are such adorable girls.

Then my son of honor! WOOT! He arrive. He walk with no emotion but the crowd was 'AWWW'ing him. He wore his little dark blue tux. Plus he held a small pillow of two rings. The flower girls and ring boy made it. Then a flash of bpink appeared. People took many pictures and Aww the bride.

Amu was beautiful and ...beautiful. I wanted to swing her on my arms. But this was our wedding day. Amu wore this strapless baby pink dress. She was so graceful on the floor. Also the bouquet of flowers pretty. But in Amu's eyes was nothing special. She looked like this wasn't the day at all.

Ok, the old man arrived but he wasn't old. He was around in his 25-30. He seems funny and not that haaahaahaa funny I meant Mmmmmm funny. He licked his lips and was staring at Amu. Ok I was going to smack him but I notice smacking is gay. I was going to punch him but it's a wedding here so I didn't do nothing.

"Here by day with these lovely wedded couple wanted to spend a new daily life with each other. Now these two couple hold hands and..." BLAH Blah blah. Hehehe I hand the song in my head. Sweet dreams and a beautiful night mare...wait...I can't take it any longer...No wait. If tears don't fall, they crash around me! Let the bodies it the floor...Let the bo-..

"Da da! Ikuto!"

"Huh..I mean what!" I felt Amu squeeze my hands.

"OWW!" She tap my head and sigh. She blushed and looked away.

"Pay attention next time..." Amu blushed went pinker.

"-Cough- as I were saying will you Tsukiyomi Ikuto care in help for any conditions and suffer if that day comes, have Hinamori Amu as your lovely wedded wife." (OK I MADE IT UP! GOOGLE DIDN'T HELP ME FOR CRAP!) I looked at Amu's eyes but she was covering it with her bangs.

"Heck yeah!...I mean '_yes_'." I said the last word seductively. Amu shivered but held my hand tight. Then the man told her the same thing. It was silence for a second and everyone was waiting. Utau gave me a look, 'what the hell happening, did you do it!" look. I slightly moved Amu's hand.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. I widen my eyes.

"Finally!" We all said. Amu looked up and eyes closed but was blushy...VERY blushy.

"Now will the young man give the rings to the couple. Kyo gave the rings to us and Amu started first. I think Amu was slow today. She carefully slide the ring in my finger like it's a needle. FINALLY! My turn I slide that ring right on her finger.

"Now you ma-.." I grab Amu and kissed her. Tears fell on her eyes and I smiled between the kiss. Yaya took hella pictures even though she's the bridesmaids! Where she got the camera from. But any way...Amu arms wrap around my neck. I wrap my arms on her waist.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" I notice flowers were everywhere and it was a miracle.

**PARTY! Wedding Ball Room!XD**

**Amu POV**

I sat down on the chair and was tired of dancing and talking. I waiter came and gave me wine. Nice I think I needed that. I drank some and I saw Ikuto coming.

"Yo Mrs. Tsukiyomi!" He smiled. I smiled weakly. He sat next to me.

"Hey why all shy and quiet all a sudden?" I jumped and blushed lightly.

"Well...something happen...as I was changing..." He got closer.

"What?" I looked away from him.

"! Sorry I didn't tellyou!" He looked at me and think.

"Wait...oh...well I see you later I'm going to whoop his ass." He stood up. I held his arm.

"NO! He didn't had his contacts on and he went to my room thinking it's his..." He sigh and notice I didn't want drama into this situation.

"Whatever, but I want another kiss from my wife." I stood up and tippy toe. I kissed his dearly lips and blushed. This will be the love of my life. Then something came over me. I pulled him closer to me and it felt good. I ended the kiss and smelled his clothing.

"Ikuto! This my favo-.." He winked at me. I blushed and giggled.

"I know. But I like your perfume. Sweet and 'Strawberries...my favorite'." I blushed redder by the look of his eyes. So sexy.

"-Cough- oka and chichi..." He blushed. Wait...he blushed. HE BLUSHED MY BABY CAN BLUSH! But he handed us something. I looked at my hand and realized it was the locket that Ikuto gave to me when we were..younger. A drip of water slid across my face. Then more came. Ikuto put my locket around my neck and I put his on. I hugged Kyo.

"Ok-.." I stroke Kyo's hair and hugged him tighter.

"I lo-ve you K-y-yo...S-o-o M-u-ch...!" I choked. Ikuto got in the hug. I heard whimpering and it wasn't me. Or Ikuto. Kyo. Kyo hugged both of us and tears fell. He blushed pink and squealed his little palms on my dress-err waist.

"I luve you too oka san and chichi!" Never heard him say that before. But to Ikuto. Then we heard flashes. We looked up and guess who. Yaya. Yup. But I looked at Yaya closely.

"Hey stop Yaya...what's that." I pointed and chuckled. She blushed slightly and giggled.

"We~ell it's a boy waiting in my tummy right now." I smiled. I saw Tadase..hamsome. Well he is! Next to him was his 2 year old son Masaru. He has light brownish orange hair like Yaya but Tadase hair style and red ruby eyes as his dad. He was adorable. But that was Kyo rival. I picked up Kyo and Kyo glared at Masaru. Boys...

"HI! Auntie Amu!" Masaru smiled. I smiled.

"Hi Masaru! Can't wait until your baby brother comes and play with you?" He nod.

"Nope..! I want my baby brotha be big a strongy like papa and me...grrr." I made googly eyes. It was so adorable. He was so Tadase mix with Yaya there. Plus he always has lollipops in his mouth. He loves his lollipops but the flavor strawberry or cherry.

"YOU BAST STOLED MY FIANCE!" I blushed. I face Ryu.

"WHAT YOU BRAT! I KNEW I SHOULD OF THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

"DO IT!"

"OK LETS GO!"

"...MOMMY!" He ran towards Utau. She giggled and Kukia held their baby Kai, 1 years old. Kai had Kukai color hair plus style and Utau purple eyes. But Utau glared at her brother.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well you better run or..I CHASE YOU OR THIS CHURCH!" She chased him and he ran out the door. I sat door and talk to the girls when Utau came back with my husband. Ikuto sat next to me far from Utau. But I saw Everyone kids playing. Oh yeah! Rima and Nagi had another child. He's 2 years old with blonde straight short hair and honey eyes like Rima's. Cute kid. I guess they made three flowers. Hehehe.

"Oka...san..." Kyo walk up to her and she picked him up. She sat him on her lap.

"What is it baby."

"Is it too that Okas con made a baby bratha?" I blushed. Where going with this.

"Well ye-.."

"If Masaru hoving a baby bratha I want one toooo!" I turned red. I choked. Then I felt a hand brush my back.

"_Amu_.." I heard a whisper. I turned. Ikuto...Oh no.

"So that'th a yes...THONK OKA SAN!" He ran away hopping around the room. WOW. I stood up and went out side watching the kids playing. Kyo is to much. Never knew that side of him. I bet there more thing of him. Then the rest of the gang came behind me.

"A-Amu did we just heard what we think he said...?" I blink twice and stared at them.

"No condums this time..." Ikuto walk past me. I puffed out red like a tomato.

"BAKA!" Ikuto smirked.

"_I guess we get busy during our honeymoon._" I hates when he talk sexy talk to me. I get redder and redder. I bet I be a glow in a dark person.

"..." Ikuto purred around my cheek and neck.

"_Then we have those nightssss all to ourself as Kyo stays with auntie Utau_..." He massage my shoulders.

"WHAT HELL NO I'm TAKING YOUR KID!"

"WHAT I TOOK CARE 'IT' OVER THERE WHEN HE WAS I DIAPERS!"

"NO WHAT I'm GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" He ran and she chased him. But Ikuto has some good reflexes. Then he was corned. Neko vs. Butterfly! But he swirl her around and his hand was in front of her. He wiggled his fingers and use his free hand to push her farther away and hauled ass. Sometimes I don't even know them anymore.

But Kyo. He wants a baby brother. Mmmmm. I guess I can have another baby. That don't despise me. Like Kyo. But like Ryu. Sweet and kind and so cute! I hope Utau can handle Kyo for 3 days or 4.

**Ikuto- u have to babysit u have to babysit**

**Utau- BITCH! This is for Amu**

**Ikuto- shur it is**

**Amu- well thanks Utau**

**Rima- i felt left out there**

**Yaya- Yaya didnt**

**Rima- well i should be in the chaps..hello there are RIMA FANS OUT THERE...am i rite**

**Nagi- dont for get me**

**Nade- i wasn't even part of it**

**MDKat- look ...ok Nade will have Kyo...for one day**

**Nade- allright**

**MDKat- then rima and Utau..**

**Utau,Rima- nh**

**Kukai- troublesome**

**Nagi- women**

**Ikuto- Utau **

**Utau- why my name have to be in ur mouth**

**Ikuto- cuz ur part of my conversation...and way u is not invted its only AIKNMNY! So march ur ass out of here**

**Utau- WTF does that say**

**Ikuto- ur slow dumb ass**

**Utau- smart ass**

**Amu-...Amu...Ikuto...Kukai...Nade...MDKat...Nagi...Yaya**

**Tadase- hey what about me**

**Ikuto- what about u**

**Tadase- AMU GET UR HUSBAND!**

**Ikuto- Yaya get you wife! she must be on her period**

**Tadase- thats it**

**MDKat- ok ok thats it it over gosh! drama**


	37. A Secret Picture

**Ikuto- hey**

**Amu- long time no see**

**MDKat- u mean talk**

**Amu- yeah yeah**

**Utau- sooo...**

**Kairi- i guess this is the time to start the story**

**Yaya- YEA!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27- A Secret Picture **

**Utau- POV**

I push Ikuto in the taxi for his and Amu's honeymoon. I wave to them and shut the door.

"OWWW SHIT UTAU MY PINKY!" Ikuto yelled. I smiled and shrug. The taxi left and drove off. I went in the house and saw Ryu playing with Kyo in some game.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAALLLL!" I jumped.

"What happen." Kukia jumped up with Kai in his hands. Kai cheered too.

"My team won! My team won! I won! I won! We won Kai!" I went to the other room and saw that Ghana won. Kukai was so soot up. I smiled and went to the living room to see how the little boys are doing.

"Hey Ryu." I smiled at him. He glanced at me and went back to the game.

"Hi."

"Hey Kyo."

"Hello Mrs. Utau!" He wave. He so cute. But he have to look so similar to Ikuto. But at least he have Amu's eyes.

"I have a random question for you Kyo." Ryu pause the game and they turn to me.

"What?"

"What if you become a big brother...what will you do to your little sibling?"

"Oh my brather. I will teach him meny things!"

"Aww...I wish Ryu was like that to his brother." Ryu shot me a glare.

"Ma...he's very different from me. Plus...he gets mad at me at one little thing."

"Like what."

"I ate 'his' pudding." I laugh. Kyo smirked.

"Oh That! I was dying!" Utau started laughing.

**Kyo POV**

I raised my brow and saw a picture on the floor. It was two babies. Sleeping babies. In someone's arms. I went to Aunt Utau and showed her.

"Neh Aunty who is this babies...ond frem whom?" I asked. I tried to speak correctly but don't judge me. She looked at it and eyes widen.

"Umm...m~y cousins children. Ricky and Jin." She smiled weakly. She look unsure. But I felt she was lying.

"Let me put it up in the photo book. I be right back guys." I scoot over to Ryu and he looked at me. But I see in his eyes were sadness. Why was it that he was sad. I wonder. I need to know it. The picture at least. The truth of it.

And Ryu is helping.

**Later-Night**

I was tuck in bed and pretended to sleep. As baka slow uncle Kukai left the room I waited until I heard his door is ti shut _tight_.

Click!

I got up and went to Ryu room. He was under the covers...usually and had the fan on. I went under and found him on his ipod touch phone...texting.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He whispered. I glared at him and smiled.

"Your gonna to help me!" He twitch his eye.

"For what?"

"Your gonna tell me abaut that photo!" We got out from the covers and stand up. Ryu yawn.

"What's the meaning of this."

"Aunty Utau didn't told me the weal. I bet you know. So tell me." He sigh and grab my hand and we creep down stair to the living room. He took out a book with a bunch of photos. He flip pages and made to the pages with twins from earlier. I pointed.

"Thats them." Ryu smiled.

"Thats you..." I riased my brow. Ok... I became confused. If that's me...than who's the look a like.

"And who-..."

"Your...dead bro-ther." He whisper then again choke. My eyes widen. I had a brother. I had a brother. But what happen to him.

"What happen to...him." Ryu's eyes was going to tear but he face another direction.

"Talk to your parents with this...this isn't my business." I look through the pictures and saw a picture of okaa and dada. With the babies in their arms...they were happy. Then I went through the pages but one page was weird. It was sad and the picture of okaa and dada were sad and okaa's eyes were red. I knew it. She's a monster!

"Okaa-san is a manster...she did it...she made my brother dead. Where are he now?"

"No...aunt Amu...was crying...very much...and it was months to get over it. She didn't do it. And...your brother is gone forever...never coming back...Gomen." I was going to cry but I couldn't. I closed the book and stand up. Ryu put the book back. I climb the stairs and Ryu was behind me.

"Why he dead?" I felt water on the palm of my hand. I kept climbing until I stop at the middle of the stairway.

"Ask your parents." Ryu picked me up and I knew my golden eyes turn dull a bit. I felt revange.

"I will hate the person that's made him dead." Ryu brung me to my bed. I wipe my eyes roughly and Ryu pet my head.

"Listen...for now as a sibling less..I will be your big brother...Until that day comes you be a big brother." I felt a roar. Thunder.

"Can I sleep with you...Ryu onii san." I smiled. He wipe my tears and smiled.

"Sure c'mon." We walk to the room. His room. He went under the covers first and I went. He had to help me. Cause of his huge bed. I snuggle close of the frighten weather and kinda cold breeze of his fan. Soon then.

I heard rain drops. Trees brushing. And wind whistling. I was knock out.

* * *

**Yaya- yaya is sad**

**MDKat- memories of Sora**

**Chrissy- yes well miss him**

**Ikuto- ok im getting sick in tired of HER coming here**

**MDKat- look chrissy...gomen but ...w.e...this is your problem Ikuto**

**Amu- sigh-**

**Rima- well...ummm can Amu n Ikuto come back from there honeymoon...im bored**

**MDKat- -smirk- YES! I have a bright idea**

**Ikuto- i think I know what ur thinkin**

**Amu- ...im confused**

**Ikuto- heheheheeee**

**MDKat- WAHAHAHAHA**

**Tadase- WHAHAHAHAH**

**together- WHAHAHAHAHHAHA**


	38. The Trip Stories

**MDLion- I should curse at the readers..sike na**

**Amu- hahahha lol**

**Ikuto- well...tell thewm the reason u didnt write for a while**

**MDLion- ok...look readers... i have feelings too...TT_TT**

**MDKat- and we dont get any comments or adds...**

**MDMonkey- so if u feel that way...we ...we**

**Rima- NO! WE'RE NOT QUITTING**

**Amu- yeah we have to keep going **

**Kukai- n we sure that readers will comment n add so dont get so grumpy**

**Yoru- YEA ~nya**

**MDKasumi- ok lets start my story which i dont own S.C of course...or ...idk i tell u if theres...w.e**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38- The Trip Stories**

**Amu POV (Back Home-Amuto House)**

I...well me and Ikuto came back home and unpack. He smirked at me and I blushed. I can't believe what I did on the trip. I was suck...a slut. But it was worth it and Ikuto made a bet.

"Hey..._Amu_, aren't we going to Rima's house and hang out there? _Amu_?" He smiled...smexy smile. Plus the way he said my name was disturbing. But very smexy. I nod my head. I unpack my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I sigh. I put my hands on my red cheeks.

"What's worong _Amu_...thinking about the lemons." He smirked. I threw a brush at him but missed. Plus...you don't want to know where it was going to land at.

"Ouch _Amu_...You could of hurt the baby maker..!" I turned red. Ikuto went to unpack his stuff.

After we finished I called the others and surprise them. We rode to Rimahiko's house and I saw my baby. I ran to him and he hugged me. Kyo smiled at me and I notice he lost his ...first tooth.

"Okaa san! I got maney from the tooth fary!" He shouted. I giggled.

"How much?" Ikuto asked lookng at Kukai.

"$10!" Ikuto grin. Kukai frown. Looks like Kukai was the tooth fairy. Utau pat his back. Poor Kukai. I put Kyo down and Ryu jumped up to me.

"Ryu! Your heavy." I laugh.

"I love you too!" He kissed me on the cheek. Ikuto growl. I put Ryu down and said hey...hello and what ever to everyone. I sat down and Ikuto sat next to me smirking. I roll my eyes. Utau looked at us then the kids.

"Hey...kids...can you play outside or go to the playground. Ryu you know where's it at. Watch them and be careful."

"OK okaa san!" The kids went out side and close the door. Utau stared at Ikuto and me.

"What happen? Because Ikuto looks so interested to tell us all. Shoot Ikuto." Ikuto grin. He glanced at me.

"Yeah Ikuto tell the whole world...!"

"OK!" I bang my head on the table.

"Amu was such a seductive person you ever met!"

"That's because we had a bet." I said.

"What's with the bet?" Rima asked.

"Ikuto said as we go to France for our honeymoon he want me to-to-to ...turn him on..." I turned red.

"SOOO!" Utau beamed. Nade came in with tea and coffee. She hug me.

"Ok..ok...One night me and Amu went out and this sneaky strawberry brought thongs! For our night." Everyone gasp and face me giggling and smirking. I turned pink. Staring at the floor.

"What else?" Kukai asked.

"OH! That was day one! The next day she wore a lingerie. I was like wow there. She had won the bet."

"What was the prize?" Nade ask.

"He prize was going to bed with me. And if I won...OH! when we go home she will have a rough punishment night for making me wait." He smirk. I slid down my chair. I cover my face with my hand.

"Did you use protection. Or made Kyo's wish." I glanced at Ikuto and he smile at me.

"We made Kyo's wish. We're not that retarded." They smile. I slightly smiled.

"Was your trip fun?"

"Yeah...right _Amu_. We should go to more!" I bang my head on the table again.

"I'm tired." I mumble.

"For what? The weeks or me banging yo-.."

"THE WEEKS!"

"Oh so you want more pleasure!" I bang my head on the table..again.

**Flash Back-Thong Moment-**

**Ikuto POV**

I was laying on the queen size bed and I saw Amu coming out of the shower. She was wearing my large shirt that cover up half of her thigh. Her hair was length to her hip and wet.

"Neh Ikuto want something to drink?" She ask in her 'cool & spicy' voice.

"Yeah...I prefer milk. The chocolate kind." I lick my lips. I stared at her and she went to the mini fridge. She bend down and thats when I saw...

THONGS!

Yup...thongs. And it was baby pink. I sat up and she was still digging in the fridge. She didn't notice I was behind her. I slid my finger under the thong to her hip.

"GAHHHHH!" She jumped and pulled the shirt downer. Plus she was blushing.

"What's wrong. Your in the mood to wear ..._thongs_." I smiled. She blushed harder.

"W-well we had a bet...if-...IF you get turned on, on this honey-moon ...you'll... be gentle." I went closer as she mumble the last sentence. I trap her on the wall. I rub her legs and kiss her neck.

"Gentle...?...I thought this will make you scream honeymoon...Not soundless." She glanced at me.

"Who want fun with out sound in it!" I smirked. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shhh...Ikuto. Next door will hear you."

"Immdmnmmcamm" I said. She unhand me.

"I said...I. Don't. Care."

"So your getting turned on?" She mumble as my lip was against hers.

"You can say that.." I said. Thats when we had our lemons moment.

**Flash Back Over**

**Flash Back- Lingerie-**

**Amu POV**

Earlier I stop by this women only store and brought this red and blue lingerie. I'm now home choosing one to wear. I looked at it again and I choose the red. I took a shower and after that. I put it on and heels on. I mess my hair up and add some lip gloss on. I can't believe I'm doing this. I look at the time and Ikuto should be getting in the hotel room any minute. I came out and heard a knock on the door.

"_Who is it_?" I said seductive.

"Ikuto, dear." Ikuto said. I open it and I was leading on the wall. Ikuto blushed and turn his stare.

"Why your blushing..._I-Ku-To." _I raise my leg between legs. He blushed and I rub my leg in his manhood. HEHEHEHEHE! GOT HIM! He hugged my and closed and lock the door.

"_A-Amu_...your so _perfect_!" He moan. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. He crawl on top of me and kissed me. I entwine my fingers in his blue locks. As our tongues entwine and fight, Ikuto lower his hand to my bottom and he untie the strings. I blushed. This is the third time for our lemon moments.

**Flash Back Over**

**Ikuto and Amu POV**

I can't believe I did that!"

* * *

**Kukia- very...short**

**Nagi- i bet shes pissed off**

**MDKat- hell yeah**

**Utau- plz give her some ideas readers...**

**Amu- or no story...except for the part of me getting prego..ok**

**Ikuto- maybe half of it **

**MDKAt- COMMENT N ADD!**


	39. Gomenasai, Unexpective

**MDKat- hey readers**

**Amu-...so whats new**

**Ikuto- she didnt write the chapter for like ...im guessing a week**

**MDKat- my bad...its summer anyway**

**Utau- ...what do u mean by that**

**MDKat- i mean that i finish writing my summer reading thingy**

**Yaya- nice! more time for us**

**Kukai- YEAH!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39- Gomenasai, Unexpective **

**Ikuto POV**

I was sipping my cup of coffee staring at Amu. There was a reason to stare at her. She was craving again. Time fly fast and she 7 months pregnant. Now guess what she's craving on this time. Chocolate. Pudding. I sigh.

"Otoo chan, why is okaa san tied up?" Kyo tilt his head. He so cute. We I can do that to so its cute. But yes. I tied her up. She was getting annoying. Plus her phat self keep waking me up at night.

"Well, your mother have a craving of chocolate pudding."

"Why?" He raise his brow.

"She's pregnant and when she had you, she was craving for ice cream."

"Otoo...chan."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." He left to kitchen.

"Iku koi let my go." Amu made a innocent face. She was too cute.

"Gomen Amu, but this is for my own good."

"What about me?" I turn away.

"What about you. The only thing thats matters is the baby in turn stomach." She gasp. She smiled. Thats when I face her.

"Look Ikuto, after this baby comes out. Me and you...two of us. Together in the room." She wiggled which made her breast bounce. I bushed. I stared. This woman good. Very.

"Father. Why are you untying okaa san?" I looked at Amu. Which was a chair in front of me.

"Where is it! Ikuto where's the pudding?" She panic and look through the cabinets and fridge.

"Yesterday...at night. I ate it all." I said. She face me. I look at her angry golden orbs.

"YOU WHAT! You BAKA TEME HENTAI NEKO ITACHI!" She yelled. I was scared.

"I kinda ate some too okaa san." Kyo scratch the back of his head. Amu had a black and purple aura around her. But she stop.

"Don't worry I buy some more!" She rush to the door but I block it.

"No." I said.

"MOVE OUT MY WAY!" She pushed. But I have one thing to make her stop.

"You move..._Amu_." She stop all her commotion and stared at my eyes. I cup her face.

"_Amu_...do you wish to go out in a health like this instead spending time with..._me_." I can hear her heart pounding. It's working.

"N-no..." She stutter and looked at the floor. I lift her head to face _me_.

"You should say your _sorry_ and _kiss_ me." She blushed more.

"G-g-gomen..." I slowly went towards her lips.

"...I love you..." I said with my lips brushing hers. As our eyes closed, the phone ring. I went up stairs.

"I-Ikuto...get the phone." I smirked.

"You have time to buy pudding then you have time to get the phone." I laugh.

**Amu POV**

Sometimes Ikuto is such a jerk. I answer the phone.

"H-hello?"

"This is doctor Mashiro. I am speaking the the Tsukiyomi's residents, right?"

"Hai. This is Mrs. Tsukiyomi." I felt so cool by say this last name.

"We asking you to come for this months check up."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning at 11:47. Please make it...on time." I laugh weakly. Last time Ikuto and I was late because Kyo didn't like doctors. It was a thing he hate about them. One time we took Kyo to a doctor to get a check up, Kyo spit on the doctor's face and said he wanted Ikuto to check him. Heheheeehe. Kids.

"Ok. We be there."

"I hope so." We hung up. Now I don't want chocolate pudding. I want Kyo.

"Kyo hunny!" I called.

"Yes Okaa san." I hug him as he arrive to the room.

"Your so adorable aren't you! Hey want to go Rima's house." He sigh.

"No." I pouted.

"Why~? She's fun and her daughters!" He smiled and then it turn to a frown.

"I rather watch a tree grow." He walk away. Wait. Didn't me and Rima had a plan to hook one of mine, Utau's, and Yaya's kid together. I guess the girls not Kyo's type.

"Kyo!" I ran in the living room, seeing him playing his nintendo DSi. Well we're not trying to spoil our kid but he so...cute. And Ikuto-ish. Plus I never knew I could run so fast.

"Nh."

"What is your type of girl." I sat next to him. I looked at his face which was pink.

"Aren't I to young for this." Good thing he lost his grammar problems.

"Well...look. I just helping out your future." He sigh.

"...Ask Otoo chan..." Ok. What do Ikuto got to do with this.

"Why? He got nothing to do with this."

"Yes! We're alike. Just like...my other...half." He mumble the last word.

"Wait. Repeat that again."

"Nothing." He went up stairs. People hate me today. They just go up stairs and leave me down here. How mean. I went up stairs and saw Ikuto taking his...'neko nap' that's how he call it. I sat on the edge of the bed and sigh.

"Ikuto..." I said. One sapphire eye open.

"What?"

"Don't what your wife."

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me either."

"Nh?"

"Ikuto!" I whine.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"Your troublesome."

"And your a retarded neko."

"Ouch...so I'm retarded of have sex with you?"

"No. Bu-..."

"And kissing, hugging, and loving you."

"IKUTO!" He smirked.

"AMU!" He mocked me.

"I'm going to make dinner." I went down stairs and I heard him still smirking.

**Kyo POV**

I tried. I know moping. In my room with all these books, toys, and games on the floor. I cleaned it up so I can be able to eat dinner. I couldn't eat last time. I was up all night cleaning. Okaa chan had to help me at the end. I was crying. She so easy.

But...I can't even face them. Otoo and Okaa san. When I look at their eyes, I just give up and walk away. But I want to ask them did I really had a twin brother. I _borrow_ a picture of me and my 'brother' from aunty Utau. I smirked at that thought. I glazed at the picture and put it in my pocket.

"Kyo! Dinner ready!" Otoo chan called. I went down stairs and found them sitting down in the kitchen. I sat down with them.

"Thanks for the meal okaa san." I smiled so she can too. Which she did.

"Your welcome honey."

"...-cough-wow-cough..." Daddy cough. Ma hit his head. Thats when daddy smirked. His famous smirked.

"Ikuto!" She blushed. We started eating and I-I was playing with my food. I was bored. When something happen. I will take the chance to tell them.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Okaa san said. She was worried. I put down the fork.

"Okaa san. Otoo chan." I had their attention. But I was a bit shy. I took out the picture. I slide it across the table. They stared at it. Their eyes widen.

"...Kyo...where did yo-you ...fi-.." Okaa san stuttered.

"Aunty Utau's house."

"..." Daddy didn't say nothing but was shock.

"Tell me. Who the other baby that's next to me." I was serious now. They both looked at me.

"Ky-.."

"Who is he!" I yelled. It echo around the house. Even Amuto ran up stairs with 4 of his kittens and wife.

"Look...Kyo..can we ..talk about this next...ti-..."

"No." I said. She flinch.

"But Kyo..."

"Amu...stop. Just tell him." Mother looked at father and her eyes begins to water. She broke down. Daddy held her and she fell on the floor, dragging him down with her.

"GOMEN...G-GOMEN KYO! IT WAS LIKE...3 YEARS AGO...! I AND...IKUTO...WE...THE BABY...HE WAS...SICK...THEN..!"She scream. I just sat there.

"Kyo...take your plate up to your room and finish it. Let me calm your mother." I hop off my seat and took my plate up stairs. But I place the plate on my bed and went on the steps. I stay there and heard their conversation.

**Amu POV**

I was tearing. I didn't know Kyo would find out. Plus it's hard to tell him. He still a kid. And I'm not over that until someone bring it up. Ikuto was taking my to the couches in the living room. He sat me down and try to calm me down. But It didn't work.

"I d-idn't... know ...t-his day w-will... happen!" I said between sniffs. I calm down and Ikuto lift my head up to look at him.

"Me either but we had to tell him some day."

"I know!" I choke.

"Amu, sweety, Kyo is old enough to know the truth and he will take it."

"I ho-hope so...I don't...want him...to ...see...tea-..."

"Amu. Want me to talk to him." I wipe my tears.

"N-no. We. W-we should do it together." I mumble. Ikuto kissed my head.

"It be alright. We should get this over with."

"R-right..."

**Kyo POV**

I quietly went in my room and ate my food. I sat it down on the bed and gulp it up. I sigh. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I saw Mom and Dad came in the room. I moved over and they sat on the bed. I was between them. I looked at the floor.

"Why?...Why you two never told me this?" Okaa san started to shake. But Otoo san touch her shoulder.

"Because...in this age...w-we didn't think..you c-an handl-le it." Okaa stutter.

"Also...we didn't know you be able to find out about it." Otto said.

"Find out. Huh...You two thought I was to young for this." They nod their heads.

"You guys should be punished and...how did he died." Both of them flinch.

"The gun." Otoo said. It was silence. Then Okaa burst into tears again. I never saw her like this. She hugged me. But what had shocked me was the thought of a gun. My eyes widen.

"G-gun." I said. Okaa look at me straight in the eyes and tears was falling.

"This woman k-illed h-him. I kn-ew her. S-he knew me and I-kuto. She was j-jealous of me. So she to-ok part of me and... Ikuto" She whisper the last word which I heard and start crying.

"Gomenasai. I won't regret what had happen that day. Never. All that blood. Also he was a sick baby. Sick!" Otoo said shaking his head under his hand. My eyes widen more. Then I felt wetness on my shirt. Then I felt my face. I'm...crying. I'm crying.

**Amu POV**

I looked at Kyo and he was drying his face with his sleeves. I knew he be crying. I can't handle looking at him. I hug him tighter and he hug back.

"GOMENASAI! Otoo chan and Okaa san for yelling at you! I just wanted to know...the truth!" He whine. Ikuto got in the hug.

"It's ok...kiddo." Ikuto mumbled.

* * *

**MDKat- soooo ummmmm...**

**Lexy- sad isnt it**

**Amu- duh TT~TT**

**Ikuto- at least we told him the truth**

**Tadase- yeah...**

**Yaya- heads up**

**Kukai- i got this...im a professional at this..i play soccor anyway**

**Rima- umm...watch ou-..**

**Kukai- ~...im a ...pro...**

***kukai fell***

**MDKat- wow...i never knew a fly sponge could hurt at speed**


	40. Guess What

**MDKat- sup**

**Ikuto- nh**

**MDKat- don't say that**

**Ikuto- why**

**MDKat- cuz thats sasuke word**

**Kukai- how are you going to bring naruto in here**

**MDKAt- cuz this my story**

**Amu- can we start the story**

**Utau- yea**

**MDKasumi- ok ok**

* * *

**Chapter 40- Guess What**

**Ikuto POV**

I heard yelling from down stairs. Amuto came in the room that I was in. He meowed. Then I heard stompinging. I looked at the door and I saw Kyo painting.

"What's wrong Kyo?" I lay my hands on his shoulders. His face was red and he was smiling.

"Okaa san is giving birth, Otoo chan!" My eyes widen and we ran down stairs. But I made it faster to Amu. Her face was red and...she looked kinda...angry.

"IKUTO CALL THE F-ING AMBULANCE OR SOMEONE!" I called the ambulance and drove the famlyto the hospital. The nurses came and took Amu in a wheel chair. Me and Kyo sat on the benches.

"Otto chan I can't wait to see my babay brother." I smiled.

"What are you two willing to do together?"

"First we will play video games! I will read him a stroy. Also play tag!" I chuckled. I sat him on my lap.

"That be so cool. Hey, but you have to be calm and quiet." I whisper to his ear.

"Why daddy?"

"Because he's a baby and babies get a lot of sleep and pretty much can't really do stuff." Kyo frown.

"So he won't be that fun."

"Of course he will. When he get older but you can help Okaa with him." Kyo jump up. He smiled.

"Really!" I nod my head. Then it was a few minutes passing by. Me and Kyo had went to the play room. I called the others and they came. Well some of them.

"Where's my ex girlfriend!" Oh no. I know that voice. Can't be. He charge at me and we fell.

"Why you scumbag, you had rape her! You rape my woman!" He punch my chest.

"Yoru! Stop before Amu get upset of you." Yoru got up off me and dust his self off. I stood up and it been awhile. Yoru was tall and I'm guessing he's 13 between 15 years old. Don't blame me if I got it wrong._**(if i have it wrong plz tell me.)**_

"Whatever. But how she's giving birth AGAIN? Tell me that!" I drag him away and whisper to his ear.

"Well you know me Yoru. I play with her...thats all." He pushed me and I laugh. He was red. We went back to the others.

"Ikuto nii san is SICK!" He stomp away and sat next to...Ryu. Ryu glare at me and with his arms cross.

"Hello uncle Ikuto." He raise his brow. That was all strange. He said it all formal.

"Hey...Ryu." I said. I was so confuse right now, Isn't suppose...to like jump me. Or beat me up. SOMETHING.

"Sooo~ooo. Hey guys!" O said and laugh weakly at the end.

"I'm bored when is the freaking doctor coming." Rima got mad. Nagi hugged her trying not to make her piss more.

"The doctor be here...soon." Nade said holding Rima's and Nagi kid, Mia. Mia was the same age as Kyo. If you don't know, their 3 years old still.

"Yo Kukai, after this lets go for ramen ok." Utau said and the kids cheer. Well their kids.

"Sure any thing for my family." Kukai said. Everyone smiled. Yaya stood up and squeal.

"AAAWWW Amu going to have a cute baby! I can't wait to see him or her!" Tadase sigh with a smile.

"The baby is going to be my baby brother! Right daddy!" I nod my hea. Then finally we saw the doctor. He went towards us and we all stood up.

"Can I speak to the adults first. The kids be watch by the nurses." We nod our heads. But I have a feeling. What happen to my Amu. But then the ...baby. Dr. Hikoro took us to the othereside of the hall. He shook everyone's hands.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hikoro and Amu thought this will hurt your son, Kyo." I glup.

**Amu POV**

My eyes widen. I held my child. The baby was beautiful. Very pretty baby. The baby was sound a sleep and the room was quiet. I smiled. But it was weak. I hope Kyo understand. The baby has pink hair and sapphire eyes. The skin tone is mine and I guess the baby will have my looks. Yup you got that right. The baby is a girl. A girl.

Well I'm happy but Kyo won't. She so beautiful and adorable. Kyo will be piss the fuck off. Then I heard the door knock. It open. I kissed the baby pink hair.

"Hey Amu!" Everyone said. Ikuto went up with Kyo. Kyo smiled and sat next to me. He smirked.

"Why does my younger brother has pink hair!" Kyo laugh. I frown but try to smiled. I face Ikutoand he shook his head. I'm guessing he knows. Well everyone knows. They stared at me. I brush the baby hair and she blink. I woke her up.

"Look otoo chan! She has your eyes!" Kyo pointed.

"The baby so girly!" Giggled Miya.

"Don't tease my brother that's not nice." Kyo said. He lay his head on my shoulder.

"Mommy why he's in a pink blanket?" Kyo look straight in my eyes. I gulp. I look at Ikuto and he look back. He cough.

"Well that some baby! Right?" Ikuto stretch.

"Yeah! Oh sorry Amu...we need to go and eat out." kukai made an excuse. But his family left. i smiled and wave. I gave Utau a kiss on the cheek and she left.

"Ummm...adorable baby Amu. But me and Yaya have to take care ours. C'mon Yaya put the camera down!" Yaya pouted. Tadase drag her out the door. Their kid followed them and close the door. But where was Rima, Nagi, Nade, and the kids. They ditch me. But I found a noteon the bed. From them.

_He~eey Amu we want to leave you guys alone with your son so yeah...hope can take it. Tell me later what happen! BYE!,_

_Nagi Rima Nade_

I pout. Ikuto smirked shakely and lay on the other side. He stroke the baby's hair.

"What will we name him, okaa san!" Kyo smiled. Me and Ikuto looked at each others.

"Kyo..." ikuto started. I realise I didn't talk for a while. i sigh. Kyo touch my hand. I looked at him. I frown and I hate lying to him so I can't lie to him.

"Ummm...Kyo, sweety." Kyo sat closer and I stare at him.

"Tsukiyomi Ayane." I looked at Ikuto.

"Otoo chan~ That's a girl name. Give him a boy name." I liked the name. But Kyo.

"Kyo...this baby is a girl." I said.

"And her name is Ayane."

"Nani..." Tears begin to fall.

* * *

**Nade-hey**

**MDKat- hey~**

**Amu- Sooo~ hehehe**

**Rima- your love, your love, your love**

**Kasumi- is my drug**

**Amu- hahaha I like your beard **

**Ikuto- ..that is...so totally...GAY AHAHHAha**

**Kukai- baka HAhAhAh**

**Tadase- retard! HAHAhAh**


	41. Never Leave Me

**MDKat- it been to long hasn't it**

**Amu- yes toooo long**

**Ikuto- soooo ummm how about that surprise back in that hospital**

**MDkat- yeah it was a surprise! ...**

**Kukia- just drop it and go on with the story**

**Utau- ...yea he's rite**

**MDMonkey- yeah he's rite**

**Ages**

_**Ikuto- 27, Amu-24, Ayane-1, Kyo-4,**_

**Kukia-27, Utau-26, Kai-3, Ryu- 7**

**Rima-24, Nagi+Nade-25, Misa- 4,Mai- 4**

**_Yaya-24, Tadase24, Haruko- 3, Masaru- 3_**

**Kairi-26**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 41- Never Leave Me**

**Ikuto POV (1 year later)**

Ayane turned 1 this year and was walking. But was clumsy. She got that from Amu. And Kyo is 4. I, right now is watching her and Kyo in the living room watching tv. I was tired because Ayane was a trouble some baby. She cries a lot and need changing like the whole hours. Or I'm just exaggerating. I think I am. Maybe! OK I AM!

I lay my head on Kyo's lap. He looked at me and had a glare. He been glaring at me and Amu for sometimes. I guess he's still upset about ...the sex of his sibling. I sigh. I poke his cheek and he gave me a hurtful look. He push my head off his lap and ran up stairs.

"BAKA!" He yelled. If I stress more...I might smoke. Sike! Ha! I'm a healthy doctor...who is SEXY! And with a HOT nurse wife by my side. But then again...

Where's Amu! Where's MY baby. My sweetens! My property! My ...LOVER!

"Ikuto honey!" Amu came in the room and kiss my cheek and picked up Ayane. She kissed the giggling Ayane like a million times more than mine.

I'm not jealous. She did that to Kyo...and Amuto but I'm ...ok I'm jealous.

"What is it?"

"I was planning that we should visit Rima's house..."

"We're going to auntie Rima's house!" Kyo came out of no where. Did I forgot to tell you? That my son Kyo has a crush on Misa. Watch when we go to Rima's house I'm gonna tease Kyo. After that thought, Kyo ran down stairs with he's jacket on. I smirked. He looked at me with his brow upward.

"Someone ready?" Amu giggled. Kyo blushed and sat on the couch.

"Let's just go okaa san." He pouted.

"I'll be up stairs getting Ayane ready." Amu ran up stairs with happy Ayane.

"Pff girls take to long." Kyo mumble but for me to hear.

"What about your girl." I mumble back and walked away. Kyo blushed and gasp.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" He shouted. Kids.

**Later**

We made it to Rima's house and Kyo ran to Misa and Mia. They all giggled except Misa, she just smiled. I saw Kyo staring at Misa like a goddess or something thats so amazingly beautiful. He grab Misa's hand and ran to the play room. I took the the baby from Amu and sat on the couch. Nagi came in and mumble something. He looks stress, sad, mad, and what ever that's negative. He ran his hand through his long purple locks.

He faced us and gave me and Amu a weak smile.

"Hey guys sorry for taking long." Amu went near the kitchen then stop.

"Ummm...Rima's cooking right." Amu asked, pointed to the kitchen. Nagi nod his head. Amu smiled and went in the Kitchen. "Hey! Rimaaa!...Ahhhhh RIma!"

"Amu!" We heard them screaming. I'm guessing Rima hugging Amu to death again. I looked at Nagi and he had that look on him.

"What's up?" I said.

"...Family business..." He turn his glaze to me. I smirked.

"Care to explain the story, buddy." I sat closer to him.

"Me and Rima will explain to you and Amu when Rima finish cooking."

**Kyo POV**

I was staring at Misa for a long time. She was so beautiful with her long golden hair that curls on the ends. Her eye's were breath taking their were like mine. I just want to ki...

"What are you looking at?" She pu her book down, which she was reading. I scratch the back of my head.

"N-nothing...So what book your reading about?"

"Fairytales...people...monsters..." hen she went back to her book. Oh look at her read. She is so Smart. I want a book too. So we can read together. I went to he door but crash into a small blonde full of toys in her hand. I fell on the floor and the toys were everywhere.

"Oh I'm very sorry Kyo kun...I-I promise it wont happen again." Mia said in a polite voice of hers. I stood up and held my hand out for Mia. She blush and stared at me hand. She smiled and grab it as I lift her up to her small feet. Mia is Misa little sister and their twins. But I perfer the hard to get girls like...Misa.

"Ummm...Mia do you have books...? I mean fairy tale books." She was picking up the toys and put them in the toy box. She looked at me and think. Then she smiled and ran t another room. I sat near Misa who is reading sigh. I wonder whats up to her.

"I GOT IT!" She yelled with excitement. She hand me he book and sat between me and Misa. Crappers! Then Mia lay her head on my shoulder.

"Can you read this to me...Kyo kun...please." I sigh. I couldn't back down because she had Misa looks. I know that sound mean but it's the truth. I open the book and began to read.

**Later**

"...So ...the Ken place his...his...Misa what word is this...?" Misa looked at the book.

"Dick." She turn back to her book. I heard that word before. But I think it was from mom. I'll ask her later.

"...on the table which the guard...Misa?"

"...Has an axe raising up and slam it to the table which cut Ken dick off."

"Hhahahah I didn't say the hole sentence." I laugh. I felt an tug and irwas blushing Mia. She looked mad.

"kyo kun...I-I can be funny too." She stretch her cheeks and try to make a funny face. It was cute but not funny that can make me laugh.

"Stop Mia or your cheeks swollen up." I took her hands and rub her cheek. She blushed and turn her head. I looked at Misa smiling at us. I smiled at her and Mia jumped.

"Ahhh! KYO KUN AND MISA CHAN CAN READ ME A STORY TOGETHER! Read the book that Misa is reading. That ONE!" She point at Misa book.

"What's the story...?" I asked Misa.

"Monsters INC." She said and scoot closer to Mia and I did so to so the book can be in the middle. Me and Misa took turns on reading the book. Mia was giggling wih some funny parts and later on I heard a soft snore. It was Mia and she lay on my shoulder again.

"Mia is too cute." I looked at Misa and she smiled a her little sister and poke her sister cheek. Misa got up and dust off her mini skirt.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said and left the room. It was just me and little sleeping Mia.

**Amu POV**

I help Rima fix her family dinner which me and Ikuto is part of it. But Rima looked depress. I want to ask her then and there but I couldn't. I put the top on the pot and sat down with a yawn. RIma turn off the stove and sat next to me.

"Let start the table...ok." Rima said and got up. I stood up and grab the folks and knives. I place it next to the table mat and sigh. I looked at Rima having difficulties getting the plates on a top shelf. I help her and she looked at me as she was surprise. Then whimper and tears came out of her. I put the plates on the table and comfort Rima.

What the hell is going on!

Rima grab hold to me and bought me down to the floor.

"Rima...what's wrong?" I was sooo worried. This blonde is my best girl friend. She tellme every thing...not everything. But I will aways be here for her. Nagi came in and was shocked. He lift up Rima in bridal style. Still remaining tears coming down. Ikuto came in and hug my waist.

"Did I do-..." I whisper to Ikuto.

"N-no...it just something happen in the family business." He whisper softly to me. I nod my head and we started dinner...lunch what ever you name. But it was only the grown ups. Me and Ikuto look at Rima and Nagi.

"So you want to know?" Nagi sarted. Me and Ikuto nod. And we listen closely.

"Ok...Rima's mother...The Kids grandmother wants..."

**Misa POV **

I wipe my damp hands with a towel and went out the bathroom door. As I about to pass the kitchen-...

"Grandmother wants Misa to go live with her in America and Mia live with us. She want to prove hat living in America can make Misa perfect by her talent, skills, and knowledge. All because of the time when Rima having bad grades after she moved from America. So she wants to test out which child will be perfect as her being Misa mother plus teaching her and Rima teaching Mia."

I heard daddy. And what! I'm living in America with G-Grandma! I ran to my room and saw Kyo staring at me. He made a worry look. But I didn't care...WHERE'S MIA! I saw her sleeping on the cozy and I jump at her with a hug. She moan and saw my face. Yes I was crying. In front of Mia. Which I never did IN MY LIFE!

"One-ee...c-chan...Onee chan..." She whisper and had tears coming down her face. She hates when people cry. So she cry with them. She embrace me with a tight hug and whimper.

"Never ...stop...thinking of m-e!" I whimper. I hate being separate with Mia. I'm like a dog and she's my owner. I do every thing for her and with her.

I could our parents did this o us!

**Rima POV**

I try to hold my tears but it came out. I'm so stupid. How could my very on mother do this to me...my kids...Nagi my husband and...my family. I have a life and his is my story. Now she want to ruin it.

SLAP!

I stood up as my hand slammed the table. Every one looked at me.

"I-I don't ...want my ki-kids to be sepa-rate! I love them! I hate my mother for this! I just don't want her in my life any more...! Isn't bad for a child to be separated from his siblings...like they won't have social abilities to others, they won't be a talker, and it's so stupid for children being separate from his or her parents!" I yelled. Tears was coming down.

I was mad. I was piss. I was depress.

I WAS ALL THE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS THAT YOU CAN DESCRIBE!

Amu go up to hug me but Nagi came first. I press my wet face on Nagi chest. I couldn't take it no more. I felt like a burden as Amu and Ikuto have to stare at me and Nagi for some support.

I wish my mother was more like a mother to me.

**Ikuto POV **

**Later on in the car...**

Silence. Silence. And more Silence. Amu was looking at her side of the window and Kyo didn't say no word. Ayane was sleep and it was too quiet.

"Mommy...Dad...is aunty Rima ok?" Kyo was the first to speak. I sigh. But Amu had he guts to smile and say...

"Oh yeah...Aunty Rima just a little tire thats all." On my mirror Kyo made the same look when I know some one is lying or have a bad feeling.

We arrive home and I put Ayane to bed and Amu took care of Kyo. As Ayane was comfortable in bed, I went in my room. I sat on the bed and Amu came in with a sad face. She came towards me and kiss my lips. I reply her kiss and we fell on the bed. She was on top of me.

"I'm worried." She mumble between the kiss. I deepen the kiss to show my feelings too. Then we were making out. I didn't want to let go. I'm happy that I have a family with Amu and have kids...two kids who are happy.

We stop making out and hug each other. I kiss her forehead and she blush but no smiled or nervous look she usually do. It was emotionless but she was thinking. I pull the covers on us and she move closer to me.

"Ikuto...?"

"Nh?"

"Never leave me..." She whisper and drifted off to sleep. I kiss her again and smiled.

"I'll never leave my princess side." I hug her and went to my Ikuto dream land of hot smexy Amus' ...ok I didn't but it was a usual dream I be having. So I dreamt...nothing this night.

* * *

**MDKasumi- never leave me amu**

**Amu- i will never leave you**

**MDKasumi- i have a feeling you wouldn't**

**Amu0 why say that**

**Ikuto-because you have me**

**Kukai- im confuse**

**Rima-...yea w.e ...any way comment fave or w.e but not a negative comment cuz that can hurt me u know**

**Nagi- unless u feel the sadness of the story :)**

**Kasumi- oh yea for naruto fans... yea i made a story about naruhina so i hope you enjoy that :)))))**


	42. ALT But Still Luv You Sister

**MDK- hey hey heyyyyy**

**Ikuto- mmmmmm**

**Amu- i feel so special**

**Kyo- why ma...**

**Amu- CUZ MY BOY IN 7 GRADE! KYAAAAAA AND AYANE IS IN 4th KYAAA KAWAAIIIIII**

**Kyo smirk***

**Rima- yeah and MIA AND MISA TOO...but misa is in America with my mother**

**KUkia- and my boys are yea**

**Ages...8 years from now**

_**Ikuto- 35, Amu-32, Ayane-9, Kyo-12,**_

**Kukia-35, Utau-34, Kai-11, Ryu- 15**

**Rima-32, Nagi+Nade-33, Misa- 12,Mai- 12**

**_Yaya-32, Tadase- 32, Haruko- 11, Masaru- 11_**

**MDK- hey...time pass fast**

**Kukai- yerp**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42- Annoying Lil Troublesome But Still Lov U Sister**

**Normal POV-8 years later**

"Kyo kun! Com-.." Amu yell but didn't finish as she saw her son coming down the stairs. He had his hands on his pockets and and look exactly like Ikuto in high school. Then Amu heard her little princess singing as she hop and skip some of the steps.

"Lalala Emlo so-...!" She trip on a step and was gonna fall until her older brother came to rescue her. He step to the final step which is the floor and put down his small sister.

"THANK YO-..!" But she gotten a pat on the head and Kyo walk pass her.

"Next time be careful." He went to the kitchen and Ayane stood there looking sad. She always have bad moments with Kyo. Ayane walk to the kitchen too and sat across from her father and brother. She smiled at her father.

"Morning Daddy!" Ikuto looked at Ayane and smile.

"Morning Pudding. Did you get a good night sleep?"

"Mmmmhhh! I had a dream that I was a princess and married a prince!" Ayane said with a cheerful voice.

"Awww that must of been cute." Ikuto did the same expression.

"Kyo...watch your sister." Ikuto whisper to Kyo and Kyo nod. Kyo took bacon and a toast and head out. But Amu stop him.

"Ma I have to go..." Kyo said with boredom.

"Yeah I know but I nor your father can't drop Ayane to school so you two walk together." Amu said with her arms cross. Kyo groan.

"Let's go Ayane!" Kyo open the door.

"C-coming Onii-chan!" Ayane grab her backpack and held out with Kyo.

"Remember to hold her hand!" Amu shouted. Kyo wave his hand lazily. And Ayane wave with a cute smile on her face. Amu close the door and sigh. She went to the kitchen and sat with Ikuto.

"Tired?"

"Me?...No..You?" Amu looked at Ikuto.

"Nah...want another kid?" Ikuto smirk.

"HELL NO I'M GOOD WITH TWO!" Amu stood up with a hot pink face.

"I was just asking." After that Amu left the room and Ikuto follow.

You know what he's up to...**:)**

**Kyo POV**

Me and Ayane go to the same school to start it off. But I'm in a higher grade and floor than her. Well...in school...-cough cough- I'm the most popular boy. It use to be me and Ryu but he been left. But it's me and some other kids. Ayane has her own little small group of friends. But their all sissies. Except for Ayane...(kinda) cause she plays kinda ruff and very spicy.

When I say spicy, I meant in a BAD way. She will fight a aka attack some random rude boy in her age. She isn't spicy in a cool way. Only ma is spicy in a cool way.

I looked at the hyper Ayane. She love going to school and meet her 'friends'. Yeah her fake ass 'friends'. I hate her so call friends. Their all over me and stuff which I hate but Ayane hate too. Yeah she be jealous if a girl my age or up flirts with me. Ayane kick me on my leg at home and use her gentle punches as she cry tears.

But I feel bad as she cry. Sike nah. It depends if I'm in the mood...I guess...

Ayane starts to run around and saw a pink rose. She had those sparkles in her eyes just like ma had when ...I wore her clothes when I was 1. I still remember that and I felt so stupid.

Ayane pick up the rose but it had thorns on it.

"A-Ayan-..." Too late. She starts bleeding. Small drops of red liquid fell to the floor. She turn to me and tears ran down her face.

"N-nii...nii ni-ii ch-chan..." I sigh and went towards her. I grab a tissue that's was in my pocket and pat it on her small injure finger.

"Don't touch stuff like that. I know your attractive to pretty things but it doesn't mean it doesn't have protection." The blood stop and she stop crying. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Be more careful. I won't be there one day if you do careless things. This is reality not a fairy tale book that you can magically be heal in some powers." Her smile turn to a frown and she bow her head so I won't see her eyes from her pink locks. I saw tears remaining to fall on the ground.

"And stop crying. Crying is for people who are babies and in attention. Plus in this age, 9 year olds don't cry...it's embarrassing." More tears drop. I stood up and begin to walk but I felt a tug on my blazer. I turn my head.

"...s-sorry...o-onii...-ch-an..." I heard her shaky mumble. I sigh.

"Wipe your face before people get to conclusions." I saw her nod her head and wipe her wet face.

This was like before...

Just like it...

_*Flash Back* Normal POV_

_Kyo- 8 Ayane-4_

_The kitchen was a mess. There were 'cake' mix on the floor and table. 4 year Ayane stood there with a scared face. She was quivering. She didn't know she made such a mess by she know that someone will yell at her being so stupid to do this. _

_She ran to the still spinning spinner and try to stop it. But she didn't know how. She was too gullible. She want to make a cake for her and Kyo but she didn't Know how to do it. She saw her mom do it but still didn't have the ingredients._

_Tap Tap Tap...Tap_

_Ayane turn around and was face to face with her older brother Kyo. Kyo had a mad and disgusting attitude face. His arms were cross and he wasn't so happy as a wake up person._

_"What. Did. You. Do?" He said in a mad voice. Ayane couldn't move she hate seeing her brother in a bad mood. Her hands, hair, and clothes were a mess. Her cheeks were cover with mix. And tears were bubbling up in her eye._

_"...oni-ii...onii cha..." But her long locks of hair got tangle with the spinner. _

_"!" That surprise Kyo. Kyo ran to her and took the plug out of the spinner and the spinner stop slowly with pink locks around it. It pull most of Ayane's hair which made her burst into tears. Ayane was screaming. She hated that day. Also Kyo. But mostly Ayane, Kyo had to get the scissors and cut her hair to her ears. _

_Ayane was sniffing now with silence tear drops. _

_Slap!_

_Ayane look up. The left side of her face stung. Her tears stop. She touch her cheek and widen her eyes but staring at her furious brother._

_"You idoit!" Kyo stood up and threw the scissors some where. His legs were trembling. He was tearing with a set of a small blush on his cheeks of showing a true feelings to his baby sister. _

_He was mad... He didn't know what to do...he was SO scared. _

_"Your such a big idiot! You should think first to do some thing! You know that your young to do this! Now look what you have to put you self to!" Ayane stared at him in shock. It was the first time...the first time that Kyo yell at her. AND SLAP HER! She never got hit before and now is he time and moment._

_She bow her head down. Many drops of tears fell on the kitchen floor. But it was no whimpering or whining. It was just silence._

_"...g-ome..." She was gonna say sorry but too late. Ko beat her to it._

_"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME! YOU SHOULD OF KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T BE DOING THESE STUFF IN A YOUNG AGE!" Kyo shouted. More tears fell. Ayane was shivering when he were yelling. Ayane try to wipe her tears so she won't be like a little girl in shame._

_"You should know that this world isn't a fairy tale book! This is reality of life and death! Forever but then gone!" Kyo tears were coming more. In his age he hate seeing people cry. Ayane wipe her tears more and lost her strength to stand. So she fell on her knees._

_"...on-ii...-hick up- go-m-men-gomenai-..." She started to hick up and whimper out of control._

_"S-stop crying. It makes us look pathetic and weak! Crying is for babies! Dad said we are big kids now! So be more smarter and act mature!" Ayane cry more and needed comfort. But she didn't and couldn't have that. Kyo wipe his tears and walk away._

_"Ayane!..."_

_"Y-yes...onii ch-an..."_

_"This is the only time I will hit you for bad behavior and stupidity. I dislike the way you do idiotic things." Ayane sat there with no emotion. She felt like she can die. She thought..._

_'Onii chan...hates...m-e.'_

_Short hair. Pink wet eye face. Messy clothes. And the atmosphere...loveless. She love her brother. But she don't know what his emotions. In the quiet room she heard the door open and slam. More tears cry and she hid her face with her hands. _

_The other door open and steps came to the kitchen...Her parents. Ikuto and Amu._

_"Ay-Ayane! W-what happen!" Amu said. Amu felt like she was gonna faint. The whole kitchen is a mess. Ikuto look around and sigh. _

_"Ayane..." Ikuto went towards her. He went to her hight level and pat her head. He smiled. But Ayane cry more...if that's possible. Amu smiled to and get what Ikuto's at. Ikuto and Amu look at each other. Than at Ayane._

_"...Your a bad cook." _

_*Flash back Over*_

**Normal Pov**

It was suck in the past. Kyo promise his self that he will never hit his sister...unless she's being her stupid self. Kyo was in class looking at the window. The leaves were blown and the sky was clear. Kyo heard foot steps coming towards him so he turn. It was Mia.

Misa was in America with Rima's mother. So that leaves Mia alone. Mia had a cheerful smile...like always. She sat in front of Kyo and smiled at him.

"Morning Kyo kun!" She blush as she says his name.

"Morning." Kyo look at her and his face expression says he's in his boredom state. Mia sigh and blush. She stood up and pat Kyo head. Kyo look at her and sigh.

"Kyo kun...don't be depress or sad now! Your to cute for that!" But she stop patting him and cover her mouth. Kyo blush and turn his head to cover the smile and blush. Mia was pink and was thinking of what she did.

"G-ome-..."

**Kyo POV**

"Don't need to apologize. And thinks for the comment." I turn to her and she blush more and smiled. I been with Mia for my life. More than Misa cause she's in America. Mia is so different than Misa and I realize that I didn't notice this connection we had. Mia is a sweet girl and very pretty. And I'm not denying this... I, Kyo Tsukiyomi has a crush on Mia Fujisaki.

Bu I kinda miss Misa. But Mia is the one who cares about me the most. She know everything about me. But not every thing...you hentai(s) out there!

So our teacher came in and every one sat down. I sigh.

...Another class I'm gonna pass...

It's sometimes boring...

**Ayane POV**

I went in my class and put my stuff in the cubby. I sigh.

"Moshi moshi Ayane-chan!" I turn and saw my friend Yumi. I smiled and hug her.

"Moshi Yumi...Ummm Yumi...?" We sat in our seat.

"Yeah ...Ayane-chan?" She said in a worry face.

"I'm having a bad day. Nii san still mad of my ...s-stupidit-.." I said but Yumi interrupted.

"AYANE ISN'T STUPID! Ayane don't feel down when your brother talks what he thinks negative about you." She put her hand on my shoulder. She smiled and I try to.

"I know your smart. And your a good friend. I love you like a sister." I blushed when she said that. I hug her tightly and ended. Now I smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anyime Ayane chan!" She gave me thumps up.

"Class please be seated." My sensei came in. I looked at the window where I sit near at. And just thinking what is Kyo do. I want to be in the same class as Kyo. I want to be more closer to him. But in this age, I think he too big to hang around my age.

I sat there and pout.

I want to be closer to Kyo than now...

**Normal POV**

The last period of the day. Kyo wonder around the halls with his guy friends. They all laugh at one their friend joke and went towards the crowded people in the other section of the halls. But it was a bunch of kids 3rd-5th graders. The guys kind of trip or push the kids which annoy them. The kids were small and running around the halls. Then the 8th graders came from their football game. Most of them push the kids and the kids were crying.

"Move it Move it!"

"Come on you tiny rats MOVE out our way!"

"Stop running or you run into me!"

"Shut up and cry to the nurse!"

The 8th graders yell and shove the kids and the kids were scared so they ran to a safe place or to their last class. Then a group of 5 girls and some boys came walking a blabbering what so ever. They were 4th graders and was walking towards the 8th graders and didn't see them. That's when they push the girls out the way cause they were mostly in the older kids way.

The girls fell and two were gonna cry and run and the others were mad. Then one stood up.

"HEY! You big bullies. That's mean pushing younger kids like that!"

"What are you gonna do about it pinky! Are you going to tell your mommy or your big pa-pa!" They all laugh. The pink headed Ayane stood there in watery eyes.

"S-Shut up...I'm a big girl and I can handle my own problems!"

"Aahh..." The older dark headed dude grab Ayane tiny arm and face her face to his. He lick her cheek and smirk. Ayane shook in fear and try to get off of his grip.

"Your such a tough girl aren't you! If your a big girl that means you can come hang with us and we make you into a woman..." He chuckled wickedly. Ayane kick and punch him with all her strength which wasn't enough.

"N-no! L-let g-g-o of M-EE!" Ayane didn't know what to do but try to get away from them. Her friends ran away because they didn't want to be part of it. (**I be pissed if my friends do that! Right?)**

The only thing that Ayane can do is...

...cry and be pulled by the dark head boy and be touch by him. He touch her thigh and she widen her eyes and kick his jaw.

"AHHH YOU SON OF A BITC-.!" He slap her thigh very hard and slam her onto the long metal cold lockers. Ayane wince. He was getting closer to her lips. But a hand touch his shoulder.

"...get off her..." A calm voice said. The guys turn and was face to the blue headed 7th grader with golden sharp eyes.

"...Uh...Kyo?" The guy drop her and she cry on her hands. Kyo went to Ayane and crouch to her height on the ground.

"What were you guys gonna do to her?" Kyo stared at his sister who was weeping. Kyo pet her head. He close his eyes and sigh.

"W-we were go-nna te-ach her a lesson of grow-ing up...Why? Some-thing wrong o-r happen?" Kyo turn to them. He was piss off. He open his eyes with a glare. A frighten glare that the boys stood back.

Ayane cry hard and open her eyes. Seeing a blurry view of her brother so she cry on him.

"NII SAN!" She yelled. Kyo hug her tight.

"NNNNNNN-N-N-N-NIIIIIIII S-SSSSSS-SSSAAANNN!" The boys shouted. Even Kyo friends. No one in the upper grade knew that Kyo had a young sister. They didn't even bother to remember last names sometimes.

"Yeah.. That's my sister. My younger and only sibling sister! EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR NECKS, BURN YOUR HEARTS, AND CUT AND ELECTRIC YOUR SO-CALL MANLY NESS PART!" Kyo yelled. The guys nod and ran with pee in their pants. Every upper class know Kyo. He is like an wild, non human being when it comes to this. He will do anything he could to win something. **(I wonder where he gets it from!:3)**

Kyo sign, hearing his little sister sobs. He went back to her and pet her head. She shiver and try to rub the tears away.

"Your...Annoying.." Kyo started off. Ayane tighten her grip on his blazer and glare down. Some tears remained.

"And troublesome...but my little sister. Ayane,...I can't never let something touch you." Ayane look at him. Her shiny eyes sparkle.

"Ni-nii sa-.." She was interrupted by Kyo's bear hug. Her face was press on his chest. Then she felt soft warmth on her forehead.

"Ayane...I know I never told you this but...I-...I love you dearly." Ayane stared at his chest. She felt like it was heaven. Nothing could kill this moment she waited for years. She hug him.

"I love you too...Nii san!"

* * *

**mdkasumi-...:3 beautiful!**


	43. Is It Really Love or Just A Simple Crush

**Amu- lets end this story**

**Ikuto- yea...are you gonna make another story of shugo chara**

**MDNova- ...uhhh no**

**Kukia- what! WHY!**

**MDNova- because i have other stories to finish ...like the naruto story and ..sumthin elles i think**

**Utua- ...bzzz '3'**

**Rima- no fair**

**MDNova- be happy that this is the first story to be finish...:)**

**Amu- alright**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43- Is It Really Love or ...Just A Simple Crush**

**Normal POV**

Another normal school day. In the chilly cold of Spring season, bunch of kids walking to their school talking to their friends. A pink headed girl talking to her blonde friends laughing of the funny joke that was brought out. A brunette boy shove the blonde girl and kept on jogging to school.

"Hey! Watch where you going." The blonde yelled with her violet eyes.

"Gomen!" He yelled. The blonde cross her arms and pouted.

"I swear boys can't never once be like a gentleman." The blonde glare at the floor. The pink headed one smile weakly and try to calm her blonde friend.

"I know. But I only see one gentle man in the school." The short blonde one said.

"Who might be?" An orange brunette pop up and hug the now blushing blonde.

"...N-Nagi...sempai..." She stutter. But her eyes widen when she was face to face with the said teen boy.

"Good morning Rima chan." He smiled sweetly. Rima just walk pass him with a pinker face. The girls look at this with a question look. Except the other blonde.

"Hey Nagi...may I ask you something?" Nagi look at her and nod his head.

"Do you have and sort of feelings for Rima?"

"Utua!" The pink head shouted softly to stop Utua. Then the wind blown with sakuras flying threw. One full sakura landed on Nagi's hand. He smiled again.

"I guess you can say that...'When I see her...My heart blooms open'...right." He left them with a blush. The girls giggle and walk ahead. Finally made it to class, the pink headed girl look at the window. She smile of the view she was looking at.

"I-Ku-To...kun...your so cool." She whisper to her self. Yes the blue head teen laying on a tree branch taking a nap. He was Ikuto. The most popular male in school with straight A's in every subject but a mystery of how on Earth he does.

"Amu..." The teacher call the pink head. Amu stared at Ikuto and blush.

"Miss Hinamori!"The teacher yell. Amu jump and turn to face the teacher.

"Ye-yes! Sensei!"

"Detention!" The teacher smile and the whole class laugh. Amu slide down on her chair of how embarrassing it was. Amu blush red. After class Utau ran towards Amu and locker.

"Hey...I heard you got detention." Amu sigh.

"Yeah...I hate my teacher..."

"And I saw that you were eyeing my brother." Utua giggle.

"WHAT! NO! I was...I was just starin-.."

"Oh you were starting at him!"

"No the tree...it was the tree." Amu sigh and shut her locker. She blush madly and ran away from Utua. But as she turn the corner she bump into someone.

Guess who...

Amu rub her butt with a wince. A hand was held out in front of her. She look at it and look up.

"Hehehe gomen Hinamori sama. I was in a rush to my next class." She grab the blonde boy with ruby red eyes' hand. She stood up and blush at the handsome boy.

"No...I'm sorry Tadase." She rub the back of her head.

"Hinamori...Did you seen Ikuto lately. We have to do this project ...together but he keeps ignoring it when we bump into each other." He sigh and walk away as Amu said no.

Amu walk further. Than someone grab her by the arm.

"Ahhh~" Amu... ahhed! She was in a class room and met up with the brunette dude from earlier. She blush.

"Hey I'm...Kukai and your Amu right." He shook my hand and I nod my head.

"The history teacher said that ...umm..I ...umm...I have to be your tutor for the week for the next test." He blush with a cheesy smile. Kukia was the best sport player ever and very popular. Why did the history teacher pick him.

"I know what your say...he pick me because I had A's in every period of his class...well yeah...so we meet in the library during lunch." I went off and it was sudden for Amu. Amu shut the door and walk to her neck class.

She went in her class and took a seat. She look at the door which open...by Ikuto and an red head. The red head, Saya trip and Ikuto caught her. She stare at Ikuto with glittering eyes of hers.

"Saya...next time watch where you going." Ikuto said with his husky voice of his. Amu sigh with butterflies in her stomach and a bright blush. But she flinch when Ikuto came towards her. Ikuto sat behind Amu and Amu could breath.

The class started and Amu was in her dream land state. But the dream was her and Ikuto little story. Every dream of Amu was the chapters od this story. She wish that her fantasy was reality. Even the happy moments, sad, depress, faaaaattt, and other moments that was in her dream.

Amu felt a poke on her back and she turn slowly.

"Can I borrow your book." Amu hesitated and grab her book from her desk and gave it to Ikuto. Amu blush of her hand touching Ikuto's. She held her hand and smiled.

Alway in the back room was Nade. She saw the moment of Amu and Ikuto and smile. She had her palm under her chin and whisper to herself.

"Amu...It's just a simple crush. Your going to...overboard." She giggle.

* * *

**MDKat- well thats how it ends**

**Amu- so all these chapters before this one was just a dream...**

**Utua- OH! I get it...you were obsess so you dream of all that ...so you...went over board...hahha**

**Kukai- hahahha why your so obsess with Ikuto~**

**Rima- shut up Kukai...can't even sing a thing...**

**Amu- so I didn't have kids...or got married**

**Ikuto- Amu...i love you...but this is a story n ...it was all about a obsess...n love or crush...**

**Everyone look at readers...***

**MDMonkeh- so readers...do you think Amu has a crush...or is it love?**

**Ikuto- :)**


	44. Chap 44: PLEASE LOOK

_**Age **_

_**Ikuto- 40, Amu-37, Ayane-14, Kyo-17, Yuno-4**_

**Kukia-40, Utau-39, Kai-16, Ryu- 20**

**Rima-37, Nagi+Nade-38, Misa- 17,Mai- 17**

**_Yaya-37, Tadase- 37, Haruko- 16, Masaru- 16_**

**_:(:(:(:(:(:(_**

**MDK: I'm changing the ending...again. I just absolutely disliked it. I know who's readers do too. Like. I can't even! So yeah. Imma make a better ending. I promise no H. ...unless its funny and Ikuto is doing the jokes.**


End file.
